LA TRILOGIE DES REINES : LA MECHANTE REINE
by Link9
Summary: Regina a lancé la malédiction et fait ses premiers pas (et meurtre) dans Storybrooke. Alors qu'elle roule dans la forêt après avoir enterré sa victime dans les bois, une jeune femme sortie de nulle part atterrit sur son capot. Qui est cette petite brune à fort accent anglais et d'où vient-elle ? Comment a-t-elle pu pénétrer dans Storybrooke ?
1. Bienvenue à Storybrooke

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Dieu que le temps a passé vite ! Cela fait plus d'un an que Sygui et moi n'avons rien publié, et pourtant nous n'avons pas chômé ! Mais 2015 ne sera pas une année blanche, qu'on se le dise ! C'est la raison de la publication de ce soir, je tenais à vous offrir un petit chapitre !

Nous voulions créer une nouvelle saga à la hauteur des précédentes et nous avons eu une dizaine d'essai infructeux. Nous prenions notre idée dans tous les sens, mais rien ne convenait. Alors nous avons changé notre fusil d'épaule, nous avons intégré plusieurs personnages, fait d'autres essais, retiré des personnages qui ne servaient finalement pas à grand chose et enfin, au bout d'un an, nous avons enfin quelque chose de publiable ! ENJOY !

Aussi, nous vous présentons notre nouvelle création, du moins son premier tome, qui comporte 16 chapitres déjà écrits. C'est la suite plus ou moins directe des précédents trilogie, que nous avons transporté dans le monde de Once upon a time.

En espérant que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

PS : rien à moi, tout à JKR, ABC production et autres...

* * *

 **LA TRILOGIE DES REINES : LA MECHANTE REINE**

Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à Storybrooke

 _Il était une fois, dans un pays fort fort lointain, deux sœurs qui guidaient un peuple de magie. Elles veillaient au bon équilibre dans le monde, surtout depuis l'arrivée d'une nouvelle race de mammifères, les humains. La bonne entente entre les peuples dura un temps, jusqu'à ce que les hommes dominent les autres races._

 _L'aînée voulait agir, punir cette race insolente, tandis que la cadette voulait laisser la nature suivre son cours. La première créature, d'un caractère moins conciliant que la plus jeune, asservit un démon tout droit ramené des enfers et le lâcha sur le monde. Le peuple des hommes prit peur et se rangea aux commandements de la première soeur, qui entendait régner sans contrainte et entrave._

 _La seconde, effrayée du comportement de son aînée, quitta les êtres de magie et se retira aux confins des terres habitées. Un jour, elle prendrait sa revanche et elle libérerait les humains des magiciens. Aussi, le dernier sort qu'elle lança lui permit d'écrire une prophétie qu'elle cacha de tous. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment pour qu'elle se réalise. Et de la patience, elle en avait._

* * *

 _Des milliers d'années plus tard..._

La nuit était claire et dégagée. C'était un temps idéal pour une promenade tardive en forêt. Regina Mills affichait un sourire satisfait en rangeant une pelle terreuse dans le coffre de sa Mercedes. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait profité du temps clément et de la brise d'été pour errer dans la riche forêt qui bordait Storybrooke. Mais le fait d'avoir enterré le cadavre de l'homme qu'elle venait d'assassiner n'incitait guère à la poésie.

Elle se glissa derrière le volant et, laissant sa tête reposer contre le cuir du siège, elle prit une grande inspiration. Cela ne faisait pas une semaine qu'elle était dans sa ville qu'elle renouait avec ses vieilles habitudes, ses vieux démons.

La malédiction était sensée lui apporter sa fin heureuse. Au lieu de ça, elle se retrouvait avec le sang d'un campeur sur les mains, un père qui avait commis le crime de ne pas vouloir rester chez elle avec son fils. Fils qui avait fui hors de la barrière magique qu'elle avait dressée.

\- Il ne retrouvera jamais son chemin jusqu'ici, se rassura la reine qui avait toujours bénéficié d'une certaine immunité pour ses erreurs passées.

Mais Regina avait conscience que la chance pouvait tourner et se promit d'être plus coulante avec ses sujets à l'avenir.

Elle démarra sa voiture et s'engagea sur la route la ramenant au centre ville. Cependant, au bout de quelques mètres, une pluie diluvienne s'abattit subitement sur la ville et ses environs. La reine actionna ses essuie-glaces et jugea plus prudent de ralentir.

Alors que les lueurs des premières maisons apparaissaient à l'horizon, un éclair déchira le ciel, accompagné par un coup de tonnerre assourdissant. Et l'instant d'après, un corps tombait sur son capot. Regina freina brusquement, ses pneus crissant sur l'asphalte trempé, et le corps roula pour chuter sur le bitume.

La reine avait toujours le pied écrasant la pédale de frein, les doigts crispés sur le volant. Son regard était écarquillé de stupeur et sa respiration, saccadée. Elle resta quelques instants figée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, avant qu'une vague d'adrénaline la submerge. Elle décrocha rapidement sa ceinture de sécurité et bondit hors de l'habitacle tel un diable hors de sa boite.

La pluie torrentielle cessa aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencé. Regina regarda rapidement autour d'elle avant de s'agenouiller à côté du corps allongé sur le flanc. Elle détailla les vêtements : jeans, baskets, veste en cuir noir d'où dépassait le col d'une chemise blanche, basique, rien qui pouvait lui donner une quelconque indication. Elle hésita mais finit par retourner le corps et découvrit une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains qui avait sensiblement le même âge qu'elle. Elle avait les traits fins, dégageant une certaine grâce. Mais le plus étonnant était que la femme n'avait aucune blessure visible, pas la moindre petite égratignure, et respirait normalement.

Regina observa une nouvelle fois les alentours avant de reporter son attention sur l'inconnue. Elle pouvait l'abandonner à son sort, n'ayant aperçu aucun témoin dans les parages. Ou elle pouvait rentrer chez elle et appeler anonymement le bureau du shérif. Mais une pointe de remord titilla sa conscience en lambeaux. Cette femme surgi de nulle part n'était en rien responsable de son malheur et, il fallait l'avouer, la reine était intriguée. Comment un être humain pouvait-il survivre après une telle chute ?

Aussi, elle attrapa la jeune femme sous les aisselles et la traîna tant bien que mal pour la hisser difficilement sur la banquette arrière. Elle l'allongea avec le plus de délicatesse possible et, après avoir repris son souffle, conduisit prudemment jusqu'à chez elle.

Installer la femme évanouie sur son divan fut une autre gageure, mais la maire finit par y arriver. Elle observa longuement l'inconnue dont le visage était maintenant éclairé par la lumière tamisée diffusée dans la pièce. Regina ne l'avait jamais rencontrée et elle était certaine que la femme ne venait pas de son ancien monde (elle avait toute confiance en sa mémoire et son instinct). Elle détailla le corps svelte, résistant à le déshabiller pour voir s'il était aussi musclé qu'il lui avait semblé.

Essuyant du bout des doigts de la sueur perlée sur le visage de la brunette, la reine fit un aller-retour dans sa salle de bain et revint avec un linge humide qu'elle posa sur le front de l'endormie.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? murmura Regina en s'asseyant confortablement dans son fauteuil, son regard rivé sur la forme étendue. Et qu'êtes-vous venue faire ici ?

* * *

 _Le monde était entré dans ses dernières heures. L'air était irrespirable, la pollution n'ayant jamais atteint un tel degré. L'eau avait presque disparu de la surface du globe et les tremblements de terre fracturaient la lithosphère. Des geysers de lave emportaient tout sur leur passage, faisant grimper la température à des niveaux jamais atteints. Londres n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine et de cadavres, et les vestiges de la ville disparaissaient progressivement dans les tréfonds de la terre. L'humanité s'éteignait dans la souffrance et la peur, mais Hermione avait d'autres préoccupations. Elle faisait face à Viviane, son sabre à la main, son regard vissé dans celui de sa Némésis. Aliénor et elle n'avaient pas prévu de survivre à cet affrontement mais étaient bien décidées à emporter la Dame du Lac et Morgane dans la destruction de la planète._

 _Une crevasse s'ouvrit sous ses pieds et elle eut juste le temps de sauter pour éviter une chute, sinon mortelle, assurément douloureuse. Elle fit une roulade, échappant au coup de sabre que lui destinait Viviane et se remit sur pied pour transpercer le flan de son ennemie. La Dame du Lac, les traits tordus de douleur, attrapa la lame et la serra de toutes ses forces. La Source eut un mouvement de recul alors que l'acier millénaire se fendait pour éclater en des dizaines de morceaux._

 _\- Hermione ! Regarde le soleil ! lui ordonna Aliénor d'une voix légèrement aigue._

 _La brune leva la tête et déglutit. L'astre solaire semblait plus lumineux, plus rouge qu'à l'accoutumée. Puis, un bruit assourdissant retentit et une vive lumière aveuglante explosa._

 _\- C'est la fin ! s'exclama l'ancienne Sage alors qu'un craquement sinistre résonnait._

 _Le corps de Morgane que la souveraine tenait contre elle s'effondra telle une poupée de chiffon, la nuque brisée._

 _Viviane planta son sabre dans le sol avant de lancer une dernière attaque, d'une violence inouïe. Hermione réagit aussitôt et, épaulée par la Sage, envoya à son tour un sort où elle mit toute sa rage. La force des trois sortilèges, combinée à la puissance de l'explosion du soleil, créa un maelstrom de magie qui dévasta tout sur son passage. Hermione sentit la vie quitter le corps de Viviane qui se désagrégea et la brune ferma les yeux. La voix d'Aliénor murmura dans son esprit et la brunette sourit. Elles allaient mourir, mais elles avaient gagné. La Source s'en allait satisfaite et confiante. Sa vie n'avait que trop duré et elle n'aspirait qu'à un repos bien mérité après une trop longue existence mouvementée._

 _"Je t'aime." chuchota-t-elle dans l'esprit de l'ancienne reine._

 _Elle n'eut aucune réponse et sut qu'Aliénor était déjà partie. Alors que l'obscurité se faisait autour d'elle, que sa peau était en feu, que l'air se raréfiait et qu'elle se sentait sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle eut une pensée pour tous ses amis qu'elle allait retrouver dans l'au-delà après tout ces siècles. Enfin._

* * *

Regina sentit un changement sur les traits de la jeune femme évanouie. Ses paupières tressautaient et la reine se redressa, impatiente. L'inconnue se réveillait et la maire de Storybrooke allait enfin avoir la réponse à ses questions. La reine quitta son fauteuil et s'approcha de la brunette qui bougeait mollement, tentant visiblement de sortir de sa torpeur.

La femme ouvrit lentement ses yeux et la reine les découvrit noisette. Le regard posé sur elle était troublé, légèrement vague. L'inconnue la dévisagea un instant, et Regina eut l'impression que la brunette était surprise, mais pas inquiète.

\- Je suis morte ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix rauque.

\- Non, répondit la reine. Et j'aimerais que vous évitiez de rendre votre dernier soupir dans ma demeure. Pourrais-je connaître votre nom ?

\- Granger. Hermione Granger, murmura la brunette avec un fort accent anglais alors que ses yeux balayaient le salon avec stupéfaction. Où suis-je ?

\- Bienvenue à Storybrooke, petite ville côtière du Maine. Et j'en suis la maire. Regina Mills, enchantée.

La jeune femme se redressa péniblement et se leva, l'air hagard.

\- Storybrooke ? C'est pas possible. C'est une erreur. Je dois rentrer chez moi, balbutia-t-elle en ajustant sa veste sur ses épaules.

\- Et où se trouve votre chez vous ? s'enquit Regina en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la brunette pour l'arrêter dans son mouvement.

\- Pas ici, rétorqua sombrement la femme. Merci pour l'hospitalité, mais je dois y aller...

\- Vous ne voulez pas savoir comment vous vous êtes retrouvée sur mon canapé ? demanda la reine tandis que la femme cherchait du regard la sortie. Je conduisais dans la forêt quand vous êtes tombée sur le capot de ma voiture.

L'intruse se raidit et la reine masqua un rictus satisfait. Elle avait enfin capté l'attention de cette énigmatique personne.

\- De quelle hauteur ? demanda Hermione.

\- Pardon ? fit la maire en levant un sourcil perplexe.

\- De quelle hauteur suis-je tombée ? précisa la femme.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je n'y voyais pas à deux mètres. Mais votre question est plus qu'étrange...

La brunette haussa les épaules, se moquant visiblement de l'impression qu'elle donnait, et quitta la pièce. Elle repéra ce qui ressemblait à une porte d'entrée et gagna rapidement l'extérieur. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, observant la rue, les habitations, les voitures stationnées, à la recherche d'un indice qui pourrait l'aider à découvrir dans quel merdier elle s'était encore fourrée.

\- C'est forcément un rêve. Je ne peux pas être à Storybrooke.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et le décor lui paraissait familier.

\- C'est une blague cosmique. Putain... on est en quelle année ? marmonna-t-elle en fouillant dans ses poches.

Elle trouva un portefeuille dans l'intérieur de sa veste et l'ouvrit fébrilement. Elle en tira un permis de conduire et avala de travers. Il était indiqué qu'elle était bien Hermione Granger, de nationalité anglaise, mais née en 1954.

\- Nous sommes en 1983, fit une voix derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna d'un bloc et faisait face à Regina qui la regardait, accoudée contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. La maire se décolla d'un coup de rein et s'avança vers la jeune femme pour lui prendre sa pièce d'identité.

\- Anglaise, comme je l'avais deviné à votre accent. Vous avez une carte verte ? s'enquit la reine.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et farfouilla rapidement dans son portefeuille pour sortir le précieux sésame.

\- Parfait, notre shérif n'aura pas à vous enfermer en cellule. Il y a plus accueillant comme endroit en ville.

\- Vous pouvez m'emmener là où vous m'avez trouvée ? demanda la Source à brûle-pourpoint.

\- La réputation des Anglais est surfaite. Je les croyais d'une politesse à toute épreuve, renifla la souveraine.

\- S'il vous plait, Madame Mills, ajouta rapidement Hermione.

Regina plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette et finit par acquiescer.

\- Le temps de prendre mes clés et nous partons.

* * *

Les bois de Storybrooke avaient quelque chose d'inquiétant cette nuit-là, aussi Regina avait jugé plus prudent de laisser les phares de sa Mercedes allumés. La maire n'avait jamais eu peur des bruits et des ombres des forêts mais, privée de ses pouvoirs magiques, elle sentait une légère tension l'habiter.

Adossée contre la portière, elle observait Hermione Granger qui marchait sur la route, l'air soucieux, un pas après l'autre, les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé. Regina ne savait pas ce que la jeune femme cherchait, et elle sentait l'agacement poindre.

« Si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'une folle… Je devrais la confier à l'asile, Belle aurait une compagne de cellule. » songea la reine en se redressant.

Hermione s'était arrêtée pour se mettre à genoux sur le bitume qu'elle humait et la reine afficha une mine dégoutée.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? proposa-t-elle doucereusement.

\- Ca ira, répondit la brune d'un ton absent en se remettant sur pied.

La jeune femme tourna les talons et marcha à vive allure en direction de la limite de la ville. La maire fronça les sourcils, perplexe, alors que l'Anglaise s'arrêtait à l'endroit où la barrière était dressée. Elle leva la main et sembla caresser la protection magique.

« Finalement, elle n'est pas que folle… » considéra Regina. « Mais qui est-elle ? Et que vient-elle faire ici ? »

Hermione secoua la tête et, après un haussement d'épaules, revint le pas lourd vers la voiture.

\- Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? demanda sèchement la maire.

\- Non, avoua la brunette, une lueur triste dans le regard.

\- Je vais vous déposer chez Granny. Vous avez de quoi vous payer une chambre ?

L'Anglaise fouilla dans son portefeuille et, après avoir acquiescé, grimpa dans la voiture.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre aide, Madame le Maire, fit la jeune femme en bouclant sa ceinture.

\- J'aurais pu faire plus si seulement vous m'aviez indiqué ce que vous désiriez trouver.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas ici… soupira Hermione en s'accoudant sur la portière, son regard se perdant sur l'horizon invisible dans le noir.

\- Votre comportement est plutôt étrange, insista la reine, concentrée sur la route. On pourrait penser que vous êtes folle.

La jeune femme se raidit brusquement et ses mâchoires se contractèrent.

\- Je vous assure qu'il n'en est rien, siffla-t-elle.

Regina haussa un sourcil, peu impressionnée par l'attitude hostile de l'étrangère.

\- Des ennuis avec certains services hospitaliers ? susurra la reine, prenant un plaisir évident à remuer le couteau dans la plaie qu'elle venait de gratter.

Hermione croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et s'enferma dans un profond mutisme. La reine jeta un rapide regard à cette femme agaçante. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait une autre carte à jouer, la brunette ayant parlé dans son sommeil.

\- Qui est Aliénor ? s'enquit la maire en ralentissant à l'entrée de la ville.

Le visage de la brune se décomposa et une larme roula sur sa joue. Regina ressentit la peine de la jeune femme. La douleur qu'elle voyait dans les prunelles noisettes était vive, intense et la maire se souvint avoir éprouvé la même à la perte de Daniel.

\- Vous devriez aller la retrouver, fit doucement la reine en s'arrêtant devant chez Granny.

\- J'aimerais, mais elle est morte, souffla l'Anglaise en défaisant sa ceinture. Merci pour la promenade. Bonne nuit, Madame Mills.

Hermione sortit de la Mercedes et en claqua la portière. Une fois la stupeur passée, la souveraine se pencha et ouvrit la fenêtre côté passager.

\- Regina. Appelez-moi Regina, lança-t-elle à la jeune femme qui poussait la porte de l'hôtel.

La brunette se tourna et eut un pauvre sourire.

\- Moi, c'est Hermione. A bientôt, Regina.

* * *

Le jour était levé depuis quelques heures quand Hermione sortit des mines désaffectées de Storybrooke, les cheveux pleins de poussière et de terre fraiche. Une fois à l'air libre, elle essuya son front sur sa manche de chemise et s'assit sur un rocher pour reprendre son souffle. N'arrivant pas à dormir, elle avait décidé de poursuivre sa fouille de la ville, à la recherche d'une explication. Et ses pas l'avaient tout naturellement conduite à cet endroit particulier, un lieu qui portait quelques restes de magie pour qui savait la repérer. Mais rien qu'elle pouvait utiliser pour retourner dans son monde. Frustrée, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Aliénor était-elle vraiment morte ou avait-elle été expulsée dans un monde parallèle, comme elle ? D'ailleurs, sa terre existait-elle toujours ? Elle secoua la tête, réaliste. L'explosion du soleil avait dû détruire toute trace d'existence, plongeant le monde dans un hiver sans fin. Non, si Aliénor était encore en vie (et elle priait au fond d'elle-même pour que ce soit le cas et que Vivianne n'ait pas eu cette chance), c'était ailleurs. Et pour mener ses recherches à bien, Hermione devait trouver un moyen de voyager entre les mondes parallèles.

Elle se leva et sortit de sa poche arrière le plan de la ville et de ses environs qu'elle avait trouvé sur le comptoir de chez Granny. Elle le déplia sur le rocher et suivit une route de l'index.

\- Le puits aux souhaits... murmura-t-elle avant de ranger la carte et de se mettre en route.

Elle devait trouver de la magie pour déchirer les barrières entre les univers parallèles. Une grosse quantité de magie.

* * *

Regina conduisait depuis des heures dans les rues de sa ville et n'avait toujours pas réussi à mettre la main sur la nouvelle venue.

\- Où est-elle passée ? Storybrooke n'est pourtant pas bien grand... marmonna la maire, furieuse.

Cette jeune femme était un mystère qu'elle devait percer, elle en éprouvait le besoin irrésistible.

\- Quand j'aurai mis la main sur elle, je ne la lâcherai plus, se promit la reine en prenant la direction du cimetière.

Elle gara sa Mercedes sur le parking et marcha d'un pas rapide en direction des premières tombes. Aussitôt, elle remarqua une silhouette qui se dirigeait vers son caveau. Une alarme s'allumant dans son esprit, Regina se mit à courir, son coeur battant à tout rompre. Elle s'approchait d'Hermione qui était plantée en haut des marches, observant avec attention la porte défraichie de la crypte. Regina l'attrapa par l'épaule et la plaqua contre une colonne en pierre avant que la jeune femme ait le temps de pousser un des battants.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? siffla la méchante reine.

Le regard furieux de la maire fit déglutir l'Anglaise qui leva les mains en signe de reddition.

\- Je... je me promène...

\- Foutaises ! cracha Regina en appuyant son avant-bras sur la gorge de la brunette.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, balbutia Hermione. Je vous l'assure.

\- Ne vous approchez plus jamais de cette crypte ou vous en paierez les conséquences.

La jeune femme acquiesça et Regina relâcha la pression sur sa gorge. Elle posa sa main sur celle de la maire et eut un regard contrit.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, fit doucement l'Anglaise.

La reine sentit toute colère la quitter, comme chassée par une brise légère. Elle se sentait calme, détendue, envahie d'une douce quiétude et d'un sentiment de paix qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se dégagea du toucher de la brunette et sa rage et sa frustration semblèrent revenir en elle lentement, rampant à la surface de son âme.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Regina en reculant, sa main serrée contre sa poitrine.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua Hermione en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna sous le regard inquisiteur de la maire. Dès que la jeune femme eut disparu de son champs de vision Regina inspira profondément. Elle devait se débarrasser de cette inconnue. Sa présence en ville n'amènerait rien de bon pour sa malédiction.

\- Ce soir, elle ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

* * *

Hermione marchait à vive allure, le regard rivé sur le trottoir. Elle n'avait pas menti à Regina Mills. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était dans ce monde. Elle avait toujours ses pouvoirs magiques, de cela elle était certaine. Mais la magie était différente ici et elle se sentait plutôt faible. Un temps d'adaptation serait nécessaire pour qu'elle récupère la parfaite maîtrise de sa magie. Enfin, si elle avait toujours ses pouvoirs démentiels. Car était-elle toujours la Source dans cet univers ou seulement une simple sorcière ? Et pourquoi se retrouvait-elle ici, dans un monde tiré d'une série télé vieille de plusieurs centaines d'années ? Etait-ce une coïncidence ou avait-elle un rôle défini dans la malédiction de la Méchante Reine ?

Ses pas la conduisirent vers le dernier endroit qu'elle voulait visiter : la bibliothèque condamnée. Elle se planta devant la porte et, après s'être assurée que personne ne faisait attention à elle, elle déverrouilla magiquement la poignée et se glissa dans la vaste pièce.

Elle commença à fouiller les rayonnages à la recherche de livres qui pourraient l'aider. Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence au bout d'une heure : il n'y avait à priori rien sur les voyages entre les mondes parallèles. Elle souffla son agacement et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il lui restait une dernière carte à jouer. Elle regarda autour d'elle, essayant de se rappeler de l'épisode où la blonde (comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?) prenait un ascenseur pour affronter un dragon. Elle se mit à sonder tous les murs, tendant l'oreille pour déceler la cachette de la cage qui l'amènerait face à l'ancienne amie de la Méchante Reine.

Elle finit par trouver le pan en question et activa les rouages libérant la cage dans laquelle elle grimpa. Elle claqua des doigts et la descente, vertigineuse, commença. Hermione sentit une fébrilité la gagner et elle essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon. Allait-elle enfin trouver les réponses à ses questions ?

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa dans un bruit sourd qui résonna contre les murs de pierre. L'ancienne Gryffondor releva la grille et, après avoir lancé un rapide lumos, s'enfonça dans la caverne. A quelques pas d'elle, un immense dragon était vautré sur le sol et ronflait doucement.

\- Maléfique ? appela-t-elle doucement.

Le reptile ouvrit paresseusement un œil avant de relever la tête. Il déplia son corps et de la fumée lui sortit des naseaux.

"Je vous salue, Origine de toutes magies..."

Une voix grave et rauque retentit dans l'esprit de la brune et les épaules de cette dernière s'affaissèrent.

"Et merde", soupira la brune, "j'suis même pas en train de faire un cauchemar..."

Elle secoua la tête avant de reprendre.

\- Comment puis-je être la Source sur cette terre ?

Le dragon haussa un de ses sourcils et sourit, dévoilant ses canines aiguisées.

"Votre naissance dans l'autre monde a eu des répercussions sur tous les plans parallèles, ma Source."

\- Mon terre d'origine existe-t-il toujours ? interrogea Hermione.

"Ce n'est qu'un astre sans vie humaine, peuplé de démons, je suis navrée."

\- Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

"Vous avez été aspirée par une déchirure temporelle et la magie de la malédiction de cette garce de Regina a été comme un aimant qui vous a attirée à Storybrooke."

\- Je suis donc coincée ici ?

"Je le crains, ma Source".

\- Donc si je comprends bien, commença la brune en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, je suis passée de la légende des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde aux contes de Perrault... Je vais jamais m'en sortir, soupira-t-elle.

"Méfiez-vous de Regina, Origine de toutes magies. Si elle découvre votre véritable nature, elle cherchera à vous utiliser."

"Je te promets de me tenir loin d'elle.", lui sourit Hermione. En attendant, y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi ?"

"Rien. J'aurai ma revanche bien assez tôt." bailla le dragon avant de se rallonger et de fermer les yeux.

La Source regarda la créature fantastique s'assoupir, et crut même deviner un sourire sur son museau.

"Appelle-moi si tu changes d'avis...", lui dit-elle avant de reprendre le chemin de la surface.

L'air frais sur son visage lui fit le plus grand bien. Hermione prit la direction de chez Granny, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle était coincée dans une ville maudite pour les trente prochaines années et le seul avantage qu'elle avait sur les habitants était qu'elle avait consciente de son état grâce à Rose qui l'avait tannée en 2011 pour regarder cette série.

Hermione souffla et secoua la tête. Si le rêve que lui avait fait vivre la Source lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était bien de ne pas changer l'avenir. Aussi, elle se promit de se tenir à carreau les prochaines décennies. En revanche, quand la fille du couple princier viendrait rompre la malédiction, elle prendrait ses cliques et ses claques et partirait à la recherche d'Aliénor.

"Ne serait-ce que pour lui donner une sépulture décente..." pensa-t-elle le coeur serré, une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

Elle essuya de sa manche les larmes qui perlaient et poursuivit sa route d'un pas plus rapide. Elle n'était qu'à trois mètres du diner quand elle remarqua une Mercedes noire garée devant la devanture.

\- Merde... marmonna Hermione.

Elle devinait aisément que Regina ne venait pas lui proposer de boire un café. La reine était quelqu'un de particulièrement intelligent et perspicace, aussi la Source jugea plus prudent de remettre leur confrontation à plus tard. Elle rebroussa chemin et alla se perdre dans les rues peu animées de la ville côtière. Sa promenade la conduisit jusqu'à une petite église qui jouxtait un couvent.

Hermione n'avait jamais été très branchée religion (trop cartésienne dans sa jeunesse et après... et bien, elle n'allait pas se prier elle-même) mais elle se dit qu'un moment de réflexion au calme ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

La fraîcheur des lieux la saisit à peine était-elle entrée. Elle s'installa sur le banc le plus au fond et le trouva aussitôt inconfortable. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils y rester toutes les semaines plus d'une heure ? Elle croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine et ferma les yeux, se délectant du silence et de la quiétude de l'endroit.

\- Bonjour mon enfant, fit une voix douce.

Hermione sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux alors qu'une femme sans âge venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle. La bonne sœur pouvait avoir trente ou cinquante ans, la Source était incapable de le dire.

\- Vous êtes nouvelle en ville ? s'enquit la nonne.

\- Oui, Hermione Granger, enchantée, fit la brune.

\- Je suis la mère supérieure, sourit doucement la religieuse.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête et une mèche de cheveux frisés s'échappa de son voile.

\- Je vous sens troublée, mon enfant. Vous voulez en parler ?

\- Non, merci. J'aime trouver seule les réponses à mes soucis. Mais c'est aimable à vous de l'avoir proposé.

\- Si vous changez d'avis, Miss Granger, vous trouverez toujours en ces lieux une oreille attentive. Vous comptez rester en ville quelques temps ?

La Source haussa les épaules. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas trop le choix.

\- Je cherche un logement mais je crains que le marché immobilier soit un peu saturé.

\- Demandez donc à… Monsieur Gold, il est le plus à même à vous renseigner.

\- Merci. Où puis-je trouver ce Monsieur Gold ?

\- A la sortie du centre-ville, une des dernières boutiques. A quelques rues de la mairie.

Hermione hocha la tête, se leva et prit la direction de la sortie de l'église. Elle déposa une pièce dans le tronc et sourit à la mère supérieure.

\- Pour vos bonnes œuvres.

\- J'espère vous revoir bientôt, Miss Granger. Que Dieu vous garde.

\- Ouais, vous aussi, ou un truc du style, balbutia la brune en sortant.

Une fois sur le parvis de l'église, Hermione se gratta la nuque. Il y avait quelque chose en ville, dans l'atmosphère, qui la gênait, mais elle ne savait dire quoi.

« Sûrement la magie de la malédiction… » songea-t-elle sans trop y croire.

Elle fourra ses mains dans ses poches et prit le chemin que lui avait indiqué la Fée Bleue. Elle frissonna d'anticipation. Plus elle se dirigeait vers la boutique du prêteur, plus son malaise grandissait. Elle n'avait pas hâte de rencontrer le Ténébreux.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine !

En espérant que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser une petite review !

Gros bisous, très bon réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre et à l'année prochaine !

Sygui et Link9


	2. 110, rue Mifflin

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Bonne année, bonne santé, plein de bonnes choses pour 2016 !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, Sygui et moi étions heureuses de voir que vous ne nous avez pas oublié !

Sans plus attendre, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : 110, rue Mifflin

Se débarrasser du campeur avait été facile. Malgré sa bonne résolution de la veille, à savoir être plus coulante avec ses sujets, Regina sentait qu'elle devait éloigner Hermione Granger de Storybrooke. Définitivement. Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et souffla, agacée de devoir fouler de ses louboutins ses bonnes résolutions naissantes.

\- D'un autre côté, murmura-t-elle, elle n'est pas un de mes sujets.

Forte de cette conviction, elle rangea son bureau et attrapa ses clés de voiture. Elle devait repasser chez elle pour récupérer quelques affaires. Son plan était simple : elle devait convaincre la jeune femme de faire un tour avec elle dans les bois. Et d'ici quelques heures, Hermione Granger serait enterrée à côté du campeur dont elle avait déjà oublié le nom. Et elle était prête à parier que demain matin, elle n'aurait plus aucun souvenir du patronyme de la jeune femme.

* * *

Hermione hésitait à pousser la porte de la boutique de Gold. Si elle avait soigneusement évité cette partie de la ville jusqu'à présent, c'était parce que les relents de magie noire y étaient oppressants, étouffants, malsains. La Source frissonna à l'idée des monstruosités que le Ténébreux devait entreposer sur les étagères et dans son arrière-boutique. Alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée, ses penchants de boule de magie tyrannique se réveillèrent et lui susurrèrent l'idée de détruire par le feu le magasin et son propriétaire.

Le projet était séduisant. Après tout, le Ténébreux n'était qu'un démon (de grade 6 sur l'échelle démoniaque qui en comportait 7, certes, mais rien de problématique pour l'Origine de toutes magies) et Hermione savait qu'elle n'en ferait qu'une bouchée. Elle ôta sa main pour l'essuyer sur la jambe de son pantalon. Elle n'avait pas lutté toutes ces années pour se débarrasser de l'influence néfaste de l'âme de la Source et finalement succomber à une soif de violence gratuite créée par un surplus de magie noire dans l'air. Elle prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans la boutique. La pièce était chichement éclairée et une ambiance sinistre s'en dégageait. Elle observa rapidement les étagères et repéra quelques objets nuisibles sans être réellement dangereux.

\- Bonsoir Mademoiselle. Que puis-je pour vous ?

La voix doucereuse n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Severus Rogue. Hermione porta son attention sur le démon et le dévisagea. Il y avait une certaine ressemblance entre son ancien professeur de potion et le prêteur sur gage. Un regard pétillant d'intelligence et de mépris, des traits fins, et une haute estime de sa personne. Sans parler, par-delà son apparence soignée à Storybrooke, de ses cheveux graisseux occultés par le sort noir.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Gold. La mère supérieure m'a conseillé de vous trouver car je suis en quête d'un logement en ville.

L'homme s'appuya sur sa canne et afficha un sourire affable.

\- Que c'est aimable de sa part… fit-il, goguenard. Mais ce n'est pas en m'apportant de nouveaux clients que je vais accéder à sa demande de baisse de loyer. Vous cherchez à louer ou à acheter ?

\- J'ai une préférence pour l'achat, mais du moment que j'ai un toit…

Gold sourit et Hermione se dit que s'il voulait la terroriser, il n'aurait pu mieux faire.

\- J'ai ce qu'il vous faut. Une jolie maison. 110, rue Mifflin.

La Source réfléchit quelques instants et finit par hausser un sourcil.

\- Madame le maire n'habite-t-elle pas au 108 de cette même rue ?

\- Oh… vous avez déjà rencontré Madame Mills ?

\- J'ai eu cette chance, en effet.

Le rictus du Ténébreux s'élargit.

\- Une chance, en effet… répéta-t-il.

Gold ouvrit un petit coffre accroché au mur et attrapa un jeu de clés. Puis il fit le tour du comptoir pour aller ouvrir la porte de la boutique.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a amené dans notre petite ville ? s'enquit le prêteur alors qu'Hermione sortait.

\- Un complet hasard. Et j'avoue être sous le charme de Storybrooke. Je ne me vois pas en partir.

\- Vous m'en direz tant...

\- Mais... euh... Nous n'avons pas discuté du prix de la maison, fit Hermione, gênée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis persuadé que vous avez les moyens de vos ambitions, conclut Gold.

* * *

Regina sortait de chez elle, prête à commettre un deuxième meurtre en moins de 24 heures. Elle regrettait d'avoir perdu la capacité d'arracher le coeur de ses victimes. Elle aurait adoré sentir battre celui de cette imprudente qui avait osé s'approcher de sa crypte.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la portière de sa voiture, elle entendit les bruits d'une conversation venant de la maison voisine (maison qui était normalement vide, c'est ce qu'elle avait décidé lorsqu'elle avait lancé la malédiction, ne voulant être importunée par le voisinage).

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et jeta un œil par-dessus la haie impeccablement taillée avant de virer blême. Gold et Hermione Granger, celle-là même qui allait périr sous peu, échangeaient une poignée de main. Le sang de la maire ne fit qu'un tour et elle remonta rapidement son allée pour fondre sur les deux parasites.

\- Madame le maire, salua Gold, d'un ton obséquieux.

\- Bonsoir Madame Mills, fit prudemment Hermione, se rappelant de l'altercation qu'elles avaient eue quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? s'enquit fraichement la Méchante reine.

\- Miss Granger est la nouvelle propriétaire de cette superbe demeure, annonça le prêteur.

Regina conserva avec difficulté un visage impassible, encaissant tant bien que mal la nouvelle.

\- Je me réjouis de savoir que Storybrooke compte un habitant de plus, dit-elle, affichant son sourire le plus faux.

Gold le lui rendit et Hermione eut l'impression de se retrouver entre deux scorpions prêts à piquer, dard dressé et pinces en l'air.

\- Monsieur Gold, je vous vois demain pour le règlement ? fit la Source, mal à l'aise.

Elle était Gryffondor, donc courageuse, mais pas suicidaire. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ces deux-là.

\- Avec plaisir, ma chère, répondit le Ténébreux sans quitter Regina du regard. Vous serez bien dans cette maison. Et je suis prêt à parier que Madame le Maire aura à cœur d'établir de bonnes relations de voisinage.

\- Oui. N'hésitez pas à me solliciter pour l'aménagement de votre demeure.

La voix de la Méchante reine était glaciale et Hermione se retint de se frictionner les bras.

\- Bon, et bien, bonne soirée ! salua la Source avant de s'éclipser, laissant les deux ennemis en tête à tête.

Sur le trajet la ramenant chez Granny, elle se massait les tempes, les évènements de la journée tournant en boucle dans son esprit. Elle sentait une migraine poindre et savait à l'avance qu'elle ne s'en débarrasserait pas de si tôt.

\- Dure journée ? s'enquit Ruby alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le diner. Je connais un bon remède contre ça.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur un tabouret au bar et la jeune serveuse poussa un verre de whisky devant elle.

\- Merci, fit la Source en sortant un billet de son portefeuille.

\- Je te laisse la bouteille à côté, murmura la louve avec un clin d'oeil. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- Un cheeseburger et des frites, c'est possible ? demanda la sorcière avec espoir.

\- Pas de problème...

La cloche de l'entrée tinta et Ruby grimaça alors que Whale pénétrait dans le restaurant.

\- Fais gaffe à lui, c'est un gros lourd.

\- Il peut toujours tenter, les hommes ne m'intéressent pas, lâcha Hermione avant de boire son verre d'une traite.

\- Anglaise et lesbienne ? Ca fait beaucoup d'exotisme pour une si petite ville, plaisanta la serveuse avant de s'engouffrer dans la cuisine.

Whale se posa sur le tabouret à côté de celui de la Source et lui sourit. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se servit un nouveau whisky.

"Et c'est parti..." soupira-t-elle intérieurement alors que le médecin engageait la conversation.

* * *

Regina avait réfléchi toute la nuit, incapable de dormir. Si Gold avait pris Miss Granger sous son aile, la supprimer serait plus délicat. Pas impossible, mais elle devrait redoubler de prudence. Elle ne craignait pas cet affreux lutin (il n'était plus le Ténébreux ici) mais Rumpelstilskin avait toujours été un adversaire retord et redoutable. Aussi, s'il avait décidé de se servir de la jeune femme comme pion dans leur petit jeu, à la bonne heure. Mais elle allait devoir la jouer fine.

Après avoir pris une douche revigorante et passé son plus beau tailleur, la maire de Storybrooke décida d'apprendre à connaître son adversaire, à identifier ses points faibles pour mieux l'abattre. Elle attrapa un panier en osier qui contenait de belles pommes rouges et prit le temps de vérifier sa coiffure et son maquillage avant de quitter sa demeure pour rendre une visite de courtoisie à sa nouvelle voisine.

Elle la trouva au bout de l'allée de haies du 110 rue Mifflin, une cigarette allumée coincée entre ses lèvres, les mains dans les poches. Hermione observait son nouveau chez elle et avait l'air de se demander ce qu'elle faisait là.

\- Vous pouvez toujours revenir sur votre acquisition, si cela ne vous convient pas, lança la maire.

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna d'un bloc.

\- Oh, bonjour Madame Mills, je ne vous ai pas entendue arriver.

\- Je ne suis pourtant pas la discrétion incarnée, ironisa la reine en faisant claquer ses talons sur les dalles de l'allée.

\- Non, enfin si, je veux dire... J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, voilà tout.

\- Vous me faites visiter ? demanda Regina avec ce sourire faux qui était sa marque de fabrique.

\- Oui, bien sûr, fit la Source en farfouillant dans sa poche pour sortir les clés.

Elle déverrouilla la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans la maison. Regina la suivit et déposa son panier de pommes sur le guéridon de l'entrée.

\- Vous avez un bel espace. Qu'allez-vous en faire ? s'enquit la maire.

\- Je pense abattre les cloisons et réaménager les pièces, répondit Hermione. Il va falloir que je crée mon espace de travail.

\- Et que faites-vous dans la vie ?

\- Je suis médecin.

\- Intéressant... susurra la reine.

\- Ah bon ? interrogea la Source en haussant un sourcil vers la reine. Vous avez besoin d'un médecin traitant ? Remarquez, je vous comprends, j'ai croisé le docteur Whale hier chez Granny. J'espère qu'il soigne mieux qu'il drague, conclut-elle avec un petit sourire.

Regina allait dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Elle commençait à trouver la jeune femme sympathique et ce n'était pas le but de sa visite. Elle devait se reprendre et se concentrer sur son objectif.

\- De ce que j'ai pu déduire de vos propos, il n'avait aucune chance, dit la maire avec un sourire complice. Vous voulez me parler d'Aliénor ?

Hermione se renfrogna, sentant son coeur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

\- Pas maintenant, c'est trop récent, je suis désolée.

La maire sentit la satisfaction la gagner. Elle savait maintenant quelle carte jouer avec sa nouvelle voisine.

\- Bien. Mais si vous avez besoin d'en discuter... ou d'autre chose, je ne suis pas loin.

\- D'autre chose ? répéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis une reine pour faire oublier aux gens leur vie morne et terne, souffla Regina avec un rictus.

\- Et bien je... Oh ! Ca ? balbutia Hermione en pâlissant. Désolée, mais non. Vous êtes... belle, c'est sûr, très belle pour une femme de votre âge mais...

\- De mon âge ? répéta la maire, se demandant ce que l'Anglaise insinuait.

\- Oui, vous portez très bien votre quarantaine et...

La Source n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'une gifle cuisante s'abattit sur sa joue. Elle frotta sa peau brulante et dévisagea la maire blême de rage.

\- Je viens seulement de fêter mes trente ans !

\- Milles excuses...C'est ma spécialité, mettre les pieds dans les plats et être incapable de reconnaitre l'âge des gens, je suis complètement à côté de la plaque. Si je dis que je devrais porter mes lunettes, ça peut passer pour une excuse ? tenta Hermione, la main toujours sur sa joue.

\- Vous me paierez un tel affront, feula Regina avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner, furieuse, emportant avec elle son panier de pommes.

\- Désolée pour la méprise ! lança la brunette alors que la porte claquait dans un bruit assourdissant.

Elle secoua la tête et poussa un soupir profond.

\- Une bonne chose de faite... Je suis sûre de ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes avant un long moment. Sa fausse drague pour me soutirer des informations était visible comme le nez au milieu du visage.

Elle alluma une cigarette et tira longuement dessus.

\- Vivement que Ruby passe, j'ai besoin qu'on me change les idées...

* * *

Un mois. Un mois qu'Hermione Granger était arrivée à Storybrooke. 30 jours qu'elle était devenue la voisine de Regina Mills. 30 jours que la jeune femme brune s'était grossièrement méprise (intentionnellement et à regret) sur son âge. Et 29 jours que la méchante reine épiait le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Pour rien, visiblement. La malédiction était toujours en place, Hermione ne faisait rien d'étrange. Certes, il y avait les allers et venues de Ruby chez la brunette. La serveuse venait tous les soirs pour repartir tôt le matin. Et Regina ne décolérait pas.

\- Elle m'a repoussée pour ce loup-garou ? fulminait la maire en boutonnant sa chemise. Cette serveuse vulgaire ?

Elle passa ses escarpins et gagna sa cuisine, furieuse. Elle se servit un café aussi noir que son humeur et le but en deux gorgées. Que l'Anglaise l'ait écartée au profit d'une femme maquillée comme un carrosse volé la dépassait. Pas qu'elle s'intéressait à sa voisine, non. La reine voulait juste savoir qui elle était, d'où elle venait et, pour cela, utilisait ses plus beaux atouts. Mais sa fierté en avait pris un coup. Effectivement, le Docteur Granger avait besoin de lunettes. Regina Mills était la plus belle femme de Storybrooke. La plus intelligente, la plus cultivée, la plus riche aussi. Aussi il était impensable qu'Hermione Granger préfère une traînée à peine sortie de l'adolescence.

\- Elle va apprendre qu'on ne me rejette pas impunément...

Regina passa sa veste et quitta sa maison pour se rendre chez sa voisine. Elle croisa Ruby dans l'allée et ne lui adressa pas la parole, fonçant directement sur le perron du 110 rue Mifflin. Elle frappa vigoureusement à la porte et attendit que la brunette vienne lui ouvrir.

Le panneau de bois finit par pivoter, révélant une Hermione en caleçon et débardeur, les cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Bon... bonjour, balbutia la Source, visiblement pas encore réveillée.

La maire la repoussa dans l'entrée d'un geste sec sur l'épaule et ferma la porte sur elles.

\- Vous êtes une idiote, siffla la reine.

\- On me l'a souvent dit, concéda Hermione.

\- Une rustre !

\- Je plaide coupable.

\- Une hypocrite !

\- Euh... pardon ?

\- Vous m'avez repoussée et cette serveuse dort chez vous depuis un mois. Elle a emménagé très rapidement, à ce que je constate.

La Source cligna des yeux, hébétée, avant de se secouer la tête.

\- Non, vous n'y êtes pas. Enfin si, mais c'est temporaire. Elle s'est disputée avec sa grand-mère, elle avait besoin d'une chambre et j'avais besoin d'aide pour les travaux de la maison et... enfin, je vous aurais bien demandé mais avec mon attitude... bref, je suis désolée, Madame Mills.

\- Je ne vous crois pas un instant, répondit froidement la souveraine.

\- Que je suis désolée ou que je ne couche pas avec Ruby ?

\- Les deux !

Hermione haussa les épaules, navrée.

\- Je vous offre un café ?

La maire serra les dents en plissant les yeux, la fureur pulsant dans ses veines, visibles à ses tempes. Cette femme la rendait dingue. Son attitude désinvolte, son assurance tranquille, son sourire chaleureux... Regina inspira profondément. Elle ne devait pas penser à l'Anglaise de cette façon. Elle avait des réponses à trouver et ce n'était pas en admirant les jambes fuselées de la brunette qu'elle allait y arriver. La Source prit le parti de se diriger vers la cuisine, ou ce qui lui servait de cuisine dans le chantier qu'était devenue la maison.

\- Par ici, attention à vos talons, vous risquez de rester prise dans un trou du plancher. C'est fou ce qu'on découvre comme merde quand on commence à retirer les cache-misère que sont le papier peint et le parquet. Quand j'ai commencé à casser dans la salle de bain, continua-t-elle en donnant de la voix après s'être éloignée, j'ai trouvé des tuyaux qui n'étaient pas sensés être là. Mais faut faire avec. Lait ? Sucre ? demanda-t-elle en repassant la tête entre deux poutres de soutènement.

\- Noir, gronda la maire en s'avançant dans le chantier, regardant autour d'elle. Où sont vos plans ?

\- Sur la table dans la plus grande des pièces, à votre gauche. Faites gaffe, y'a de la poussière partout.

Regina avança précautionneusement, slalomant entre les débris et les sacs de plâtre. Elle repéra rapidement la table et étudia attentivement les tracés du prochain intérieur. Hermione arriva et lui tendit un mug.

\- Votre future salle d'attente n'est pas assez grande, fit Regina, heureuse d'avoir un commentaire désagréable à faire.

\- Je ne m'attends pas à avoir beaucoup de passage, avec l'hôpital pas loin, avoua la brune.

\- Et votre chambre à coucher est ridiculement petite.

\- Je ne m'attends pas à avoir beaucoup de passage, répéta Hermione avec un sourire.

Regina la fusilla du regard avant de reporter son attention autour d'elle.

\- Et c'est tout ce que vous avez été capable de faire en 28 jours ? lâcha-t-elle avec condescendance.

\- J'ai toujours été très douée pour tout casser, c'est... c'est Aliénor qui réparait les choses derrière moi. Alors forcément, finit-elle dans un murmure avant de boire une gorgée de son breuvage.

La maire la dévisagea un instant puis tapota de son index parfaitement manucuré le plan du premier étage. Elle avait trouvé un prétexte pour passer du temps avec sa voisine (et ainsi en découvrir plus à son sujet) et n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion.

\- Je vais avoir deux jours sans dossier urgent à traiter. Ce soir, vous vous occuperez du dîner pendant que je rectifierai la répartition de l'espace. Et demain, on attaque le chantier. On commencera par votre salle de bain car vous avez vraiment besoin d'une douche, dit-elle en affichant une mine dégoûtée.

\- Vous êtes sûre de vouloir m'aider ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

\- De toute évidence, vous avez mieux à faire avec Miss Lucas que de poser du parquet. Et comme je ne tiens pas à subir des travaux pendant dix ans...

\- Vous êtes vraiment du genre têtue vous. Quand vous avez une idée dans la tête, vous l'avez pas dans le..., toussa Hermione pour éviter de finir la phrase à voix haute, souriant en pensant que Pansy l'aurait très certainement fait en laissant trainer une main sur le royal postérieur.

Regina avala de travers sa dernière gorgée de café et manqua de s'étouffer.

\- Vous êtes une idiote !

\- Vous avez déjà fait ce constat, se moqua gentiment la Source.

La reine posa le mug vide sur les plans et traversa le salon en direction de la sortie.

\- A ce soir, et n'oubliez pas le dîner ! gronda-t-elle avant de sortir en claquant la porte, faisant vibrer les murs.

La Gryffondor se gratta la nuque, perplexe devant tant de mauvaise humeur, avant d'attraper son paquet de cigarettes. Décidemment, elle ne comprendrait jamais les femmes.

* * *

C'était 24 décembre, et Regina se réveilla alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. En ouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus chez sa nouvelle voisine mais dans son salon, sur son canapé déplié. Une couette l'enveloppait de sa chaleur et ses escarpins gisaient aux pieds du divan. La maire s'assit et remarqua aussitôt sa veste soigneusement pliée sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Elle se leva rapidement et se déshabilla sur le chemin de la salle de bain. Alors qu'elle se glissait sous un jet d'eau chaude, un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Hermione et elle avaient légèrement abusé de vin la veille au soir et la souveraine se rappelait vaguement que l'Anglaise l'avait raccompagnée dans son salon. Elle se souvenait d'une main chaude posée sur sa hanche, de doigts agiles lui retirant sa veste, et de lèvres pressées doucement sur son front. Il n'y avait eu aucun geste déplacé, la brunette n'avait pas profité de l'état d'ivresse de la maire. Ce qui contrariait la souveraine qui aurait pu avoir un moyen de pression sur la médecin.

Elle se dépêcha de passer une tenue adaptée à un chantier et se rendit chez sa voisine qui avait décoré sa porte d'une couronne de Noël d'un goût douteux. Regina sonna et son regard s'écarquilla d'horreur quand Hermione lui ouvrit la porte. Cette dernière portait le pull le plus moche qu'il avait été donné à la reine de voir. Un pull en laine vert avec un renne au gros nez rouge qui faisait du ski.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'est cette monstruosité ? attaqua la maire en désignant le vêtement.

\- Bonjour, brigade de la mode. Je vous signale que dans mon pays, porter un pull de Noël rigolo est une tradition.

\- Vous êtes aux Etats-Unis, maintenant. Faites un effort d'intégration, siffla la reine.

\- Vos ancêtres ont massacré les premiers habitants de cette terre pour ne pas avoir à s'intégrer. Alors ne me faites pas la leçon, Votre Majesté, répliqua Hermione, acerbe.

\- Excusez-moi ? siffla la reine, masquant son inquiétude.

L'Anglaise eut un petit rire et invita sa voisine à entrer.

\- Désolée, je vous taquine, fit la brunette. Mais hier, quand vous avez fini la deuxième bouteille, vous m'avez demandé de vous appeler « Votre Majesté » sous peine de m'arracher le cœur. Et comme j'y tiens… ajouta-t-elle en se tapotant la poitrine. Bref, Votre Majesté désire-t-elle un petit-déjeuner de Noël typiquement anglais avant de se mettre au travail ?

\- Je préfère un petit-déjeuner américain. Que s'est-il passé d'autre hier soir ? s'enquit la maire.

\- Nous avons bu plus que de raison et je vous ai ramené sur votre canapé, répondit Hermione avant de s'affairer à préparer du café et une omelette.

Regina s'installa sur une chaise et posa ses coudes sur la planche montée sur tréteaux qui faisait office de table.

\- Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que vous ne me dites pas tout ? insista-t-elle. Je n'ai pas eu le droit à un baiser de bonne nuit ?

Hermione ignora la question et poursuivit en sifflotant sa préparation du premier repas de la journée. La maire manqua de s'étouffer. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ignorée et c'était une expérience des plus désagréables. Elle attrapa une boite de charnières qui traînait sur la table improvisée et la lança en direction de sa voisine. Le projectile percuta l'arrière du crâne de l'ancienne Gryffondor qui grogna.

\- Non mais ça va pas ? lâcha l'Anglaise en se retournant.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, siffla la maire.

\- C'est pas une raison pour vous conduire comme une enfant gâtée.

\- Une enfant gâtée ? Moi ? s'étrangla la maire, indignée.

\- Ouais, gâtée. Alors va falloir vous calmer un peu. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir tout ce que vous voulez, c'est la vie. Et les gens ne s'appliqueront pas à satisfaire les moindres de vos désirs.

Regina se leva brusquement et s'approcha d'Hermione, les poings serrés, le regard furieux.

\- Quoi ? Vous allez me mettre une autre gifle ? demanda posément la médecin en s'allumant une cigarette.

La reine plissa les yeux dangereusement, tandis qu'Hermione conservait son flegme. Puis un fin rictus étira les lèvres de Regina qui s'approcha trop près au goût de la Source, pénétrant son espace personnel. La maire leva la main, avant de laisser son index courir légèrement sur la joue de la brunette.

\- Alors c'est ça votre fantasme...

\- Que... Hein ?

\- Cela me convient très bien, Docteur Granger, sourit la souveraine avec un air prédateur. Je n'ai aucun problème à donner un peu de douleur quand j'offre du plaisir.

\- Vous vous méprenez, répliqua calmement l'ancienne Gryffondor, sans bouger d'un iota. Je n'ai aucun fantasme de ce genre. D'ailleurs, je n'ai aucun fantasme, quel qu'il soit et avec qui que ce soit. Tout ce que je vous propose, c'est mon amitié. Rien de plus.

Regina ne lâcha pas le regard de sa voisine, son regard pétillant d'une lueur mauvaise.

\- Vous y viendrez ma chère.

\- Qui peut prédire l'avenir ? répondit la Source en levant un sourcil.

\- Moi, fit la reine. Et je prédis que votre omelette sera brulée.

\- Merde ! s'exclama Hermione en se retournant, trop tard, pour brasser ses œufs dans la poêle qui fumait déjà.

\- Laissez-moi faire, susurra la maire à son oreille, faisant frissonner la Gryffondor quand le souffle chaud du murmure vint taquiner sa nuque si sensible à cet endroit.

"Comment elles font pour le trouver à tous les coups ?" grommela intérieurement la médecin en s'écartant.

Elle alluma une cigarette et laissa œuvrer la maire qui réussit à sauver leur petit-déjeuner. Les deux femmes se mirent à table et commencèrent à manger dans un silence plus ou moins confortable. Regina observait la brunette qui jouait avec ses oeufs entre deux bouchées.

\- Vous n'avez pas faim ? s'enquit la souveraine, espérant que ses approches perturbaient l'Anglaise.

\- Hmmm... pas vraiment. Je réfléchis.

\- Et puis-je savoir à quoi ?

\- Des choses et d'autres, répondit évasivement Hermione.

La maire posa ses couverts et dévisagea gravement la Source.

\- Vous me proposez votre amitié mais vous n'êtes pas franche avec moi. J'en déduis que votre offre n'est qu'un mensonge, fit-elle d'un ton blessé.

Voyant le visage décomposé de sa voisine, la reine sut qu'elle avait tapé juste. Elle retient un sourire victorieux et baissa la tête, poursuivant son manège.

\- Regina, je suis désolée... murmura la Source. Je suis perdue et j'ai besoin de trouver certaines réponses.

\- Moi aussi. Surtout une : comment se fait-il que vous ayez atterri sur le capot de ma voiture il y a un mois ?

\- J'aimerais le savoir... soupira Hermione en faisant sauter une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet.

\- Il n'y a aucune explication rationnelle, poursuivit la maire.

\- Ce serait magique ? Fantastique dans le sens littéraire ? J'ai été enlevée par des aliens ? Soyons sérieuses...

\- Quel est votre dernier souvenir avant de vous être réveillée dans mon salon ? contra Regina.

Hermione n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. La voix d'Aliénor, le maelstrom de magie...

\- J'étais avec ma compagne.

\- Où étiez-vous ? Que faisiez-vous ? questionna la maire.

\- Si je pouvais m'en souvenir, soupira Hermione avant de regarder la reine dans les yeux. Beaucoup de bruit, de douleur et plus rien.

Regina acquiesça et posa sa main sur celle de la brunette.

\- J'espère que vous finirez par retrouver la mémoire.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de le vouloir...

\- Vous pensez sérieusement qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir ? Vous ne me semblez pas être ce genre de personne.

\- Vous ne savez pas qui je suis, fit Hermione en se levant. Je vais passer mon bleu de travail. Vous êtes prête à vous y mettre ?

\- Evidemment. Quant à savoir qui vous êtes, je ne demande pas mieux, ma chère, mais vous ne semblez pas encline à me le révéler.

La Source eut un sourire triste et prit le chemin de sa chambre.

"Je prendrai le temps qu'il faudra mais je percerai vos secrets, Miss Granger."

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine !

On espère que ça vous a plu !

Gros bisous et à très bientôt,

Sygui et Link9


	3. Le pont à péage

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

C'est mercredi, c'est nouveau chapitre, et on rentre dans le vif du sujet !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Le pont à péage**

Il avait fallu deux mois à Regina, Ruby et Hermione pour rénover la maison de l'Anglaise et un mois de plus à cette dernière pour la meubler comme elle le souhaitait. Alors que la brune fixait sa plaque de médecin généraliste sur la façade de sa maison, la maire sortait de chez elle, prête à entamer une semaine de travail à la mairie.

\- Voila un cabinet médical qui va faire concurrence au Docteur Whale ! s'exclama Hermione en lançant son bonjour à la reine.

\- Je vous le souhaite, Docteur Granger, répondit sincèrement la souveraine.

\- Ca vous dirait de venir dîner vendredi soir ? Histoire de vous remercier pour votre aide. Et pour votre anniversaire. C'est demain, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Et j'accepte l'invitation avec plaisir, ma chère, répondit Régina avec un petit sourire en coin. Mais, c'est moi qui cuisine, je ne tiens pas à faire à nouveau l'essai de vos plats anglais... si tant est que cela soit des plats qui existent.

\- Et si je cuisine français, ça vous irait ?

\- Sans essayer de nous empoisonner ?

Le sourire d'Hermione se figea et une ombre passa dans son regard. Minerva envahit ses pensées. L'Écossaise avait toujours gentiment critiqué sa cuisine. Le coeur de la Source se serra et la douleur de toutes les pertes qu'elle avait connues l'envahit à nouveau.

"Je ne veux pas revivre ca, j'en suis incapable..." songea-t-elle, la tristesse s'emparant d'elle.

Pourquoi se faire de nouveaux amis dans ce monde alors qu'à la fin, elle serait inévitablement seule ? Pourquoi s'infliger une nouvelle fois cette torture ?

La reine vit le changement d'humeur de sa voisine et fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

\- Ai-je commis une maladresse ? se surprit-elle à demander. Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

\- Non, tout va bien, fit la Source en affichant un pâle sourire. Donc, on se voit jeudi ?

\- Vous avez dit vendredi, remarqua la maire, haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, vendredi, pardon. Je ferai le... non, j'irai chez le traiteur. Bonne semaine, bafouilla Hermione avant de se réfugier dans sa maison.

Regina suivit du regard la silhouette qui semblait faire les cents pas dans le salon et son regard se durcit.

\- Décidément, vous ne me convainquez pas Miss Granger, et je finirai par découvrir ce qui se cache derrière ce regard éteint...

* * *

 _Hermione était persuadée de s'être endormie dans son canapé. Aussi, en regardant autour d'elle, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Elle était debout dans un grand parc qu'elle pensait ne jamais revoir. A sa droite, l'eau d'un lac s'agitait mollement au gré d'une brise légère. Une masure en bois était faiblement éclairée par les rayons argentés de la lune. Elle se souvenait de cette cabane dans laquelle elle avait mangé des gâteaux infâmes. Une ombre se détacha de la forêt qui bordait la vaste étendue d'herbe et le coeur de la Source rata un battement. Elle fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher de la femme qui avançait vers elle avant de se raviser._

 _\- Je rêve, il ne peut en être autrement, fit-elle._

 _\- C'est une possibilité, répondit la femme, amusée, en se plantant devant elle. Bonsoir Hermione._

 _La brunette détailla les yeux verts avant de lever la main pour la glisser dans la longue chevelure ébène._

 _\- Je pensais ne jamais te revoir, avoua Hermione en maltraitant sa lèvre inférieure._

 _Minerva McGonagall posa sa main sur la joue de son ancienne élève avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement. La Source sentit ses jambes céder et elle s'accrocha aux hanches de son ancienne épouse pour ne pas tomber._

 _\- J'adore te faire cet effet, murmura l'Ecossaise en serrant la Gryffondor contre elle._

 _\- Tu m'as manquée._

 _\- Toi aussi mon amour. Mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps et je dois te parler, répondit l'animagus, sérieuse._

 _\- Avant, donne-moi de tes nouvelles. De celles de Rose, de Mary, de Cassy, de..._

 _\- Tout le monde va bien, assura Minerva en caressant le dos de la brune dans un geste réconfortant. William et Ginny continuent de se disputer, Chaka les regarde de loin, Millicent et Pansy sont toujours aussi... fidèles à elles-mêmes et Rose se demande ce qu'elle a bien pu faire à la Source pour mériter une épouse pareille. Et tes parents t'embrassent. Ils comprennent la décision que tu as prise de les laisser en Australie. Ils sont fiers de toi et ta mère te dit de ne pas abandonner. Ton père a claironné qu'il veillerait toujours sur toi et que tu gagneras toutes les batailles qui t'attendent._

 _\- Quelles batailles ? Et contre qui ? interrogea Hermione._

 _\- Tu n'es pas arrivées seule dans ce monde, murmura l'Ecossaise._

 _\- Aliénor ?_

 _Minerva secoua la tête et la Source sentit comme un coup de poignard dans son coeur._

 _\- Elle viendra te voir une autre fois. Elle te transmet... tout son amour, marmonna McGonagall avec une moue dégoûtée, comme si elle avait le nez au-dessus d'un tas de purin._

 _\- Ca se passe bien entre vous ? s'enquit la Source._

 _L'animagus eut un léger haussement d'épaules._

 _\- Disons que je ne rate jamais une occasion de lui rappeler que nous avons une famille ensemble, nous... lâcha-t-elle avec un rictus._

 _Minerva s'arrêta quelques instants, tendant l'oreille, avant d'avoir un petit rire de gorge._

 _\- En parlant du loup... Aliénor te fait dire : "La Méchante Reine ? Vraiment ?"._

 _\- Y'a rien avec la Méchante Reine, maugréa la Source. Elle se fout de moi, et je ne rentrerai pas dans son jeu._

 _\- Rose souhaiterait un autographe de sa part, souffla l'ancienne Directrice de Poudlard en levant les yeux au ciel. Bref, tu n'es pas venue seule ici et..._

 _\- Viviane ? Morgane ?_

 _\- Non, elles sont bel et bien mortes. Tu n'entendras plus jamais parler d'elles._

 _Le décor commença à devenir flou et le coeur d'Hermione se mit à battre à tout rompre._

 _\- Je dois partir, fit Minerva, agacée. Suis la magie à Storybrooke, tu trouveras une piste qui te mènera à ce que tu dois combattre._

 _La Source attrapa la main de l'animagus et la serra fortement dans la sienne._

 _\- Reste, s'il te plait, implora-t-elle._

 _\- Aliénor viendra te voir bientôt. Hermione, tu sais que je t'aime, au-delà des mots..._

 _Le décor s'estompa une nouvelle fois et la silhouette de Minerva devint trouble. La Source encadra de ses mains le visage de l'Ecossaise et l'embrassa, faisant passer dans ce baiser tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour la femme qui avait partagé sa vie plusieurs décennies._

Quand Hermione rouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur le canapé de son salon. La lumière du jour décroissait à l'horizon, baignant la pièce d'une belle couleur orangée. La brunette se leva et manqua de trébucher. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et son corps était couvert de sueur.

Elle attrapa une paire de baskets qu'elle enfila rapidement et sortit de chez elle. Une fois dans son allée, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son environnement. Elle se connecta à la faible magie qui flottait dans l'air de la ville et, délaissant les lieux qu'elle avait déjà visités, elle remonta la source jusqu'à un point précis. Seules quelques étincelles de pouvoir se faisaient sentir. Elle rouvrit les yeux et, sachant précisément où se rendre, elle se mit à courir, remontant la rue Mifflin.

* * *

Regina rentrait chez elle après une journée qui s'était déroulée sans accroc. Elle resserra autour de son cou son écharpe et ajusta le col de son manteau. L'hiver s'éternisait, semblant sans fin, et elle pressentait que le printemps mettrait du temps à s'installer.

"J'aurais dû choisir la Floride..." songea-t-elle avant de se souvenir que Graham viendrait réchauffer son lit le soir même.

Un rictus satisfait étira ses lèvres et la maire accéléra le pas. Elle avait beaucoup à faire avant de recevoir le shérif. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de sa demeure, elle manqua d'être renversée par une tornade brune. Regina fit adroitement un pas sur le côté et évita de peu une Hermione Granger qui courait à vive allure. Restant stable sur ses hauts talons, la reine se retourna pour voir la médecin s'éloigner sans ralentir.

\- Vous pourriez vous excuser ! tança-t-elle sèchement.

Hermione l'ignora, continuant sur sa lancée. La maire hésita un instant avant de la suivre, sortant de sa sacoche sa dernière acquisition : le premier téléphone portable commercialisé. L'appareil lui avait coûté la bagatelle de 3 600 dollars mais quand on aime, on ne compte pas.

Elle composa rapidement un numéro, veillant à ne pas perdre la brune de vue.

\- Graham ? Ce ne sera pas possible pour ce soir. Je te rappelle demain pour convenir d'un autre... rendez-vous, lâcha-t-elle avant de raccrocher sans plus de formalité.

Regina allongea ses pas et maudit rapidement ses chaussures à talons. Elle éprouvait des difficultés à suivre la médecin qui avait une forme olympique. La reine eut l'envie d'abandonner la filature et de rentrer chez elle, mais son instinct la poussait à continuer. Elle avait le pressentiment qu'en suivant Hermione, elle aurait enfin quelques réponses aux nombreuses questions qu'elle se posait à son sujet. La curiosité la dévorait un peu plus à chaque mètre parcouru, et elle sentait une grande fébrilité la gagner. Elle sentait qu'elle touchait enfin au but et était bien décidé à percer le mystère qu'était sa voisine.

* * *

Hermione avait de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules. Elle avait inspecté le pont sous toutes ses coutures, les alentours, et barbotait à présent dans une rivière glacée et vaseuse, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le maigre filet de flotte de la série. La brune sentait qu'elle était proche de son but et retournait chaque pierre du faible courant à la recherche de l'indice annoncé par Minerva. Elle passa sous un arc en pierre du pont et, levant la tête pour inspecter la construction, ses genoux rencontrèrent quelque chose de dur. Elle s'étala de tout son long dans la rivière et se trouva immergée dans l'eau. Elle ouvrit les yeux et contempla avec effroi ce qui l'avait fait chuter : une statue représentant un dragon, haute d'un bon mètre et longue de plusieurs pieds, la pierre entaillée au niveau de la tête du reptile.

Hermione sortit la tête de la rivière, haletante, avant de replonger. Elle toucha la statue, envoyant sa magie dans la pierre. Puis, elle nagea autour, paniquée, avant de tomber sur une inscription gravée.

 _JE TE TUERAI_

La Source gagna la surface de l'eau et tapa plusieurs fois du plat de la main sur la surface de la rivière.

\- Merde, merde, merde et MERDE ! finit-elle en criant. Où est-elle ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, apeurée, mais l'obscurité de la nuit l'empêchait de voir à plus de trois pas.

\- Comment a-t-elle pu s'échapper ? On l'a enfermée avec Aliénor, pendant la destruction d'Avalon. Elle était coincée dans le corps de Karshak... murmura-t-elle.

\- Hermione, tout va bien ? appela une voix familière.

La brune ignora son interlocutrice, envoyant sa magie aux alentours. Rien ne faisait écho à son pouvoir, et ce manque de réponse fit grimper d'un cran la tension qui l'habitait.

\- Mais où est-elle ? s'emporta la Source.

\- Hermione, sortez de l'eau, vous allez tomber malade.

"Aliénor !" appela la brune en plongeant à nouveau. "J'ai besoin de toi !"

Elle s'enfonça une fois de plus dans la rivière pour inspecter la statue, espérant qu'elle avait imaginé l'inscription. Un courant un peu fort la surprit et elle se cogna la tête sur une des cornes de Karshak. Une douleur aigue se fit sentir mais elle n'eut le temps de s'y appesantir. Une main l'attrapa par le col et la tira hors de l'eau.

La Source se retrouva face à deux yeux noirs qui la dévisageaient. Regina Mills était descendue dans le lit de la rivière et tenait sa voisine par les épaules.

\- Calmez-vous, ordonna la maire d'une voix posée.

\- Qui est venu ici ces dernières semaines ? interrogea la brune, pressante.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? répondit calmement la reine. Sortons de l'eau et discutons de ce qui vous a mis dans cet état.

Elle grelottait dans ses vêtements trempés qui lui collaient au corps et n'avait qu'une envie, s'allonger sur son canapé devant un bon feu de cheminée. Hermione se dégagea de la prise de la maire et allait replonger quand Regina la saisit par les hanches. Les deux femmes tombèrent dans l'eau et la Source, entraînée par le poids de la maire, se trouva au fond du lit de la rivière. Son crâne rencontra une des pattes de la statue et le choc la fit hoqueter. Elle avala une gorgée d'eau sale et commença à manquer d'air. Regina se remit debout et, prenant l'Anglaise sous les aisselles, la tira à la surface. La brune se débattait dans l'étreinte, tentant de se dégager par tous les moyens alors que la reine l'entraînait vers la rive. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, elle devait retrouver l'esprit de l'Origine de toutes magies avant que l'ancienne boule de magie mette ce monde à feu et à sang.

\- Arrêtez vos simagrées, ma chère, gronda la souveraine. Vous êtes blessée. Vous saignez assez abondamment.

\- Lâchez-moi ! éructait Hermione.

Regina, qui n'avait guère de patience, allongea un crochet du droit qui percuta de plein fouet la tempe de l'Anglaise. La Source eut l'impression de voir un feu d'artifices tiré devant ses yeux avant de se laisser happer par l'obscurité.

La maire grimaça alors que sa voisine était un poids morts dans ses bras. Ses talons s'enfonçaient dans la vase et chaque pas en direction de la rive était une épreuve. Elle y parvint cependant et, après avoir allongé avec précaution la brunette évanouie, elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa sacoche laissée sur la grève.

\- Graham, j'ai besoin d'une ambulance au pont à péage. Faites vite sinon je vous licencie.

Elle raccrocha et eut un soupir satisfait. Elle sortit la notice du téléphone de son sac et s'assit près d'Hermione évanouie.

\- Autant s'occuper intelligemment, murmura-t-elle avant d'entamer sa lecture en commençant à claquer des dents. Et si je suis malade, vous aurez intérêt à me soigner gratuitement.

* * *

 _Une odeur prononcée de cigarette tira Hermione de sa torpeur. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était presque plongée dans l'obscurité. Seule une faible lumière provenant du couloir filtrait à travers les stores. Elle cligna des yeux alors qu'un tube de nicotine apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Elle s'en saisit avidement et découvrit une perfusion plantée dans sa main._

 _\- Hmmm... une femme t'a frappée et collée chez les fous ? J'suis sûre que tu vas l'épouser et lui faire trois mioches. L'histoire n'est qu'un éternel recommencement..._

 _\- Pan... Pansy ? hoqueta la Source en tournant la tête pour découvrir une femme vêtue d'un tailleur chic et couteux, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules, qui jouait avec un paquet de cigarettes._

 _\- Qui d'autre ? susurra la Serpentard en posant le paquet sur la table de chevet. Alors, Rose m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'aide pour mettre la Méchante Reine dans ton lit ?_

 _Mue par un ressort, Hermione se redressa et enserra la chirurgienne dans ses bras, la tête dans son cou._

 _\- Tu me manques, vous me manquez… tellement._

 _\- C'est évident ! répliqua la chirurgienne, d'un ton faussement pompeux. Mais occupons-nous de ton histoire de cul..._

 _\- J'ai d'autres choses plus graves en tête, souffla Hermione. Par exemple connaître l'identité de la personne qui se fait parasiter par l'âme de la Source._

 _\- Te connaissant, toute seule pour gérer, tu vas te faire avoir. Il te faut quelqu'un de vicieux et retors. Cette Regina me semble toute indiquée._

 _Hermione se rallongea et tira longuement sur sa cigarette._

 _\- En plus, poursuivit Parkinson, tu as déjà une vague idée du passé et du futur de ce monde. Tu vas pouvoir dégager du temps libre à cette charmante personne pour qu'elle puisse t'aider._

 _\- Je ne changerai rien, contra la Source en fermant les yeux. J'ai bien appris les leçons de mon rêve : ne pas changer le futur._

 _\- Granger, t'es chiante. Il te faut un peu de fun dans ta vie !_

 _\- J't'emmerde, Parkinson, sourit Hermione._

 _\- Et qui te dit que ce que tu as vu à la télé va vraiment se passer ? s'enquit la vert et argent, la voix moqueuse mais teintée d'un soupçon de mystère._

 _\- Que sous-entends-tu ? demanda la Source en haussant un sourcil, ouvrant paresseusement un oeil._

 _\- Comme je viens de te le dire, tu n'en as qu'une vague idée..._

 _Une dispute éclata dans le couloir et Pansy eut un rictus. Elle se leva et écrasa son mégot dans le pot de fleur qui se trouvait sur une petite commode._

 _\- Là où Minerva t'a laissé deux mois, cette chère Regina te fait sortir en moins de deux heures. C'est la femme de ta vie, Hermione !_

 _\- J'ai déjà eu mon compte, si tu veux mon avis, grommela la Gryffondor._

 _\- Jamais deux sans trois, répliqua la Serpentard avec un clin d'œil. Allez, je file ! Bonne bourre chérie et bon réveil ! lança Parkinson._

La brunette ouvrit les yeux, sortant de son rêve au moment où la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître la maire de Storybrooke accompagnée du médecin le plus célèbre de la ville. Hermione poussa un profond soupir et attrapa son paquet de cigarettes pour en allumer une.

\- Je vous ai dit qu'elle était contrariée, pas folle, expliqua sèchement Regina au Docteur Whale. Alors que fait-elle dans ce service ?

\- Vous êtes dans un hôpital ici, éteignez cette cigarette ! aboya le médecin en voyant la clope entre les lèvres de sa patience.

\- Je veux bien, mais soyez serviable et amenez moi un cendrier, répliqua narquoisement la brune, faisant sourire en écho la reine.

\- Finalement, je vais accéder à votre demande, Madame le maire. Je ne veux plus de cette personne dans mon établissement. Je vais préparer le formulaire de sortie, fit sèchement Whale avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la chambre en claquant la porte.

\- Je crois que je l'ai agacé, plaisanta Hermione en tendant le bras pour écraser sa cigarette là où Pansy avait fait de même plus tôt.

Elle eut un mouvement d'arrêt en voyant le deuxième mégot dans le pot de fleurs et sa tête se mit à tourner. Elle lâcha sa cigarette qui roula au sol et Regina avança son pied pour écraser le bout incandescent.

\- Un problème, ma chère ? s'enquit la maire alors que l'Anglaise devenait blême.

Hermione reprit contenance et se frotta la tempe.

\- Vous avez une excellente droite, Regina, complimenta-t-elle avec une grimace.

\- Vous ne m'écoutiez pas, je n'avais pas d'autres choix pour vous raisonner, rétorqua sèchement la reine.

\- Je ne fais pas partie de vos sujets, je fais encore ce que je veux, grogna la médecin.

\- Mes sujets ? fit Regina en levant un sourcil.

\- Désolée, déformation sociale, je suis anglaise je vous le rappelle... maugréa la Source.

Elle retira délicatement sa perfusion et repoussa le drap qui la couvrait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de conserver son calme. Se mettre Regina à dos n'arrangerait pas la situation.

\- Ca vous ennuierait de m'appeler un taxi ? demanda la brunette en se levant.

\- Ma voiture est en bas. Je vous laisse vous habiller, répondit Regina en sortant.

\- Au moins, elle ne me propose pas de m'aider, souffla la brune en attrapant ses vêtements mouillés qui tentaient de sécher, étendus sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre de la chambre et jeta un rapide regard à travers le store. Regina était assise sur une chaise et parcourait un magazine de décoration. Une infirmière poussait un lourd chariot tout en consultant un dossier. La Source recula de quelques pas et passa sa main au-dessus de ses vêtements. Ces derniers furent instantanément secs et la brune afficha un sourire satisfait.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et, après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre la maire dans le couloir. Cette dernière leva les yeux de sa lecture et, après avoir observé l'Anglaise sans un mot, posa le magazine et déplia gracieusement les jambes pour se lever.

Hermione la suivit docilement jusqu'au parking et grimpa sur le siège passager de la Mercedes. Elle boucla consciencieusement sa ceinture et la reine démarra pour prendre la route menant à la rue Mifflin. Le silence était pesant dans l'habitacle et la brunette remuait sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Elle sentait que Regina prenait sur elle pour ne pas l'assaillir de questions et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle tendit la main pour allumer l'autoradio mais se prit une rapide tape sur les doigts.

Hermione posa un regard interrogateur sur la maire qui l'ignora.

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, donc pas de musique, se contenta de dire la Méchante Reine en marquant un stop.

La Source acquiesça et, se calant confortablement dans son siège, bras croisés sous sa poitrine, ferma les yeux. Regina, par certains côtés, lui faisait penser à Aliénor. Même port altier, même maintien impeccable, un parfait contrôle d'elle-même, une autorité naturelle et un don pour masquer la moindre de ses émotions. Mais là où la Sage était calme, tempérée et n'agissait jamais sans avoir anticipé les réactions de son adversaire, la Méchante Reine était colère, rage et n'hésitait pas à agir sous le coup de l'impulsivité. Ce qui ne la rendait pas moins dangereuse, bien au contraire.

\- Vous attendez que je vous déroule le tapis rouge pour sortir de ma voiture ?

Autre point commun entre les deux femmes : un amour immodéré pour les sarcasmes.

Hermione sortit de ses pensées, n'ayant pas remarqué que la voiture s'était immobilisée, et s'extirpa de la Mercedes.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, commença la Source.

Regina coupa le moteur de la voiture et eut un rictus pour l'Anglaise.

\- N'espérez pas vous débarrasser de moi, Docteur Granger. J'ai été suffisamment patiente avec vous. Il est grand temps que nous ayons une petite discussion, vous et moi.

"Elle est encore plus flippante en tailleur qu'avec ses robes de cuir noir..." songea l'ancienne Gryffondor alors que la maire sortait de sa voiture.

\- Je suis fatiguée. Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Juste une question, pas plus, rétorqua Regina.

\- Juste une alors... grogna la Source en déverrouillant la porte d'entrée.

\- Auriez-vous peur, ma chère ? susurra la reine en se penchant à son oreille, déclenchant le frisson immanquable.

\- Non, pas le genre de la maison, brava la Gryffondor en conduisant la maire dans le salon.

Elle servit deux verres de whisky, en tendit un à son invitée et attrapa rapidement une cigarette. Regina la lui prit des mains et la posa sur la table basse.

\- Je doute que ce soit indiqué dans votre état, fit posément la maire alors que la médecin clamait son mécontentement. Installons-nous, voulez-vous ? Vous avez l'air épuisé, dit-elle en conduisant la Source jusqu'au canapé avant de s'asseoir.

Hermione déglutit discrètement et se décala, mettant le plus de distance entre elle et Regina. La Méchante Reine affichait un rictus des plus inquiétants et, contrairement à la Source, paraissait parfaitement à l'aise.

\- Alors, votre question ? marmonna la médecin en sirotant son verre.

Regina avança son buste, les mains jointes sur son genou.

\- Quelle est l'histoire qui vous a conduite à atterrir sur le capot de ma voiture ? s'enquit la reine.

\- Hey ! Vous trichez ! feula la brunette.

\- Absolument pas, susurra la reine, réjouie. Vous avez dit une question.

Hermione eut envie d'effacer à coups de poing le sourire satisfait du visage de la reine. Si la maire voulait jouer à la plus vicieuse, elles seraient deux.

\- C'est une longue histoire qui ne vous regarde absolument pas, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attends, répliqua la souveraine.

\- Mais c'est la seule que vous aurez ce soir.

\- Quelle crédulité, répondit aimablement la brune, lissant un pli de sa robe grise avant de croiser élégamment les jambes, faisant remonter légèrement le tissu sur ses cuisses.

La Source ne pouvait détourner son regard de la peau dévoilée et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Ca, c'est bas... déglutit-elle.

Regina eut un rictus prédateur et se pencha vers Hermione.

\- Sachez, ma chère, que ma perfidie est sans limite...

La Source se trouva acculée contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Regina se rapprochait lentement, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard, et l'ancienne Gryffondor se demandait si elle devait utiliser la magie pour se sortir de cette situation.

\- Arrêtez votre petit numéro de séduction intimidante, siffla la médecin entre ses dents. Et ce n'est pas comme ça que vous tirerez quelque chose de moi.

\- Vous pariez ? susurra la souveraine alors que ses doigts venaient s'égarer sur la cuisse de l'Anglaise.

Hermione se leva d'un bond et foudroya Regina du regard.

\- Partez, fit durement la Source.

\- Non. J'ai vu les regards que vous pensez me jeter à la dérobée. Je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de vous allonger dans un lit avec moi. Il ne tient qu'à vous de faire cesser cette torture qui consiste à me résister, ajouta la maire avec un rictus.

\- Je vais vous laisser trente secondes pour sortir de chez moi la tête haute. Passé ce délai, j'emploierai la force, prévint l'Anglaise.

\- J'en tremble d'effroi, se moqua légèrement Regina.

\- A la bonne heure ! gronda la Source en retroussant légèrement ses manches, révélant un dessin à l'encre.

Regina fronça les sourcils avant de blêmir à la vue d'un lion sur le poignet droit de l'Anglaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda froidement la souveraine.

\- Un tatouage, quelle question !

\- Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant, rétorqua la maire.

\- Je ne passe pas mon temps à le montrer, répondit la brunette avec humeur. Maintenant, du balai.

\- Vous l'avez depuis quand ? s'enquit la reine, ignorant l'injonction de l'Anglaise.

\- Longtemps. Aliénor me l'a fait un soir où nous avions bu... souffla la Gryffondor. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça peut vous foutre.

Regina fixait le lion, imprégnant sa rétine de son image. Elle résista à l'envie de se lever pour aller effleurer le dessin. Cette femme était-elle son véritable amour ? Pourtant, la poudre de fée avait désigné un homme dans une taverne. Mais le tatouage était parfaitement identique. Se pouvait-il que Clochette se soit trompée, tout en lui donnant un indice ? La malédiction était sensée lui amener sa fin heureuse, loin de la Forêt Enchantée. Cette femme, venue d'ailleurs, était-elle la récompense à tous ses sacrifices ?

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et d'afficher un visage impassible. Elle devait garder la tête froide et réfléchir à cela au calme. Et avec les deux yeux noisette qui l'observaient avec fougue, elle n'arriverait pas à se concentrer.

\- Un problème ? demanda Hermione, impatiente de la voir partir.

\- Je vais vous laisser, vous avez eu une rude journée. Mais ce n'est que partie remise, Docteur Granger, fit Regina avant de tourner les talons pour quitter le salon. Sachez que je n'abandonne jamais.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressée ! s'exclama la Source alors que la porte d'entrée claquait.

La brunette se laissa tomber dans son canapé et passa une main sur son visage las.

\- Putain, j'ai besoin d'une cuite...

* * *

Ruby essuyait consciencieusement un verre en observant la jeune femme seule au bar qui avait les yeux rivés sur le fond de son verre vide. La serveuse posa son torchon et s'approcha de sa cliente pour s'accouder en face d'elle.

\- Dure journée ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est pas peu dire, soupira Hermione.

Ruby lui servit un nouveau whisky et l'Anglaise posa quelques billets sur le comptoir.

\- C'est pour moi, fit la brune en repoussant l'argent. Laisse-moi deviner... Regina Mills a encore fait des siennes ?

\- Ouais... souffla la brunette avant de boire une gorgée.

\- Y'a un truc entre vous ? minauda la serveuse.

\- Non ! Enfin, que vas-tu imaginer ? rétorqua la brune.

\- Elle t'apprécie énormément, poursuivit Ruby en battant des cils.

\- On s'apprécie et tu n'as pas fini dans mon lit pour autant, ou moi dans le tien.

\- Hmmm, pas faux. Mais si je ne trouve personne avec qui me caser, tu ne vas pas y couper ! plaisanta la louve.

\- Merci de me demander mon avis, grommela faussement la Source.

\- Attends, t'es un des meilleurs partis de la ville, je serais folle de pas tenter ma chance, expliqua Ruby, se retenant de rire. Donc, Regina et toi ?

\- Seulement de bonnes relations de voisinage, rien de plus.

\- Et tu aimerais que ce soit plus ? demanda gentiment la serveuse.

\- Non. Et elle est hétéro. Ca se voit, non ? marmonna la Source.

\- Si tu le dis... se moqua la brune. En tout cas, elle t'a empêchée de te noyer ce soir. Si c'est pas de l'amour...

\- Les rumeurs vont vite. Je hais les petites villes. Et non, ce n'est pas de l'amour, juste des bonnes relations de voisinage, répéta l'Anglaise en finissant son verre d'une traite.

\- En tout cas, si elle avait des vues sur moi, je ne me ferais pas prier, conclut Ruby d'une voix rêveuse, tandis que la médecin se dirigeait vers la sortie.

\- Tu veux que je t'arrange un rencart ? s'enquit la Source avant de gagner la rue mal éclairée.

Elle enfonça les mains dans ses poches et prit le chemin du retour, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres. Elle avait déjà suffisamment à gérer avec l'âme de l'Origine de toutes magies qui s'était échappée de sa prison sans se rajouter des soucis avec la Méchante Reine. Aussi, elle devait trouver le moyen pour que la souveraine la laisse tranquille.

\- Ouais... et je vais gagner au loto dans la foulée... Pfff, foutue journée.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! Alors... un petit commentaire ? N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont notre carburant ! ^^

Bises et à la semaine prochaine,

Sygui et Link9


	4. Le Rabbit Hole

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voici le nouveau chapitre. On avance doucement mais surement dans notre histoire. Je vous laisse juger par vous-même…

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le Rabbit Hole

 _Regina savait qu'elle rêvait, qu'elle était en sécurité dans son lit, et non pas dans ce monde en plein chaos et désolation qu'elle découvrait. Elle portait sa tenue de Méchante Reine et avançait au milieu d'un champ de morts et de débris. Un rêve étrange, mais pas le pire qu'elle ait fait. Elle s'attendait à tomber à un moment ou à un autre sur Blanche-Neige, ou son idiot de mari, mais ce qu'elle voyait la laissait sans voix. Devant elle se tenait un escalier de pierre qui menait à une tour dont les murs porteurs étaient presque tous écroulés. Elle leva la tête et, sous un déluge d'éclairs, de pluie et de magie puissante se tenait une femme, main levée vers le ciel. A ses pieds se trouvait un dragon qui brillait de pouvoir._

 _La reine eut un frisson de plaisir à la sensation de toute cette magie qui tournoyait dans l'air. Aussi, elle ramena sa robe de cuir noir contre elle et entama la montée des marches. Un gobelin apparut devant elle, la menaçant de sa masse, le regard fou._

 _\- Dégage, lâcha-t-elle en agitant mollement la main._

 _La créature vola pour s'écraser en contrebas. Pour plus de sécurité, la souveraine lança un dernier sort et poursuivit sa progression, ne regardant pas le bloc de pierre qu'elle avait délogé écraser la tête du gobelin dans sa chute._

 _Arrivée en haut de la tour qui n'avait plus de toit, elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. La magie était puissante, bien plus que ce qu'elle avait connu, et enivrante. Un sourire illumina son visage alors que la pluie chaude caressait sa peau. Un cri de douleur la sortit de sa transe et elle fronça les sourcils à la vue d'Hermione Granger, au milieu de la tempête._

 _\- Aliénor ! hurlait celle-ci alors que son corps était traversé de part en part par la magie._

 _Regina s'avança pour se planter devant la jeune femme._

 _\- Besoin d'aide ? susurra-t-elle._

 _\- J'ai besoin d'Aliénor... siffla la brune entre ses dents, sa main se crispant sur une des cornes du dragon._

 _\- Vous parlez de la femme évanouie là-bas ? s'enquit la Méchante reine en désignant un corps immobile au loin. Je crains qu'elle ne puisse rien pour vous._

 _\- Merde... foutez le camp d'ici, tout va exploser._

 _\- Où sommes-nous ?_

 _\- C'est pas le moment, votre Majesté._

 _\- J'insiste. Répondez à ma question et je vous aide en lieu et place de votre amie inutile._

 _\- Nous sommes sur Avalon qui ne sera plus dans quelques minutes. Maintenant, cassez-vous, aboya l'Anglaise avant de se plier de douleur._

 _Regina la dévisagea et plissa les yeux. Elle remarqua un point lumineux battre sur la poitrine de sa voisine. Elle avança sa main pour la poser sur le coeur de la jeune femme qui la regarda, surprise._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Hermione._

 _\- Nos sources sont liées, répondit la reine, se demandant d'où elle connaissait cette information et ce qu'elle signifiait._

Regina se réveilla brusquement et se redressa dans son lit. Elle attrapa le verre d'eau sur sa table de chevet et en but une longue gorgée avant de se lever. Les dernières images de son rêve dansaient dans son esprit et elle en cherchait le sens. Frustrée de ne trouver aucune cohérence à ces divagation, elle se rendit dans son salon pour se servir un verre de cidre qu'elle alla déguster dans son jardin. L'air était frais et vif et le froid la saisit instantanément. Elle allait rebrousser chemin pour retrouver la chaleur de son foyer quand elle remarqua une lumière venant de la maison voisine, à l'étage.

L'Anglaise était accoudée à la fenêtre de sa chambre, fumant une cigarette, le regard vissé sur le ciel étoilé. Regina eut envie de l'interpeler, lui intimant de ne plus se mêler de ses rêves, mais se perdit quelques instants dans la contemplation du visage triste et songeur de la médecin. Elle sirota son verre d'alcool, se demandant ce qui pouvait traverser l'esprit de la jeune femme pour la rendre aussi mélancolique. Elle secoua la tête, agacée, et rentra chez elle. Encore un mystère de plus à résoudre.

* * *

Le week-end était enfin arrivé et Regina se reposait sur son canapé, un roman posé sur son ventre. Mais elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur sa lecture, sa voisine, le tatouage qu'elle arborait sur son poignet et le rêve mystérieux qu'elle avait eu deux jours plus tôt tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Elle passa sa main sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, se demandant comment faire en sorte que la brunette lui dévoile ses plus sombres secrets. Elle avait tenté de la séduire et avait été éconduite. Pourtant, il était certain que l'Anglaise était attirée.

\- Peut-être suis-je trop gentille, et trop entreprenante, songea la reine, frustrée que la médecin lui résiste. Je devrais essayer une autre approche. Etre garce et l'ignorer, cela devrait la faire venir à moi...

Le jour se retirait et le crépuscule tombait lentement sur la ville. Elle se leva, passa ses chaussures à talons et alla se servir un verre de cidre. L'alcool l'aiderait sûrement à avoir un de ces éclairs de génie machiavélique qui la caractérisaient.

Elle vida son verre d'une traite et, se rendant en cuisine pour se préparer un encas, se souvint que c'était le jour de sortie des poubelles. Elle prit le sac sous l'évier et, après avoir gagné son garage, ouvrit le portail et poussa la benne sur le trottoir.

Une chevelure brune se fit apercevoir par dessus la haie et la maire eut un rictus. Hermione Granger. Elle avait une occasion de jouer à la garce et la souveraine n'était pas le genre de femme à procrastiner. Aussi, elle se rendit devant la maison voisine et apostropha la médecin.

\- Docteur Granger ! Ca fait deux jours que vos poubelles sont dehors ! tança-t-elle tandis que la brunette jetait un sac dans le bac en plastique. Et le règlement de quartier stipule en son article 17 que...

\- Les poubelles doivent être sur le trottoir uniquement le jour du ramassage des ordures, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire. Désolée, j'étais un peu déphasée ces derniers temps. Je vais remédier à ça, Madame le maire.

\- C'est le dernier avertissement, prévint la reine avant de tourner les talons et de regagner sa demeure, masquant un léger sourire.

Elle allait pousser à bout l'Anglaise, un peu plus chaque jour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rendre les armes. Et vu les talents naturels de Regina dans ce domaine, cela n'allait pas prendre des semaines.

* * *

Hermione soupira grandement. Cela faisait une semaine que l'âme de l'Origine de toutes magies s'était fait la malle. La brunette avait déplacé la statue du dragon sous la bibliothèque, en confiant la garde à Maléfique. Depuis, elle occupait ses journées par son activité médicale qui décollait doucement mais sûrement, et par ses soirées qui se passaient le plus souvent chez Granny où elle buvait un verre en tenant compagnie à Ruby avant de se rendre sous la bibliothèque pour réparer la chimère pétrifiée.

Mais ce soir-là, la Source n'était pas d'humeur à travailler. Elle était accoudée au bar du Rabbit Hole et en était à son cinquième whisky. Le serveur remplissait son verre sans rien dire, vu que la brunette lui avait assuré quitter son établissement à pied.

Hermione faisait tourner entre ses doigts son verre, son regard se perdant dans le liquide ambré. Cela faisait 800 ans tout juste que Minerva était décédée, ce qui l'avait plongée dans une humeur de chien. Et Regina Mills en avait rajouté une couche, s'amusant à mesurer la hauteur des brins d'herbe de sa pelouse, pour lui faire remarquer qu'elle était trop longue de trois millimètres, ce qui était en infraction avec l'article 39 du règlement de quartier.

Entre ça et le fait qu'elle avait évité un piège de l'hôte de la Source qui avait fait rentrer un serpent venimeux dans sa maison par la boite aux lettres, Hermione avait vu rouge. Elle avait attrapé sa poubelle qu'elle avait renversée dans les plantes de la maire avant de partir en direction du centre-ville sous les menaces de la souveraine.

\- C'est toujours la même chose avec elle, soupira la brune, son verre sur ses lèvres. Je ferais de votre vie un enfer, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais ! ajouta-t-elle en imitant sa voisine. Qu'elle change de disque !

\- Vous aggravez votre cas, Docteur... siffla une voix froide.

Hermione se raidit et s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de whisky. Elle se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec la maire de Storybrooke qui la dévisageait de son regard noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? demanda la Source entre deux quintes de toux.

\- Je vous ai cherché dans toute la ville pour que vous veniez ramasser vos détritus. Je ne pensais pas vous trouver à vous saouler dans ce rade minable, rétorqua Regina d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- Les poubelles attendront demain, grogna l'Anglaise en lui tournant le dos. J'ai mieux à faire ce soir.

\- Je vous donne deux minutes pour monter dans ma voiture. Passé ce délai, j'appelle le shérif.

\- Économisez-vous le coup de fil, il sera dans votre plumard dans une heure... murmura la Gryffondor.

\- Je ne vous permets pas, siffla la maire.

\- J'm'en contrefous. Vous êtes une emmerdeuse et il est temps que quelqu'un vous le dise.

\- De quel droit osez-vous ? feula la reine alors que l'Anglaise se levait pour se diriger au fond du bar, ignorant ostensiblement sa vindicte. Où allez-vous ?

\- Aux chiottes, pas la peine de me suivre... rétorqua la Source en poussant la porte des toilettes.

\- Pour que vous sortiez par la fenêtre ? gronda la maire en lui emboitant le pas.

\- Pfff, une vraie femme, suffit de vous interdire quelque chose pour que vous le fassiez !

La maire saisit la Source par l'épaule et la plaqua contre une porte de wc.

\- Je veux que ma pelouse retrouve sa propreté initiale, ordonna la reine.

\- Je veux un million de dollars mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, j'vous l'ai déjà dit, répondit la Gryffondor. Alors soyez mignonne et ôtez vos mains de moi. Ou faites-en meilleur usage... se moqua-t-elle dans son ivresse.

La main de la maire partit à toute vitesse et atterrit sans coup férir sur la joue de l'Anglaise. Au moment où le bruit de la gifle claqua dans la petite pièce, Regina regretta son geste, profondément. Elle sentait confusément que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait faire et ne put expliquer pourquoi un profond malaise s'empara d'elle. Perturbée par sa réaction qu'elle ne comprenait pas et incapable de se contrôler devant le regard marron qui la fixait, la reine tourna le dos à la situation et laissa la porte claquer sans ajouter une parole.

\- Quelle mouche l'a piquée ? murmura Hermione en se frottant la joue.

* * *

Maléfique suivait de ses yeux reptiliens les gestes de la Source. Des jours que la brune lui rendait visite, le soir, lui apportant quelques rats à déguster. Elles échangeaient quelques mots puis la sorcière se mettait au travail. Elle prenait un temps infini à réparer la chimère fossilisée, vérifiant le moindre centimètre carré de pierre, ne voulant laisser échapper une seule fissure, aussi infime soit-elle.

La dragonne allait s'assoupir quand une exclamation réjouie retentit dans sa grotte. Elle regarda l'humaine danser autour de la statue, son poing levé en signe de victoire.

\- Normalement, c'est réparé ! fit-elle, de bonne humeur.

Elle se frotta les mains et les posa sur la tête de la chimère. Son visage devint sérieux et toute son attention était portée sur Karshak.

\- Le moment de vérité, murmura-t-elle, concentrée, avant d'annuler le sort qu'Aliénor avait jeté des centaines d'années plus tôt. Si tout se passe bien, ma chère, tu auras un copain de ronflette.

La pierre qui recouvrait le dragon disparaissait progressivement, laissant apparaître des écailles rouges brillant de mille-feux. Maléfique regardait ce spectacle avec intérêt, appréciant la magie délicate et toute en retenue de la jeune femme.

Karshak bailla largement, découvrant des crocs parfaitement aiguisés, et ouvrit paresseusement les yeux. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Hermione, la dévisageant comme s'il se demandait qui était cette personne.

\- Chimère de la paresse, ça fait plaisir de te revoir, sourit la Source.

Le dragon cligna des yeux avant que son regard se durcisse. Et, en l'espace d'un dixième de seconde, sa gueule se referma sur le bras de la Gryffondor qui retint un cri de douleur. Elle sentait les crocs s'enfoncer dans sa peau, déchiquetant la chair. Sa main captive de la gueule de l'animal fit apparaître une boule de magie qui explosa aussitôt, détruisant les dents du reptile. La Source put se dégager de la prise et recula rapidement, ramenant son bras blessé contre sa poitrine.

\- Merde, il est devenu fou... L'esprit de la Source l'a corrompu, maugréa-t-elle alors que l'animal, ivre de douleur, lâchait des gerbes de flammes dans sa direction.

Elle évita de peu un coup de patte qui lacéra sa chemise. Cinq petits filets de sang s'écoulèrent de sa poitrine et Hermione soupira, la mort dans l'âme. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser vivre cette chimère, ce dernier lien avec son monde d'origine.

\- Il va falloir que je trouve une nouvelle lampe pour enfermer mon génie maléfique... marmonna-t-elle avant d'envoyer un sortilège de glace qui congela le dragon d'un seul coup.

Puis, elle claqua des doigts, faisant exploser la créature, avant de s'asseoir sur le sol froid de la grotte.

"Vous allez bien, ma Source ?"

\- J'ai connu mieux, grimaça Hermione. Putain, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une cuite...

"Et de soins."

"C'est pas le plus compliqué dans la situation." soupira la Source en s'allongeant.

Elle ferma les yeux, soutenant son bras, sans pourtant faire aucun autre geste.

"La vie est dure ?" s'enquit Maléfique en posant sa tête sur la jambe de la sorcière.

"C'est l'éternité qui est longue, surtout sur la fin..." soupira la brunette. "Je n'ai rien qui me retienne, si ce n'est ma vieille ennemie... et des jours comme celui-ci, j'en arrive à souhaiter de l'avoir jamais croisée."

"Rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous. Tout va mieux après un bon somme."

\- C'est pour ca que tu t'es spécialisée dans les sorts de sommeil ? plaisanta la Gryffondor.

Le dragon se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique avant de fermer les yeux. Hermione guérit du mieux qu'elle put son bras et se leva en grimaçant.

\- A la prochaine ! lança-t-elle avant de transplaner.

Elle apparut dans son salon et se vautra sur son canapé. Elle attrape une bouteille de whisky qu'elle déboucha d'une main experte avant d'en boire une longue gorgée au goulot.

\- Je hais ma vie... souffla-t-elle.

La sonnette retentit et elle grimaça.

\- J'suis là pour personne, marmonna-t-elle en enfonçant sa tête dans un coussin.

Le carillon résonna à nouveau de façon impatiente, arrachant une grimace à la Source.

\- Pas moyen de se saouler tranquille dans cette vie, grogna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, les pieds trainant. Quoi ? aboya-t-elle avant de connaitre l'identité de l'importun.

Regina Mills se tenait sur le perron et fronça les sourcils avant de grimacer en voyant la bouteille d'alcool dans la main de sa voisine.

\- Pas étonnant que vous soyez incapable de respecter le plus simple des règlements, lâcha-t-elle en même temps qu'un sac d'ordures qui atterrit sur les pieds de l'Anglaise, si vous êtes ivre à temps plein.

\- J'vous emmerde, répliqua Hermione en fermant la porte.

Regina fut plus rapide et repoussa le battant du plat de la main, manquant de percuter le nez de sa voisine.

\- Il n'est pas question que vous continuiez à fuir vos responsabilités !

\- Pffff, souffla la Source sans se retourner tout en repartant vers son salon.

\- Comment se fait-il que votre chemise soit en lambeaux... et pleine de sang ? s'agaça la reine en la suivant.

\- Je suis tombée nez à nez avec une chienne plutôt agressive, si vous voulez tout savoir, rétorqua sèchement la brune avant de s'avachir sur son canapé et de boire une nouvelle lampée d'alcool. Et j'suis d'avis que c'est pas la dernière de la soirée. Maintenant que vous m'avez rendu mes ordures et, j'en suis sûre, mesuré mon gazon, vous pouvez partir.

La maire regardait la scène, les mains sur les hanches, partagée entre un sentiment de dégout de voir sa voisine se laisser aller aussi lamentablement devant autrui et une sensation indéfinissable qui la poussait presque à la prendre dans ses bras. Elle secoua la tête pour se départir de cette idée totalement ridicule et fit ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire en toutes circonstances, prendre les choses en main. Elle regarda autour d'elle, avisa un verre dans un vaisselier qu'elle attrapa avant de prendre d'autorité la bouteille d'alcool.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! s'insurgea la Source.

\- Boire à même la bouteille, c'est vulgaire, asséna-t-elle en versant le liquide ambré dans le verre qu'elle lui tendit. Ensuite, l'abus d'alcool dans votre situation est certainement contre-indiqué, vous êtes blessée, poursuivit-elle sur le même ton en éloignant la bouteille jusque sur un meuble. Enfin, vous allez me dire où sont rangés les pansements et autres désinfectants que je nettoie tout ça.

\- J'vous dirai rien, même sous la torture, ânonna la brunette en avalant d'une gorgée le contenu du verre.

\- Miss Granger, ne faites pas l'enfant !

\- Je m'anesthésie avant de me soigner, gronda la médecin. Maintenant, vous pouvez y aller et je vous promets de ne pas répéter que vous avez été compatissante. Il ne faudrait pas ruiner votre réputation de terreur.

\- Où est votre trousse de secours ? insista la reine.

\- Je n'en ai pas.

Regina passa sa main sur ses yeux avant de se pincer le haut du nez.

\- Levez-vous.

\- Quoi ?

\- Votre vocabulaire est finalement très limité. Je vois mieux pourquoi vous ne comprenez pas quand je vous parle. Debout, nous allons dans votre cabinet médical. C'est par là je suppose ?

\- Vous pouvez pas me laisser tranquille ? Je rêve de mon lit et de ma bouteille de whisky... S'il vous plait.

\- C'est vraiment ce que vous souhaitez ? Que je vous laisse sur votre canapé en sang à pleurer sur votre sort ?

\- Je ne pleure pas, s'offusqua la Gryffondor. Et je ne suis pas en sang.

Elle soupira, agacée, avant d'inspirer profondément.

\- Écoutez, je vais bien. Ce ne sont pas trois égratignures qui vont me tuer. Mais je vous remercie de votre sollicitude.

La reine n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à laisser sa voisine dans ce triste état. Et ça l'énervait au plus haut point de se sentir concernée. Elle soupira profondément avant de s'asseoir élégamment en face de la médecin et de la dévisager. Hermione se sentait inconfortable et commençait à gigoter, mal à l'aise.

\- Miss Granger, je ne vais pas dire que j'apprécie votre façon d'envisager le voisinage, mais... que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez des soucis ? Vous n'êtes pas vous-même ces temps-ci...

\- Un projet personnel qui a échoué alors que j'avais passé pas mal de temps dessus. Rien de grave, éluda la brune.

\- Laissez-moi trouver l'alcool à 70 et on en reparlera, fit la reine en se levant.

Tandis que la souveraine disparaissait dans la pièce adjacente, Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle regrettait déjà ses propos. Que Regina Mills s'intéresse à ses activités était la pire des choses qui pourrait lui arriver.

\- Je suis la pire des idiotes, murmura-t-elle. Comment est-ce que la Source a pu avoir un jour l'idée de me mettre le grappin dessus ?

Elle entendait la maire qui fouillait dans les placards de son bureau et cherchait désespérément une inspiration pour que la reine parte au plus vite. Et elle finit par trouver car, lorsque Regina reparut dans le salon, celui-ci était vide.

\- Évidement, soupira la maire en cherchant un indice.

Elle vit la porte d'entrée ouverte et l'absence du sac d'ordures. Elle se rendit rapidement dehors pour voir sa voisine déposer de façon conciliante ses déchets dans la benne prévue à cet effet.

\- Je vois que vous faites des efforts.

\- Tout pour avoir de bonnes relations de voisinage.

\- N'en faites pas trop, et venez ici.

Hermione s'approcha, raisonnablement.

\- Ecoutez, ce n'est vraiment rien, regardez, ça ne saigne plus, de simples égratignures, fit-elle en montrant des traces superficielles de l'agression qu'elle avait partiellement déjà guéries. Je suis navrée de vous avoir inquiétée, c'est juste que ma journée n'a pas été très bonne.

\- Vous voulez en parler ? s'enquit la reine, s'approchant de la médecin.

\- Non. Une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera le plus grand bien.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et regarda la Gryffondor regagner son entrée.

\- Vraiment, Miss Granger, je ne vous comprends pas.

\- On me l'a souvent dit. Bonne nuit, Madame le Maire.

\- Bonne nuit Docteur. Et faites attention à vos poubelles, conclut la reine avant de se résoudre à partir en direction de sa demeure.

\- Promis, je ne referai pas cette erreur... murmura la Source en refermant derrière elle. Qu'est-ce que je disais plus tôt ? Ah oui ! J'ai besoin d'une cuite...

* * *

Hermione était assise en tailleur sur son lit, un cendrier débordant de filtres écrasés devant elle, un verre de whisky dans sa main droite. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur son matelas, faisant tanguer le cendrier plein qui laissa échapper deux mégots consumés. Elle ferma les yeux et tira longuement sur sa cigarette. Sa vie devenait vraiment compliquée.

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte dans l'explosion ? souffla-t-elle, épuisée.

\- Parce que tu as encore de nombreuses aventures à vivre, murmura une voix à son oreille.

Hermione tourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Aliénor était étendue à côté d'elle et lui souriait tendrement. La main de la Sage vint caresser le profil de la brunette qui se laissa aller dans la chaleur de la rousse.

\- Tu me manques... chuchota la Source. Quand tu es partie, j'ai perdu la moitié de mon être.

\- Je sais, mon amour, répondit l'enchanteresse de soin. Mais tu dois continuer. Et tu sais que je serai toujours avec toi.

Les doigts d'Aliénor glissèrent le long du buste d'Hermione et s'arrêtèrent sur son coeur.

\- Ici, tu me trouveras toujours. Je fais partie de toi.

\- J'ai peur. Peur d'affronter la Source sans toi. Qui sait ce qu'elle a prévu ?

\- Tu as besoin d'un stratège. Et tu en as une dans la maison voisine. Certes, pas aussi brillante que moi ou que... ta primate des Hautes-Terres, mais elle fera l'affaire.

\- Un compliment pour Minerva ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Aliénor ? plaisanta Hermione.

La rousse eut un sourire avant de capture langoureusement les lèvres de la médecin. La Source enferma la Sage dans ses bras et approfondit le baiser.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, dit la rousse en français. Tu ne seras pas seule, je te le promets.

Hermione acquiesça et Aliénor l'embrassa une dernière fois.

\- A bientôt, fit-elle avant de disparaître.

La brunette se réveilla dans son lit, hagarde, et s'assit sur le matelas. Elle déglutit, tentant de chasser la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sentit son coeur tomber dans sa poitrine. Ses amis peuplaient ses rêves mais, à son réveil, elle était désespérément seule.

* * *

Et voilà pour le nouveau chapitre ! Une petite revue pour vos auteures ?

Sygui et Link


	5. Saint Valentin de rêve

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

VOici le nouveau chapitre, avec un peu de retard, retard intentionel.

J'avoue que j'étais triste de n'avoir que 3 commentaires pour le dernier chapitre publié, alors que vous êtes des dizaines à l'avoir lu ! S'il vous plait, un petit "coucou, j'suis passé", ça prend une minute à écrire et à poster, et ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre un peu particulier !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Saint Valentin de rêve

Hermione avait toujours trouvé que Pansy avait un humour des plus douteux. Et elle en avait eu la confirmation le jour du décès de sa meilleure amie. Le fait que la Serpentard ait choisi de mourir le jour de la Saint Valentin était une véritable énigme pour la Source. Etait-ce un pied de nez à une fête qu'elle avait toujours honnie ou au contraire un hymne à l'amour qu'elle portait à Rose, partie quelques mois plus tôt, pour que cette dernière ne passe pas la fête seule dans l'au-delà ? La brune n'arrivait pas à trancher.

Aussi, pour rendre hommage à la chirurgienne, Hermione avait décidé de "lever" une fille en cette soirée de fête des amoureux, refusant l'invitation faite par Ruby de passer la soirée avec Mary-Margaret, Ashley et elle. Cependant, la brune se disait qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'accepter au lieu de vivre ce désastre. Elle imaginait très bien ce qu'aurait dit Pansy en la voyant à cette table sale du Rabbit Hole, avec une jeune femme ivre sur les genoux.

"Oui, je sais, je ne suis définitivement pas à la hauteur..." songea la Source, désemparée, alors que sa conquête était occupée à vomir dans son sac à main en imitation croco.

\- Vous devriez vous rendre aux toilettes, vous y seriez plus à votre aise, proposa aimablement l'Anglaise en incitant la jeune femme à s'installer sur la banquette.

\- Pour que quelqu'un d'autre te mette le grappin dessus ? Jamais ! rétorqua la rousse avant de répandre une fois de plus le contenu de son estomac entre ses clés et son rouge à lèvres.

\- Je vous assure de ma parfaite disponibilité, mentit Hermione qui cherchait une échappatoire à ce cauchemar.

\- Ok, je reviens. Et après, tu m'emmènes chez moi. Et crois-moi, tu ne vas pas dormir cette nuit ! bafouilla la femme avant de s'éloigner en titubant.

La Source attendit deux minutes avant de s'extirper de la banquette, de ramasser sa bouteille de bière, et de gagner une table éloignée, dans un coin encore plus sombre du bar. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et but une longue gorgée. Son téléphone flambant neuf vibra dans la poche arrière de son jean et elle se contorsionna pour découvrir un texto de Regina. Elle appuya sur la bonne touche (elle avait hâte d'être dans 30 ans et d'avoir un smartphone au lieu de ce frigo) et fronça les sourcils.

 _Vous passez la Saint Valentin de vos rêves ?_

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? grogna Hermione en posant le téléphone sur la table.

Elle reprit sa bouteille et la sirota tranquillement, observant la foule déchaînée des célibataires qui se cherchaient un partenaire pour la nuit. Une nouvelle vibration l'interpella et elle roula des yeux à la vue d'un nouveau sms.

 _Trop occupée ou trop fière pour répondre ?_

\- Elle va pas me lâcher, souffla la brune en se décidant à taper un message.

Elle pressa rapidement les touches et, satisfaite, envoya son texto.

 _Je suis en excellente compagnie_

\- Avec ça, elle va se tenir tranquille, sourit la brune en portant sa bouteille à ses lèvres pour boire une courte gorgée.

À la lecture de la réponse de Regina, elle recracha l'intégralité de sa bière dans un nuage de gouttelettes.

 _Avec votre main droite, assurément..._

\- Mais quelle salope ! s'étouffa Hermione en se levant. Cette fois, j'en ai ma claque, je me rentre.

Elle se faufila jusqu'à la sortie et réussit à éviter la jeune vomisseuse qui sortait des toilettes. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle s'alluma une cigarette et s'adossa contre le mur défraichi du bar. Elle souffla longuement la fumée et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi avait-elle survécu à la destruction de son monde ? Pourquoi était-elle coincée ici ? Dans cette ville où elle n'était pas à sa place ? Où elle devait jouer un rôle en permanence ? Où personne ne pouvait l'accompagner dans son combat contre la Source d'origine ? Une larme coula sur sa joue, suivie d'une autre.

Son téléphone vibra à nouveau et elle le sortit de la poche de son jean.

 _Vous voulez qu'on se voit ?_

Hermione rit nerveusement à travers ses larmes. Son ancienne vie, son ancien monde lui manquait et on ne lui proposait pour seul remède à son désespoir qu'une partie de jambe en l'air sans lendemain. Elle secoua la tête, abattue, et rangea son portable avant de prendre le chemin de sa maison, les mains dans les poches, sa cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres.

Le froid de février était mordant et la neige craquait sous ses pieds, brisant la tranquillité des rues de la ville. La Source accéléra son allure, pressée de retrouver la chaleur de sa maison. Elle passa devant chez Granny qui mettait dehors les derniers clients et la brune aperçut Leroy, passablement aviné comme à son habitude.

\- Hey Doc ! lança le nain grincheux en agitant la main.

Hermione lui rendit son salut.

\- Comment va ton foie ? plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Il va mieux que le vôtre ! rit Leroy.

Alors qu'elle allait traverser pour rejoindre son patient, Hermione glissa sur une plaque de verglas. Et, avec le recul, elle se dit que sa maladresse lui sauva la vie. Elle fut bousculée par derrière et ressentit une douleur vive et aiguë dans l'épaule.

\- Je ne t'oublie pas, Générale, fit une voix froide et métallique. Ce soir, tu as de la chance, je visais le coeur. Mais dis-toi bien qu'il n'y aura pas toujours du verglas pour te protéger...

La brune fit quelques pas incertains avant de se retourner pour voir une silhouette s'éloigner en courant, lâchant un couteau qui rebondit dans le caniveau. Hermione tomba à genoux, le souffle court, porta instinctivement la main à sa blessure et découvrit du sang sur ses doigts.

\- Merde ! Chopez-le ! cria Leroy en désignant l'agresseur qui s'enfuyait.

\- Il est trop loin ! fit un autre client.

\- Appelez le shérif ! Une ambulance !

\- Non, tout va bien, c'est juste une égratignure, mentit Hermione en se relevant.

Elle ignora les protestations et fila le plus vite possible jusqu'à la rue Mifflin. Elle était presque arrivée chez elle que Regina surgit dans son champ de vision.

\- La compagnie ne devait pas être si bonne que ça, vu l'heure à laquelle vous rentrez, ironisa la maire, affichant un large rictus.

\- Ma main droite et moi-même avons décidé de finir dans la plus stricte intimité, grimaça la Source. Bonne nuit, Madame le Maire.

Le téléphone de la brune vibra longuement et Hermione s'en saisit maladroitement de son bras valide pour décrocher.

\- Bonsoir Ruby, commença-t-elle sous le regard intrigué de Regina. Non, tout va bien. Il n'est vraiment pas nécessaire de faire venir Graham ici toutes sirènes hurlantes. Vraiment, je t'assure, je n'ai rien.

La maire arracha le téléphone des mains de la médecin et reprit la conversation en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

\- Bonsoir Miss Lucas, que se passe-t-il ? Une agression à l'arme blanche ? En effet... Je m'occupe de notre victime. Non, rassurez-vous, elle sera docile.

La maire raccrocha et eut un regard réprobateur pour l'Anglaise qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous me suivez ? s'enquit Regina avant de remonter l'allée du 108, sans attendre de confirmation.

Hermione lui emboita le pas à contrecœur et, une fois à l'intérieur, elle ôta avec difficulté sa veste en cuir. Elle grimaça en découvrant le trou laissé par la lame dans le blouson et jura d'éviscérer l'hôte de la Source d'origine pour cet affront.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide pour retirer votre chemise ? proposa la maire.

\- Ca ira, marmonna la médecin en évitant soigneusement le regard de la souveraine.

Elle défit chaque bouton et laissa glisser le vêtement ensanglanté le long de son dos. Regina contourna la brune et se pencha sur l'épaule blessée.

\- Vous devriez aller à l'hôpital, murmura la maire.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai un épisode de Magnum à regarder.

\- Je peux espérer comprendre ce que vous racontez ? souffla la reine en ramassant la chemise au sol.

\- Achetez donc une télévision.

\- Ne changez pas de sujet, gronda Regina en attrapant un linge.

Elle essuya avec précaution le sang sur la peau de la Source afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur la blessure.

\- C'est profond, vous devriez vraiment vous rendre aux urgences.

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut dans mon cabinet. Vous savez coudre ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je fais les plus beaux ourlets de la ville, répondit pompeusement Regina.

\- Allez chercher ma sacoche qui est dans mon bureau et éblouissez-moi, répondit la Source. Je vous attends dans votre cuisine.

La reine haussa un sourcil mais ne répliqua pas. Elle prit les clés dans la veste de sa voisine et se dépêcha de faire l'aller-retour. Quand elle revint, Hermione était allongée sur la table de la cuisine, sur le ventre, et buvait un whisky.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas ? demanda sèchement la maire en posant la sacoche sur une chaise.

\- Un peu de musique ne serait pas de refus. Du jazz, si vous avez… Bref, vous trouverez des seringues dans une petite poche. Vous en prenez une et vous me l'injectez dans l'épaule.

La reine farfouilla dans le sac, sortit une aiguille, ôta le capuchon et, après avoir chassé les éventuelles bulles d'air, la planta dans la peau de l'Anglaise pour injecter le produit.

\- Maintenant, vous pouvez désinfecter la plaie. Vous avez des carrés stériles et de l'alcool à 90°.

\- Je vous en sers un verre ? se moqua la souveraine.

\- Avec un peu de menthe, je vous remercie, répliqua Hermione, acerbe. Il y a une petite trousse noire dans ma sacoche. Pouvez-vous me la donner ?

Regina obéit et la médecin prépara le crochet et le fil. Elle fit le premier nœud et tendit le tout à la reine.

\- On verra si vous êtes une bonne couturière, ironisa la brune en fermant les yeux. Quatre points devraient suffire.

La reine regarda un instant l'instrument entre ses doigts, puis la plaie suintante.

\- Donnez-moi un instant, le temps de me laver les mains, s'il faut que je fasse ça directement.

\- Vous donnez pas cette peine, grogna la brunette avant de laisser sortir un petit gémissement.

\- Vous êtes sure que votre anesthésiant fonctionne ?

\- On verra, c'est le vieux stock que je passe pas sur mes patients, répondit la médecin.

\- Je vais faire attention alors, fit Regina en se frottant vigoureusement les mains avec le savon.

Elle les sécha rapidement et s'empara du matériel de suture. Elle examina à nouveau la plaie et se surprit à penser que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait sa voisine torse nu et qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait dans une telle situation. Elle aurait voulu caresser les fines épaules et poser ses lèvres à la base du cou gracile, mais c'était ni le lieu, ni le moment.

\- Respirez à fonds, ordonna-t-elle en chassant ses pensées dans un coin de son esprit.

La Source soupira bruyamment et ne réagit pas quand le crochet pénétra sa peau. La maire tira sur le fil, le faisant coulisser pour rapprocher les bords de la plaie, tirant une grimace à la médecin. Regina resta silencieuse le temps de finir les points, en fit l'arrêt avant de couper le fil.

\- J'ai fait comme pour un rôti. C'est fini.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit la Source en s'asseyant sur la table. Vous auriez quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos ?

\- Passez au salon le temps que je vous amène une chemise.

Quand elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un chemisier noir en soie, elle trouva la brunette qui marchait tout en s'étirant mollement. Le regard de la souveraine s'attarda sur le tatouage dessiné sur le poignet de sa voisine, tentant d'ignorer les seins tenus par un soutien-gorge en dentelle verte, le ventre plat et la chute de rein invitante de sa voisine.

\- C'est douloureux ? s'enquit la reine d'une voix qu'elle trouva anormalement douce.

\- Juste un léger picotement, répondit la médecin en prenant la chemise tendue. Merci de votre sollicitude.

Elle réussit à passer le vêtement, malgré quelques difficultés à mettre son bras blessé dans la manche, et ses doigts caressèrent l'étoffe.

\- J'adore ce tissu, sourit la brunette.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus agréable, confirma Regina en servant deux verres de cidre.

La Source but une gorgée avant de déglutir. L'alcool était délicieux, mais corsé. Et elle devina qu'à la fin du verre, elle serait bien éméchée.

\- Vous avez décidé de m'enivrer pour me mettre dans votre lit ? demanda Hermione, un sourcil levé.

\- Deux points à mettre au clair tout de suite, ma chère, commença Regina d'une voix doucereuse tout en s'asseyant sur son canapé. D'une part, je n'ai pas besoin de faire boire la personne avec laquelle j'ai envie de coucher, d'autre part la viande saoule ne sombre pas dans mon lit, au mieux dans le caniveau, finit-elle alors qu'elle faisait jouer ses bas l'un contre l'autre en croisant les jambes, laissant sa jupe remonter sous le regard allumé de la brunette.

Cette dernière but son verre d'une traite avant de le poser sur la table. Elle devait absolument s'éloigner de la maire qui l'attirait un peu plus chaque jour.

\- Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous remercie pour tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre chemisier, je vous le rendrai propre. Bonne soirée, Madame le Maire, fit-elle en attrapant sa veste.

\- Vous fuyiez ? sourit narquoisement la reine. Qui l'eut cru de quelqu'un arborant un lion.

\- Je suis une personne très prudente, murmura la Source avant de passer dans la cuisine reprendre sa trousse de soin.

De retour dans l'entrée, elle tomba nez à nez avec la souveraine, adossée contre la porte d'entrée, lui bloquant le passage. Le regard de Regina était animé d'une lueur concupiscente et Hermione sut qu'elle devait trouver une échappatoire si elle ne voulait pas finir sans vêtement dans le lit de la reine.

\- Vous n'allez pas partir si vite ? susurra la maire.

\- Je… euh… balbutia la Source. Je crie très fort, vous savez ?

\- C'est une invitation à m'en rendre compte que je ne vais pas décliner, répondit la souveraine d'une voix plus grave en avançant, dangereuse.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bafouilla la Source alors que la reine pénétrait dans son espace personnel.

La brunette jugea plus prudent de reculer mais finit dos contre un mur.

\- Regina, s'il vous plait, commença Hermione. Si je vous ai donné l'impression d'être intéressée par une… aventure avec vous, j'en suis désolée.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas intéressée par une aventure, ma chère, commença Regina en posant son index à la base du cou de la brunette, par quoi êtes-vous intéressée lorsque vous laissez votre regard me déshabiller ? poursuivit-elle en laissant son doigt descendre doucement contre la peau d'Hermione dans le décolleté de la chemise.

La Source ferma les yeux, une boule douloureuse se formant dans sa gorge. Personne ne l'avait touchée depuis Aliénor, il y avait des mois de cela. Elle se souvenait des caresses de la rousse, de l'amour qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'elles échangeaient un regard et la sensation de vide et de solitude s'empara d'elle une fois de plus. Elle avait froid et le doigt de Regina sur sa peau était une brûlure insupportable. Il serait si simple de succomber aux assauts de la maire, ne serait-ce que pour oublier le temps d'une nuit son existence solitaire dans ce monde. Mais elle savait pertinemment que la Méchante Reine n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle, pas même l'ombre d'une attirance physique. Non, Regina Mills était intriguée, elle voulait des réponses et utilisait ses meilleures armes pour les obtenir.

\- A rien, murmura la brunette. Je ne pensais à rien. Ca ne se reproduira plus. Je suis désolée de vous avoir induite en erreur.

Regina plissa légèrement les yeux, passablement vexée une fois encore, avant d'apercevoir une larme couler au coin de la paupière fermée de la médecin. Sans parole et sans regard, elle sut pourtant sans l'ombre d'un doute à quoi, ou plutôt à qui, pensait Hermione en ce 14 février.

\- Mes avances sont tout à fait inappropriées, soupira-t-elle légèrement en réajustant le col de soie. A tout le moins aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle, ne voulant pas perdre totalement la face.

Elle recula d'un pas et la brunette en profita pour longer le mur avant de filer jusqu'à la sortie. L'Anglaise quitta la demeure sans un regard en arrière et la porte claqua doucement dans le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

\- C'est donc ça, filer à l'anglaise, marmonna la reine avant de monter les escaliers menant à l'étage.

Elle devait trouver le moyen de soutirer ses secrets à sa voisine. Sa curiosité croissait de jour en jour et elle se sentait prête à exploser.

\- Une bonne nuit de sommeil, voilà ce qu'il me faut, bailla-t-elle gracieusement en se mettant en pyjama. Il paraît que la nuit porte conseil…

* * *

Hermione se trouvait dans les ruines d'un château et elle reconnut celui qui avait accueilli les conseillers avant la deuxième guerre d'Avalon. Une femme blonde était assise sur une pierre et semblait l'attendre.

\- C'est une blague ? maugréa la brune. Putain, c'est la dernière fois que je me saoule avant de m'endormir.

\- Je ne savais pas que Morgane avait prévu de libérer la Source, commença Viviane.

\- Merci pour le cadeau, salope, grogna Hermione.

\- Encore une fois, je n'avais pas prévu que Morgane s'arrangerait pour te coller la Source dans les pattes.

\- Deux cinglées, voilà ce que vous étiez ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- J'étais seulement venue pour m'excuser et te souhaiter bon courage pour la suite. La Source est très remontée contre toi et va faire de ta vie un enfer.

\- Non, tu crois ? Sans blague ! se moqua amèrement la Gryffondor en faisant sauter une cigarette de son paquet.

\- Je disais ça pour aider... sourit la Dame du Lac. Sur ce, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Et encore désolée du désagrément. Il aurait été préférable que tu meures avec nous.

Elle allait disparaître quand elle sembla se rappeler de quelque chose d'important.

\- Au fait, essaie de te trouver une bonne arme, tu vas en avoir besoin ! Et bon courage avec tes cauchemars, ils ne font que commencer ! lança-t-elle avant de se volatiliser.

Hermione étouffa un juron alors que le décor devenait flou pour disparaître, laissant place à une obscurité totale.

"Viviane, j'ai bien fait de te crever..." pensa la Gryffondor alors que l'île d'Avalon se dessinait progressivement autour d'elle.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Regina rêva une nouvelle fois de façon étrange, se trouvant dans un endroit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, au milieu d'un combat dont elle connaissait une des deux protagonistes.

La reine regarda à ses pieds et déglutit. Elle se trouvait au bord d'une falaise. La houle se fracassait sur des rochers en contrebas, à des dizaines de mètres en-dessous d'elle. Le temps était à l'orage, une pluie abondante s'abattait sur elle, et l'air chargé d'iode et de magie était presque irrespirable.

Elle remporta son attention sur Hermione qui se battait à l'épée contre une femme blonde qui avait un léger avantage sur la brunette. La souveraine observa les échanges musclés, précis, appréciant le bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquaient. Elle frissonna de plaisir en découvrant la violence dont pouvait faire preuve sa voisine. Elle aurait aimé toucher les muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau, essuyer du bout des doigts les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. Le feu dans le regard noisette alluma un brasier en elle et elle poussa un soupir extatique. Loin de l'image du médecin ennuyeux de banlieue pavillonnaire, cette Hermione guerrière la fascinait, la troublait, la charmait.

\- Attention ! prévint la maire alors que la lame de la blonde trouvait le visage de la brune pour découper son arcade sourcilière gauche en deux.

Les deux adversaires finirent par se désarmer mutuellement et en vinrent aux mains. Regina recula prudemment, Hermione et sa copine de jeu se rapprochant de plus en plus d'elle. Le sang giclait sur la roche et les échanges connurent un regain de brutalité.

L'Anglaise finit par bloquer contre elle son ennemie après lui avoir crevé les yeux. Elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille avant de les faire basculer toutes les deux dans le vide. La maire se pencha pour voir si une des deux adversaires avaient survécu à la chute quand une boule de magie blanche éclata, l'aveuglant momentanément.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle avait devant elle une fillette en uniforme, âgée d'une dizaine d'années. Elle brandissait un arc dans sa main, arborait un air belliqueux, et était le portrait d'Hermione, sauf les yeux de la gamine qui étaient vert.

\- Fais attention Rose ! s'exclama une femme perchée sur un gigantesque oiseau au plumage rouge et doré.

\- T'inquiète pas mamaidh, ça va le faire, répliqua la fillette avant d'encocher une flèche sur son arc et de se mettre à courir.

Regina la vit foncer dans sa direction et s'écarta d'un pas sur le côté au dernier moment. Elle prépara une boule de feu qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer quand elle remarqua que la gamine avait engagé le combat contre une autre jeune fille, portant sensiblement la même tenue.

La reine fut soufflée par le talent déployé par les deux enfants. Elles auraient pu mettre le Ténébreux à genoux sans difficulté.

La fin du combat fut à l'avantage de la mini Hermione qui, changée en panthère, avait mis ko son adversaire et emporté un trophée dans son estomac, à savoir deux doigts de l'autre fillette.  
Regina songea un instant à aller la féliciter quand l'autre femme vint rejoindre la mini Hermione qui avait repris forme humaine pour la serrer contre elle.

\- Ca va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? demanda l'adulte avec un fort accent écossais.

\- Je me suis foulée la cheville, grimaça l'écolière.

Le paysage se troubla et, quelques instants plus tard, la reine se trouva dans un cachot sombre et humide. Hermione avait les poignets entravés par des chaînes suspendues au plafond. La femme blonde avançait avec un air de prédateur vers l'Anglaise qui l'accueillit avec un regard de défi.

\- Je me suis dit que tu devais avoir besoin de te détendre un peu. Après tout, Aliénor et Minerva t'ont abandonnée alors…

La brunette tira sur les fers qui la retenaient prisonnière mais Regina savait que ça ne servirait à rien. La blonde chercha à embrasser la médecin qui tourna la tête pour éviter les lèvres de son adversaire sur les siennes. Les yeux noisette rencontrèrent le regard de la maire qui avança d'un pas dans sa direction.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? demanda Regina.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas changer le passé, murmura Hermione tandis que la blonde faisait courir ses mains sur le corps de sa captive, et sa langue dans son cou. Je ne veux pas que vous assistiez à ça.

La souveraine allait rétorquer quand elle se réveilla. Elle se redressa dans son lit et cligna des yeux avant de repousser la couette. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans sa chambre, inspirant et expirant lentement pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Elle ne venait pas de vivre un rêve ordinaire, elle en était certaine.

Elle alla jusqu'à sa fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, ressentant le besoin de respirer profondément. Appuyée sur l'embrasure, elle regardait la maison d'à-côté, cherchant comment son esprit pouvait transposer sa voisine d'aujourd'hui en cette combattante féroce. Comment et pourquoi. Elle retint son souffle en voyant la porte arrière s'ouvrir et la médecin sortir dans son jardin. La brunette portait juste un short et un débardeur, pieds nus dans son gazon. Elle la vit tirer sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser dans un pot de fleurs puis de se rendre au milieu de sa pelouse.

Regina se recula dans l'ombre de sa chambre pour regarder sans se faire voir. Hermione sembla prendre une pose, respirer profondément à plusieurs reprises puis commença à enchainer des mouvements que la reine n'avait jamais vus. Les gestes étaient précis, tantôt incisifs, tantôt tout en retenue. La maire voyait le corps de la brunette se couvrir de sueur et luire sous la pâle lumière de la lune. Le ballet dura longtemps, sous les yeux fascinés de Regina qui ressentait cette danse avec ses tripes. La colère comme la peine semblait être des ondes qui se déplaçaient entre le jardin et sa chambre, entre la médecin et elle. Et quand Hermione cessa, épuisée, la reine fut quasiment sûre lorsque la brunette leva les yeux, que c'était pour la regarder, ombre dans la pénombre.

Et voilà le travail !

En vous souhaitant un bon week-end,

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	6. Maléfique

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Voici le nouveau chapitre de notre petite trilogie, uploadé par votre dévouée Sygui, vu que Link pionce du sommeil du juste...(à voir) !

Avant de vous laisser lire, un grand merci d'avoir été sensible à notre demande de vous lire, vos revues sont importantes pour nous, pour savoir comment vous aimez, ou pas, les trésors d'imagination qu'on met en branle pour mener nos héro(ine)s ailleurs que dans les sentiers déjà battus (le pauvres, déjà qu'ils ne sont pas pavés de bonnes intentions... bref, je m'égare!)

Je vous laisse découvrir la suite, on se retrouve en bas ;-)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Maléfique

Hermione alluma tranquillement une cigarette, son regard restant fixé sur la position de Regina. Cette dernière hésita sur la conduite à tenir : devait-elle rester ici, immobile, ou au contraire se rendre dans le jardin de sa voisine pour la plaquer au sol et lui arracher son short ? Sa main s'égara quelques instants entre ses jambes et elle ne put que constater à quel point elle était excitée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait clos momentanément en sentant son corps répondre à ses propres avances et s'aperçut que la brunette n'était plus dans le jardin. Elle parcourut rapidement du regard les fenêtres de la demeure d'en face, mais aucune ne s'alluma et aucune ne laissa entrevoir l'ombre de la propriétaire.

L'idée de regagner son lit l'effleura une seconde mais elle prit conscience de sa respiration qui avait changé au fil des émotions qui avaient pris vie en elle. La violence qui se dégageait du rêve, puis de la danse guerrière de la médecin avait réveillé au creux de ses reins des désirs que le pantin qu'était Graham n'était pas capable d'assouvir. Jamais elle n'aurait pu envisager que l'Anglaise avait ce potentiel de vie en elle.

Aussi, incapable de résister à l'attraction qu'exerçait la jeune femme sur elle, la maire quitta sa chambre et dévala les marches de l'escalier. Quand elle gagna son allée, elle courrait presque. Le vent faisait bouger la soie de son pyjama sur elle, le faisant adhérer à sa peau moite. La reine remonta la rue et elle se planta sur le perron de sa voisine. Elle sonna plusieurs fois, alternant les appuis brefs et longs, avant de tambouriner à la porte.

\- Je vous assure que si vous ne m'ouvrez pas, je démonte votre maison planche par planche ! lança-t-elle avec morgue.

Mais seul le silence répondit à ses invectives. La reine frissonna dans le froid glacial de ce mois de février. Elle se frotta les bras tout en faisant le tour de la maison. Alors qu'elle allait renoncer et retourner dans la chaleur de sa demeure, elle repéra une silhouette étendue sur le canapé. Un rictus étira ses lèvres et, s'approchant de la fenêtre, elle ramassa une pierre. Elle tapa sur la vitre pour attirer l'attention de l'Anglaise et fit comprendre par des gestes explicites que, si la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvrait pas, elle passerait par la fenêtre qu'elle briserait avec la pierre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

Elle suivit du regard l'ombre se découper dans la lumière lunaire et se diriger vers l'entrée. La maire en fit autant et s'engouffra rapidement dans la chaleur qui régnait à l'intérieur, fixant la silhouette fatiguée qui lui tournait déjà le dos. Regina rattrapa l'Anglaise et lui saisit l'épaule, arrêtant la jeune femme.

\- Je veux des réponses, commença la reine d'une voix qui ne souffrait d'aucune contestation. Que sont ces cauchemars ? Et qui est cette blonde contre laquelle vous vous battiez ?... qui s'apprêtait à vous torturer ?

Hermione la regarda un instant dans les yeux puis se dégagea doucement de la prise en abaissant son épaule.

\- Je ne connais pas vos rêves Miss Mills, mais si ces cauchemars dont vous parlez vous dérangent, je peux sans doute vous prescrire quelque chose, fut la réponse que la médecin donna en retournant s'allonger dans son salon.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile, siffla la reine en la suivant.

Elle n'hésita pas un instant avant de s'allonger sur la brunette. Regina la sentit se raidir sous son poids et cesser de respirer un instant.

\- Quoi que vous ayez en tête, Madame le Maire, c'est voué à l'échec. Alors si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver le cul par terre, allez vous asseoir sur un fauteuil, fit sèchement Hermione.

\- Non, susurra la reine. Premièrement, vous êtes plus confortable que je l'avais imaginé. Deuxièmement, les réactions de votre corps me diront si vous mentez et si vous avez envie d'une activité récréative.

Regina respira le cou de l'Anglaise et sentit son coeur battre rapidement. L'odeur de la médecin était enivrante.

\- Voilà le choix qui s'impose à vous, ma chère, reprit la souveraine. Soit vous commencez par la discussion, soit par la bagatelle. Mais ne vous leurrez pas. Vous aurez le droit aux deux cette nuit.

\- Vous n'obtiendrez ni l'un ni l'autre de moi, commenta la Source en opposant ses mains sur les épaules de la souveraine pour se dégager. Je n'ai rien à dire et rien à offrir.

D'un mouvement de bassin, elle s'extirpa de sous la brune et se leva. Sans un regard, elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine, ouvrir son frigo et attrapa une bouteille d'eau qu'elle déboucha pour boire directement au goulot.

Elle devait garder la tête froide. Et pourtant, ce serait si simple de succomber, d'oublier sa vie fade le temps d'une nuit. Hermione secoua la tête. Elle avait déjà commis cette erreur, des siècles plus tôt, avec Viviane. Et si cet écart lui avait apporté ses filles, elle ne gagnerait rien dans ce monde à le reproduire. Elle retient un soupir. C'était vraiment dur de résister à Regina Mills. Car la reine avait tout pour lui plaire, cette dernière le savait et elle en jouait.

La Gryffondor attrapa une nouvelle bouteille et retourna vers le salon. Elle tendit l'eau à la reine sur le canapé et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, les jambes repliées sous elle.

\- Je suis désolée si vous avez des cauchemars, je n'y suis pour rien et je réitère ma proposition de vous prescrire quelque chose. Quant à la bagatelle, vous êtes une femme superbe et il est très difficile de vous résister, croyez-moi. Mais mon coeur, mon âme, le reste de ma vie appartiennent à une autre, je suis navrée. Je ne peux rien vous donner de ce que vous souhaitez, de ce que vous méritez. Mais n'ayez crainte, vous trouverez quelqu'un qui saura vous combler comme vous le méritez.

Regina fronça les sourcils. Une fois de plus, la médecin la repoussait. Mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Dans son ancien monde, elle aurait pris de force ce qu'elle voulait, puis elle aurait tué la jeune femme. Mais elle était à Storybrooke à présent. Et Hermione portait un tatouage en forme de lion sur le poignet. Elle avait fui l'homme désigné par Clochette il y a quelques années. Car si elle refusait le mariage royal imposé par sa mère, elle ne voulait pas plus de ce barbu ivrogne amateur de jeux qu'elle avait entraperçu. Mais avec sa voisine, c'était différent. Elle prit conscience qu'elle la voulait. Qu'elle était probablement la fin heureuse que la malédiction devait lui apporter.

\- Je ne veux pas être droguée pour dormir. Je veux comprendre pourquoi vous êtes dans mes rêves ... ou moi dans les vôtres.

La maire se sentait désemparée. Elle se trouvait dans une situation inédite, qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Elle ne savait quoi faire pour que la brunette s'ouvre enfin. Aussi la vérité semblait être la dernière carte qu'elle pouvait jouer.

\- Ce n'est pas un simple cauchemar, tenta la reine. Cette femme... j'ai vu votre combat. Et vous m'avez chassée de votre esprit avant que je vois le traitement qu'elle vous réservait. Mais je devine aisément ce que vous avez subi.

Hermione regardait la femme en face d'elle, sans broncher. Elle but une longue gorgée dans le silence qui s'étirait, avant d'essuyer ses lèvres du revers de sa main. Les images qu'évoquait Regina imprégnaient encore ses propres rétines et les sensations vieilles de centaines d'années parcouraient ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Si seulement elle pouvait se laisser aller. Trouver un peu de réconfort, une épaule sur laquelle se reposer, même un instant. Mais l'envie était une mauvaise conseillère, le futur ne devait pas être perturbé, et sa quête cette fois devait être solitaire. Et définitive, pour la première boule de magie, comme pour elle. Forte de la conviction qu'elle retrouverait sa famille sous peu, elle se réfugia plus profondément en elle et fit taire ses doutes.

\- Les rêves sont des fantasmes créés par l'esprit pour se libérer de tensions souvent antisociales, sourit faiblement l'Anglaise.

Regina quitta le canapé, s'approcha de la brunette et se pencha sur elle.

\- Je n'ai aucune tension de ce genre. Mais laissez-moi m'occuper des vôtres... murmura-t-elle. Juste un baiser... pour vous convaincre.

Hermione fixait les lèvres que la langue de la reine venait d'humidifier briller sous les pâles reflets de la lune et sentait l'odeur de sa peau lui monter à la tête. Son cœur se serra et elle ferma les yeux pour se soustraire à la réalité.

\- Je ne peux pas, Regina, je vous en prie, murmura-t-elle.

Une main chaude et douce se posa délicatement sur sa joue et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au contact. Elle s'autorisa quelques instants à imaginer ce que serait un baiser de Regina et son bas ventre se contracta douloureusement. Merlin, si elle en venait à être émoustiller par un baiser imaginaire, c'est que ça faisait vraiment trop longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas envoyée en l'air.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de la souveraine et laissa sa joue au contact chaud qui apaisait son âme, mais pas son corps. Un bras passa dans son dos et elle sentit son visage pressé doucement contre une soie délicate et chaude. Le parfum de la maire lui faisait tourner les sens et elle poussa un long soupir. Elle se maudit de se délecter de l'étreinte que la souveraine lui offrait. Elle savait que ce n'était pas désintéressé, que seule la curiosité qui dévorait Regina poussait cette dernière à se laisser aller à tant de gentillesse. Mais depuis qu'elle avait été expulsée de son ancien monde, depuis la mort d'Aliénor, elle n'avait pas eu de contact physique et elle en souffrait cruellement.

Lentement, elle leva le visage vers la brune et se résolut à poser ses lèvres sur celles de la maire. Le désir se fit violent au creux de son ventre et elle dut lutter pour conserver une respiration normale. Elle laissa ses mains se perdre dans la chevelure ébène et gouta le plaisir de sentir le soyeux de ces cheveux couler entre ses doigts.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire amusé en entendant un léger gémissement s'échapper des lèvres de la reine. Cette dernière s'accrochait à la médecin et semblait batailler pour que le baiser reste chaste. Mais même dans la retenue, Regina Mills embrassait comme une déesse. Aussi, quand la maire demanda muettement l'autorisation d'approfondir le baiser, Hermione fut faible et céda.

Sentir cette caresse plus intime de la part de la souveraine sembla lui apporter une paix intérieure. Curieusement, Regina ne cherchait pas à s'imposer, comme elle s'y était inconsciemment attendu, et son baiser était tout en douceur.

Les mains de la maire encadraient maintenant son visage et les pouces caressaient doucement ses joues. Hermione aurait voulu que cet instant perdure mais, le manque d'oxygène se faisant sentir, Regina rompit le baiser.

\- Merci, dit simplement l'Anglaise en laissant aller son front contre celui de la maire.

\- Plaisir partagé, murmura la reine. Il se fait tard... ou tôt. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'accueillir dans votre lit pour les deux heures de sommeil qu'il nous reste ? Et je vous promets qu'il s'agit uniquement de dormir.

Hermione plongea son regard dans les yeux de la souveraine, tentant d'y lire une supercherie. Ne sachant décider si elle était sincère ou s'il s'agissait encore d'une tentative pour la convaincre plus facilement, elle décida qu'elle avait juste besoin des bras de quelqu'un, pour un instant, pour oublier. Elle poussa légèrement la brune pour se lever à son tour et lui prit la main, sans rien dire, avant de la conduire vers l'étage et sa chambre à coucher. Elle dégagea complètement les draps avant de s'allonger dans le lit.

\- Venez, l'invita-t-elle en ouvrant les bras.

Regina se refugia dans l'étreinte de l'Anglaise et enfouit son visage dans le cou de la médecin qui referma ses bras sur la reine. Le souffle chaud de la souveraine faisait frissonner Hermione qui priait pour que sa voisine ne remarque pas son émoi.

\- Détendez-vous ma chère, ronronna Regina avant de poser brièvement ses lèvres sur l'épaule de la Source.

\- Vous avez promis, et je vous fais confiance, répondit la médecin en se laissant finalement aller, posant un baiser sur la chevelure qui lui chatouillait le nez.

Elle sentit la reine s'assoupir contre elle, sa respiration devenant plus calme, plus tranquille. Hermione eut un petit sourire et finit par s'endormir paisiblement à son tour. Elle profita de ce moment de répit car à son réveil, elle se doutait bien que sa conscience ne manquerait pas de se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Regina ouvrit les yeux, un instant perdue. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la pièce où elle se trouvait, ni la douceur de la peau contre la sienne.

\- Bonjour, fit la voix dans son dos.

La maire se retourna pour faire face à sa voisine qui l'observait. Elle crut lire de la gêne dans les yeux de la brunette et se demanda un instant si elle devait jouer avec, avant de se raviser.

\- Bien dormi ? s'enquit Hermione en s'asseyant dans le lit.

\- Etrangement bien, je dois le reconnaitre, répondit Regina avant de s'étirer mollement.

\- Il va falloir se lever, une dure journée de travail nous attend. C'est toujours café noir pour votre petit-déjeuner ? demanda l'Anglaise.

Elle poussa la couette et allait se lever quand Regina la retint par le poignet.

\- Vous ne souhaitez pas parler de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? fit la reine.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Hermione poussa un juron.

\- Merde. Ca doit être mon premier patient. J'suis à la bourre. Ecoutez, je vous propose d'en discuter ce soir. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir avant. Vous avez... bouleversé mon petit monde, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

\- J'espère bien, susurra Regina.

Elle se pencha et embrassa brièvement les lèvres de l'Anglaise qui ferma les yeux de contentement.

\- Pour vous aider dans votre réflexion... finit-elle dans un murmure avant de quitter le lit.

La maire sortit de la chambre et Hermione se laissa tomber sur le matelas, les bras en croix.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée... une très mauvaise idée... mais une séduisante mauvaise idée.

* * *

La journée avait été longue et pénible. Hermione n'avait pas réussi à déterminer ce qu'elle voulait (à savoir poursuivre ce qui avait été initié la veille au soir ou arrêter immédiatement) et cela la frustrait. Et elle avait reçu un texto de Regina qui l'informait que cette denrière avait des réunions jusqu'à tard et que leur conversation serait malheureusement reportée au lendemain. Aussi, la Source était sortie de chez elle pour se rendre dans les tréfonds de la ville, sous la bibliothèque, afin de passer la soirée en bonne compagnie.

Allongée sur le dos du dragon, sa tête reposait entre les cornes de l'animal qui lui grattait gentiment le crâne de la pointe de sa queue. La brunette, les mains croisées sur sa nuque, contemplait le plafond humide et soupirait, la mort dans l'âme.

« Vous voulez parler de votre désarroi, ma Source ? » s'enquit Maléfique.

\- Regina et moi, on s'est embrassées… lâcha la Gryffondor.

« Oh ! Et à votre tête, je devine qu'elle a perdu la main... » fit le gigantesque reptile.

\- Très drôle, grimaça Hermione en se retournant. Non, bien au contraire, c'était divin.

Sa joue reposait contre les écailles fraîches et rugueuses du dragon et sa main commença à gratouiller la tête du reptile.

« Dans ce cas, quel est le problème ? » s'enquit Maléfique.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poursuivre dans cette voie avec elle.

« Si vous lui avez laissé penser le contraire et que vous vous rétractez, elle va faire de votre vie un enfer, vous pouvez me croire. »

\- C'est quoi votre histoire à toutes les deux ? demanda la Source en fermant les yeux.

« Un soupçon de vengeance, une pincée de magie et un rien d'érotisme, la recette parfaite. »

\- Je sais pas si je veux en savoir plus… Bref, si vous vous… entendiez si bien, pourquoi elle t'a coincée ici ?

« Toute relation avec Regina est compliquée. Disons que nos intérêts ont fini par diverger. Je voulais qu'elle se venge de Blanche-Neige et James Charmant, mais sans utiliser le sort noir. »

\- Tu voulais te venger du couple princier ? s'étonna Hermione avant de se frapper le front. Quelle idiote je fais, excuse-moi. Ta fille.

« Votre omniscience me surprendra toujours, ma Source. »

\- Elle n'a rien de magique, crois-moi, grimaça la brune.

Elle remua, mal à l'aise, se demandant si elle devait soulager la peine de son amie ou laisser le cours des choses se dérouler. Elle avait conscience que changer le futur pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses.

« Mais d'un autre côté, la saison 4 était pas terrible… J'me souviens même pas de la fin. » songea la Gryffondor avant de s'asseoir sur la tête de Maléfique.

\- Ta fille est vivante, elle s'appelle Lily.

Le dragon sursauta et désarçonna Hermione qui tomba pour s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol glacé.

\- Hey ! grogna la Source en se frottant le nez. Tu pourrais prévenir !

« Veuillez m'excuser, Origine de toutes magies, mais êtes-vous certaine de ce que vous annoncez ? »

\- Ouais. Je saurai où la trouver dans 28 ans. Mais je peux la chercher et te la ramener, si tu veux.

« Si vous retrouvez ma fille, je sacrifierai le Ténébreux en votre nom. »

\- Pas besoin, et puis, je commence à en avoir marre de Storybrooke. Des mois que je n'ai pas quitté cette ville, elle me sort par les yeux, souffla Hermione en se relevant. Tu m'accompagnes ?

« Avec plaisir. Rendez-moi forme humaine et je serai votre servante. »

\- Ca aussi, c'est pas nécessaire. Si on doit voyager ensemble, faudra m'appeler Hermione, fit la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle épousseta son pantalon et réfléchit quelques instants. Dans ce qu'elle avait vu à la télé, Maléfique avait un œuf contenant une potion dans son ventre. Il fallait qu'elle récupère cet objet avant de lui rendre son apparence humaine.

\- Je peux juste récupérer ce que Charmant t'a enfoncé dans la gorge ? Je te promets d'être délicate…

Maléfique ouvrit docilement la gueule et, d'un geste sûr du poignet, la Source fit remonter l'œuf le long de l'œsophage du reptile. Puis, elle passa sa main dessus et le bien du Ténébreux disparut.

\- C'est bien caché, personne ne pourra le trouver ! dit-elle, satisfaite, en se frottant les mains. Maintenant, levons le sort de cette chère Regina.

Des étincelles de magie s'échappèrent de ses doigts et s'élevèrent jusqu'au plafond de la grotte pour retomber en pluie sur le corps du reptile. Et, quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione avait devant elle une femme blonde, maquillée avec goût, mais d'un style vestimentaire complètement dépassé.

\- Les fringues années 30, ça va pas le faire, soupira la Source en se grattant la nuque. On va passer chez moi préparer les valises et te trouver quelque chose de plus contemporain.

\- Je suppose que je n'aurais pas le temps de présenter mes hommages à Blanche-Neige et son mari ? sourit narquoisement Maléfique.

\- On va attendre un peu pour le crépage de chignon, si tu veux bien… fit Hermione, un peu exaspérée par les relents de contes de fées qui collait à toutes ses décisions, avant de les faire disparaître toutes deux dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Regina se dépêchait de se préparer. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au miroir dans l'entrée et afficha un rictus satisfait. Son maquillage était parfait, sa coiffure impeccable, et son tailleur mettait en valeur ses formes avantageuses. Tout pour se faire pardonner d'avoir annulé sa soirée avec Hermione. Elle passa rapidement son manteau et attrapa sa sacoche. Son plan était simple : inviter l'Anglaise à prendre le petit-déjeuner chez Granny et lui proposer de venir dîner le soir même chez elle.

\- Elle va accepter, murmura-t-elle, confiante.

Elle sortit de sa demeure et prit le chemin de la maison voisine. Cependant, arrivée en haut de l'allée, une pancarte scotchée sur la porte d'entrée du numéro 110 attira son attention. Elle s'approcha d'un pas vif et blêmit à la découverte de l'inscription.

 _En vacances toute la semaine. Veuillez vous rendre à l'hôpital de Storybrooke pour les consultations._

 _Veuillez m'excuser pour ce désagrément._

 _Docteur H. J. Granger_

\- J'aurais dû l'appeler hier soir, gémit Regina. Tenter de passer à l'improviste... Elle a dû croire que je me moquais d'elle.

Elle se retint de donner un coup de pied dans la porte et souffla sa frustration. Elle aurait dû battre le fer quand il était chaud. La brunette avait commencé à céder et maintenant, elle s'était enfuie. Et si elle revenait, la souveraine devrait recommencer son travail d'approche à zéro.

\- Comment faire pour rattraper cela ? soupira la reine avant de prendre le chemin de la mairie.

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard…_

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures quand Hermione apparut devant le panneau indiquant la sortie de la ville de Storybrooke. Elle s'étira énergiquement et, sac à dos sur l'épaule, suivit la route la menant à son domicile. Elle avait quelques kilomètres à parcourir avant de pouvoir siroter un whisky dans son canapé, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir aux évènements de la semaine écoulée en compagnie de Maléfique et Lily.

Trouver la fillette avait été une formalité pour la brune. Car une fois la limite de la ville franchie, elle avait tout de suite senti la source de magie de la petite (et celle d'Emma Swan, en passant). Maléfique lui avait rapidement expliqué le traitement que lui avait infligé le couple Charmant et Hermione avait fait en sorte que le bébé, âgée d'à peine 6 mois, soit débarrassé de la noirceur qu'avait mis en elle l'apprenti du Sorcier.

Maléfique, émue, avait émis un dernier souhait. Ne pas revenir à Storybrooke. Elle voulait offrir une vie normale à sa fille. La Source avait accédé à la demande, usant de ses pouvoirs pour installer la nouvelle famille dans un appartement décent à New York. Elle était restée quelques jours avec la mère et la fille, les aidants à se familiariser avec le monde moldu.

\- Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous m'appelez, avait ordonné gentiment Hermione en laissant son numéro de téléphone.

La médecin eut un sourire à la pensée de la gratitude exprimée par la sorcière et sentit son cœur se gonfler. Finalement, être la Source lui permettait de rendre la vie des gens un peu meilleure et rien que pour cela, elle en était reconnaissante.

Au bout de près de d'une demi heure de marche, elle finit par arriver en haut de la rue Mifflin. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour observer la maison de Regina. De la lumière filtrait des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée et la brunette eut la fugace idée d'aller frapper à la porte de sa voisine. En une semaine, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir et elle avait envie de tenter quelque chose avec la reine. Après tout, puisqu'elle était coincée dans ce monde, autant y vivre agréablement.

Alors qu'elle allait s'avancer en direction de la plus belle maison de la ville, une silhouette se fit apercevoir devant le 110 de la rue. Hermione fronça les sourcils, en reconnaissant la maire qui semblait crocheter sa boite aux lettres.

\- Je peux vous aider ? lança-t-elle, laconique.

Regina se tourna d'un bloc et, malgré la pénombre, la Source pouvait voir le regard noir de la souveraine.

\- Miss Granger… siffla la reine. Vous voilà enfin de retour ! Où étiez-vous fourrée ?

Hermione allait répondre quand un vrombissement de moteur attira son attention. Elle tourna la tête mais n'eut le loisir de réagir. Alors qu'une voiture noire roulant tout phare éteint la percutait de plein fouet, fauchant ses jambes pour la propulser sur le toit en métal du véhicule, elle eut juste le temps de lancer un sort pour protéger ses organes vitaux, un dixième de seconde avant l'impact violent avec le bitume parfaitement entretenu par la municipalité.

Tandis qu'elle était incapable de bouger, que l'obscurité l'attirait inexorablement, elle regrettait de n'avoir pas pu voir le visage du conducteur. Sa dernière pensée consciente fut pour l'hôte de la Source, qu'elle se promit de démasquer à son réveil.

* * *

Oups... encore un coup du sort ou sinon...

Ça vous a plu ? Dans tous les cas, le bouton Review est là pour ça, dites-nous tout ;-)

Becs sucrés comme on dit par icitte, vos dévouées ;-)

Sygui et Link9


	7. La perspicacité d'Henry

Bien le bonjour !

un soucis de connexion internet a perturbé le calendrier d'upload, vous m'en voyez désolée...

alors sans plus attendre, la suite !

Sygui

* * *

Chapitre 7 : la perspicacité d'Henry

Regina resta tétanisée tout le long de la scène qu'elle voyait se dérouler au ralenti. Voir Hermione voler dans les airs sous la puissance du choc, rebondir dans un bruit de tôle sur la toiture du véhicule avant de s'écraser sur le bitume tel un pantin désarticulé lui fit oublier dans l'instant sa vindicte. La voiture sombre ne ralentit à aucun moment et disparut dans la nuit dans un crissement de pneu. Elle courut rapidement auprès de sa voisine qui ne bougeait pas et s'agenouilla à sa tête. Sans sa magie, elle était impuissante et ne savait quoi faire pour l'aider. Le bruit ne semblait avoir alerté personne et la maire dû se résoudre à laisser la médecin le temps de téléphoner aux urgences pour l'envoi d'une ambulance. Elle revient rapidement auprès de la Gryffondor, et étendit une couverture sur elle avant de passer sa main sur sa joue griffée.

\- Ca va aller, murmura-t-elle, les secours sont en route. Il faut tenir le coup...

Mais rien ne laissait penser que la brunette l'avait entendue. Quelques minutes plus tard, ou quelques heures (Regina n'avait pas conscience du temps qui passait), les sirènes hurlèrent au loin et la lumière des gyrophares vint découper la nuit. Graham sortit de la patrouilleuse tandis que deux ambulanciers ouvraient la porte arrière de leur camionnette, emmenant avec eux un brancard et du matériel médical.

-Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, Madame le Maire ? demanda l'un des médecins en soulevant une paupière d'Hermione.

\- Une voiture l'a renversée. Elle ne s'est pas arrêtée, n'a même pas ralenti, répondit Regina d'une voix atone.

\- Vous avez eu le temps de voir le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation ? Le modèle du véhicule ? demanda doucement Graham en sortant un calepin de sa poche.

\- Tout était sombre, la voiture est arrivée de nulle part et elle est repartie tout aussi vite. Miss Granger n'a pas eu le temps de s'écarter et je n'ai rien pu faire... Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers les ambulanciers, frottant ses bras de ses mains pour lutter contre le froid qui l'envahissait de l'intérieur.

\- Faut qu'on l'emmène, ça urge, fit l'un des médecins.

Ils soulevèrent le brancard pour le mettre sur ses roues et le poussèrent jusqu'à l'ambulance qui démarra en trombe le temps d'installer la victime.

\- Je vais vous faire un café et vous allez me raconter ce qui vous revient en mémoire, dit le shérif en prenant la maire par le bras pour l'emmener en direction du 108 de la rue.

Regina se dégagea de la prise du shérif.

\- Ne perdez pas votre temps avec ça. Je viens de vous dire ce qui s'est passé, commencez donc à chercher une voiture avec un pare-choc embouti et un toit cabossé, ce sera bien plus utile. Je serai à l'hôpital.

Graham hésitait à insister mais voyant l'air déterminé de sa supérieure, il se résigna et commença à inspecter les lieux de l'accident. Regina fonça chez elle pour récupérer ses clés de voiture et, une fois dans sa Mercedes, elle emprunta la route de l'hôpital sans respecter les limites de vitesse.

Quand elle déboula dans le service des urgences, elle eut juste le temps de voir Hermione sur un brancard, entourée par des médecins occupés à lui prodiguer les premiers soins. Une infirmière relevait la manche de sa chemise pour lui planter une aiguille dans le bras tandis qu'un de ses collègues découpait le jean de l'Anglaise.

La chorégraphie des blouses blanches paraissait parfaitement synchronisée mais un bip strident fit que le personnel soignant connut un regain d'agitation. Le brancard fut poussé en direction d'une double porte et la brune disparut du champ de vision de la souveraine.

Regina gagna machinalement la salle d'attente et se laissa tomber sur une chaise en plastique. Elle joignit ses mains tremblantes sur ses genoux et inspira profondément pour se calmer. De nombreuses questions tournaient dans son esprit. Etait-ce un accident ? Etait-ce délibéré ? Et si c'était voulu, pourquoi ? La brune soupira lourdement et espéra que sa voisine se réveillerait vite pour y répondre.

* * *

Hermione rêvait. Elle était sûrement abrutie par les drogues que Whale injectait dans sa perfusion et son esprit désinhibé se laissait aller à divaguer. Elle rêvait de son ancienne vie, à ce qu'elle aurait pu devenir si la Source avait choisi un autre hôte. Elle aurait récupéré ses parents en Australie pour les ramener à Londres, aurait sûrement épousé Ron et aurait vécu une petite vie bien rangée de fonctionnaire au Ministère, avec deux enfants à élever.

Mais ce n'était pas ce que le destin avait prévu pour elle. Des souvenirs de son ancien monde affluèrent à la surface de sa mémoire et des flashs de ses différentes vies s'imposèrent. Son premier mariage avec Minerva, la naissance de Rose, celles des jumelles, ses retrouvailles avec Aliénor dans le parc londonien cohabitaient avec la bataille contre Harry sur le toit d'un hôtel dans une ville infestée de morts vivants ou encore l'assaut dans les plaines de Kidahar lorsqu'elle dirigeait les armées de la Dame du Lac. Mais ce qui était des plus étranges, c'était que Regina Mills était présente à chaque fois, spectatrice de ces moments de vie.

Hermione se laissa guider par son esprit, naviguant entre les moments clés de ses existences, alternant passages heureux lui arrachant de vrais sourires et évènements plus difficiles à revoir. Alors qu'elle quittait le souvenir de sa première fois avec Pansy, le soir du bal du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, sous le regard (envieux ?) de la maire, elle ressentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine. Une étincelle de magie vint titiller sa source, répandant une douce chaleur dans son corps.

"Il est temps d'embrasser ta nouvelle destinée, mon amour... Tu as assez dormi."

La brune fronça les sourcils, perplexe. C'était la voix d'Aliénor, elle en était persuadée. Etait-ce un tour de son inconscient, ou les effets de la morphine ?

Une douce lumière vint lui chatouiller les paupières et elle ouvrit avec précaution un œil. Elle se sentait bien, pas de douleur, juste une grosse fatigue qui semblait l'écraser dans le petit lit qu'elle occupait. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour aviser un homme endormi allongé dans la couche voisine, vêtu d'une chemise d'hôpital, et elle reconnut James Charmant.

"Sympa le voisin. Pas bruyant, calme, mais pas très causant...", plaisanta-t-elle en se redressant dans l'optique de quitter son lit.

La fatigue gênait ses mouvements mais la Gryffondor persévéra. Elle voulait se lever, fumer une cigarette, passer des vêtements propres et retrouver la Source d'origine qui avait osé lui rouler dessus.

Ses pieds touchèrent le sol carrelé froid et la brune frissonna. Elle poussa sur ses bras et, une fois debout, resta en équilibre deux secondes avant de s'écrouler par terre, ses jambes ayant refusé de la porter.

\- Bordel ! s'exclama-t-elle affalée sur le carrelage. C'est quoi ce délire ? Infirmière !

Elle sentit un liquide chaud dégouliner le long de son visage et, en tournant légèrement la tête, découvrit qu'elle avait entraîné dans sa chute sa poche d'urine qui s'était ouverte.

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Infirmière ! Je vais me noyer dans ma pisse ! hurla-t-elle de plus belle, tentant de remuer les jambes pour s'éloigner de la flaque jaune qui s'agrandissait.

Deux personnes en blouse blanche déboulèrent dans la pièce et lâchèrent une exclamation surprise.

\- Bon sang, elle est réveillée ! lâcha un homme, stupéfait.

\- Bah oui, j'suis réveillée. C'est pas un petit accident de bagnole qui va me tuer. Bon, vous me laissez par terre ou vous m'aidez à me relever ? J'ai besoin d'une douche...

\- Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous lever, Docteur Granger, répondit une femme. Après un aussi long coma, ce n'était pas raisonnable.

\- Aussi long coma ? répéta Hermione, tout d'abord incrédule, avant de virer blême devant les visages sérieux des médecins. Combien de temps ?

La femme hésita, cherchant visiblement dans sa mémoire, mais finit par abandonner, ne trouvant pas la réponse. La malédiction de Regina était visiblement toujours en place.

\- On est en quelle année ? demanda la Source.

\- 2011, répondit l'homme.

Elle se contorsionna pour voir la tête des deux médecins et lut sur leurs traits la surprise non feinte de la voir réveillée. Elle laissa retomber sa tête doucement sur le carrelage et soupira, encore plus épuisée que quand elle avait repris conscience dans son lit.

\- 27 ans que je suis H.S. ? murmura la brune pour elle-même. Putain, j'ai besoin d'une cuite...

* * *

27 ans. Regina conduisait sa voiture comme 27 ans auparavant, faisant fi des règles de sécurité routières les plus élémentaires. Archie avait à peine eu le temps de sauter dans une haie lorsque la voiture de la brune avait littéralement décollé en direction de l'hôpital. Elle était un paquet de nerfs depuis que Henry avait fugué pour ramener sa mère biologique, la Sauveuse elle-même, celle qui devait rompre la malédiction, selon les écrits. Elle était en passe de faire une crise lorsqu'elle avait vu ce matin, comme tous les habitants de Storybrooke, la grande horloge en mouvement, indiquant que la blonde avait donné le premier coup de canif au sort noir. Mais l'appel de Whale avait fini de lui faire perdre ce qui lui restait de contrôle d'elle-même : Hermione avait ouvert les yeux hier soir. Après 27 ans d'absence. Juste après l'arrivée de la Sauveuse. Et Regina n'était pas femme à croire aux coïncidences.

La maire se gara en travers de deux places handicapées et fusilla du regard l'aide-soignant qui s'avançait vers elle pour lui en faire la remarque. Elle courut jusqu'à l'accueil et ordonna à l'infirmière de lui donner le numéro de la nouvelle chambre de l'Anglaise. Une fois le renseignement obtenu, elle avança d'un pas rapide et décidé dans le couloir et pénétra d'autorité dans la pièce 28 avant de rester figée sur le seuil.

Hermione était bel et bien réveillée, assise dans son lit, luttant pour ouvrir un yaourt. Un vieux téléviseur cathodique faisait un bruit de fond désagréable mais la reine n'en avait cure. Toute son attention était portée sur sa voisine qui l'observait, un sourire illuminant son visage blafard.

\- Avant de me faire renverser, je voulais vous dire que j'étais désolée d'être partie une semaine sans vous prévenir. Il n'est pas trop tard ? demanda doucement Hermione.

\- Vous êtes... bafouilla Regina avant de se redresser pour se reprendre. Miss Granger ! Vous êtes impossible ! 27 ans ! Il vous a fallu 27 ans pour vous excuser ! s'agaça la maire, incapable de gérer la situation autrement qu'en laissant exploser une colère sourde qui l'habitait depuis près de trois décennies.

Le sourire de la Gryffondor s'élargit. Elle commençait à connaître la reine dans la moindre de ses réactions et cet éclat ne faisait que démontrer l'inquiétude que la femme avait ressentie toutes ces années.

\- Regina, on peut se disputer, ou vous pouvez venir m'embrasser. Je viendrais bien à votre rencontre mais je suis temporairement limitée dans les mouvements.

La maire voulait se déplacer mais son corps n'arrivait pas à bouger. Trop de choses dans sa vie étaient en train d'échapper à son contrôle. Tout se désagrégeait autour d'elle, elle perdait pied. Par-delà l'attitude raide de la reine, Hermione ressentit le maelstrom de sentiments qui menaçait de submerger Regina. Elle lui sourit à nouveau et tendit la main pour l'inviter à la rejoindre. Et tandis que la manche de la chemise d'hôpital remontait le long du bras de la brunette, la souveraine ferma les yeux devant le tatouage qui se dévoilait.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit la Source, inquiète de l'immobilité de la souveraine.

Le regard noisette s'assombrit et un soupir douloureux s'échappa des lèvres de l'Anglaise.

\- Ce que je peux être stupide et présomptueuse... Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie.

La phrase sortit Regina de sa torpeur. Cette dernière secoua la tête et retira son manteau pour le caler sur son bras.

\- Graham n'a jamais compté. Tout au plus un passe-temps.

Le soulagement fut visible sur les traits de la Gryffondor.

\- Hmmm... Ca vous ennuie de m'aider à ouvrir ce fichu yaourt ? sourit la brune.

Regina posa son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise, s'approcha d'Hermione et finit par s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle retira l'opercule et planta la cuillère dans le pot.

\- Merci, fit la Source en récupérant son dessert des mains de la maire.

La reine avança ses doigts vers la joue de la médecin, la caressant comme pour se persuader qu'elle était éveillée.

\- Vous aviez la peau si froide...

Hermione déposa sa joue dans la main de la souveraine et se délecta de la douceur du contact.

\- Je suis là.

« Bien chaude, aurait ajouté Pansy…» songea la brune avec amusement.

\- Je vous sens à cran, et ce n'est pas que mon réveil, reprit-elle plus sérieusement. Vous voulez en parler ? Que s'est-il passé dans votre vie ces 27 dernières années ?

\- J'ai un fils, répondit la maire. Henry. Il a 11 ans.

\- Vous avez un… wha ! Génial ! Mais euh… qui est le père ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Et avant que vous imaginiez je ne sais quoi de sordide, je l'ai adopté.

\- J'ai hâte de le rencontrer.

Hermione avala une cuillère de yaourt et mâchonna le couvert en plastique, songeuse.

\- Est-ce que le shérif a trouvé la personne qui m'a roulée dessus ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Non, siffla Regina entre ses dents. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé la voiture. Nous avons su deux jours plus tard que le véhicule d'Archibald Hopper avait été volé, qu'il correspond à la voiture qui vous a renversée, mais Graham n'a pas réussi à mettre la main dessus.

\- Je m'en occuperai quand je sortirai d'ici… soupira la Source avant de finir son dessert en quelques bouchées. Et sinon, pourquoi êtes-vous si tendue ?

\- Henry a fugué il y a deux jours pour aller chercher sa mère biologique à Boston. Et cette Emma Swan refuse de quitter la ville. J'ai l'impression que… non, rien, je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec ça.

Hermione la dévisagea avant de hocher la tête, affichant un air compréhensif.

\- Il traverse une période difficile. Vous voulez l'amener en fin d'après-midi ? Que je le rencontre et que je discute avec lui ?

Regina afficha un fin sourire.

\- Il en serait ravi. Il ne vous connait pas mais je lui ai souvent parlé de notre voisine irascible incapable de retenir le jour de sortie des poubelles.

Hermione éclata de rire et la maire sentit son coeur se gonfler. C'était un son merveilleux et elle paierait cher pour l'entendre plus souvent.

\- Je pourrais lui dire qu'il a une mère merveilleuse, fit la Gryffondor avec un clin d'œil.

\- Vous avez une idée de votre date de sortie ? demanda la reine, changeant de sujet.

\- Je vais me débrouiller pour que ce soit le plus tôt possible. J'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi.

Hermione repoussa le plateau repas vide et prit la main de Regina dans la sienne.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas pris une seule ride en 27 ans ? s'enquit la médecin.

La reine tressaillit et décida de contre-attaquer.

\- Comment se fait-il que le choc ne vous ait pas tué ? J'ai vu votre tête percuter le bitume. Vous auriez dû avoir le crâne fracassé.

\- Les Anglais sont plutôt résistants, sourit la brunette.

La maire la regardait et se perdait dans ses yeux. Les choses semblaient si simples pour sa voisine, comme vécues hier, alors que pour elle, 9855 jours exactement s'étaient écoulés.

\- Il n'y a que les héros des bandes-dessinées d'Henry qui auraient pu survivre à un tel accident, insista la brune. La voiture vous a fauchée à pleine vitesse et…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, coupée par un baiser. La reine fut saisie par le geste qu'elle avait juste rêvé sans plus oser espérer que cela puisse se produire. Mais sentir les lèvres de l'Anglaise sur les siennes fut comme un électrochoc qui finit de la convaincre que tout recommençait. Elle agrippa la chemise d'hôpital de la brunette, comme une naufragée qui trouve sa planche de survie et s'abandonna dans le baiser qui devenait son oxygène.

La main d'Hermione alla se perdre dans ses cheveux avant de caresser sa joue dans un geste tout en retenue.

\- Désolée, mais j'en avais envie depuis que vous êtes entrée dans ma chambre, murmura l'Anglaise sur les lèvres de la souveraine.

\- Très bonne initiative, ronronna Regina, affichant un sourire satisfait.

\- Ca m'arrive de temps à autre, souffla Hermione en laissant aller son front contre celui de la maire.

\- Si vous saviez combien vous m'avez manquée, murmura la reine dans une confidence qui la surprit elle-même.

La Source n'hésita pas un instant avant d'exprimer les conclusions des réflexions qu'elle avait eues vingt-sept ans plus tôt.

\- D'ici quelques jours, je vous montrerai combien vous m'avez manquée. Je vous l'exposerai toute la nuit, autant que vous le demanderez, promit la médecin, tirant à la souveraine un sourire éblouissant.

* * *

Hermione s'étirait dans son lit. En fait, elle s'emmerdait ferme. Les programmes de télé étaient nuls, elle n'en pouvait plus des prédicateurs de la fin du monde ou des télé-achats à trois noises. Ras. Le. Cul. Et pas moyen de fumer tranquille. La brunette soupirait pour la centième fois de l'après-midi quand on frappa doucement à la porte de sa chambre.

Elle se redressa et passa machinalement les doigts dans des cheveux avant d'épousseter les quelques miettes sur son drap.

\- Entrez ! fit-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

Regina pénétra dans la chambre, affichant un large sourire, accompagnée d'un garçon arborant un air timide. Il serrait contre lui sa besace et son regard parut impressionné à la vue de l'Anglaise.

\- Bonjour, tu dois être Henry, commença la Source en l'invitant à s'avancer. Ta mère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Il tendit sa main sans dire un mot et semblait vouloir absorber l'image de la Gryffondor tant son attention semblait intense.

\- Henry mon chéri, je crois que tu peux lâcher la main d'Hermione maintenant, entendit-il sa mère à son oreille.

Rougissant violemment, il desserra les doigts et regarda confusément sa mère.

\- Est-ce que ... comment vous vous êtes connues déjà ? finit-il par dire en laissant son regard passer de la médecin à la mère à plusieurs reprises.

\- Nous nous sommes croisées alors qu'elle venait d'arriver à Storybrooke, expliqua Regina en s'installant au bord du lit. Et il se trouve que Monsieur Gold lui a vendu la maison voisine. Nous avons sympathisé mais...

\- J'ai eu un accident, finit Hermione.

Henry regarda attentivement sa mère adoptive avant de reporter son attention sur la Gryffondor.

\- Vous êtes la petite copine de ma mère ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Hermione resta interloquée un instant, avant de lever les yeux vers la maire.

\- Et bien, disons que l'accident ne nous a pas permis de le savoir... Regina, qu'en pensez-vous ?

La reine était livide et foudroyait du regard son fils.

\- Comment as-tu... enfin... Henry ! siffla-t-elle. Je ne sais pas qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête !

\- Comme si c'était saugrenu, maugréa Hermione en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Ca va m'man, tu souris depuis ce matin et tu n'as même pas grondé Emma quand tu m'as trouvé avec elle tout à l'heure.

\- Ce n'est pas le but de notre visite, on en parlera plus tard ! poursuivit la maire d'un ton sec.

\- Vous souriez à cause de moi ? demanda Hermione, attendrie.

\- On en parlera plus tard, répéta Regina, furieuse et mal à l'aise.

\- M'man, j'peux avoir un jus de fruit ? demanda Henry.

La souveraine observa son fils et l'Anglaise avant d'acquiescer.

\- Hermione, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- J'veux bien un coca. Un vrai, avec du sucre, s'il vous plait.

\- Henry, tu es sage et tu ne mets pas notre voisine dans l'embarras. Je reviens tout de suite.

Dès que Regina eut quitté la chambre, Henry sortit un livre de son sac et le donna à la Gryffondor. Cette dernière s'étouffa en découvrant le titre de l'ouvrage : Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers.

\- C'est quoi cette connerie ? lâcha-t-elle en parcourant rapidement le résumé.

\- Votre histoire. Vous êtes Hermione Granger, une sorcière, la grande amie de Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, et vous avez battu Voldemort. Vous êtes une héroïne ! Vous pouvez me le dédicacer ? fit Henry avec un grand sourire à la fin de sa tirade.

\- La grande amie d'Harry Potter, quelle blague, ironisa-t-elle en prenant le stylo que lui tendait le garçon.

Elle apposa son paraphe sur la première page et en profita pour feuilleter le livre.

\- Donc, tu penses que tout ce qui est dans ce livre est vrai ? reprit-elle sérieusement.

\- Ouais, comme pour mon livre sur les contes de fées. Tous les habitants de cette ville viennent du Royaume Enchanté. Et ma mère est la Méchante Reine. Comment vous faites pour être amoureuse d'elle ?

\- Je ne veux pas entendre le mot en M associé à ta mère, prévint la brune.

\- Mais elle est la ... elle a lancé le sort noir qui a privé tout le monde de sa vie ! Et vous êtes une héroïne, vous devez la combattre ! Comme vous avez fait avec Voldemort !

\- Voldemort est devenu un tyran car personne ne l'aimait. Ta mère ne suivra pas le même chemin, fais-moi confiance.

Henry fronçait les sourcils, pas convaincu.

\- Comment vous savez ça, vous ? Vous ne venez pas de leur monde et mon livre ne dit rien sur vous...

\- Je sais beaucoup de choses, Henry. Mais ta mère ne doit rien soupçonner.

\- Pourquoi ? fit le gamin en haussant un sourcil, faisant sourire la brunette tant il ressemblait à cet instant à sa mère. Je lui ai dit que je savais qu'elle était la Méchante Reine, et je suis allé chercher ma vraie mère, la Sauveuse, qui va briser la malédiction et faire éclater la vérité !

\- Il finit comment, le bouquin ? demanda Hermione en désignant l'ouvrage que tenait Henry.

\- Harry tue Voldemort et vous vous mariez avec Ron...

La Gryffondor s'étouffa et jeta un regard noir au livre avant de le jeter au bout du lit.

\- Foutaises ! toussa-t-elle. J'ai épousé Minerva McGonagall !

Henry la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Ta mère va pas tarder à revenir. Mais quand je sortirai d'ici, j'aurai besoin de ton aide. Si tu veux bien m'aider à garder ta mère du côté des gentils, bien sûr.

\- Elle a jamais été du côté des gentils, bouda le petit brun en reprenant le premier tome d'Harry Potter. Mon livre dit que...

\- Ton livre ne dit pas tout Henry, et si tu me fais confiance, on va écrire une fin bien plus intéressante que "ils se marièrent et eurent des enfants"... Mariée avec Ron, bougonna-t-elle alors que Regina pénétrait dans la chambre avec les boissons demandées, n'importe quoi.

\- Un problème ? demanda la maire en donnant le jus d'orange à un Henry qui arborait une mine renfrognée.

\- Tout se passe bien ! répondit Hermione avec un sourire. On va être les meilleurs amis du monde.

\- A sa sortie, elle va vivre avec nous ou elle rentre chez elle ? demanda le garçon. Parce qu'on n'a pas de chambre de libre et je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je range mes affaires dans ton placard.

\- Henry Mills ! s'exclama la maire sous un éclat de rire de la Source.

\- Je ferai tout pour vous plaire, ajouta la Source avec un sourire charmeur.

Regina lui lança un regard assassin et fit signe à son fils de se lever.

\- Tu finiras ton jus en chemin, sinon tu vas être en retard chez le docteur Hopper. Hermione, je reviens plus tard. Et nous aurons une petite conversation...

\- Oh ho... fit Henry avant de se faire fusiller du regard par sa mère.

\- T'en fais pas pour moi, lui répondit la Source avec un clin d'œil, j'en ai vu d'autre.

\- C'est sûr ! sourit le gamin.

Regina assistait à l'échange sans le comprendre. Elle avait l'impression d'être le dindon de la farce et trouvait cela fort désagréable.

\- La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, Miss Granger, je vous infligerai un châtiment à la hauteur de votre effronterie, lâcha Regina les dents serrées.

Sans laisser le temps à l'Anglaise de répliquer, la maire poussa son fils vers la sortie et claqua la porte.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? fit-elle, perplexe, avant de soupirer. Bon sang, j'ai besoin d'une cuite...

* * *

Voila voilou ^^

on espère que vous avez apprécié, malgré l'attente ! Et pour nous le dire, le petit bouton gris est là pour ça !

Sygui et Link9


	8. Les mines de Storybrooke

Hey hey !

C'est mercredi, c'est nouveau chapitre !

Merci pour vos reviews, elles font chaud au coeur et nous pousse à travailler d'arrache-pied pour rendre cette histoire la meilleure possible !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Les mines de Storybrooke**

Hermione regardait le paysage défiler par la vitre et retint un soupir. Deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Regina et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir pendant ce congé forcé et elle en était venue à la conclusion que Regina n'était plus intéressée. Le baiser échangé était dû à la surprise de la voir vivante. Point. Et c'était le mieux qui pouvait arriver. Hermione n'avait pas à changer le futur et il était écrit que la maire devait avoir sa fin heureuse avec Robin des Bois. Aussi, elle allait se mettre en retrait et, si jamais la souveraine devait revenir à l'assaut, la brunette la repousserait, quoi qu'il puisse lui en couter. Après tout, ce serait surement rien d'autre qu'un power-trip de plus de l'intéressée. Elle eut un soupir douloureux et une main tapota gentiment sa cuisse.

\- Souris, tu es enfin sortie ! lui fit Ruby en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge. Tu vas pouvoir réinvestir ton chez toi. Et tu as de la chance, j'ai fait un brin de ménage hier.

\- T'es une véritable amie. Que ferais-je sans toi ? répondit machinalement la Source, son regard ne quittant pas les rues de la ville.

Storybrooke n'avait pas changé en 27 ans, si ce n'est l'horloge de la bibliothèque qui fonctionnait enfin. L'arrivée d'Emma Swan dans la petite bourgade du Maine avait donné une estocade à la malédiction de la Méchante Reine. Aussi, Hermione imaginait sans peine les tourments que vivait la maire et elle se disait qu'à l'heure actuelle, elle devait être le cadet des soucis de sa voisine. De plus, James Charmant était sorti de son coma peu de temps après son propre rétablissement, grâce à Blanche-Neige, ce qui avait dû faire grimper d'un nouveau cran la tension de la souveraine.

\- Tu fais quoi ce soir ? s'enquit la serveuse en s'engageant dans la rue Mifflin.

\- J'avais prévu de boire quelques verres au comptoir de chez Granny, histoire de te tenir compagnie.

\- Super ! Je vais pouvoir te raconter tous les derniers ragots, s'enthousiasma Ruby en ralentissant pour se garer devant le numéro 110. Tu m'excuseras, j'ai pas eu le temps de tondre la pelouse. Un conseil, fais-le vite avant que Madame le Maire te cherche des poux. Et ne demande pas à Emma de t'aider… elle sait pas jardiner, elle a élagué le pommier de ta voisine avec une tronçonneuse. Je te raconte pas le drame, gloussa la serveuse.

\- J'imagine très bien. Les représailles ont dû être rudes, fit Hermione en quittant la voiture.

\- Ah ça, c'est peu dire, fit la louve en sortant de l'habitacle. La guerre entre les deux est déclarée et ça va faire mal. Surtout qu'Emma est maintenant shérif adjoint.

\- Regina a laissé faire ? s'étonna la Source.

\- Elle est pas encore au courant, c'est tout neuf, du genre deux heures. Emma doit passer au poste en fin de journée pour officialiser le tout, répondit la serveuse en sortant du coffre la valise de la brune pour lui donner.

\- Merde, Regina va être sur les nerfs… grommela Hermione en remontant l'allée menant à sa maison. Merci pour la promenade !

\- Un conseil, te retrouves pas entre ces deux-là si tu tiens à ta peau, lança Ruby en grimpant dans sa voiture. A ce soir ! Je te réserve ton siège !

Le véhicule démarra en trombe et Hermione entra dans sa maison. Rien n'avait bougé en 27 ans. Elle se rendit à l'étage et défit son sac, triant les vêtements propres et sales. Elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre de sa chambre et vit l'arbre mutilé de Regina. Emma Swan n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle.

Hermione s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. La guerre entre la Sauveuse et la Méchante Reine n'était pas son problème. Elle avait suffisamment à faire avec l'Origine de toutes magies qui semblait avoir toujours trois coups d'avance sur elle.

Elle poussa un soupir douloureux et croisa les mains sur sa nuque. La journée allait être longue jusqu'au soir.

\- 2011... Je devrais peut-être aller m'acheter un équipement plus moderne. Téléviseur, téléphone portable et console de jeux, de quoi m'occuper jusqu'à la fin de la malédiction.

* * *

Regina se sentait dépassée par les événements bien qu'elle s'efforça de ne pas le montrer. L'arrivée d'Emma Swan en ville, le réveil d'Hermione, Henry qui fuguait et lui mentait, tout cela était trop pour elle.

Aussi, la maire avait hiérarchisé ses problèmes. Premièrement, tenter de reprendre Henry en main et mater sa rébellion. Ensuite, faire en sorte qu'Emma Swan reprenne sa vie de nomade dans les plus brefs délais, sans qu'elle mette un terme définitif à la malédiction. Quand elle aurait réglé les points 1 et 2, la reine aurait le temps et l'esprit de discuter avec sa voisine. Surtout qu'elle avait plusieurs sujets à aborder avec l'Anglaise. Comme son tatouage de lion sur son poignet ou les nombreux rêves étranges qu'elle avait eus pendant ces 27 dernières années.

Forte de ses résolutions, la maire boucla rapidement deux - trois dossiers avant de décider d'aller se chercher une salade pour déjeuner. Elle sortit de la mairie et fit son entrée chez Granny pour se rendre au comptoir.

\- Vous savez que votre voisine est sortie de l'hôpital aujourd'hui ? l'informa fit Ruby tout en écrivant la commande sur son calepin.

Regina haussa un sourcil et eut une expression d'ennui profond.

\- Je l'ignorais, lâcha-t-elle. Tant mieux pour elle et tant pis pour ma tranquillité.

La serveuse glissa le papier de la commande par le passe-plat et s'accouda sur le comptoir.

\- Je suis certaine qu'elle serait ravie d'avoir une visite de votre part. Elle m'a semblé triste de ne pas vous avoir vu ces deux dernières semaines.

\- J'ai une ville à gérer, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à rendre visite à tous les malades de la ville, rétorqua sèchement la reine en sortant son téléphone de sa poche pour consulter ses courriels, mettant fin à la conversation.

\- Et comment va Emma Swan ? susurra Ruby.

Le regard noir que lui lança Regina la découragea d'insister et elle s'éloigna servir un autre client.

Attendant sa commande, Regina laissa son regard errer dans la salle puis à l'extérieur. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent quand elle aperçut Mary-Margaret marchant sur le trottoir, songeuse.

\- Elle devrait être à l'école à surveiller mon fils, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents avant de sortir.

\- Votre salade ! lui cria Ruby.

\- Le service est trop long, lâcha-t-elle en claquant la porte avant de se diriger vers l'institutrice d'un pas rageur.

Cependant, elle bouscula une personne qui se trouvait sur sa route et sa fureur s'en trouva décuplée.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous marchez ? aboya-t-elle en se retournant d'un bloc vers sa victime à terre.

\- Et bien, c'est encore plus douloureux que de se faire renverser par une voiture, grimaça Hermione, avachie sur le trottoir, en se frottant le bas du dos.

\- Évidemment, souffla Regina en se pinçant le haut du nez. Miss Granger, toujours dans mes jambes.

\- C'est un vrai bonheur de tomber sur vous, ironisa la Source en s'aidant d'un lampadaire pour se relever.

\- Je pourrais en dire autant. Vous n'êtes pas sensée être bloquée dans votre lit d'hôpital ?

\- Mon assurance santé refusait de payer plus. Pays de barbares… se moqua l'Anglaise.

\- Et bien, retournez sur votre île !

La Source sentit son cœur se serrer et elle ravala la réplique acerbe qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle dépassa la maire et prit la direction du centre-ville, et laissa flotter dans l'air une légère odeur de nicotine. La reine la regarda s'éloigner, un sentiment de culpabilité l'effleurant avant qu'une chevelure blonde n'entre dans son champ de vision.

\- Miss Swan, grimaça-t-elle, ses priorités se ré-agençant rapidement.

Elle avait enfin l'occasion de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un et n'allait pas la laisser filer.

* * *

La nuit était étonnement douce mais le dérèglement climatique n'était pas la principale préoccupation d'Hermione alors qu'elle descendait un talus assez abrupt. Elle fit attention à ne pas se vautrer sur le sol poussiéreux et avança d'une démarche incertaine en direction de la foule qui se pressait devant l'entrée des mines désaffectées de Storybrooke. Une femme blonde arborant un insigne à la ceinture repoussait gentiment les badauds et la Source reconnut Emma Swan. Regina, se trouvant à quelques mètres de la Sauveuse, la foudroyait du regard tout en discutant avec Graham.

\- Docteur Granger ! l'appela une petite voix.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et finit par voir Henry, installé dans la Mercedes de sa mère. La brune s'approcha du garçon et s'adossa contre la portière.

\- Salut Henry. Tu sais ce qui se passe ici ? demanda l'Anglaise.

\- Vous avez dû sentir le tremblement de terre, murmura le garçon sur un ton de conspiration. Est-ce que c'était magique ?

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et finit par acquiescer. Henry arbora une mine réjouie et leva le poing, victorieux.

\- Je le savais ! La malédiction s'affaiblit grâce à Emma !

\- J'espère que ce n'est que ça, marmonna la Source, son regard inspectant les alentours.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? fit le garçon en haussant les épaules.

« Une grosse boule de magie sociopathe qui rêve de faire une descente de lit avec ma peau… » songea la brune.

\- Rien, tu as probablement raison, répondit-elle machinalement.

\- Alors, c'est quoi votre plan pour aider Emma ? s'enquit Henry.

\- Elle se débrouille très bien sans moi, je ne vais pas intervenir dans ses affaires. C'est à elle de briser la malédiction.

\- Je sais, mais elle y croit pas. Elle pense que je suis dingue, fit tristement le brun.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle est à mille lieux de croire ça, rassura Hermione. C'est juste que c'est dur à avaler, tu ne penses pas ? Mets-toi à sa place. Tu sais que les moldus ont du mal à croire en la magie, même quand elle danse sous leur nez.

Henry eut un vrai sourire et acquiesça.

\- Et c'est quoi votre problème ? J'peux vous aider ?

\- Tu sais si Graham a clos l'enquête sur la personne qui m'a renversée ? interrogea la Source.

\- J'ai entendu ma mère en parler avec lui. Y'a pas d'éléments nouveaux. Il a donc décidé de laisser le dossier de côté jusqu'à ce que de nouvelles preuves apparaissent.

\- Comment se fait-il que la personne qui a fait ça n'ait pas cherché à finir le travail quand j'étais dans le coma ? pensa Hermione à haute voix.

\- Vous étiez surveillée par les médecins. Et les premières semaines, y avait un agent de sécurité qui gardait l'entrée de la chambre où vous étiez avec grand-père, expliqua Henry.

\- Hmm… fit la Source, plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Alors… ma mère vous a mise en quarantaine ? demanda Henry.

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Pfff, c'est la Méchante Reine. Elle est incapable d'aimer, c'est tout.

Hermione se souvint de la courte nuit sage passée avec Regina et laissa un sourire nostalgique étirer ses lèvres.

\- Détrompe-toi, se contenta-t-elle de dire. Tiens, quand on parle du loup…

Regina s'avançait vers eux, les sourcils froncés, visiblement agacée. Elle se planta devant sa voisine et Henry se tassa dans son siège.

\- Docteur Granger, salua sèchement la reine.

\- Madame le Maire… Vous avez rencontré notre nouveau shérif-adjoint ? s'enquit l'Anglaise.

Une petite veine palpita sur la tempe de la souveraine et la brunette s'en voulut un instant d'avoir retourné le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? siffla la maire.

\- Comme tout le monde, je suis venue voir ce qui se passait, répondit la Source avec un sourire affable en désignant le cratère nouvellement formé. Et quand j'ai vu votre fils, je me suis arrêtée pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Regina plongea son regard dans les deux yeux noisette et Hermione soutint le regard inquisiteur.

\- Henry, on rentre. Il est tard, finit par dire la maire.

\- On pourrait ramener Hermione, proposa le garçon.

\- Je crois que Miss Granger est attendue ailleurs, rétorqua Regina en faisant le tour de la Mercedes pour ouvrir la portière côté conducteur.

\- Et où ? s'enquit la Source en s'accoudant sur le toit du véhicule.

\- Au Rabbit Hole, où vous avez vos habitudes, si mes souvenirs sont bons, se moqua Regina avant mettre le contact.

Hermione eut juste le temps de se reculer que la voiture démarrait en trombe. La brunette se gratta la nuque, regardant la Mercedes s'éloigner en direction de la ville.

\- Bonne idée. J'ai besoin d'une cuite…

* * *

Henry avançait rapidement dans les mines de Storybrooke, éclairant son chemin à l'aide de sa lampe torche.

\- Je vais leur prouver que je ne suis pas fou, grommelait inlassablement le garçon, furieux de l'attitude d'Archie Hopper. Le tremblement de terre était magique, je le sais, et ma Méchante Reine de mère cache quelque chose, c'est évident.

Le faisceau de la lampe se divisa en plusieurs raies alors qu'il projetait la lumière sur une paroi. Il s'approcha prudemment et découvrit un éclat de verre coincé entre deux pierres, éclat qui paraissait incongru en ce lieu. Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention et le garçon se retourna pour faire face à Hermione Granger. Sa voisine portait des chaussures de marches usées, un jean passablement déchiré et sale, et un pull en laine élimé aux manches. Ses cheveux, ramassés en une queue de cheval approximative, étaient couverts de poussière et de toiles d'araignées.

\- Que fais-tu là ? demanda Hermione.

\- Que faites-vous là ? interrogea Henry en même temps.

Les deux se dévisagèrent et le garçon fut le premier à reprendre.

\- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il en délogeant le morceau de verre.

Le sol se mit à trembler et la Source se jeta sur Henry pour l'entraîner plus loin, juste avant qu'un éboulement se produise. Des pierres tombèrent à l'endroit où le garçon se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt et ce dernier frissonna de peur dans l'étreinte de la médecin.

\- Merci, fit-il en toussant la poussière qui avait envahi l'air. J'ai failli finir en charpie.

\- De rien. Mais là, on est dans la merde, souffla Hermione en regardant autour d'elle.

\- HENRY ? HENRY ? appela une voix masculine. TU M'ENTENDS ?

\- C'est Archie ! répondit le garçon. Je suis là ! Avec le Docteur Granger !

Le psychiatre apparut au détour d'un croisement et fut visiblement soulagé de voir l'enfant vivant et en bonne santé.

\- C'est ici, la nouvelle fête des voisins ? plaisanta Hermione en prenant la lampe des mains d'Henry.

\- Je ne veux pas vous inquiéter, mais toutes les issues sont bouchées, le dernier éboulement a bloqué l'entrée juste après mon passage. Que faites-vous là ? demanda Archie tandis que la médecin promenait la lumière aux alentours, à la recherche d'une échappatoire.

\- Je me promenais au-dessus de la mine et j'ai fait tomber ma montre. Alors, je sais, j'ai manqué de prudence, mais je tenais à la récupérer. C'est un cadeau d'une valeur personnelle inestimable. Et vous deux ?

\- Je suis pas fou et je voulais le prouver, fit Henry, honteux d'avoir entraîné Archie dans cette situation.

\- Je suis désolé Henry, je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de la sorte, répondit doucement le psychiatre.

\- Pas grave, lâcha le garçon en haussant les épaules. Dites, Docteur Granger, ce serait le bon moment pour nous faire transplaner à l'air libre, vous pensez pas ?

\- Transplaner ? répéta le Docteur Hopper, perplexe.

\- Oh le moldu… gloussa Henry.

\- Tu penses que le Docteur Granger est un personnage d'Harry Potter ? demanda le psychiatre, surpris.

\- La célébrité, c'est difficile à gérer au quotidien, ironisa Hermione. Henry, je ne peux pas faire de la magie devant les moldus. C'est contraire à la loi des sorciers et tu sais combien je respecte scrupuleusement les règles.

\- Oui, mais Harry Potter a fait de la magie devant son cousin pour les sauver des détraqueurs avant d'entrer en cinquième année, rétorqua le brun.

\- Ouais et il a eu méchamment chaud aux fesses avec les poursuites du Ministère, rappela la brune. Donc, on va voir s'il y a une autre solution, ok ?

Archie s'approcha de la Source et se pencha à son oreille.

\- Vous entrez dans son jeu ? s'étonna-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Quel mal y-a-t-il à cela ? C'est un enfant, il a besoin de rêver, chuchota Hermione.

\- Regina vous tuerait si elle savait cela.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de ça pour me chier dans les bottes, conclut l'Anglaise en empruntant un couloir. Je sens un léger courant d'air frais. Il y a peut-être une issue là-bas. Vous me suivez ?

Archie regarda la jeune femme se frayer un chemin entre les pierres tombées et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les dépoussiérer.

\- Elle est étrange, murmura-t-il.

\- Elle est super courageuse, sourit Henry. Elle était à Gryffondor, après tout. Venez, faudrait pas la perdre de vue !

Le trio avança sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, s'enfonçant d'avantage au coeur de la mine. Hermione ouvrait la marche, tous ses sens aux aguets, cherchant la moindre ouverture sur l'extérieur. Un bruit sourd retentit et toute la mine se mit à trembler. La Source se retourna vivement et prit instinctivement Henry dans ses bras pour le protéger d'un nouvel éboulement. Un bloc de pierres se détacha et s'écroula dans le dos de la brune, la percutant assez durement.

\- Ca va ? s'inquiéta le garçon en voyant la grimace sur le visage de l'Anglaise.

\- Impeccable, j'suis juste bonne pour quelques bleus... marmonna la brunette. Mais cette mine va s'écrouler, faut vraiment qu'on trouve une sortie. Et que je fume une clope...

Elle s'assit à même le sol et s'étira mollement.

\- J'suis au bout de ma vie... lâcha-t-elle.

\- Y'a une cage d'ascenseur, fit remarquer Henry. On pourrait voir si elle fonctionne.

\- Bonne idée, s'enthousiasma Archie.

Hermione grommela en se remettant debout et le groupe pénétra dans la cabine. Le psychiatre trouva la commande d'utilisation. Il appuya sur un bouton et l'ascenseur se mit miraculeusement en marche.

\- Putain, je joue au loto ce soir, siffla Hermione, impressionnée. Ca vous ennuie si je fume ?

\- Oui ! répondirent en choeur Archie et Henry alors que la cage métallique progressait dans son ascension.

Une nouvelle secousse retentit, faisant bringuebaler la cage. Cette dernière s'arrêta dans un bruit inquiétant et la Source sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche.

\- Qui en veut une ? s'enquit-elle en coinçant un tube de nicotine entre ses lèvres.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta le psychiatre.

\- Je crois que ces cons essaient d'ouvrir une entrée à coup d'explosifs. Ils voudraient nous tuer qu'ils s'y prendraient pas autrement, répondit posément Hermione.

Elle allait allumer sa cigarette quand un écho d'aboiements leur parvint.

\- C'est Pongo ! fit Archie. Pongo ! Va prévenir qu'on est là ! Vas-y ! Bon chien !

Hermione roula des yeux et, retenant un soupir, alluma sa clope.

\- Beurk ! fit Henry en se pinçant le nez.

\- Crois moi, c'est pas ce qui risque de te tuer dans les prochains minutes. Et t'as le choix entre "je fume" et "je soulage ma vessie devant vous", répliqua la Source.

\- Re beurk ! répéta le garçon.

\- Arrêtez tous les deux, gronda faussement le psychiatre.

\- Docteur Granger, vous êtes sure de pas vouloir faire de magie ? insista Henry.

\- J'ai pas ma baguette avec moi, fit la Source sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Oh ! Je comprends mieux, conclut le garçon, dépité.

Un affreux bruit métallique se fit entendre et un rayon de lumière éclaira le conduit dans lequel il se trouvait.

\- J'vous parie que c'est Emma qui vient nous chercher, se réjouit Henry, qui avait une confiance aveugle dans sa mère biologique.

\- Chouette, la Sauveuse vient nous sauver. Docteur Hopper, vous pouvez ouvrir la trappe ? Je suis trop petite pour l'atteindre.

Archie s'exécuta et tous suivirent la progression en rappel d'Emma Swan. Les deux adultes aidèrent Henry à se hisser pour se mettre à l'abri dans l'étreinte de la shérif-adjointe.

\- Archie, accrochez le manche de votre parapluie au crochet du harnais, ordonna Hermione. La cabine va lâcher sous peu.

\- Et vous ? demanda le psychiatre en assurant la prise de son pépin.

\- Je suis pleine de ressources, ne vous inquiétez...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. L'ascenseur grinça sinistrement avant que la lourde chaîne lâche.  
La cage dégringola et Henry hurla, la dernière image qu'il eut de la sorcière était cette dernière qui tentait d'escalader le grillage entourant la plateforme.

\- Ferme les yeux, Henry, ordonna fermement Archie pour couvrir les cris du garçon.

\- Accroche-toi bien à moi, gamin, fit Emma en resserrant son étreinte.

Une fois à l'air libre, Regina se précipita sur son garçon, l'arrachant des bras de la blonde pour le serrer fort contre elle.

\- Je suis désolé maman, je suis désolé... pleurait-il à chaudes larmes.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mon petit prince. Tu es sain et sauf, c'est tout ce qui compte, répondit Regina en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Hermione... Elle est... Elle est pas sortie avec nous... hoqueta le garçon, inconsolable.

\- Que... comment ça ? balbutia Regina qui ne comprenait pas ce que sa voisine venait faire dans cette histoire.

\- Elle était avec nous dans la mine. Elle est tombée avec l'ascenseur, elle a pas eu le temps de s'accrocher. Elle est...

Un cri poussé par Emma l'interrompit, faisant se retourner la maire. La blonde intimait aux sauveteurs de la rattacher avec une corde plus longue et semblait gagner par une agitation fébrile. Regina prit Henry dans ses bras et s'approcha de la shérif-adjointe qui vérifiait son harnais de sécurité. Des jurons résonnaient dans le trou et la maire fut soulagée d'entendre la voix de sa voisine.

\- Mais vous allez vous magner le fion ? éructait Hermione. J'suis accrochée à une pauvre corniche qui va céder sous mon poids !

\- Restez calme, Miss Swan vient vous chercher, répondit la maire en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre.

Un grognement monta du fond de la mine et la reine fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous disiez, ma chère ? s'enquit la souveraine.

\- J'ai besoin d'une cuite !

\- Moi aussi, souffla Emma en se laissant glisser dans le conduit. Tequila ?

\- Whisky ! répondit la Source.

Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, les deux femmes furent remontées et, à peine avait-elle posé les pieds sur le sol qu'Hermione se trouva avec Henry qui l'enserrait par les hanches.

\- Vous avez fait de la magie ? chuchota-t-il.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher, jeune homme, répondit la Source avec un clin d'oeil.

Henry acquiesça et fila voir Emma pour la féliciter de ses sauvetages héroïques. Hermione s'éloigna du conduit et s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Elle avisa Regina, à quelques mètres d'elle, qui donnait des ordres aux équipes de secours et au shérif Graham. Puis, pensant que personne ne prêtait attention à elle, elle s'approcha du conduit et y laissa tomber un objet.

\- Miss Swan, interpela la Source, je me rentre mais je n'oublie pas que je vous dois une cuite. Passez quand vous le souhaitez ! Bonne soirée !

La shérif-adjointe salua d'un geste de la main la médecin qui s'éloignait en direction de la ville avant de se retourner vers la foule de badauds qui se faisait pressante.

De retour chez elle, Hermione s'installa dans le canapé de son salon et sortit un calepin et un stylo. Elle fixa la page blanche, faisant tourner le feutre en ses doigts, les sourcils froncés. Elle avait senti quelque chose de sombre et d'étrangement familier près des mines. La Source d'Origine était-elle dans la foule à regarder le sauvetage d'Henry ?

\- Alors… comment et dans quoi vais-je pouvoir enfermer l'âme de cette garce ?

* * *

C'était le soir de ronde d'Emma et la blonde appréciait ce moment de calme. Elle se promenait dans les rues de la petite ville du Maine, profitant de la fraicheur de la nuit tombée. Peu de personnes se baladaient à cette heure tardive et l'adjointe se délectait de sa tranquillité retrouvée. Depuis qu'elle avait sauvé Henry, Archie et le Docteur Granger une semaine plus tôt, elle était devenue la coqueluche de Storybrooke, l'héroïne de la ville. Ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire, mais elle avait besoin de retrouver un peu de tranquillité. Elle voulait simplement boire un verre avec quelqu'un qui ne la regarderait pas avec un regard brillant d'admiration.

Aussi, elle avait décidé de s'octroyer une pause dans sa nuit de ronde et grimpait à présent les quelques marches du perron d'une maison coquette, en espérant frapper à la bonne porte. Elle avait décidé de suivre les conseils de son fils qui l'avait vivement encouragée à rendre visite au Docteur Granger.

\- Tu vas super bien t'entendre avec elle ! avait prédit le garçon.

\- C'est une amie de ta mère, alors permets-moi d'avoir quelques doutes, avait contré Emma.

\- Une amie en quarantaine. Elles ne se parlent plus depuis que ma mère lui a rendu visite à l'hôpital. Mais va la voir, t'as besoin d'amies ici pour combattre la Méchante Reine !

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Hermione à la mine chiffonnée, une cigarette éteinte coincée entre ses lèvres, les cheveux emmêlés et vaguement retenus par une fine tige en bois. La médecin portait un débardeur noir, un baggy marron usé, et se promenait pieds nus.

\- Shérif adjoint ! fit la brune avec un sourire chaleureux. Entrez donc ! Vous venez pour la cuite ?

\- Ouais, répondit la blonde. J'ai besoin de souffler un peu.

Emma fut conduite dans le salon de la brune et découvrit une pièce chaleureuse, à l'inverse de la maison voisine qui était froide et austère. L'Anglaise ramassa les multiples livres qui couvraient la table basse pour en faire une pile branlante et plaça quelques bouteilles d'alcool et deux verres. Elle servit deux whiskys et, donnant un verre à son invitée, lui désigna le canapé.

\- Alors, comment trouvez-vous Storybrooke ? s'enquit Hermione en s'installant en tailleur à même le sol. Ca vous ennuie si je fume ?

\- Faites comme chez vous, plaisanta Emma. Mais je veux bien que vous ouvriez la fenêtre. Ben, la ville est sympa, tranquille…

\- Un vrai village de carte postale, fit la brunette. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est Henry qui est venu vous chercher à Boston ?

\- Ouais, pour le sauver de sa mère, répondit la blonde avec une grimace.

\- La Méchante Reine, poursuivit Hermione.

\- Vous en pensez quoi, de cette histoire de ville maudite et de contes de fées ? demanda la shérif-adjointe.

\- J'en pense que ça ferait une super bonne série TV.

\- Vous savez qu'il croit que vous êtes une héroïne de roman ? interrogea Emma.

\- Ouais, Harry Potter. J'ai pas lu.

\- Très bons bouquins, je les ai dévorés quand j'étais ado. Je comprends qu'il vous associe, vous avez le même nom, la même nationalité et physiquement, la description pourrait coller.

\- Mais la comparaison s'arrête là. Je doute qu'une lesbienne fumeuse à tendance alcoolique soit l'héroïne d'un livre pour enfant, rétorqua gentiment l'Anglaise.

\- En parlant de ça, vous et Regina ?

\- Pas de nouvelles. Je ne sais pas si elle m'en veut parce que vous m'avez sortie de la mine, ou parce que j'en suis sortie tout court. Allez comprendre…

\- Henry m'a parlé d'une visite à l'hôpital, insista la blonde.

\- J'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passé. Elle est arrivée dans ma chambre pendant que je discutais avec Henry, j'ai plaisanté avec lui et elle a pris la mouche.

\- C'est une garce, fit doctement Emma.

\- Je crois qu'elle a eu peur de quelque chose, ne me demandez pas quoi, et qu'elle a réagi de la seule manière qu'elle connaisse : en étant désagréable, répondit doucement Hermione.

\- Pourquoi vous la défendez ?

\- Rapport de bon voisinage.

Emma finit d'une traite son verre et s'en servit un nouveau. Elle dévisagea la médecin avant d'hausser les sourcils.

\- Vous l'aimez vraiment, murmura la shérif, surprise.

\- J'ai toujours eu un penchant pour les femmes autoritaires, castratrices et revêches, plaisanta la brunette. Mais de là à parler d'amour, il y a un cap que je n'ai pas l'intention de franchir. Sinon, comment se passe votre nouveau travail ? Et je crois savoir que vous habitez chez Miss Blanchard. La cohabitation se passe bien ? Henry arrive à échapper à sa mère pour venir vous voir ?

Emma eut un large sourire et commença à raconter ses premières semaines à Storybrooke, les pièges que Regina lui avait tendus pour qu'elle quitte la ville, sa relation naissante avec son fils, son amitié avec Mary-Margaret et Ruby. Quand elle regarda sa montre, elle fut surprise de voir que deux heures s'étaient écoulées, et qu'une bouteille avait été vidée.

\- Il se fait tard, je vais vous laisser. Mais merci, j'ai passé une bonne soirée, fit Emma en se levant.

\- Je vous raccompagne.

Les deux femmes se rendirent sur le perron et Hermione serra la main de la shérif-adjointe.

\- Passez quand vous le souhaitez, Emma. Vous êtes la bienvenue. Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

Un léger grincement se fit entendre et les deux tournèrent la tête dans la direction du bruit. Elles virent une silhouette sur le toit de la maison voisine, s'échappant par une fenêtre. Emma posa son index sur ses lèvres, faisant signe à Hermione de rester silencieuse, avant de se mettre à courir en direction de la demeure de Regina. L'Anglaise la suivit rapidement, prête à l'aider en cas de besoin. La shérif-adjointe se jeta sur l'homme dès qu'il eut posé le pied sur la pelouse du jardin, effectuant un plaquage de toute beauté. Mais quand la blonde retourna le voyou, son visage se décomposa.

\- Graham ? balbutia-t-elle, livide.

Hermione regarda sa montre et haussa un sourcil.

\- Elle ne vous a pas gardé longtemps ce soir. Une panne ? ne put s'empêcher de se moquer l'Anglaise, avant de s'allumer une cigarette. Prenez donc rendez-vous avec moi, je vous prescrirais la bonne pilule. Bonne soirée, Emma. A bientôt.

La brune tourna les talons et prit la direction de sa maison. Emma la regarda partir et se sentit triste pour la jeune femme. Malgré ce qu'Hermione avait pu dire plus tôt dans la soirée, il était évident qu'elle était amoureuse de Regina. Et quelque chose lui disait que cette dernière était au courant et donc d'une cruauté sans nom pour lui infliger un tel traitement.

\- Espèce de salaud ! grogna-t-elle à l'intention de Graham qui se relevait.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, supplia le shérif.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de t'entendre, tu me dégoutes. Comment peux-tu… avec cette femme ?

\- Emma, s'il te plait, je suis désolé...

\- Je m'en fous. Finis ta ronde, fais donc le job pour lequel tu es payé !

La blonde laissa son supérieur en plan et se dépêcha de remonter la rue Mifflin, furieuse. La prochaine fois qu'elle croiserait la maire, elle lui balancerait ses quatre vérités avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre et accéléra son allure. Elle espérait que Mary-Margaret n'était pas encore endormie. Sa colocataire n'avait pas le moral ces derniers temps et une discussion sur les malheurs de l'institutrice détournerait son esprit de ses propres soucis.

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

On vous souhaite un très bonne semaine en attendant de vous retrouver mercredi prochain !

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	9. Un nouveau shérif

Hi hi !

Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre... La petite famille de Link étant HS, j'assure la relève ! Comme quoi, deux c'est mieux qu'un ;-)

Bon, je cesse de vous empêcher de lire, GO !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Un nouveau shérif

Le lendemain soir, Hermione rentrait chez elle après une visite à un patient. Elle s'était arrêtée quelques instants pour boire un café en compagnie de Ruby et avait craqué pour un cheeseburger et des frites. Repue, la Source avait pris le chemin de son domicile et, remontant la rue Mifflin, elle eut la surprise de trouver Regina au bout de l'allée menant au numéro 108. La maire attendait visiblement quelque chose, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

Hermione la salua d'un geste de la main avec l'intention de poursuivre sa route mais la reine vint se mettre en travers de son chemin.

\- Un problème avec mes poubelles ? Ou la hauteur de mon gazon ? s'enquit la médecin.

\- Henry m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé dans la mine. Je voulais vous remercier de l'avoir protégé des éboulements, commença la souveraine.

\- C'est tout naturel, répondit Hermione. Ca se passe bien avec lui ?

Regina resserra ses bras autour d'elle et baissa les yeux.

\- C'est de pire en pire. Il me ment constamment, refuse de m'obéir, fugue pour rejoindre cette Emma Swan… Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Où est-il en ce moment ?

\- Chez le Docteur Hopper. Enfin, normalement.

\- Si vous voulez parler, j'ai du temps devant moi, proposa Hermione.

Regina hésita quelques instants mais finit par acquiescer.

\- Un verre de cidre me ferait le plus grand bien, avoua la maire avant de remonter l'allée menant à sa maison, la Source sur ses talons.

Cependant, Graham arriva en courant et s'arrêta pour observer les deux femmes, le regard fiévreux. Puis il se précipita sur Regina et, encadrant le visage de la maire de ses deux mains, l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

\- Charmant… murmura froidement Hermione avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner à vive allure, laissant les deux amants sur le perron de la plus belle demeure de la ville.

Elle rentra chez elle et claqua fortement la porte, la colère s'emparant d'elle. Elle résista au besoin de mettre un coup de poing dans le mur et se rendit dans son salon pour se servir un verre.

\- Je vais rester calme, je vais rester calme, se répéta-t-elle comme un mantra, tentant d'enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même ce qu'elle ressentait pour la maire. Cette femme n'est pas pour moi, pour toutes les bonnes raisons du monde. Alors pas la peine de s'énerver pour cette scène pathétique sur le perron.

Mais c'était peine perdue. Elle sentait sa magie qui parcourait son corps, voulant s'exprimer et réduire à néant le shérif. La Source inspira profondément pour tenter de garder ses nerfs. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre l'esprit. Elle attrapa son téléphone portable et composa rapidement le numéro de Ruby.

\- Salut. A quelle heure ton service se finit ? Ok… On peut se voir ? J'ai besoin d'une amie…

* * *

Emma n'arrivait pas à se défaire du sentiment d'injustice qu'elle ressentait depuis le début de la matinée. Mary-Margaret n'était pas heureuse, David soufflait le chaud et le froid, et la nuit entre l'institutrice et Whale n'avait pas été concluante. Elle se sentait désolée pour sa colocataire et ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Et là-dessus, Ruby qui lui raconte qu'elle avait passé une partie de sa nuit à discuter avec le Docteur Granger qui avait subi une fois de trop le foutage de gueule qu'exerçait Regina Mills à son encontre. L'Anglaise n'avait pas mis de mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait mais la serveuse avait lu entre les lignes.

Emma lança avec force la fléchette avec l'optique d'atteindre le coeur de la cible. Le projectile rebondit sur le mur et s'échoua sur le pas de la porte, aux pieds de Regina Mills. La blonde roula des yeux à la vue de la maire et alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

\- C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle fraîchement.

La brune s'avança de sa démarche prédatrice, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.

\- Vous devriez laisser Graham tranquille, commença la reine. Il n'est plus lui même depuis que vous exercez votre mauvaise influence sur lui.

\- Dites plutôt qu'il s'éloigne de vous, qu'il ne veut plus être votre pantin et que ca vous déplaît. Mais vous avez raison. Je vais vous le laisser.

Regina fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que la shérif adjointe lui réservait.

\- Je vais tenter ma chance auprès d'Hermione. J'estime que vous l'avez assez piétinée de vos Louboutins et qu'elle mérite quelqu'un qui la respecte.

Le masque froid qu'arborait la maire tomba, les traits de son visage furent déformés par une colère difficilement maîtrisée.

\- Ne vous approchez pas d'elle, feula la reine.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'elle vous trouve. Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre d'égoïsme. Vous faites le malheur des personnes qui vous entourent, Graham et Henry les premiers. Le Docteur Granger aurait mieux fait de ne pas se réveiller, ca lui aurait évité bien des déconvenues.

La blonde ouvrit un tiroir et sortit un dossier assez fin.

\- C'est à se demander si vous n'y êtes pas pour quelque chose dans son accident. Je vais peut-être relancer l'enquête dans ce sens. Après tout, vous êtes le seul témoin et le shérif était à votre botte. Vous avez pu tout inventer.

\- Je vous déconseille de vous engager sur ce terrain-là, Miss Swan.

\- Des choses à cacher ? susurra la blonde.

\- Absolument pas, rétorque Regina, glaciale. Vous pouvez demander à Hermione.

\- Je vais de ce pas l'interroger, fit Emma, sautant sur l'occasion.

\- Très bien, allons-y ! rétorqua la brune.

La shérif adjointe prit ses clés de voiture et quitta le bureau du shérif, la maire la suivant comme son ombre. Elles se rendirent rue Mifflin, chacune dans leur véhicule, et allèrent sonner au 110. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione ouvrit la porte et dévisagea les deux femmes, surprise, avant d'afficher une mine renfrognée.

\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda sèchement la médecin.

\- Je souhaite vous interroger sur votre accident, vous avez quelques minutes ? demanda aimablement Emma.

\- Vous en avez cinq, grogna la Source en les emmenant dans son cabinet. Pas une de plus.

Elle leur désigna deux chaises et alla s'installer dans son fauteuil.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ? reprit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Regina Mills a-t-elle un rapport quelconque avec ce qui s'est passé ? commença Emma en sortant un calepin de sa poche.

La reine foudroya la Sauveuse du regard et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Si vous orientez l'interrogatoire, shérif-adjoint, vous allez avoir des problèmes, prévint-elle.

\- Non, répondit Hermione, si ce n'est qu'elle a été témoin de ce qui s'est passé. Madame Mills a eu le bon réflexe d'appeler les secours. Je n'en sais pas plus. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser, j'ai du travail.

Emma nota consciencieusement les paroles du médecin.

\- Autre chose à ajouter ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être consigné dans un dossier, marmonna Hermione.

\- Si vous avez des éléments pouvant aider le shérif-adjoint dans son enquête, c'est le moment de les révéler. Contrairement à vous, Docteur Granger, nous ne prenons pas cet accident à la légère, fit la reine.

Hermione se leva et son regard se durcit. Emma eut un mouvement de recul, se demandant comment cette gentille Anglaise pouvait sembler subitement aussi terrifiante. Elle jeta un rapide regard à Regina qui soutenait le regard de la médecin mais la shérif-adjointe remarqua que les mains de la maire s'étaient légèrement crispées.

\- Sortez de chez moi, ordonna la Source.

La température sembla chuter de plusieurs degrés et Emma se frotta discrètement les mains. La reine se leva et calmement lissa un pli sur sa jupe.

\- Après toutes ces années, j'aimerais connaître l'identité de la personne qui vous a renversée. Aussi, si vous avez des informations...

\- Vous voulez une information ? A la bonne heure, en voilà une toute fraîche : Après tout le cirque que vous avez fait pour avoir un baiser, je trouve que vous passez vite à autre chose. Ce qui en dit long sur ce que vous prétendiez ressentir pour moi. En tout cas, ne comptez pas sur moi pour servir de sextoy entre deux patrouilles de Graham !

\- Je vais vous laisser régler votre différent, murmura Emma en se levant pour battre en retraite vers la sortie. Docteur Granger, si d'autres éléments vous reviennent, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

La shérif quitta le bureau, laissant la maire et la médecin en tête à tête. Hermione attrapa le stéthoscope qui pendait autour de son cou et le jeta sur sa table d'examen.

\- Je me suis promis de garder mon calme mais vous allez arriver à me faire sortir de mes gonds. Vous croyez que j'ai choisi de me faire renverser ? Vous croyez que je souhaitais passer toutes ces années loin de vous ? Bon sang Regina, même dans le coma, vous occupiez mes pensées. J'ai rêvé de vous à chaque instant.

La Source sentait la fureur la gagner alors que la reine la toisait d'un regard placide, légèrement dédaigneux.

\- Le soir où cette putain de bagnole m'a laissé à moitié morte sur le trottoir, je comptais vous dire que je voulais avoir une relation avec vous. Que j'avais réfléchi et que j'allais arrêter de fermer les yeux sur ce que je ressentais pour vous. Mais apparemment, ce n'est plus votre souhait, j'en prends acte. Vous choisissez de sortir avec Graham, fort bien ! Mais ne venez pas me jeter votre pathétique relation hétérosexuelle de confort et de couverture au visage... Maintenant, sortez d'ici !

Regina se dirigea vers la porte. Sur le seuil, elle se retourna et dévisagea longuement la brunette. Elle avait failli la perdre alors qu'elle commençait à peine à s'attacher. Était-elle prête à souffrir une troisième fois ?

\- Et dire que certaines personnes pensent que je suis une sociopathe, murmura la maire d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais vous êtes faite du même bois, Docteur Granger. Je pense que vous n'avez aucune conscience, aucune compréhension des sentiments d'autrui, que vous y êtes complètement imperméable. C'est à se demander si vous êtes humaine.

Regina tourna les talons et quitta le bureau, laissant une Hermione pétrifiée, les ongles de ses doigts enfoncés dans sa paume à l'en faire saigner. La fureur la submergea comme une vague dévastatrice et l'Anglaise attrapa son fauteuil qu'elle lança de toutes ses forces à travers la fenêtre.

La respiration saccadée, elle assista au vol plané de son fauteuil qui échoua de l'autre côté de la rue, s'encastrant dans la palissade en bois d'un jardin. Elle croisa le regard surpris de Regina, figée sur le trottoir. Les yeux noirs de la reine allaenit du fauteuil à la Source, se demandant visiblement comment une personne pouvait lancer avec tant de puissance un fauteuil aussi lourd et faire autant de dégâts.

Hermione tira rapidement le rideau et se laissa glisser le long de son bureau, s'asseyant sur le lino fané.

"Tu pourrais mettre cette ville, ce monde à genoux..." fit une petite voix dans sa tête, écho d'un passé qu'elle voudrait oublier. "Pourquoi te caches-tu ? Pourquoi te brides-tu ? Libère-toi. Que le règne de la Source commence..."

La brune se prit le visage entre ses mains et poussa un gémissement douloureux.

\- Je ne suis plus cette personne. C'est fini, murmura-t-elle en se tapant l'arrière du crâne contre le meuble. Je ne suis pas une boule de magie sans humanité, je ne suis plus un pantin sans libre-arbitre. J'ai une conscience, je suis humaine.

Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Ruby.

\- Salut, fit Hermione en se forçant à sourire. Tu connais un bon vitrier ?

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis une bonne heure quand Hermione, debout sur une échelle peu stable, finissait d'accrocher une bâche pour couvrir le trou béant dans sa façade. Elle planta ses derniers clous et descendit prudemment pour essuyer son front de sa manche.

\- Ca tiendra bien jusqu'à demain... souffla-t-elle.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur son perron et s'alluma une cigarette. Elle profitait du ciel étoilé et de la fraicheur de ce début de soirée. Elle fuma tranquillement puis, après avoir écrasé son mégot, elle se leva et attrapa son fauteuil qu'elle avait récupéré chez son voisin. Des bruits de talons attirèrent son attention et elle leva la tête pour voir Regina passer devant son allée. La maire s'arrêta et foudroya du regard la médecin.

\- Evidemment, vous êtes là, cracha la reine. Je suppose que vous êtes déjà au parfum. Et vous attendiez mon retour pour vous moquer.

Hermione reposa son fauteuil et alluma une autre clope.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous faites référence, Madame le Maire, mais je peux voir que vous avez la lèvre fendue. Et si vous voulez pouvoir boire votre café demain matin sans grimacer, vous devriez me laisser m'occuper de ça.

\- Je me passerais de vos services, gronda la maire avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif.

Hermione haussa les épaules et, reprenant son fauteuil, retourna chez elle. A peine s'était-elle échouée dans son canapé que son téléphone sonna. Elle le récupéra dans sa poche arrière et décrocha rapidement.

\- Ouais Ruby, que puis-je pour toi ? s'enquit la brune. Quoi ? Graham est mort ? Ok, t'es où ? Au bureau avec Emma? J'arrive tout de suite.

La Source passa sa veste en cuir, vérifia qu'elle avait ses clés et sortit en trombe de chez elle. En remontant la rue Mifflin, elle jeta un coup d'oeil au numéro 108. De la lumière filtrait dans le salon et une silhouette faisait les cents pas dans la pièce.

\- Regina... C'était vraiment pas la chose à faire... murmura Hermione avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre sa route vers le centre ville.

* * *

Henry s'était levé tôt ce matin-là. Il avait eu du mal à dormir, sa mère ayant été particulièrement agitée toute la nuit. Et la terrible nouvelle était tombée, il l'avait entendu. Le shérif Graham était décédé. Le garçon sentait d'instinct que sa mère adoptive y était pour quelque chose, il le savait au fond de lui. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Emma qui devait être désespérée. Il avait compris que quelque chose s'était passé entre le Chasseur et la Sauveuse et qu'un baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avait commencé à rendre ses souvenirs au shérif.

Henry était assis dans le salon, son livre de contes sur les genoux. Il relisait inlassablement une page qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici. L'histoire racontait que la Méchante Reine avait un véritable amour, et que ce dernier était reconnaissable au tatouage en forme de lion qu'il avait sur le poignet. Et la seule personne en ville qui répondait à cette description était le Docteur Granger. Cette nuit, caché sous sa couette avec une lampe de poche, il avait rapidement relu certains passages de la série Harry Potter et Dumbledore, dans sa grande sagesse, avait déjà vu que l'amour véritable était la plus puissante des magies. Assez puissante pour que sa mère adoptive ne soit plus la Méchante Reine, mais seulement Regina Mills ?

Même si le livre dressait d'elle un portrait sombre, Henry sentait que la maire de Storybrooke n'était pas que cette reine maléfique qui avait cherché à tuer Blanche-Neige. Après tout, il la connaissait mieux que quiconque en ville. Elle était certes stricte et psychorigide, mais elle l'aimait. Elle l'avait démontré à plusieurs occasions. Et le garçon se sentait coupable d'avoir dit à Emma que la femme qui l'avait élevé toutes ces années faisait semblant. Il avait voulu blesser sa mère adoptive pour la punir, parce qu'il était en colère de cette situation, de vivre dans une ville ensorcelée. Mais l'affaire du puits l'avait fait changer de point de vue. Il avait vu l'amour que Regina lui portait et le choc qu'elle avait subi quand elle avait cru que le Docteur Granger ne remonterait pas. Henry s'était senti triste pour sa mère. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait clamer, il l'aimait. Indéfectiblement. Et il voulait lui faire un cadeau.

\- Je vais lui offrir une fin heureuse...

Il tourna quelques pages de son livre et s'arrêta sur une illustration de la Méchante Reine au mariage de Blanche-Neige et de James. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu amener sa mère à devenir aussi maléfique ? A tuer et à maudire tout son royaume ? Il soupira, doutant d'avoir un jour la réponse à cette question.

\- En tout cas, pas question que je laisse tomber, se promit le garçon en fourrant son livre dans son sac. La malédiction doit s'arrêter.

Il regarda sa montre et jugea que l'heure était décente pour aller déranger sa voisine. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une douche. Il griffonna quelques mots à sa mère lui indiquant qu'il était chez le docteur Granger, laissa le papier bien en évidence et fila en fermant doucement la porte.

Il remonta la rue sur les quelques mètres qui séparaient les deux maisons et sonna énergiquement à la porte. Une tête brune décoiffée finit par apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et la femme fronça les sourcils.

\- Henry ? Tout va bien ? demanda la médecin, inquiète.

\- J'viens pour une consultation, répondit le gamin avec une grimace exagérée.

\- Entre, fit Hermione en le laissant passer. Ta mère est au courant ?

\- Non, elle dormait, elle a eu une nuit difficile, répondit-il en suivant sa voisine dans le cabinet médical.

\- Elle n'est pas la seule, souffla l'Anglaise en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Ses doigts se trouvèrent bloqués dans un nœud et elle roula des yeux en tentant de démêler l'enchevêtrement. Henry la regarda faire, amusé, et s'installa dans une chaise. Il mit son sac sur les genoux et attendit patiemment que la médecin prenne place.

\- Dis-moi tout mon grand, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'enquit Hermione en allumant son ordinateur.

\- C'est pour un cœur brisé.

La Source haussa un sourcil et se gratta la nuque.

\- Pour les histoires de cœur, tu viens sonner à la mauvaise porte. Je suis pas très douée...

\- Non, mais ça vous concerne, coupa le garçon.

\- Hein ? Oh, Henry, je suis flattée de ton intérêt mais...

Le gamin la dévisagea avant de rire et de secouer la tête.

\- Non, je ne suis pas amoureux de vous, mais ma mère oui. Elle est malheureuse sans vous.

\- Elle le cache très bien, ironisa l'Anglaise.

Henry sortit son livre de contes, l'ouvrit à la bonne page et le tendit à la médecin.

\- Regardez le tatouage sur l'image, c'est le même que le votre. Vous êtes son véritable amour.

Hermione se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil et regarda le garçon qui l'observait avec attention.

\- Je sais tout ça, finit-elle par dire. En fait, pour être plus précise, la personne sur l'image est Robin des Bois. Ta mère et lui pourraient avoir une vie heureuse, mais je t'accorde qu'il y a de meilleures probabilités avec moi, du fait de la localisation commune de nos sources de magie.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Il faut lancer l'opération Gryffondor ! s'enthousiasma Henry.

\- Une relation est basée sur la confiance et ta mère et moi ne sommes pas prêtes à partager nos secrets.

\- De son côté, je peux comprendre, c'est la Méchante Reine après tout, grimaça Henry alors qu'Hermione lui jetait un regard noir en marmonnant "pas le mot en M devant moi", mais du vôtre, j'vois pas ce qu'i cacher! Vous êtes une héroïne !

\- J'ai peur que si ta mère découvre ma véritable nature, elle s'intéresse à moi pour mes pouvoirs et non pas pour ce que je suis, murmura l'Anglaise.

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer, ma mère est plus puissante que vous. Après tout, vous avez besoin d'une baguette magique et pas elle, fit prudemment Henry.

\- Tes livres sont incomplets, jeune homme, fit Hermione en attrapant une balle en mousse qu'elle fit tourner entre ses doigts. Je pourrais affronter tous les sorciers de cette ville en me servant que d'une seule main, en ayant les yeux bandés et en avançant à cloche-pied.

\- Vous pourriez briser la malédiction ? s'enquit Henry.

Hermione acquiesça et lança sa balle pour la faire rebondit sur le plafond pour la rattraper après un rebond sur son bureau.

\- Oui, je pourrais, mais c'est à la Sauveuse de s'en occuper.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes ici alors ?

\- Pour m'occuper de quelqu'un de particulièrement dangereux et vicieux.

\- Voldemort ?

La Source se mit à rire et sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche.

\- Non, t'inquiète pas, tête de serpent ne se promène pas dans les rues de Storybrooke.

La sonnette retentit et Henry attrapa son livre pour le ranger.

\- C'est ma mère, fit-il alors que la sonnerie se faisait entendre en continue. Vous participez à l'opération Gryffondor ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Prépare un plan. Tu me donneras les détails plus tard. Allez, file.

Henry sauta hors de sa chaise et quitta le cabinet. Hermione eut un sourire amusé et alluma sa cigarette. Elle tendit l'oreille et se retint de rire quand Henry expliquait à sa mère qu'il avait voulu voir le médecin pour des problèmes de puberté et qu'il était gêné de lui en parler.

La Source éteignit son pc et se rendit dans sa cuisine pour se servir un café. Si Henry commençait à se mêler de sa vie amoureuse, elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

* * *

L'effervescence avait gagné la ville depuis quelques jours. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Graham était mort et la bataille électorale pour sa succession battait son plein. Emma Swan était en compétition avec Sydney Glass, soutenu par la mairie qui déployait des moyens conséquents pour voir son champion élu.

Hermione hésitait à se rendre chez Granny, endroit où les discussions étaient les plus vives, mais avait promis à Ruby de déjeuner au comptoir. Aussi, elle inspira profondément et pénétra dans le diner. La serveuse lui adressa un large sourire et désigna du menton une table occupée par Emma et Henry. Le garçon avait l'air passablement déprimé et la shérif adjointe semblait déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour le dérider. La Source acquiesça et alla s'installer à côté de la blonde, face au garçon.

\- Salut les jeunes, ça boume ? lança-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Pas vraiment, soupira douloureusement Henry en récupérant un journal des mains de sa mère biologique pour le tendre au médecin.

Hermione parcourut la première page et leva au ciel.

\- L'ex-taularde Emma Swan a accouché derrière les barreaux... murmura-t-elle. Hmm, moui... le style n'est pas excellent.

La Source replia le quotidien et le rendit à la shérif-adjointe.

\- L'attaque est grossière, ça manque de finesse. Je pense que notre maire est aux abois, fit-elle en croisant les mains sur la table.

\- Je gagnerai cette élection, promit Emma.

\- Le bien ne peut pas battre le mal car le bien ne fait jamais des trucs comme ça, rétorqua Henry. Ma mère ne respecte pas les règles du jeu, c'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas gagner. C'est fichu d'avance.

\- Monsieur Gold dit qu'il va m'aider, commença la blonde.

\- Monsieur Gold ? s'étonnèrent de concert Hermione et Henry.

\- C'est une pourriture, ajouta la médecin. N'acceptez rien de ce type.

\- Il est encore plus maléfique que ma mère ! Et tu lui dois déjà un service... s'exclama le garçon.

Emma se leva et fit craquer son cou.

\- Bon, j'vais aller voir Madame le Maire et lui mettre les points sur les i, souffla-t-elle. Et après, j'irai parler à Monsieur Gold.

\- Avez-vous conscience d'être un pion dans la guerre entre ces deux-là ? s'enquit Hermione en attrapant le menu.

\- Malheureusement oui, soupira Emma. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement pour le moment.

* * *

Regina ne décolérait pas. Emma Swan était devenue une foutue héroïne, à la sauver de l'incendie de la mairie. Et ce crétin de Sydney qui voulait faire un article, photo à l'appui. Autant lui donner l'insigne de shérif et annuler l'élection !

\- Comment peut-on être aussi abruti ? siffla-t-elle en passant son pyjama.

Elle se leva les dents, se démaquilla et boita jusqu'à son lit. Elle allait éteindre quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

\- M'man, j'peux entrer ? fit la petite voix d'Henry.

La maire haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Bien sûr, viens mon petit prince.

Le garçon entra dans la pièce, un livre à la main, et vint s'allonger sur le matelas, contre sa mère.

\- Je sais que je suis un peu grand mais... j'aimais bien quand tu me lisais des histoires. Ca te dérange de me lire un chapitre ? demanda Henry en lui tendant un livre de poche.

La reine sentit son coeur fondre à la demande de son fils et eut un vrai sourire.

\- Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, découvrit-elle en regardant la couverture. Pas de contes de fées ce soir ?

\- Non, rit Henry. Là, c'est mieux ! Tu verras, ça devrait te plaire.

Regina commença sa lecture et, dès les premiers paragraphes, elle sut qu'elle allait passer une nuit blanche à lire ce livre. Non pas que c'était le genre d'histoire ou de plume qu'elle appréciait habituellement, mais un nom avait attiré son attention. Minerva McGonagall. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom, dans les rêves étranges qu'elle faisait depuis qu'Hermione Granger était arrivée en ville.

Henry s'endormit alors que la maire en était à la moitié du troisième chapitre. Elle éteignit la lumière et se rendit silencieusement dans le salon pour poursuivre sa lecture. Et quand elle entama le sixième chapitre, les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent. Hermione Granger était un personnage dans le livre. Une sorcière.

Regina posa le livre et alla se servir un verre de cidre qu'elle sirota, postée à sa fenêtre, surveillant les faits et gestes de sa voisine. La reine savait que son fils était d'une intelligence redoutable, et qu'il était aussi manipulateur et retord qu'elle l'était. Aussi, s'il lui avait fait lire ce livre, c'était pour une bonne raison. Henry avait fait le lien entre le Docteur Granger et la sorcière de ce roman, comme il avait fait le rapport entre elle et la Méchante Reine. Et son fils lui donnait l'information. Dans quel but ? Lui qui essayait par tous les moyens d'aider la Sauveuse à détruire sa malédiction, pourquoi lui révélait-il l'identité de leur voisine ?

Elle finit son verre et retourna sur son canapé pour poursuivre sa lecture. Peut-être que la suite de l'histoire lui en apprendrait plus.

* * *

Hermione se glissa dans la salle où se déroulait le débat. Elle n'avait que quelques minutes de retard, Archibald Hopper présentait seulement les candidats. La Source eut pitié pour la Sauveuse qui peinait à se décontracter. Tous les regards étaient posés sur elle et cela la rendait visiblement mal à l'aise.

L'Anglaise chercha une place de libre où s'asseoir quand Henry, tout sourire, lui fit signe de s'approcher.

"Evidemment..." soupira intérieurement la Source en voyant que la place libre se trouvait juste à côté de Regina, au premier rang.

Hermione s'assit sans bruit et eut un salut de la tête pour la mère et le fils.

\- Chut, fit la maire avec toute la mauvaise foi dont elle était capable.

La Source eut une grimace qui fit sourire Henry. Tous deux reportèrent leur attention sur l'estrade sur laquelle Sydney faisait son discours d'introduction. La brune ouvrit sa veste en cuir, la chaleur étant étouffante dans la salle, et retint un bâillement. Monsieur Glass était aussi soporifique à l'écrit qu'à l'oral.

Son téléphone vibra et elle découvrit un texto d'un numéro qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

 _Que faites-vous ici ? Vous êtes étrangère à ce pays, vous n'avez pas le droit de vote._

Hermione jeta un regard en biais à la maire qui avait son smartphone dans les mains. Elle masqua tant bien que mal un rictus et tapa une courte réponse avant d'enregistrer le nouveau contact.

 _Oui_

La maire réagit au quart de tour, ses doigts pianotant avec frénésie.

 _Oui quoi ?_

La Source se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire et prit le temps d'écrire son SMS.

 _Je pensais que c'était une façon détourner de me demander en mariage afin que je puisse participer au scrutin. Donc, ma réponse à votre proposition est oui._

Regina s'étrangla et eut une quinte de toux. Henry lui tapota maladroitement le dos et fronça les sourcils, inquiet. La reine tourna la tête pour fusiller du regard l'Anglaise qui répondit par un sourire affable. Alors que Sydney se rasseyait et qu'Emma allait prendre la parole, Hermione se leva et quitta la salle d'un pas tranquille.

\- Vous partez ? Le meilleur va arriver, lui lança Gold avec un rictus.

\- On vient de me faire remarquer que ma nationalité faisait que j'étais _persona non grata_ dans cette salle. C'est fou ce que certains yankees ont comme rancoeur envers leurs anciens colons...

La Source coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres et, après un vague salut de la tête, sortit sous le regard amusé du prêteur sur gages.

* * *

Deux semaines qu'Emma Swan avait été élue shérif de la ville et Regina aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière et bourrer les urnes. Elle rentrait chez elle, agacée que la blonde ne se borne pas à appliquer les textes de loi les plus élémentaires. A cause de son entêtement, les deux jumeaux Hansel et Gretel avaient retrouvé leur père, affaiblissant un peu plus la malédiction. Et, pour ajouter à sa mauvaise humeur et à son inquiétude, un nouveau venu était arrivé en ville.

\- Un de plus, murmura la maire alors que son regard se posait sur la maison voisine à la sienne.

Elle remarqua la médecin juchée sur le toit, un marteau à la main.

\- Vous croyez que c'est l'heure de faire des travaux ? aboya la maire.

Hermione sursauta et, en se retournant pour voir qui l'apostrophait, son pied ripa sur une ardoise du toit et elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle glissa sur toute la longueur mais, au moment de tomber, sa main droite agrippa la gouttière.

Regina laissa tomber sa sacoche et courut en direction de la médecin qui avait remonté sa deuxième main pour stabiliser sa position et assurer sa prise.

\- Vous avez une échelle ? demanda la reine.

\- Ca va aller, j'vais me débrouiller, souffla la brune.

\- Vous êtes suspendue à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol.

\- J'ai remarqué, gronda la Source, se hissant à la force de ses bras.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du toit et s'alluma une cigarette, épuisée.

\- Bougez pas, je descends, lança-t-elle à Regina avant de s'engouffrer par une fenêtre ouverte à l'étage.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle franchissait sa porte d'entrée et rejoignit la reine au milieu de la rue.

\- Vous disiez ? s'enquit la Source.

\- Est-ce une heure pour faire des travaux ?

\- Va y avoir une grosse tempête demain, et ma toiture n'est pas en très bon état. Il serait dommageable que mon toit bousille le votre, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Effectivement, rétorqua sèchement la maire. Dépêchez-vous de faire vos réparations et évitez de tomber de votre toit.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas là pour me déconcentrer, ça devrait aller, se moqua Hermione.

Regina tourna les talons et gagna rapidement sa demeure. Elle avait mieux à faire que de discuter avec sa voisine. Finir le sixième tome de la saga Harry Potter, par exemple.

* * *

Alors, l'ambiance vous plait ?

On vous laisse toute la place pour vous exprimer ! on a hâte de vous lire !

Sygui et Link9


	10. Tempête sur Storybrooke

Hey hey !

C'est mercredi, c'est nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, Sygui et moi sommes vraiment heureuses de voir que vous nous suivez toujours dans nos délires ! Encore merci !

Sans plus tarder, place au nouveau chap !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Tempête sur Storybrooke

Le ciel s'assombrissait encore plus vite que l'humeur de Regina, ce qui était un exploit en soit. Le téléphone de la maire ne dérougissait pas, tout comme son cellulaire. Dès l'annonce de la tempête qui menaçait de s'abattre sur Storybrooke, elle avait mis en place une cellule de crise qu'elle gérait de main de maitre. Et ce n'était pas parce que ces concitoyens y mettaient du leur. Elle avait eu un mal de chien à faire entendre raison à ceux qui n'écoutaient que leurs rhumatismes ou qui interprétaient les toiles d'araignées.

\- Des arriérés ! maugréa-t-elle. En vingt-huit ans, pas capable d'apprendre à écouter un bulletin météo.

Sortant de ses pensées, la brune leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et fronça les sourcils en remarquant les éclairs qui commençaient à se déchainer, de moins en moins loin. Storybrooke avait été épargné par les catastrophes climatiques pendant près de trois décennies. Etait-ce la venue d'Emma Swan qui avait bouleversé cela ? La malédiction s'affaiblissait-elle au point que le temps se dérègle ? La blonde lui avait fait remarquer que l'accuser de l'arrivée de la tempête était un peu fort de café. Mais Regina soupçonnait qu'en poussant la réflexion, la shérif pouvait en être la responsable indirecte. Tout comme cet étranger qu'elle avait trouvé tôt ce matin devant chez elle, discutant avec Henry. Oui, Emma Swan était l'unique responsable des catastrophes qui s'abattaient sur la petite ville côtière. Et Regina devait trouver un moyen d'arrêter l'anéantissement de sa malédiction.

* * *

Emma finissait de contrôler le port. Elle avait inspecté chaque amarrage, vérifié que personne ne se trouvait à bord d'aucun des bateaux présents et bien lui en avait pris. Un vieil édenté lui avait expliqué en long en large et en travers que le soleil rouge de la veille au soir annonçait juste du beau temps. Il lui avait fallu des trésors de patience et la promesse d'un verre de rhum au Granny pour lui faire prendre pied sur la terre ferme.

\- Les croyances des gens, c'est quand même stupéfiant, soupirait-elle en retournant difficilement à sa voiture de patrouille, le vent devenant de plus en plus fort.

La blonde leva les yeux vers l'horizon et grimaça en constatant le rideau noir de pluie qui fonçait droit vers eux.

* * *

Regina passa son manteau et attrapa son sac. Elle sortit de son bureau, en verrouilla la pièce et longea le couloir menant à l'extérieur. Elle pianota rapidement un texto pour Hermione lui demandant de récupérer Henry chez Archie et de le conduire chez elle où elle les rejoindrait au plus vite. Elle eut juste le temps de l'envoyer avant que son téléphone s'éteigne pour panne de batterie.

La brune retint un juron et quitta la mairie. Une bourrasque de vent manqua de la faire tomber et elle se rattrapa à un poteau, le souffle bloqué. Elle dut attendre quelques secondes avant de pouvoir bouger et se dirigea vers sa voiture, les pans de son manteau claquant contre son pantalon. Elle attrapa ses clés dans son sac et déverrouilla la portière pour se glisser dans l'habitacle. Un craquement se fit entendre et une branche s'abattit sur le capot de la voiture. Regina sursauta sur son siège, surprise de l'impact. Ne voyant qu'un léger froissement de tôle, elle soupira de soulagement et mit le contact. Elle s'engageait dans une lente marche arrière, une pluie abondante mêlée à divers débris fouettant son pare-brise. Le regard vissé sur le rétro intérieur, elle ne vit que trop tard le parpaing qui percuta de plein fouet le plexiglass avant.

Le son explosa dans l'habitacle et la brune crut un instant que le bloc de ciment allait traverser la voiture de part en part, emportant sa tête au passage. Elle resta paralysée de longues secondes avant que le bruit de la pluie sur la carrosserie parvienne à nouveau à ses oreilles. Hébétée, elle regardait le pare-brise étoilé, crevé comme une bâche, mais le feuilletage du vitrage avait rempli son office, retenant le projectile qui avait à peine pu s'immiscer dans la voiture. Regina détacha les mains de son volant et les regarda trembler devant ses yeux. Elle serra les poings et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

\- Merci au sort noir de m'avoir offert une Mercedes, murmura-t-elle tout en regardant autour d'elle.

La tempête se déchainait et sa voiture inutilisable n'était qu'un des dommages qu'elle pouvait constater à vue d'oeil. Cependant, le poteau électrique de l'autre côté de la rue retint son attention. Secoué comme un prunier, il semblait sur le point de se rompre, et vu son inclinaison, la voiture de la maire serait sur sa trajectoire.

\- Jamais deux sans trois diraient mes administrés, soupira-t-elle. Hors de question que je reste là-dedans, je ne tenterai pas le diable.

Elle récupéra ses clés qu'elle fourra dans sa poche, reprit son sac sur le siège du passager et sortit le plus rapidement possible de sa Mercedes. Le vent se faisait de plus en plus violent et elle peinait à avancer jusqu'au perron de la mairie. La pluie s'abattait sur elle, giflant son visage, trempant ses vêtements. Elle aurait voulu pester sur le manque de propreté des habitants de Storybrooke mais se garda d'ouvrir la bouche. Des papiers gras, des cannettes vides et autres détritus planaient dans l'air. Un journal détrempé se colla à son visage et la brune lutta contre les pages jaunis pour finir par le rejeter loin d'elle. Une bouteille de bière frappa durement l'arrière de son crâne et Regina serra les dents, retenant un cri.

Elle finit par pousser la porte de la mairie et la refermant difficilement derrière elle. Elle s'assit à même le sol, haletante, ruisselante d'eau, tremblant des pieds à la tête. Des ombres dansaient sous ses yeux et une douleur lancinante lui vrillait l'arrière du crâne. Elle porta ses doigts gelés à sa tête et grimaça en les découvrant tâchés de sang.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre...

Elle ôta ses talons avant de se relever et regagna son bureau en suivant de sa main le mur sur lequel elle prit appui à quelques reprises. Elle s'énerva quelques instants sur la serrure de son bureau avant de parvenir à pénétrer dans son antre. Elle lâcha ses escarpins au sol et fit de même avec son manteau trempé avant d'aller se servir un verre de cidre. La gorgée fut longue et lente et ce n'est qu'ensuite que la brune consentit à se rendre jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se rendre compte de son état.

\- Ca ne pourrait pas être pire, soupira-t-elle en se découvrant.

Son maquillage n'était plus qu'un souvenir, et elle aperçut ça et là des coupures et des éclats de pare-brise qui laissaient des petites plaies sur son visage. Elle attrapa une pince à épiler et entreprit d'ôter les bouts de verre avant de nettoyer les blessures, y compris celle de sa nuque. Elle finit par se rendre compte qu'elle grelotait dans ses vêtements trempés et s'en débarrassa rapidement avant de choisir dans ses tailleurs « de secours » de quoi être à nouveau décente.

\- Finalement, j'aurais dû rester à l'intérieur et continuer à travailler, maugréa-t-elle en rejoignant son bureau.

Elle attrapa le combiné téléphonique mais, à l'absence de tonalité, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Le poteau de télécommunication devait être en travers de sa voiture. Elle raccrocha rageusement avant d'attraper un dossier et de chausser ses lunettes.

* * *

Emma roulait lentement, son regard balayant l'horizon. Le mauvais temps réduisait son champ de vision aussi elle prenait le temps de détailler ce qui l'entourait. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que personne n'avait été assez idiot pour braver la tempête. Elle allait pouvoir rentrer chez Mary-Margaret et boire un bon chocolat chaud à la cannelle dans un pyjama douillet. Enfin, une fois qu'elle aurait réussi à joindre la maire. La shérif retenta à nouveau sur le téléphone portable de Regina et, tombant une fois de plus sur le répondeur, elle recomposa le numéro de la mairie.

\- Toutes nos lignes sont hors-service, veuillez appeler ultér...

La blonde raccrocha, n'attendant pas la fin de la phrase.

\- Merde ! Où est-elle encore passée ? gronda la blonde, son front se barrant d'un pli soucieux.

Son portable sonna et elle décrocha rapidement.

\- Shérif Swan ! lança-t-elle en appuyant sur la touche main libre pour ensuite jeter l'appareil sur ses genoux.

\- Bonjour Miss Swan, Hermione Granger à l'appareil. Auriez-vous des nouvelles de Regina ? Elle m'a indiqué quitter la mairie il y a une heure mais sa voiture n'est toujours pas devant chez elle.

\- Aucune nouvelle, je suis désolée. Son portable est sur messagerie et les lignes sont H.S. Vous avez des nouvelles d'Henry ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il est avec moi, tout va bien.

\- Merci. Vous voulez que j'aille voir à la mairie ?

\- Non, allez vous mettre à l'abri, ça va pas tarder à se déchaîner. Regina a dû se terrer sous son bureau avec une pile de dossiers pour tuer le temps.

\- Vous croyez ? fit Emma, incertaine.

\- Je commence à bien la connaître, sourit Hermione. Mais dès que j'ai des nouvelles, je vous tiens au courant.

\- Merci Docteur, répondit la shérif avant de raccrocher.

La blonde prit la direction de Granny. Elle avait toujours ce motard inconnu à interroger. Que faisait-il à Storybrooke et surtout, pourquoi s'intéressait-il à Henry ?

* * *

Hermione raccrocha et se tourna vers Henry qui trépignait sur place.

\- Faut aller sauver ma mère ! supplia le garçon.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien et...

\- Ca fait partie de l'opération Gryffondor ! Vous y allez et vous la ramenez.

\- Et pendant ce temps, qu'est-ce que je fais de toi ? Si je t'emmène avec moi, ta mère va me tuer car je t'aurai mis en danger.

\- Rappelez Emma qu'elle vienne me garder, proposa Henry.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants et finit par passer une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je t'emmène, mais tu sais que tu auras ma mort sur la conscience.

\- Mais non, elle vous fera rien, elle vous aime bien. On y va comment ? Vous avez une voiture ?

\- Vaut mieux pas, je te rappelle qu'en Angleterre, on conduit à gauche. Si je commence à circuler en caisse à Storybrooke, je vais faire doubler le nombre des accidents de la route. Non, on va transplaner.

\- Et on va dire quoi à ma mère ? Car elle va demander comment on est venu jusqu'à la mairie en pleine tempête.

\- On lui dira qu'on a pris le bus, plaisanta Hermione. Allez, mets ton blouson et tes chaussures, on y va.

La Source passa un large sweat à capuche et une paire de basket. Puis, elle prit Henry dans ses bras et les fit disparaître dans un craquement sonore. Ils apparurent une seconde plus tard au milieu du parking de la mairie et Henry afficha un large sourire.

\- C'est trop cool ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

Hermione observait un instant la Mercedes au pare-brise défoncé et à la portière endommagée. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Regina n'était pas dedans.

\- Dépêchons-nous, murmura-t-elle inquiète.

Elle rabattit la capuche de son sweat et, prenant Henry contre elle pour le protéger du vent et de la pluie, courut pour les mettre le plus rapidement à l'abri. La tempête rugissait, soufflant de plus en plus fort. L'oeil de la tornade approchait de Storybrooke, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que le plus gros s'abatte sur la ville.

Le bâtiment était plongé dans le noir et, après avoir posé le garçon au sol, la Source lança un lumos en claquant des doigts.

\- Vous savez faire de la magie sans baguette ? Mais c'est pas dans les livres ! siffla Henry, admiratif.

\- Quand je te dis que tu n'as pas toutes les informations...

\- Mais vous m'avez dit dans la mine...

\- A la mine, il y avait le Dr Hooper avec nous, et je préfère que ça reste notre secret, répondit-elle sans s'appesantir sur le sujet tout en regardant autour d'elle.

Le sort éclairait partiellement le couloir et laissa quelques instants la lumière blafarde sur le mur, révélant des tâches de sang.

\- Merde... lâcha Hermione. Viens gamin, fit-elle avant de courir en direction du bureau du maire.

Elle mit fin à son sortilège et ouvrit largement la porte. En découvrant Regina confortablement installée à son bureau, éclairé par trois bougies, elle resta sur le seuil, éberluée. Henry lui rentra dedans et la Source grogna.

La brune posa son stylo et leva les yeux par-dessus ses lunettes avant que les traits de son visage se déforment de colère. Elle se leva brusquement et se précipita sur son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

\- Mais que faites-vous là ? Henry, tu aurais dû être en sécurité, et pas dehors par ce temps ! Miss Granger, vous avez perdu la tête ? Faire affronter une tempête pareille à un enfant ? Je devrais porter plainte.

\- Vous m'avez envoyé un texto il y a plus d'une heure et vous n'arriviez toujours pas. Nous étions inquiets et nous craignions qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose. J'ai vu du sang sur le mur du couloir et...

\- Je vais parfaitement bien. Mais vous ne pourrez en dire autant quand cette tempête sera finie.

\- Maman, c'est de ma faute, j'ai insisté et je l'ai menacé de m'enfuir, murmura Henry en baissant la tête.

\- Tu seras puni en conséquence, mais cela n'ôte rien à la gravité de la faute de cette inconsciente. Comment êtes-vous venus jusqu'ici ?

\- On a pris le dernier bus et Hermione m'a pris dans ses bras pour les derniers mètres.

\- En tout cas, on va rester ici le temps que la tempête passe. Le gros de la flotte arrive et votre voiture n'est plus qu'une épave, fit remarquer la Source.

Regina la fusilla du regard.

\- Je ne veux plus vous entendre, siffla-t-elle.

\- Pas de soucis, mais... vous avez un abri sûr pour le prochain quart d'heure ? s'enquit l'Anglaise.

\- La mairie résistera à cette tempête, rétorqua sèchement la maire.

\- La mairie, oui, votre baie vitrée non. Une tornade vient droit vers nous, répondit indolemment Hermione en désignant l'extérieur de l'index.

Regina tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils. Elle répugnait à se l'avouer, mais la médecin avait raison.

\- Allons à l'auditorium au centre du bâtiment, ordonna la reine en prenant Henry par la main.

\- Parfait, fit Hermione en s'étirant.

Tous trois s'engagèrent dans le couloir quand un bruit sourd retentit à l'extérieur. Une grosse branche brisa une fenêtre, atterrissant violemment au pied de la médecin qui se trouva sous une pluie de verre.

\- L'auditorium est trop loin ! s'exclama Henry pour couvrir les bruits de la tempête.

\- Il y a un autre endroit où se réfugier ? demanda la Source en regardant autour d'elle.

Le vent et la pluie s'engouffraient avec force dans le couloir, amenant avec eux un lot de débris et de détritus. Une alarme s'enclencha dans l'esprit d'Hermione qui se jeta sur Henry pour le pousser contre un mur.

\- Les toilettes ! Vite ! ordonna la médecin avant qu'un éclair frappe l'ancienne position du garçon, la traversant de part en part.

Regina souleva Henry et l'entraîna en courant vers la porte des commodités, n'osant se retourner pour voir ce qui était advenu de sa voisine. Alors qu'elle claquait avec force la porte derrière elle, elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue.

\- Ne t'en fais pas maman, c'est une sorcière, elle va s'en sortir, murmura Henry, essayant de se rassurer en même temps que sa mère.

La tempête continuait à se déchainer à l'extérieur, et la porte d'accès des toilettes claquait avec force sous les assauts du vent. Les éclairs qui déchiraient les nuages sombres éclairaient par flash la pièce, projetant des ombres inquiétantes sur les murs.

Le battant s'ouvrit subitement et Regina resserra son étreinte protectrice sur Henry. Le garçon enfouissait son visage dans l'épaule de la maire et ses doigts serraient nerveusement la veste de tailleur. La reine laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement alors qu'Hermione pénétrait dans les toilettes pour fermer la porte derrière elle, poussant de toutes ses forces, luttant contre le vent.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda l'Anglaise en s'approchant.

\- Ca va mieux maintenant, sourit le garçon tandis que la souveraine se contentait d'un léger hochement de tête. Et vous ?

\- J'ai eu de la chance, l'éclair m'a frôlée, sourit la Source en allant chercher de l'essuie-main.

Alors que la médecin lui tournait le dos, la maire fronçait les sourcils. Une trace de brûlure se trouvait sur le sweat de la jeune femme, comme un point d'entrée.

"Ou un trou de cigarette..." tenta-t-elle de rationaliser, sans trop y croire.

La porte des toilettes céda sous la force du vent et alla claquer violemment contre le mur.  
Hermione emmena Regina et Henry à l'autre bout de la pièce et les installa sous les lavabos. Le garçon tremblait de tous ses membres et était d'une pâleur effrayante.

\- C'est bientôt fini... Ça va aller ? s'enquit la Source. Tu sais que tu es en sécurité tant que tu es avec nous. Ta mère et moi ne laisserons rien t'arriver.

\- J'ai confiance en vous deux, murmura Henry et Regina sentit son coeur se gonfler à l'aveu de son petit prince.

La médecin, accroupie devant la mère et le fils, fouilla dans ses poches et sortit un paquet de chewing-gum.

\- Qui en veut ?

Henry regarda sa mère, demandant muettement l'autorisation, et cette dernière lui sourit. Hermione donna une dragée au garçon et en proposa une à la maire qui refusa.

\- Je peux fumer une clope ?

\- On ne va pas survivre à une tempête pour mourir d'un cancer ! gronda Regina.

\- Faudra que vous arrêtiez de fumer avant de venir vivre avec nous, commença Henry.

\- On n'en est pas encore là, Henry, rit la médecin.

Regina regarda encore un instant la jeune femme avant de retourner à la contemplation du plafond. Vivre heureuse avec la personne qu'elle aime, elle avait cru un jour que c'était du domaine du possible. Mais sa mère lui avait fait la plus cruelle des leçons. En arrachant le cœur de Daniel, Cora lui avait ôté tous ses rêves, tous ses espoirs, plantant par cet acte la graine de la vengeance qui avait germé et grandi au fur et à mesure des épreuves qu'elle subissait, donnant ainsi naissance à la Méchante Reine.

Le silence s'étirant, la Source tourna la tête pour observer la brune. Les éclats de lumière s'espaçaient dans le temps, et il fallut un moment avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive que la brune avait fermés les yeux sur des larmes silencieuses.

La médecin tendit la main et essuya du pouce les joues de la maire.

\- Ça se calme dehors. On va pouvoir rentrer. J'ai des pizzas au congélateur. Ca tente quelqu'un ?

\- Moi ! s'exclama Henry.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit sobrement Regina.

Hermione regarda par la fenêtre et sortit son paquet de cigarettes.

\- C'est le bon moment. Ne traînons pas.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à la rue Mifflin se passa sans encombre, Hermione interceptant la moindre canette, bouteille ou encore papier gras avant qu'il touche Regina ou Henry. Une fois à l'abri dans l'entrée de la médecin, Hermione ôta son sweat et ses baskets qu'elle abandonna dans l'entrée.

\- Henry, tu veux aller nous chercher des vêtements secs ? demanda Regina. Passe par le jardin.

Le garçon acquiesça et, resserrant son écharpe humide, traversa la cuisine de sa voisine pour filer par la porte de derrière. A peine avait-il disparu de son champ de vision que Regina arma son poing pour l'envoyer avec force et vitesse dans la mâchoire du Docteur Granger. Cette dernière vit trente-six chandelles et, perdant l'équilibre l'espace d'une seconde, tomba sur le sol carrelé, se tenant le menton en grimaçant.

\- C'est la dernière fois que vous mettez la vie de mon fils en jeu ! feula la maire en se penchant pour attraper l'Anglaise par le col de son haut.

\- Il ne risquait rien avec moi, se justifia Hermione. Et arrêtez de me coller vos erreurs sur le dos. Votre fils était mort d'inquiétude à l'idée de vous savoir dehors pendant cette tempête. Et à raison, sans notre intervention, Merl... Dieu sait ce qui vous serait arrivé.

Le regard de la maire devenait de plus en plus noir et ses doigts maintenaient leur pression sur le col de la médecin qui commençait à s'agacer.

\- Alors que devais-je faire ? Le laisser seul ici pendant que je partais vous chercher, tout ça parce que vous avez préféré votre boulot à votre garçon ? J'ai jugé qu'il serait plus en sécurité avec moi que seul dans cette baraque.

La Source repoussa la main qui la tenait et se releva avant d'épousseter son pantalon.

\- Maintenant, arrêtez de me flinguer du regard et venez dans mon cabinet. A voir votre tête, on pourrait penser que vous vous êtes battue avec du papier de verre.

Le visage de la reine était déformé par la fureur et Hermione se dit que si sa magie avait été en capacité de s'exprimer, elle la verrait danser autour d'elle en une vague brûlante.

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit à juger la manière dont j'élève mon fils. Vous n'avez pas d'enfant alors... éructa la maire.

\- Vous n'en savez rien, gronda l'Anglaise en s'approchant de sa voisine, ses yeux se voilant de tristesse. Gardez vos a priori.

Les deux femmes s'affrontaient du regard quand Henry revint en courant. Il dévisagea les deux adultes et posa le sac qu'il avait dans les mains.

\- Hmm... je suppose que la soirée pizza est annulée, fit-il sombrement.

\- Non, se força Hermione à sourire. Si tu veux prendre une douche pour te réchauffer, tu trouveras des serviettes dans l'armoire de la salle de bain, au premier étage.

Le garçon lança un regard interrogateur à sa mère qui finit par acquiescer.

\- Tu peux y aller, Henry. Je vais aider le Docteur Granger à préparer le repas, poursuivit Regina sans quitter des yeux la Source.

Le garçon ouvrit le sac et sortit les vêtements pour sa mère adoptive avant de prendre ses propres affaires et de gagner l'étage.

\- Puis-je m'occuper de vos égratignures ? s'enquit Hermione sur un ton plus civil.

La maire se rendit sans un mot dans le cabinet médical et s'assit sur la table d'examen. La médecin se lava consciencieusement les mains et sortit des compresses et des pansements. Elle nettoya sans un mot chaque plaie, retirant avec une pince à épiler les divers débris qu'elle trouvait encore.

\- Donc, vous avez des enfants... reprit la reine. Combien ? Où sont-ils ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, marmonna la Source en rangeant ses affaires. Vous pouvez aller vous laver, Henry doit avoir fini. Je vais faire réchauffer les pizzas.

Regina retint les questions qui tournaient dans son esprit. Elle savait que sa voisine les ignorerait ou mentirait. Aussi, elle décida d'aller voir une source plus fiable. Elle quitta le cabinet, laissant le médecin terminer, et gagna l'étage où elle trouva son fils qui sortait de la salle de bain.

\- Henry, comment se finit le septième tome d'Harry Potter ? demanda-t-elle.

\- M'man, je ne vais pas te spoiler...

\- Je veux juste savoir si l'auteur raconte ce que sont devenus les héros après la guerre contre Voldemort, insista la maire.

\- Ouais, le dernier chapitre y est consacré. Pourquoi ? fit Henry, perplexe.

\- Que devient Hermione Granger ? lâcha la reine de but en blanc.

\- Oh ! Et bien, elle est mariée à Ron Weasley et a deux enfants : Rose et Hugo.

Regina fronça les sourcils. Rose... Elle avait vu la petite fille en rêve, il y a des années de ça. Mais elle n'avait pas vu celui qui était censé être l'époux de la sorcière. Non, celle qui s'occupait de la jeune fille était Minerva McGonagall. Et Rose l'avait appelée Mamaidh, maman en gaélique.

\- Merci. Va aider notre hôtesse à mettre la table, s'il te plait, finit par dire Regina, confuse.

\- Ok m'man ! A tout de suite !

La maire s'enferma dans la salle de bain et, alors qu'elle se déshabillait, elle se sentait perdue. Se pouvait-il que les livres que lui avait prêtés Henry ne racontent pas toute l'histoire, ou pas la bonne ? En se glissant sous la douche, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Après tout, le livre de contes de son fils était proche de la réalité, mais comportait tout de même quelques erreurs ou omissions grossières.

Elle se délecta du jet brûlant et ferma les yeux. Sa voisine était le personnage de la saga, elle en était maintenant convaincue. Une fois le postulat posé, la reine trouvait logique que l'Anglaise vienne d'un autre monde. Mais comment était-elle arrivée à Storybrooke ? Avait-elle lancé une malédiction ? Peu probable, Hermione semblait plus... équilibrée qu'elle, grimaça la reine. Mais le plus important, avait-elle conservé ses pouvoirs magiques ?

La maire était encline à répondre par l'affirmative à cette question, ayant vu l'éclair traverser le corps de la médecin. N'importe quelle personne normale aurait été terrassée. Mais la brune avait survécu. Tout comme elle s'était réveillée après un coma de vingt-sept années dû à un accident de voiture qui aurait été mortel pour n'importe qui.

Regina coupa l'eau chaude, attrapa la serviette que son fils avait préparée pour elle et s'enroula dedans. Elle croisa son reflet dans la glace qui trônait au dessus du lavabo et vit son regard déterminé.

\- Miss Granger, je vais percer tous vos secrets... murmura la reine. Et je sais exactement comment m'y prendre.

* * *

La soirée ne s'était pas passée exactement comme Regina l'avait espéré. Hermione avait invité Emma Swan qui tenait à faire un rapport complet à la maire quant aux conséquences de la tempête et surtout quant à l'interrogatoire qu'elle avait mené sur Auguste Booth.

Cependant, maintenant que la shérif était partie et qu'Henry s'était endormi sur le canapé, Regina voyait le moment idéal de cuisiner l'Anglaise. Cette dernière rangeait la vaisselle sale dans son lave-vaisselle et la maire pénétra sans bruit dans la cuisine pour fermer silencieusement la porte derrière elle. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup de la médecin qui se lavait les mains et colla son corps contre le dos de la jeune femme qui sursauta avant de se retourner. Regina plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la brune, l'emprisonnant, et afficha un sourire enjôleur.

\- Merci pour ce délicieux repas, susurra la reine.

\- Ce n'était que des pizzas surgelées, rougit la Source.

\- Et si nous passions au dessert ? proposa la souveraine en levant sa main pour laisser traîner son index sur les lèvres de sa voisine.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Hermione repoussa sèchement la main et fit un pas de côté pour échapper à l'emprise de Regina.

\- Je ne remplacerai pas Graham dans vos cinq à sept, je pensais avoir été claire sur ce point, gronda l'Anglaise.

\- Docteur Granger, laissez-vous aller, reprit la maire sans se démonter. Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas...

\- La semaine dernière, coupa méchamment Hermione. Avec Ruby, sur le comptoir de chez Granny.

Le regard de la reine s'enflamma et la jalousie s'empara d'elle sans qu'elle puisse lutter.

\- Vous mentez ! feula-t-elle.

\- Ouais, c'était avec Emma dans une des cellules du bureau du shérif.

Regina allait abattre sa main sur la joue de la médecin mais Hermione dévia l'attaque.

\- Encore un bobard. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me foutre du monde, contrairement à vous, mais l'expression que vous affichez valait vraiment une entorse à mes principes.

La maire se dégagea de la prise de sa voisine et quitta la cuisine, furieuse. Hermione afficha un rictus satisfait avant de prendre un torchon et d'essuyer son plan de travail.

\- Henry, il est tard, on y va !

La Source leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant si Regina finirait par agir un jour comme une personne normale, et regagna son salon, attrapant au passage un paquet de cigarettes. Henry se frottait les yeux et sa mère lui tendait son manteau, attendant impatiemment que son fils le mette.

\- La prochaine fois, je te battrais à Mario Kart, promit Hermione.

\- Laissez tomber docteur, je suis trop fort pour vous, bailla le garçon. Merci pour la soirée, c'était super. On refera ça ?

\- On verra, coupa sèchement Regina. Maintenant, on y va, nous avons assez abusé de l'hospitalité du Docteur Granger.

Attrapant la main de son fils, Regina le conduisit dans l'entrée. Le garçon se retourna pour saluer une dernière fois Hermione et la porte d'entrée fut fermée dans un claquement qui fit presque trembler les murs de la maison.

\- Et bonne nuit ! lança Hermione pour elle-même avant d'aller se vautrer dans le canapé.

Elle attrapa la manette que le garçon avait abandonnée et redémarra le moniteur vidéo.

\- Bon sang, j'suis quand même la Source. Je devrais comprendre comment marche ce foutu jeu...

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! En espérant que ça vous a plu !

Gros bisous et à mercredi !

Sygui et Link9


	11. Rencontre royale

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Voici enfin l'uploade de la semaine ! Avec un petit passage M, rien de bien méchant, mais une mise en appétit ! Et une pensée à Solveig5 pour la dernière scène du chap !

Bref, merci pour toutes vos reviews et bonne lecture ! :o)

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Rencontre royale

Regina avait les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau noir. Elle se trouvait au coeur d'une forêt dense et sombre, légèrement oppressante et angoissante. Une petite source de lumière au loin attira son attention et elle avança prudemment, évitant de coincer ses talons dans une racine d'arbre.

Elle finit par gagner la lisière d'une clairière et, apercevant Hermione qui faisait flotter une boule de lumière au-dessus de sa paume, elle resta dissimulée derrière un tronc épais. L'Anglaise était assise sur un rocher et, à ses côtés, se trouvait une jeune femme, un arc et carquois dans le dos, qui lui ressemblait presque en tous points.

"Rose..." devina aussitôt la reine.

\- La forêt d'Avalon ? Tu n'avais pas plus glauque comme endroit ? se moqua gentiment la dixième Sage.

\- Avec la Source initiale qui traîne en ville, je deviens paranoïaque, avoua Hermione. Depuis que je suis sortie du coma, elle ne s'en est pas encore pris à moi et ça m'inquiète. Elle doit préparer un gros coup.

\- C'est possible, reconnut Rose. Si ton esprit a choisi de me faire apparaître, c'est que tu as besoin de réfléchir et que ce n'est pas un sujet que tu pouvais aborder avec mamaidh ou Aliénor. Tu veux qu'on parle de la Méchante Reine ? s'enquit la jeune femme avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

\- Non, rétorqua sèchement la Source. Je sais qu'elle me mène en bateau. Sa drague éhontée de ce soir n'avait pour but que me tirer les vers du nez. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie...

Regina sentit la colère monter en elle et elle serra les poings, se retenant de les coller dans le visage de sa voisine.

\- Elle se doute de quelque chose à ton sujet, mais faut dire que tu n'es pas très discrète. Te faire foudroyer devant elle, quelle idée... gronda gentiment le Maître des Chimères. Ah, au fait, tant que j'y pense, fais très attention, les sorciers de cette terre sont bien plus puissants que ceux de notre monde.

La médecin réfléchit quelques instants et son visage s'assombrit.

\- L'Origine de toutes magies n'était pas là pour siffler la fin de la récré. Elle n'a pas pu freiner l'évolution de la magie dans la Foret Enchantée en imposant les baguettes magiques, les formules en latin et autres conneries.

\- Tout à fait, acquiesça Rose. Aussi, tous ont un niveau équivalent à celui d'enchanteur. Alors, même si tu es largement au-dessus, méfie-toi. Un mauvais sort dans le dos est vite arrivé... Bref, ton problème ? Tu me racontes ?

\- Je suis bloquée, marmonna Hermione. Je ne trouve pas dans quoi je pourrais enfermer l'âme de la Source. Si une chimère fossilisée par Aliénor n'était pas une prison suffisante, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être assez résistant pour contenir définitivement cette saloperie ?

\- La lampe du génie ? Elle est chez Gold.

\- Mauvaise idée. Imagine ce qui se passera quand le premier con venu la frottera... grogna la Source.

\- Et ton autre problème ?

\- Il me faut une arme depuis que mon katana a été réduit en miette par Viviane. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé de résistant dans cette ville.

Rose gonfla sa joue de sa langue et leva les yeux, signe d'une intense réflexion.

\- Le problème, commença la Sage, c'est que tu te limites à Storybrooke.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de trouver mieux dans ce monde.

\- Voilà où je veux en venir. Faut que tu trouves un moyen de visiter d'autres mondes. Tu trouveras sûrement ton bonheur ailleurs. Il te suffira de revenir et de t'occuper de la Source.

\- Et comment faire ? J'ai déjà cherché dans tous les livres de la bibliothèque, il n'y a aucun moyen de quitter cette terre.

Regina sentit son coeur se serrer. Hermione ne pouvait pas partir, elle le refusait. Aussi, elle s'avança dans la clairière et pointa un index rageur sur la médecin.

\- Je vous interdis de quitter ma ville ! rugit-elle, faisant sursauter les deux Anglaises.

\- Bon, j'vous laisse, j'ai Hirfitt à brosser. A plus m'man, fit Rose avant de disparaître précipitamment.

\- Que faites-vous dans mon rêve ? grogna la Source en se levant.

\- Ne changez pas de sujet ! aboya Regina. Vous êtes à peine sortie de votre coma que vous voulez déjà partir ? M'abandonner une fois de plus ?

\- Arrêtez votre numéro, Regina. Vous vous foutez de moi depuis mon réveil. Ca a commencé avec vos parties fines avec Graham, ça continue avec votre numéro de midinette de ce soir...

\- Vous n'êtes pas honnête avec moi, Miss Granger, feula la maire. Vous me cachez des choses. Et vous vous étonnez que je garde mes distances ? Que j'use de ruses pour savoir ?

\- Je ne suis pas honnête ? Je cache des choses ? répéta Hermione avant d'éclater d'un rire sarcastique. C'est vous qui me dites ça, votre Majesté ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

\- Puisque c'est un rêve, autant en profiter pleinement, murmura Regina d'une voix rauque, ôtant son manteau pour le jeter au sol.

Elle remonta les manches de sa veste de tailleur et se frotta les mains.

\- Je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée de vous, Miss Granger. J'ai lu les livres, votre magie est pathétique, poursuivit la reine en faisant apparaître une boule de feu. Qui a encore besoin d'une baguette ou de formule pour lancer des sorts ? Dans quelques secondes, vous serez à genoux devant moi, ma chère !

Elle propulsa son attaque vers l'Anglaise et un rictus mauvais étira ses lèvres alors que la jeune femme ne bougeait pas, sûrement pétrifiée par la puissance du maléfice. Au moment où la boule de feu allait frapper la médecin, cette dernière leva la main et fit disparaître le sortilège. Le rictus de Regina s'agrandit. Elle était heureuse que son adversaire ait un peu de répondant.

La souveraine leva les mains pour disparaître dans un nuage de fumée pourpre et réapparut derrière sa voisine. Elle allait l'attaquer quand l'Anglaise se volatilisa dans un craquement sonore. La maire regarda autour d'elle, se demandant où avait pu passer la médecin.

\- Venez vous battre, espèce de lâche ! s'exclama-t-elle, impatiente d'en découdre.

\- Regardez au-dessus de vous, fit une voix amusée.

Regina leva la tête et sa fureur fut décuplée en voyant l'Anglaise allongée sur la branche épaisse d'un chêne.

\- Je vais vous faire descendre, siffla la reine en levant ses deux mains, tandis qu'Hermione s'accroupissait et s'allumait une cigarette, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

Un rayon de magie rouge s'échappa des paumes de la reine qui dirigea son attaque vers la brune. Cette dernière sauta et, effectuant un salto arrière de toute beauté, évita le sortilège pour se réceptionner souplement sur le sol. Regina pinça ses lèvres, sa respiration s'accélérant. La colère s'emparait d'elle alors qu'Hermione la narguait, accroupie, fumant tranquillement, attendant la prochaine offensive de la reine.

\- Vous abandonnez ? s'enquit l'Anglaise, indolente.

Regina agita la main avec l'intention de propulser cette impudente plusieurs mètres en arrière. Cependant, le sortilège n'eut aucun effet, si ce n'est de faire bouger une mèche de cheveux de la médecin. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil avant de sourire.

\- Pas mal, pour une novice, se moqua Hermione.

Elle jeta son mégot en l'air et, d'un claquement de doigt le réduisit en cendre.

\- Facile, cracha Regina qui se préparait déjà à lancer sa prochaine attaque.

Mais, quand Hermione se remit debout, la reine eut un mouvement de recul. L'aura magique qui entourait la médecin grandissait à vue d'oeil, de plus en plus puissante, envahissant l'air, le rendant brûlant, suffoquant. La reine plongea son regard dans les deux yeux noisette qui l'observaient et elle y vit quelque chose d'ancien, de sombre, presque ténébreux. Sa propre noirceur sembla battre au rythme de la magie de l'Anglaise qui pulsait à la cadence de ses pas. Quand Hermione fut devant Regina, cette dernière sentit son pouvoir se mêler à celui de sa voisine avant de se faire aspirer.

\- Vous voulez vraiment vous battre contre moi ? murmura la Source.

La maire voulut répondre, mais son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Elle était comme paralysée par la démonstration de puissance de la brunette.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? haleta la souveraine.

Hermione plissa les yeux un court instant, sur une réflexion, puis remonta la manche de sa chemise et le regard de Regina se posa immédiatement sur le tatouage en forme de lion qui décorait le poignet de l'Anglaise.

\- Vous avez votre réponse, chuchota la Source.

La souveraine franchit les quelques centimètres qui la séparaient de la médecin et, passant sa main sur la nuque de la jeune femme, l'attira sans un mot dans un baiser brulant. La brunette enroula ses bras autour des hanches de la reine pour la serrer contre elle, la tenant au plus près.

Les deux femmes partageaient cette urgence, sans question, sans gestes superflus. Le baiser s'intensifiait, brulant dans leurs veines. Hermione passa ses mains sous les fesses de la brune et la souleva. Sans s'écarter des lèvres de sa voisine, Regina enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches. La Gryffondor plia lentement les genoux jusqu'à toucher le sol et coucha la reine dans l'herbe. L'instant d'après, la lune éclairait deux corps nus qui se soudaient sans qu'aucun mot n'ait jamais été prononcé.

Le cri libérateur vint rapidement, trop rapidement pour la souveraine qui voulait continuer à sentir la médecin sur elle, en elle, encore et encore, toute la nuit. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti pareil besoin auparavant, jamais personne ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. Hermione roula sur le sol, l'emmenant dans le mouvement. Regina avait la tête posée sur la poitrine de l'Anglaise, entendant son coeur battre à tout rompre.

Elle n'avait cure d'être nue dans une forêt et d'y avoir fait l'amour. Posée sur cette peau moite, elle vibrait encore de leur étreinte et se sentait à sa place entre ces deux bras qui lui apportaient la chaleur que la nuit lui dérobait. Elle ne voulait pas se détacher de cette ancre. Elle ne voulait pas parler. Elle voulait juste dérober cet instant à l'éternité.

Une main alla se perdre dans ses cheveux et la maire soupira d'aise. La douceur du geste tranchait avec la quasi bestialité de leur corps-à-corps et surprit la souveraine. Elle leva la tête pour croiser le regard noisette qui la couvait avec tendresse et un autre sentiment que Regina refusait de nommer. Elle n'était tout simplement pas prête. Mais elle devait s'avouer qu'elle aimait plus que tout être l'objet de tant d'attention. Elle avait l'impression d'être unique quand Hermione la regardait ainsi, d'être le centre de son univers.

\- Il va falloir y aller, murmura la brunette. Merci pour cette nuit…

L'Anglaise claqua des doigts et Regina se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Elle se redressa brusquement et tendit la main pour allumer sa lampe de chevet. Elle quitta la chaleur de ses draps pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. La lumière blafarde du néon révéla le rougissement de ses joues qu'elle aspergea d'eau. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et, après avoir éteint la lumière, se posta devant sa fenêtre. La maison voisine était plongée dans l'obscurité mais la maire avait la certitude que la médecin était réveillée. Elle attrapa son téléphone portable et, après avoir hésité quelques instants, envoya un SMS.

 _Puis-je vous rejoindre ? Nous n'avons pas terminé ce que nous avons commencé._

Elle attendit plusieurs minutes et, aucune réponse venant, elle décida de se recoucher. Ses pensées tournoyaient dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce que l'Origine de toutes magies ? La même chose que la Source ? Qu'est-ce qui se cachait derrière ces noms ?

Regina frissonna et resserra la couette autour d'elle. Quoi que ce soit, cela terrorisait Hermione et, au vue de la puissance de la jeune femme, c'était très inquiétant.

* * *

Hermione entra chez Granny, épuisée comme jamais. Elle avait mal dormi la veille, Regina s'étant incrustée une fois de plus dans un de ses rêves. Elle se laissa tomber sur un tabouret au comptoir et Ruby se précipita vers elle avec un regard compatissant.

\- Dure journée ? s'enquit la serveuse en servant un whisky à son amie.

\- C'est pas peu dire, souffla la médecin.

\- Tu veux quoi à dîner ?

\- Du gras... Le truc le plus bourratif que tu as sur ta carte. Et une bouteille de whisky.

\- J'm'en occupe, répondit la serveuse avant de se rendre en cuisine.

La cloche du diner tinta et Hermione tourna machinalement la tête pour voir qui arrivait. Elle sentit ses joues rougir en découvrant Regina, accompagnée d'Henry. Le garçon la salua avant de se diriger vers une table libre. La maire avança de sa démarche féline pour se planter devant elle, son habituel sourire de politicienne collé aux lèvres. La brunette détourna aussitôt le regard, évitant que la reine se délecte de la gêne qu'elle affichait.

\- Bonsoir, Docteur Granger, salua-t-elle, faussement chaleureuse.

\- Madame le Maire, répondit la Source avant de boire son verre.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à mon message, hier soir, murmura-t-elle.

\- Quel message ? demanda Hermione, ingénue. Je n'ai rien reçu.

\- Hmmm, sûrement une panne inopinée du réseau, se moqua Regina. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Henry serait ravi de passer un moment en votre compagnie.

L'Anglaisa savait que c'était un piège. Mais en voyant l'air réjoui du garçon qui lui faisait signe de venir, elle ne put se résoudre à décliner l'invitation. Elle prit son verre, suivit la souveraine au fond du restaurant en s'efforçant de chasser les images de son rêve qui affluaient à la surface de son esprit et elle s'assit à côté d'Henry qui attrapa une carte pour l'étudier consciencieusement.

Ruby arriva pour prendre les commandes et, si elle fut étonnée de voir Hermione attablée avec Regina, elle eut la délicatesse de ne pas le montrer. Elle revint cependant assez rapidement apporter la bouteille d'alcool, se disant que son amie en aurait certainement besoin.

\- Vous allez bien, Docteur ? demanda le garçon alors que la brune mangeait silencieusement, laissant la mère et le fils échanger sur leur journée respective.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je réfléchissais à certaines choses, c'est tout, répondit la Source avec un sourire forcé.

\- Vous savez pourquoi j'ai choisi le prénom d'Henry pour mon fils ? commença Regina.

\- Le rapport ? retourna Hermione.

\- Mon devoir sur la généalogie, répondit Henry, déçu que la Gryffondor n'ait pas écouté ce qu'il racontait précédemment.

\- Excuse-moi. Donc, pourquoi le prénom Henry ?

\- C'était le nom de mon père et j'avais toujours dit que si j'avais un garçon, je le prénommerai ainsi. En revanche, si j'avais eu une fille, je l'aurai appelée Rose.

L'Anglaise se raidit et lâcha ses couverts. Son regard s'assombrit et Henry la dévisagea avec inquiétude.

\- Docteur, y'a un problème ?

\- Non, tout va bien. Excusez-moi quelques instants... murmura la Source en se levant.

Elle traversa le diner pour se rendre aux toilettes et, une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, elle se mordit le poing pour étouffer le cri de rage et de douleur qui montait le long de sa gorge.

\- Je vais finir par exploser si ça continue comme ça !

La porte s'ouvrit et Ruby entra dans la petite pièce. Remarquant l'air bouleversé de son amie, elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

\- Regina fait encore des siennes ? demanda doucement la louve.

\- Elle sait exactement où appuyer pour faire mal, articula difficilement Hermione.

\- Ok, ce soir, tu restes avec moi. J'appelle Emma et Mary-Margaret et on te remonte le moral. Maintenant, essaie de te recomposer un visage serein et retourne à ta table. Tu ne vas pas donner la victoire à cette garce ?

\- Ca lui ferait trop plaisir, renifla la Source.

\- Et on va te trouver une petite amie digne de ce nom. Arrête de te faire maltraiter par cette chienne.

Hermione acquiesça et retourna dans la grande salle pour s'asseoir à côté d'Henry qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur. La médecin lui sourit et tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Ruby taper un texto. Elle reporta son attention sur Regina qui l'observait, le visage neutre de toute expression.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda le garçon.

\- A merveille, répondit la Gryffondor.

Elle prit une frite dans l'assiette d'Henry et mordit dedans, sans cesser d'affronter du regard la reine.

"La guerre est déclarée...encore..." pensa la Source tandis que la souveraine refusait de baisser les yeux la première.

* * *

Chez Granny avait fermé tard cette nuit-là et pour cause, les derniers clients étaient presque de la maison. Ruby avait encaissé les derniers billets d'Emma Swan qui, décidant de laisser là la voiture de patrouille, repartait bras dessus, bras dessous avec Mary-Margaret, les deux femmes zigzaguant dangereusement.

Hermione s'accrocha à un poteau et prit une grande inspiration, priant pour que son estomac reste en place le temps du trajet du retour. Tout tanguait autour d'elle et elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas ramper jusqu'à son domicile.

Ruby lui donna une grande tape dans l'épaule et la Source eut une nausée plus tenace que les autres.

\- Ca va aller pour rentrer ? demanda la serveuse, la voix pâteuse.

\- Impeccable. Putain, quelle cuite !

\- T'en avais bien besoin. N'hésite pas à appeler si tu as besoin d'une redite. On est là pour toi, Herm ! Haut-les-coeurs ! lança la louve avant de gagner la porte menant à son appartement.

\- Veinarde, t'as pas loin pour rentrer, maugréa la Source en se mettant en route.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Hermione grimpa les marches de son perron et rata la dernière. Elle tomba lourdement, la tête sur le paillasson, et s'érafla méchamment la joue.

\- Saloperie de marches... marmonna-t-elle en sortant ses clés de sa poche. Un jour la p'tit Huguette, tripote-moi la...

Elle s'arrêta de chanter, la clé refusant de rentrer dans la serrure. Elle fronça les sourcils et, s'appuyant contre le panneau de bois, réessaya en visant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- Mais arrête de bouger, conne de serrure ! gronda-t-elle avant que son estomac se contracte.

De la bile monta le long de son œsophage et elle se retourna pour vomir lamentablement dans un parterre de fleurs.

\- Plus jamais je bois autant de vodka, gémit-elle.

Elle sortit un chewing-gum de sa poche et retourna à son objectif : rentrer chez elle. La Source lâcha une bordée de jurons et batailla avec la clé pour la faire rentrer dans la serrure. Au bout de quelques minutes, de guerre lasse (et parce qu'elle avait fait tomber le trousseau et qu'elle était incapable de se baisser), elle jeta un alohomora et tourna la poignée. Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, elle poussa la porte pour se cogner le front contre quelque chose de dur et froid. Elle leva les yeux et se trouva à loucher sur le canon d'un fusil tenu par Regina Mills. L'Anglaise eut un cri étranglé en reculant et, se prenant les pieds dans le tapis, elle tomba sur les fesses.

\- Vous avez pété une durite à venir menacer les gens chez eux ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? glapit la médecin.

\- Vous êtes chez moi, Miss Granger. Vous êtes entrée par effraction, je pourrais vous abattre et plaider sans problème la légitime défense, siffla la maire.

\- Pays de barbares... grogna la Source en se retournant pour gagner l'extérieur à quatre pattes.

Elle en profita pour récupérer ses clés qu'elle fourra dans sa poche.

\- Vous êtes ivre, constata la reine.

\- J'suis même au-delà... répondit la brune en se demandant comment descendre les marches du perron sans avoir à se lever.

\- Aucun respect des convenances, aucun savoir-vivre, lâcha vertement la maire en suivant pas à pas la brunette qui se tortillait pour essayer de se lever.

La brunette finit par décider de rester assise et descendit la première marche sur le cul.

« Et merde, encore trois… » soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

\- Aucun estime de soi, conclut la reine.

\- Continuez comme ça et je vais encore gerber, et ce sera pas dans vos fleurs, marmonna Hermione.

\- Vous m'en direz tant. Et qu'en penserait Rose ?

La brune perdit contenance et donna un coup de poing dans le perron. Sa main traversa le bois comme si c'était du beurre, pulvérisant une marche.

\- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez… siffla l'Anglaise, à bout de nerf.

La maire avait eu un léger sursaut sous la violence du geste et regardait son perron défoncé d'un sourcil froncé. Elle se résolut à décharger son fusil et à le déposer dans l'encoignure de la porte pour aller s'assoir à côté de la brunette.

\- Au contraire, je crois que oui, fut-elle en lui tendant un mouchoir.

\- J'en doute, fit l'ancienne Gryffondor en prenant le kleenex pour essuyer sa main râpée.

La maire regardait sa voisine, et malgré tout, elle la trouvait plus à plaindre que pathétique. Et ça l'étonnait d'elle-même. Mais elle ne devait pas perdre de vue son objectif (avoir des réponses à ses nombreuses questions) et décida de profiter de l'ivresse de sa voisine.

\- Parlez-moi de votre fille, Rose... reprit Regina. Pour ce que j'en ai vu dans vos rêves, c'était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

Les mâchoires de la médecin se crispèrent et elle détourna les yeux pour observer la rue déserte.

\- Plus que vous pouvez imaginer.

Hermione alluma une cigarette et prit le temps de fumer quelques bouffées.

\- Vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est inhumain de voir mourir ses enfants. Ce n'est pas dans l'ordre naturel des choses. C'est une douleur qui reste, qui vous mine à jamais...

\- Je suis désolée pour vous. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si Henry venait à me quitter pour Miss Swan, alors je n'imagine pas si je devais le perdre... Mais que s'est-il passé pour que vous arriviez à Storybrooke ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Aliénor et Rose ?

\- Je... Je suis fatiguée, balbutia l'Anglaise. Je vais vous laisser.

\- Vous êtes trop ivre pour rester sans surveillance, décréta Regina en se levant, vous dormez ici, finit-elle en lui tendant la main.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable.

Hermione inspira profondément et jeta son mégot dans la rue. Puis, elle poussa sur ses bras et réussit à se remettre sur pied, sans accepter l'aide de la maire.

\- Désolée pour votre perron. Je vous envoie quelqu'un demain pour réparer ça. Bonne nuit, Madame le maire.

La reine regarda plus attentivement la femme qui s'éloignait, les mains dans les poches. Elle semblait dégrisée, et malheureuse.

\- Vous êtes certaine de ne pas vouloir rester ? lança la souveraine.

\- Après avoir connu la chaleur de vos bras en rêve, je ne veux pas connaître le froid de votre canapé, répondit la Source sans ralentir.

Regina la regarda disparaître dans la nuit et finit par rentrer chez elle. Elle rangea son fusil et retourna se coucher, impatiente de vivre un nouveau songe pour avoir d'autres informations sur sa mystérieuse voisine.

* * *

Regina fut réveillée par une voix douce qui murmurait des mots dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'elle s'était assoupie dans son fauteuil à veiller sur sa voisine qui dormait profondément dans le canapé de son salon. Elle sut immédiatement que c'était un rêve, vu qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement qu'Hermione était rentrée chez elle et qu'elle n'était pas de fait allongée sur le divan. Son regard se posa sur une femme rousse qu'elle ne connaissait pas, assise à côté de l'Anglaise et qui caressait tendrement les cheveux de cette dernière, chuchotant à son oreille. L'inconnue portait une robe somptueuse, faite de tissus raffinés et ornée de pierres précieuses. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon impeccable, révélant un cou fin et gracile. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle et, Regina en avait l'intuition, elle le savait et s'en servait.

La maire se leva et fronça les sourcils. Elle ne tolérait pas qu'une autre ait une telle intimité avec Hermione (surtout une femme aussi ravissante). Et elle allait l'apprendre de manière cuisante à cette personne.

\- Je peux vous aider ? susurra méchamment la souveraine en faisant apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main.

\- Asseyez-vous, ordonna calmement la rousse dans un anglais parfait, tout en lui jetant un regard ennuyé.

La magie que projeta la femme éteignit brusquement le sort de la reine qui se trouva contrainte à se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil. Regina s'efforça à conserver un visage neutre de toute expression, mais son cœur battait à toute allure. La puissance de cette sorcière était incommensurable, bien plus que tout ce qu'elle avait connu.

La rousse posa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione qui dormait toujours et se leva pour se planter devant la cheminée de la reine. Elle s'accouda sur la tablette et cligna brièvement des yeux. Un feu ronflant apparut dans l'âtre et l'inconnue eut un sourire satisfait. Elle porta son attention sur Regina et la dévisagea des pieds à la tête d'un regard hostile.

\- Je vous rencontre enfin… commença la rousse.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? s'enquit Regina.

\- Aliénor d'Aquitaine.

La Méchante Reine haussa les sourcils avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire sarcastique.

\- Evidemment. J'ai une reine de France et d'Angleterre décédée depuis plus de 800 ans dans mon salon.

Le rictus de la rousse s'élargit et elle s'approcha de la maire.

\- Une autochtone du Nouveau Monde cultivée… Finalement, tout peut arriver. Le pire comme le meilleur.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ça me change du Primate des Haute Terre, mais par pitié, ne me faites pas répéter, je ne suis ni un âne ni un perroquet.

Regina sentait toujours la puissance magique emplir son salon et si elle pensa un instant affronter la rousse, elle opta sagement pour prendre ses aises dans son fauteuil, telle une reine sur son trône recevant audience. Elle aperçut un rictus narquois au coin des lèvres de la reine de France.

\- Et que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, ma chère ? demanda la maire avec détachement.

\- Je comprends pourquoi Hermione vous fait les yeux doux. Elle a toujours apprécié les comiques, se moqua Aliénor en se rasseyant à côté de la brunette qui commençait à ronfler doucement.

Elle remarqua le paquet de cigarettes qui dépassait des poches de son ancienne compagne et leva les yeux au ciel avant de le prendre et de le réduire à l'état de poussière.

\- Premièrement, vous me ferez le plaisir de la débarrasser de cette désagréable manie. Je suis sûre qu'elle vous écoutera. Vous avez... certains arguments, reprit la rousse en désignant la poitrine de la maire.

La maire ne s'offusqua pas de l'allusion. Après tout, elle connaissait ses atouts et en avait joué à de nombreuses occasions. Mais pour le coup, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ça avec Hermione.

\- Au risque de vous décevoir, très chère, je pense qu'il y a plus qu'une attirance physique entre le Docteur Granger et moi, sourit-elle aimablement avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

\- Vous tentez de me rendre jalouse ? C'est hilarant. Hermione et moi sommes les deux moitiés d'un tout, nous avons partagé sept cents ans de vie commune, traversé plusieurs époques et vécus plusieurs guerre. Vous pensez réellement que votre aventure qui n'a pas encore débuté parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à m'oublier et qui va durer quoi… un demi-siècle tout au plus avant votre trépas, va me rendre envieuse ?

La Méchante Reine encaissa avec un flegme apparent, mais son esprit enregistrait toutes ces informations et une sensation désagréable prit naissance dans sa poitrine. Sept cents ans de vie commune ? La rousse n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Cependant, la maire ne se laissa pas démonter par cette révélation.

\- Vous devriez, très chère. Vous êtes morte et je suis vivante, fit Regina avec un rictus. Vous peuplez ses rêves certes, mais j'y suis conviée aussi. Et contrairement à vous, je suis de sa réalité. Quant à compter les années, soyons raisonnables, vous et moi savons que j'ai pu bloquer le temps.

\- Et nous savons toutes deux que votre minable malédiction touche à sa fin. Ce n'est qu'une question de semaines, tout au plus. Et c'est ce qui m'amène.

Aliénor réfléchit quelques instants avant de lever la main. Le téléviseur du salon s'alluma pour projeter des images d'une rare violence. Regina fronça les sourcils, spectatrice de scènes de guerre, de corps sans vie par milliers, de réfugiés mutilés parqués dans des camps. Le monde était à feu et à sang et rien ne semblait pouvoir enrayer cette folie.

\- Votre futur si la Source récupère le pouvoir d'Hermione, expliqua sobrement la Sage.

\- La Source ?

\- Je n'ai matériellement pas le temps de rentrer dans les détails. Il y a une personne en ville qui est corrompue par l'âme de la créature la plus vile que le monde ait connue. Vous devrez aider Hermione à la trouver et à la détruire. Au moins l'enfermer afin qu'elle n'entraîne pas cette terre dans un chaos sans fin.

La Sage fit une courte pause, le temps de couver du regard la médecin endormie.

\- Et s'il faut supprimer quelques personnes dans cette quête, faites en sorte que ce soit fait. Hermione a des scrupules, mais vous... nous savons toutes deux que vous accordez peu de valeur à la vie humaine. Vous n'avez pas été surnommée la Méchante Reine sur des malentendus.

Aliénor se pencha et caressa amoureusement les cheveux de la médecin.

\- Vous avez de la chance, reprit l'ancienne Sage d'une voix douce. Elle a toujours su voir le bon côté des gens. Même s'il se limite à une étincelle de lumière vacillante dans un coeur sombre comme la nuit.

\- Je saurai en prendre soin... si elle me laisse approcher, ajouta la maire. Et si elle arrête de boire jusqu'à plus soif avec la shérif.

\- La Sauveuse vous sera utile... vous deviendrez même amie, fit Aliénor, se délectant du frisson de dégoût que provoqua cette nouvelle chez Regina. Et... ah oui, j'allais oublier le plus important. La poussière de fée. Elle est inoffensive pour le moment mais quand ca ne sera plus le cas, veillez à ce qu'Hermione ne s'en approche pas. Une allergie, allons-nous dire.

\- Les fées, renifla Regina. Une allergie commune.

\- Qui peut être mortelle chez Hermione. Souvenez-vous-en.

La souveraine acquiesça et réussit à se lever pour aller se servir un verre de cidre.

\- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai accès à ses rêves ? s'enquit la maire.

Aliénor leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement agacée par la stupidité de la question.

\- Pourquoi s'amourache-t-elle toujours de novices ? soupira la Sage. Vous lui demanderez, reprit-elle sèchement. Je n'ai guère de temps à vous accorder pour une leçon de magie de débutant. En revanche, je peux vous dire qu'Hermione est parfaitement réveillée, à travailler dans son salon. C'est dans votre rêve que je me trouve. Bon réveil, ma chère.

La Sage claqua des doigts et ce fut la dernière image que la maire eut d'elle avant de se réveiller dans son lit. Mais une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts était assise au bout de son matelas et la reine sursauta avant de la foudroyer du regard.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Minerva McGonagall, la mère de Rose, répliqua la femme avec un fort accent étranger. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

Quelque chose dans le ton de la femme fit douter Regina de la sincérité des propos. Mais au moins, cette nouvelle venue faisait l'effort d'être aimable, contrairement à la précédente.

\- Est-ce que toutes les anciennes amantes d'Hermione se sont passé le mot pour venir gâcher mes rêves ? feula la souveraine.

\- Je n'espère pas, sinon le défilé n'est pas fini, répliqua la femme, pince-sans-rire.

\- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous vous invitez dans mon inconscient ?

\- Juste pour vous avertir qu'Aliénor est d'une jalousie maladive. Aussi, ne suivez pas son conseil d'écarter... définitivement certaines personnes. Vous vous perdriez sur ce chemin. Et il n'y aurait pas de retour possible. Si vous avez lancé la malédiction, c'est pour avoir votre fin heureuse. N'allez pas la détruire alors que vous la touchez du doigt.

Sur ces mots, la femme disparut et la reine eut la sensation de se réveiller encore une fois. Elle se redressa dans son lit, totalement éveillée, et enfin seule dans sa chambre. La maire passa sa main dans ses cheveux, se revisitant son rêve dans son esprit. Une guerre se profilait et elle devait aider Hermione à arrêter la Source. Mais elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qui se cachait derrière ce mot.

Elle hésita un instant à aller déranger sa voisine qui, selon Aliénor, travaillait à cette heure tardive, mais devina que la brune ne serait pas réceptive. Aussi, elle décida de finir sa nuit et de prendre son mal en patience. Tôt ou tard, toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettraient en place et elle percerait le mystère que représentait l'Anglaise.

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? ^^

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite et, d'ici là, portez vous bien !

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	12. L'Origine de toutes magies

Hey hey !

Comment allez-vous depuis la semaine dernière ?

On vous a concocté un petit chapitre un peu mouvementé ! On espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : L'Origine de toutes magies

Emma Swan était furieuse alors qu'elle se garait devant le 110 rue Mifflin. La veille, Regina avait fait détruire le château en bois qu'affectionnait Henry (la confrontation avait presque viré au psychodrame). Ensuite, Mary-Margaret agissait bizarrement, et la shérif se demandait si sa colocataire ne s'embarquait pas dans une relation sans lendemain avec David Nolan, homme marié de son état. Et enfin, elle s'était fait convaincre par Sydney Glass, ancien journaliste récemment promu alcoolique, d'enquêter sur Regina Mills qui était soupçonnée de se servir dans les caisses de la mairie.

Emma avait réussi à planquer un micro sous le bureau de la mère adoptive de son fils mais elle voulait un autre avis. Et, malgré la proximité douteuse et surtout orageuse qu'Hermione et Regina entretenaient, la shérif savait que la médecin aurait un jugement impartial sur sa voisine tyrannique. Aussi, elle sonna au 110 de la rue et attendit patiemment que l'Anglaise lui ouvre sa porte.

\- Toujours pas remise de la cuite d'avant-hier ? demanda Emma en découvrant le visage chiffonné de la médecin.

\- Non, ce n'est vraiment plus de mon âge… Je vais devoir lever le pied, répondit la Source en faisant entrer la shérif. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

\- Je vais pas vous embêter longtemps. Mais ça doit rester entre nous, c'est une affaire confidentielle. Madame Mills est-elle du genre à… faire du détournement de fonds ?

Hermione alluma une cigarette et se gratta la nuque.

\- Ne vous embarquez pas là-dedans, shérif, conseilla-t-elle. Regina est assez sournoise pour balancer de l'engrais sur ma pelouse toutes les nuits pour me forcer à la tondre tous les quatre matins, mais elle n'est pas voleuse. Qui vous a donné les informations ?

\- Sydney Glass.

La Source eut un temps d'arrêt avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Mais quelle garce… Ok, je vous explique. Ce type est à la botte de Regina. Elle vous mène en bateau. Elle a agité un chiffon rouge sous votre nez et vous foncez. Si vous continuez à explorer cette piste, vous allez tomber à pieds joints dans son piège. Et là, vous avez beaucoup à perdre. Genre, votre droit à voir Henry. Alors prenez vos distances.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? demanda la shérif, inquiète.

\- Certaine. Dites-vous bien que Regina a toujours deux coups d'avance sur tout le monde.

\- Vous y compris ?

\- Je crois même être sa victime préférée… sourit tristement la médecin.

\- Ok. Pour le moment, je ne fais rien. Mais si j'ai des preuves… commença Emma.

\- Vous venez me trouver et on regardera ça ensemble, voir si Madame le Maire ne vous mène pas en bateau.

La blonde acquiesça et retourna sur le perron. Elle serra la main de la médecin au moment où la maire descendait la rue pour rentrer chez elle avec Henry.

\- Salut Emma ! Bonjour Docteur ! lança gaiment le garçon.

\- Association de malfaiteurs ? attaqua d'emblée Regina.

\- Non, le Docteur Granger me demandait quel était le meilleur endroit pour faire des rencontres, répliqua Emma avec un sourire ingénu. Comme c'est bientôt la Saint Valentin.

\- Déjà ? fit Hermione. Mais elle revient tous les combiens, cette fête à la con ?

\- Ne me dites pas que vous aviez oublié ? plaisanta la shérif.

\- Blonde, brune ou rousse cette fois ? se moqua la maire, garce.

\- Peu importe, je ne suis pas bien difficile, lâcha la Source, qui commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de l'attitude de la reine.

\- Vous m'en direz tant, il suffit de voir qui vous tient compagnie, fit vertement la souveraine.

\- Je vais vous laisser, je dois aller patrouiller. On se voit plus tard, gamin. Docteur, merci pour vos précisions.

\- De rien, shérif. Tenez-moi au courant de la suite de vos investigations, répondit la Source.

\- Je vais aller faire mes devoirs, ajouta Henry en battant en retraite, conscient de la tension qui régnait. Bonne fin de journée, Docteur.

Le garçon se dépêcha de gagner le numéro 108 de la rue, sans oublier de saluer sa mère biologique qui démarrait.

\- Quel était l'objet de votre entrevue avec le shérif Swan ? s'enquit la maire.

\- Elle va reprendre l'enquête sur mon accident que son prédécesseur avait abandonné, mentit sans sourciller la Source.

\- Contente de voir que vous demandez de l'aide, même si c'est pour vous adresser à Miss Swan.

\- Je n'ai rien sollicité, elle est venue me voir.

\- Pour une fois qu'elle s'occupe intelligemment, railla la maire.

\- C'est quoi votre problème? De quoi êtes-vous jalouse ? souffla Hermione en passant une main sur son visage.

Regina la regarda dans les yeux sans un mot pendant un moment.

\- Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, finit-elle par dire.

Hermione fourra les mains dans ses poches et baissa la tête, évitant les yeux noirs qui la scrutaient.

\- Ecoutez... On en a déjà parlé. Je ne suis pas intéressée. Mais je suis vraiment flattée de votre intérêt.

\- Votre déni actuel est bien loin de me convaincre après notre dernier rêve commun, lança la maire les mâchoires serrées. Et une certaine conversation sur mon perron.

L'Anglaise rougit subitement et rentra encore plus la tête dans les épaules.

\- Vous et moi, ça ne marchera pas. Pour plusieurs raisons. Alors autant ne pas commencer quelque chose qui finira mal. Sur ce, passez une bonne fin de journée…

La médecin tourna les talons et rentra chez elle d'un pas vif. Cependant, la brune ne resta pas longtemps à ruminer sur le trottoir et fonça vers le cabinet médical, ouvrant la porte à la volée.

\- Très bien, Docteur Granger. Je veux une consultation, lâcha-t-elle en claquant le panneau de bois derrière elle.

L'Anglaise ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite, avant d'afficher une mine renfrognée.

\- Madame Mills... souffla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

\- J'ai eu des relations sexuelles non protégées récemment, ce fut torride en passant, vraiment plus... intéressant que ce que j'ai jamais expérimenté entre un mari peu intéressé à partager son plaisir et un amant incompétent.

Hermione s'empourpra et son regard se posa immédiatement sur le plafond.

\- Je suis généraliste, pas gynécologue. Mais je peux vous conseiller le Docteur Carter, à l'hôpital. Très compétent à ce qu'on m'en a dit.

\- Me conseiller d'aller voir ailleurs ! C'est ça votre solution ? s'agaça la maire en balayant d'une main rageuse un paquet de revues médicales sur le coin du bureau d'Hermione qui sursauta devant la violence du geste.

L'Anglaise se baissa aussitôt pour ramasser les magasines. S'il y a bien une chose qu'elle détestait plus que tout, c'était le désordre.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, grommela-t-elle en tendant le bras pour attraper la dernière publication aux pieds de la reine. Je ne peux pas vous donner ce que vous voulez. Soyez patiente, vous trouverez un homme bien qui vous aimera comme vous le méritez.

\- Je n'ai aucune patience, et vous avez déjà épuisé la mienne durant 27 ans je vous rappelle ! Qui a déjà autant attendu après vous ? Qui ? Votre brune ? Votre rousse ? vociférait la souveraine.

\- Oh oui, vous m'avez attendue avec notre ancien shérif dans votre lit, ironisa Hermione en se redressant pour poser les journaux à leur place. Je suis flattée...

Elle s'alluma une cigarette et entrouvrit légèrement la fenêtre de son cabinet.

\- Quant à ma rousse ou ma brune, une fois de plus, vous vous aventurez sur un terrain inconnu et qui le restera pour vous, souffla-t-elle en se retournant pour faire face à la maire. Sachez seulement que les deux sont mortes et que si vous restez près de moi, il risque de vous arriver la même cho...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Une détonation retentit au loin et une violente douleur au niveau du thorax lui coupa le souffle. Ses jambes cédèrent et elle tenta de se rattraper à son bureau, sans succès, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Regina se figea, incrédule, se sentant glisser de façon vertigineuse dans un cauchemar déjà vécu. Un souffle d'air froid s'immisçant dans la pièce par la vitre brisée l'arracha à son apathie et elle se précipita de l'autre côté du bureau pour découvrir la brunette, les yeux ouverts, le souffle court, les mains crispées sous sa poitrine. La maire vit avec horreur une tache vermillon s'étendre rapidement sur le devant de la chemise blanche de la médecin tandis qu'une autre s'agrandissait sous son corps, imbibant la moquette. Mais la seule chose que vit véritablement la souveraine, ce fut le regard écarquillé de douleur qu'Hermione posa sur elle.

\- Ne bougez pas, intima-t-elle à la brunette en s'agenouillant.

\- Vous êtes...

\- Chut, économisez vos forces.

\- Votre bras, râla difficilement l'Anglaise.

La reine se regarda et prit conscience que le projectile qui avait traversé la médecin l'avait également blessée.

\- Ce n'est rien, rassura-t-elle en retirant son écharpe pour la glisser entre les mains d'Hermione et la plaie. Appuyez dessus le temps que j'appelle les secours.

\- Je... je ne me voyais pas finir ainsi, articula difficilement la médecin.

\- Tout ira bien, la tranquillisa Regina en composant le 911. 110 rue Mifflin, commença-t-elle sèchement. Une blessée grave par balle. Qui je suis ? Vous ne m'avez pas reconnu à mon ton chaleureux ? aboya-t-elle. Dépêchez-vous !

Elle coupa la communication et jeta le téléphone avant de s'emparer de l'écharpe glissant des mains de la brunette qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

\- Je vais enfin retrouver ma famille... murmura l'Anglaise avec un mince sourire.

\- C'est certain, mais pas tout de suite. Je vous l'interdis.

La maire compressa comme elle put la blessure, arrachant une grimace à la médecin.

\- J'avais oublié combien c'est douloureux... siffla la médecin, le souffle court.

\- Parce qu'on vous a déjà tiré dessus ? s'enquit Regina.

Sa voisine ne répondit pas. Elle devenait de plus en plus livide au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient et ses paupières commençaient à se fermer.

\- Il y a très longtemps, finit par avouer Hermione.

\- Puisque vous y avez survécu une fois, j'entends bien que vous réitériez l'exploit. Je prendrais très mal que vous mourriez alors que je n'y suis pour rien, plaisanta la maire en passant son autre main sur la joue de la brunette.

Des sirènes retentirent au loin et l'Anglaise ferma les yeux. La maire attrapa le poignet de sa voisine et le secoua pour tenter de la réveiller. Elle retint un cri de surprise quand le tatouage en forme de lion ouvrit la gueule dans un bâillement paresseux.

\- Quelle est cette magie ? se demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Une hallucination ?

Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que le tatouage en était un animé de sa propre vie lorsque le félin, après s'être mollement étiré, tendit la patte pour tenter de la poser sur ses doigts. La reine avança prudemment son pouce au-dessus du dessin et le lion sembla chercher à l'atteindre du museau. Et lorsque les ambulanciers pénétrèrent dans le cabinet médical, la souveraine flattait le tatouage qui paraissait ronronner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Regina était assise dans l'ambulance, une couverture sur les épaules, son regard ne quittant pas Hermione sanglée sur un brancard, deux ambulanciers lui prodiguant les premiers soins. Ils ne semblèrent pas remarquer le tatouage qui allait et venait sur le bras de la médecin, sa queue balayant impatiemment le poignet de l'Anglaise.

\- Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, mais elle ne doit pas mourir, fit la brune sur un ton fatigué.

\- On la remplit pour compenser l'hémorragie, c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire en attendant d'être en salle d'op', lui répondit doucement le jeune homme qui s'occupait de poser compresses et bandes autour de son biceps blessé.

\- Mais ça va aller, rassura l'autre ambulancier. Je me souviens d'elle. Elle s'est réveillée après un long coma. Alors c'est pas une petite balle qui va l'achever.

Regina hocha machinalement la tête et prit son téléphone de sa main libre. Elle composa rapidement un numéro et calla l'appareil contre son oreille.

\- Shérif Swan ? Je vais bien, je vous remercie. Le Docteur Granger ? Elle s'en sortira. Pourriez-vous… Vous êtes déjà sur place ? Parfait. Si vous avez besoin d'embaucher un adjoint pour vous aider à enquêter, n'hésitez pas. Vous avez carte blanche pour trouver le gueux qui nous a tiré dessus. Oui, je vous appelle quand elle sera réveillée. Et pouvez-vous récupérer Henry après les cours ? Merci. Je vous tiens au courant.

Elle raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. L'ambulance ralentit avant de s'arrêter complètement et les doubles portes s'ouvrirent. Les ambulanciers embarquèrent le brancard d'Hermione et s'engouffrèrent dans l'hôpital. Regina fut aidée par une jeune femme et gagna rapidement les urgences où elle fut prise en charge par une infirmière. Alors qu'on l'emmenait dans une salle de consultation, elle chercha sa voisine du regard.

Tandis qu'un médecin arrivait dans son box, elle vit toute une équipe partir rapidement, poussant un brancard sur lequel un urgentiste était à genou, chevauchant la brunette pour lui prodiguer un massage cardiaque. La dernière image qui frappa sa rétine tandis que l'infirmière tirait le rideau pour créer un peu d'intimité dans son box fut le bras abandonné de l'Anglaise qui dépassait de son brancard, un lion rugissant sa détresse dressé sur son poignet.

* * *

Hermione se demanda un instant si elle avait succombé. Elle ne sentait plus rien, avait l'impression d'être dans du coton et une lumière quasi aveuglante l'obligeait à garder les yeux fermés. N'entendant aucun bruit autour d'elle, si ce n'est un claquement sinistre qui résonnait avec la régularité d'un métronome, elle souleva rapidement une paupière pour la refermer aussitôt. Elle devait être morte. Elle n'avait vu qu'une pièce entièrement blanche. Elle se concentra et tendit l'oreille. Elle entendait son souffle rauque et pénible et fronça les sourcils. Bon, finalement, elle devait être vivante, vu que les morts ne respiraient pas (ou sinon, Ah Puch n'était qu'un imposteur et ses zombis, une magie pathétique).

\- Tout va bien, chuchota une voix douce tandis qu'une main chaude se posa sur sa joue. Vous vous en êtes sortie.

La brunette tenta de former des mots qui butaient dans sa gorge desséchée, produisant un râle rauque incompréhensible.

\- Attendez un instant, souffla la voix tenue qui lui parvenait à travers du coton.

Elle sentit un tissu frais posé contre ses lèvres sèches et chercha à capter un peu de cette humidité.

\- Marre... articula-t-elle.

\- Je suppose que le rôle de souffre-douleur n'est pas à vous envier. Mais vous êtes plus forte que ça.

\- Re… Regina ?

\- Qui d'autre serait assez patiente pour vous écouter ronfler pendant trois heures ? Puisque vous êtes ici, vous devriez en profiter pour faire corriger ce petit défaut horripilant.

Hermione commença un rire qui s'étouffa immédiatement dans un gémissement sourd et une grimace douloureuse.

\- Pitié...

\- Si vous ne pouvez pas rire, je vais attendre pour vous faire gémir sous mes doigts...

\- Vous n'allez pas recommencer, réussit péniblement à dire la brunette qui se crispait tandis que les effets de l'anesthésie s'estompaient.

\- Oh si... murmura la souveraine. Ecoutez-moi bien, ma chère. Je vous veux et je vous aurai. Je vous titillerai, je vous allumerai jusqu'à ce que vous succombiez et, croyez-moi, ça va arriver. Mais avant cela, nous allons discuter et n'allez pas croire que je vais avoir pitié de vous parce que vous venez d'être opérée. Je n'ai jamais joué dans les règles. Alors maintenant, Hermione, vous allez me dire d'où vous venez, ce que vous êtes et qui cherche à vous tuer.

\- J'ai besoin de morphine...

Regina attrapa la commande de la pompe et fit une légère pression qui délivra le produit dans la perfusion de la brunette.

\- Vous devriez vous sentir mieux dans quelques minutes. Hermione, qu'est-ce que la Source ?

\- Je ne sais pas, source de quoi ? C'est une question rhétorique ? répondit faiblement la médecin en fermant les yeux, attendant visiblement que le produit circule dans son organisme.

\- Et l'Origine de toutes magies ?

\- Ca me fait penser au titre d'un conte pour enfant, proposa la brunette, d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Qui cherche à vous tuer ? enchaîne Regina qui commençait à perdre patience.

\- Sais pas... balbutia la brunette, sur le point de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Regina se pencha sur la brunette, approchant ses lèvres de celles de la médecin.

\- Vous êtes une sorcière, votre tatouage qui bouge librement sur votre bras le prouve. Vous ne venez pas de ce monde, murmura-t-elle.

\- Restez... loin de moi. Pour votre sécurité... et celle d'Henry.

\- Votre sécurité m'importe aussi, Hermione, répliqua doucement la reine en posant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la médecin.

L'Anglaise n'eut pas la force de résister longtemps, le narcotique prenant le pas sur sa conscience et son raisonnement. Elle s'abandonna au baiser, y puisant un instant hors du temps, les yeux fermés. La main de la maire glissa, caressant la joue de l'Anglaise, et finit par se poser sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser.

La Grydffondor résistait de sa maigre volonté à une force qui la tirait au loin. Elle leva sa main bardée de fils et de tubes pour la poser maladroitement sur l'avant-bras de la maire, mais finit par abandonner sa lutte et sombra dans un sommeil artificiel.

La maire eut un sourire et sortit sans bruit de la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, elle attrapa une infirmière qui passait.

\- Si quelque chose ne va pas, ou s'il manque la moindre affaire à Miss Granger, vous m'appelez dans l'instant. Vous êtes à présent responsable d'elle.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle remonte le couloir et quitta les urgences. Elle devait retrouver son fils. Mais avant, elle avait prévu de faire un petit détour par la bibliothèque. Si son monde d'origine avait connaissance de la Source, elle trouverait forcément des informations dans les livres qu'elle avait amenés à Storybrooke.

* * *

Henry regardait sa mère, perplexe. Il ne l'avait jamais vu manger aussi rapidement. La voir avaler sa soupe sans avoir l'air de l'apprécier était étrange. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle voulait expédier le repas. Cela avait-il à voir avec la pile de livres qui trônait sur la table basse ? Il devait en avoir le coeur net.

\- M'man, il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il.

Le regard de la maire s'écarquilla et elle laissa tomber le masque neutre d'expression qu'elle arborait en toute occasion.

\- Non, mon chéri, tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu es bizarre ce soir. Et tu ne quittes pas du regard les bouquins que tu as ramenés. Tu as du travail ?

\- Oui, mais je vais attendre que tu sois couché. Et non, je ne t'envoie pas au lit, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard triste de son fils. Je t'ai promis de regarder un film avec toi.

\- Je veux faire des recherches avec toi ! Sur quoi tu travailles ?

Regina hésita quelques instants. Elle n'arrivait pas à cerner le concept de Source et ne voulait pas impliquer son fils dans ce qui semblait être une chose violente et sanguinaire. Mais d'un autre côté, Henry était d'une intelligence redoutable et trouvait tout ce qu'il voulait dans les livres (elle en avait pour preuve une Sauveuse en ville qui donnait des coups d'estoc dans sa malédiction). Et puis, cela lui donnerait l'occasion de partager autre chose avec son garçon que des reproches et des disputes.

\- D'accord. Prends les livres et allons dans la cuisine. On mangera un peu de glace en travaillant, fit la reine avec un sourire.

Henry eut un cri de joie et quitta précipitamment la table pour se saisir des ouvrages avant de suivre sa mère dans la pièce adjacente. Il posa les bouquins sur la table et s'assit, prenant le premier de la pile.

\- Alors ? On cherche quoi ? demanda-t-il en feuilletant les pages jusqu'à l'index.

\- La Source ou l'Origine de toutes magies, répondit la reine en ouvrant le congélateur. Fraise ou vanille ?

\- Pourquoi ou ? Les deux ! fit joyeusement le garçon, son doigt parcourant les lignes. Avec un peu de crème fouettée, s'il te plait.

La souveraine leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, et servit copieusement son fils avant de prendre place en face de lui. Elle posa le bol et attrapa à son tour un livre qu'elle ouvrit fébrilement.

\- Et pourquoi on cherche ça ? demanda le brun, son regard ne quittant pas son ouvrage.

\- C'est la chose qui a attaqué le Docteur Granger, répondit Regina en prenant un autre ouvrage.

\- Ok, on va trouver cette chose alors, promit Henry.

Il tourna quelques pages, lut rapidement un paragraphe avant de refermer le bouquin. Il s'en saisit d'un autre et se rendit à l'index. Les vingt minutes suivantes furent silencieuses et studieuses, jusqu'à ce que le garçon eut un hoquet de stupeur. Regina leva la tête et découvrit son fils légèrement pâle.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé, dit-il d'une voix blanche, son doigt posé sur un dessin en noir et blanc.

Regina prit doucement le livre et l'attira à elle. Elle regarda un instant la couverture (Mémoires de la famille Greengrass, d'un royaume à l'autre, récit d'une aventure magique en l'an 635) et se rendit au passage que son fils avait trouvé.

"Notre société sorcière a été corrompue par sa Créatrice. La mère de tous les sorciers, en nous bannissant du monde d'Avalon, nous a puni, nous, ses enfants. Décimés, amoindris, obligés d'utiliser une baguette magique, arme avilissante, les sorciers doivent se cacher des moldus. Deux sociétés distinctes qui ne se mêlent sous aucun prétexte. Notre survie en dépend. L'Origine de toutes magies nous a donné notre pouvoir, mais la grande devineresse Anabeth Trelawney a lu dans les astres qu'une guerre serait déclenchée dans quelques siècles pour nous le reprendre. La Première Conseillère se dressera pour nous protéger, mais que peut la Dame du Lac face à la Source ?"

Regina fronça les sourcils. Au lieu de s'éclaircir, les choses semblaient prendre plaisir à s'embrouiller.

\- En tous cas, fit remarquer Henry, c'est exactement comme dans Harry Potter, ça parle des moldus, les gens sans pouvoirs. Alors si le docteur Granger est la Hermione de Harry, pas étonnant qu'elle soit la cible de cette Source.

"Je fuis ce monde où les sorciers n'ont pas d'avenir, pour la Forêt Enchantée encore épargnée par la Source. Il est écrit que dans le futur, toute magie sera bannie de mon monde d'origine. La Source gagnera quoi qu'il arrive, même si sa victoire a des allures de défaite. Car la mère de tous les sorciers connait l'avenir, ses différentes ramifications, et ne connait pas l'impatience. Son plan pour éliminer ses enfants se déroule sur des millénaires. Elle peut concéder une bataille pour gagner la guerre. Avalon disparaîtra, les Conseillers perdront leur puissance, et la Source se terrera pour mieux ressurgir. Elle détruira toute magie existante sur tous les plans de la Création. Que Merlin nous protège de sa folie. Et que la Dame du Lac remporte la victoire, elle ou ses disciples." reprit la maire, sa voix perdant de son assurance au fur et à mesure des mots.

Son regard se posa sur le dessin qui représentait une boule d'énergie pure dégageant une aura sombre et ténébreuse. Autour de la boule, des sorciers étaient prostrés, semblant implorer son pardon en gémissant.

\- Si l'ennemi d'Hermione est la mère de tous les sorciers, je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait s'en sortir, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ca me fait penser à une chose, commença Henry en allant mettre son bol sale dans l'évier. Vu qu'on vient parler de magie, de sorciers... tu pourrais enfin me dire la vérité sur ta malédiction ?

Regina regarda son fils qui l'observait sans animosité. Seule la curiosité et un désir de sincérité brillait dans ses yeux.

La maire se retint de se mordre la lèvre. Comment justifier la magie et la nier en même temps ?

\- M'man... insista Henry, sur un léger ton de reproche.

\- Apporte ton livre, nous allons discuter, finit par dire la maire.

Le garçon ne se le fit pas répéter et fonça dans sa chambre récupérer le bouquin que son institutrice lui avait offert des mois plus tôt. De retour dans la cuisine, il ouvrit l'ouvrage à la première page et s'installa à côté de sa mère. Cette dernière effleura du bout des doigts l'image la représentant dans ses robes de Méchante Reine, l'épée de James fendant l'air dans sa direction.

\- L'histoire ne commence pas à la rencontre de James et de Blanche-Neige. Ni à l'assassinat de son père, murmura la maire d'une voix douce. Elle a débuté des années plus tôt, dans l'écurie d'un petit château de province.

Henry écoutait religieusement sa mère, haussant par moment les sourcils d'étonnement ou les fronçant dans une parfaite imitation de la brune. Et quand l'histoire prit fin, quand les pages manquantes furent racontées, l'enfant hésita entre la peine, l'horreur, la fierté d'avoir vu sa mère tout perdre et toujours se relever.

"Mais à quel prix ?" songea-t-il, amer.

\- Alors Blanche-Neige et James ne sont pas les héros décrits... Et toi, tu n'es pas aussi mauvaise que ce que le livre dit.

\- Je l'ai été, vraiment. Blanche, quant à elle, m'a trahie. Elle avait ton âge à quelques mois près quand elle a révélé mon projet de fuite à ma mère. Une erreur que tu n'aurais pas commise. James a soutenu sa femme, dans sa vision étriquée d'un monde en noir et blanc.

\- Un trait de caractère que je partage avec lui, grimaça le garçon, désolé d'avoir été si têtu.

\- C'est de ton âge, pas du sien, lui sourit Regina.

Le gamin la regardait, concentré, et Regina sentait son cœur se comprimer dans l'attente de ses prochains propos.

\- Tu n'as plus à être la Méchante Reine, ici. Alors pourquoi ne pas laisser Emma briser la malédiction ?

\- Si les habitants de cette ville retrouvent la mémoire, je suis condamnée. Ils me tueront sans procès.

\- Pas avec Hermione pour te protéger, sourit Henry.

\- Elle n'est actuellement pas en état de me soustraire à une foule vengeresse.

\- Tu la sous-estimes, maman. C'est une Gryffondor et elle t'aime. Elle serait capable de quitter son lit d'hôpital pour affronter le danger à ta place.

Sur ces mots, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit, faisant sursauter les deux Mills. Regina regarda sa montre et fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait la déranger à une heure aussi tardive ?

\- Reste ici, ordonna-t-elle à son fils avant de se rendre dans l'entrée.

Elle ouvrit la porte et fut stupéfaite de trouver Hermione sur son perron, blême, appuyée contre une colonne.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? souffla-t-elle. Vous devriez être dans votre lit !

\- Ce n'était pas moi la cible, grimaça l'Anglaise, le souffle court. Quelqu'un veut vous tuer.

Regina eut l'air un instant choqué avant de se reprendre pour s'avancer vers la médecin et la soutenir.

\- Quelqu'un cherche à me tuer ? Vous délirez, ma chère, lâcha-t-elle en la conduisant à l'intérieur.

Elle sentait sa voisine tressaillir à chaque pas, la respiration saccadée. Ses muscles se contractaient douloureusement au moindre effort et c'est avec soulagement que l'Anglaise se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

\- Ouais, et ben, dites ça au shérif Swan qui est venue me réveiller pour m'interroger, grogna Hermione. Et j'ai tiré les conclusions plus vite qu'elle.

Henry, qui avait entendu la conversation, vint lui apporter un verre d'eau. La brunette s'en saisit et but avidement.

\- Tu vois m'man, je te l'avais bien dit ! sourit-il.

\- Vous avez toujours votre fusil ? demanda Hermione. Ce soir, je monte la garde.

\- Ne dites pas de bêtises, vous n'êtes pas en état. Henry, commença-t-elle en installant des coussins, veux-tu me rapporter une couverture mon chéri ?

Le garçon acquiesça et se rendit à l'étage, sans courir dans les escaliers car il ne voulait pas se faire disputer. Aussitôt, Regina se tourna vers sa voisine et fronça les sourcils.

\- Quelles conclusions ? murmura-t-elle sèchement.

\- Que le tireur voulait vous donner un avertissement en vous blessant légèrement et je me suis trouvée malencontreusement dans la ligne de tir, grimaça l'Anglaise. D'ailleurs, comment va votre bras ?

\- Une simple éraflure. Comment pouvez-vous être sûre que ce n'est pas la personne qui vous a renversée qui cherchait à finir le travail ?

\- Si c'était elle, je ne serais pas là à vous parler, sourit piteusement la médecin.

\- Dans ce cas, vous vous êtes fait un ennemi de plus car il n'y a aucune raison pour que quelqu'un s'en prenne à la maire d'une bourgade comme Storybrooke, assena-t-elle fermement alors que son fils revenait dans la pièce.

Hermione lui jeta un regard lourd de suspicion et qui brillait d'une lueur qui semblait dire "arrête de me prendre pour une conne, je sais ce que tu caches". Elle prit la couverture qu'Henry lui tendait et s'enroula gauchement dedans.

\- Allez vous coucher, intima l'Anglaise. J'ouvre l'oeil, vous pouvez dormir tranquille.

\- Bonne nuit Docteur ! A demain ! Bonne nuit m'man ! lança Henry avant de filer dans sa chambre.

Regina attendit d'entendre la porte se fermer à l'étage avant de reporter son attention sur la médecin.

\- Vous êtes une idiote, gronda la maire.

\- Nous avons déjà eu cet échange et je plaide toujours coupable, souffla la brunette en cherchant une position confortable.

\- Vous êtes à deux doigts de vous évanouir, je ne vois pas comment vous allez être utile en cas d'attaque.

\- Je suis une femme pleine de surprises, rétorqua l'Anglaise.

Regina se pencha pour ajuster la couverture sur la brunette.

\- Je préfèrerais que vous me surpreniez par vos caresses, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille, laissant traîner son souffle qui déclencha à son grand plaisir un frisson chez Hermione.

\- J'ai vraiment autre chose en tête en ce moment, rétorqua la brunette. Et puis, votre rentre-dedans n'est guère flatteur. Je préfère une cour plus subtile.

\- Si vous ou moi devons mourir bientôt, l'heure n'est plus au romantisme, rétorqua la maire avec un sourire en coin avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine.

\- Je ne suis pas une fille facile ! s'exclama Hermione avant de fermer les yeux. Non mais vraiment ! ajouta-t-elle en marmonnant. Pour qui elle me prend ? On s'est envoyé en l'air en rêve, certes, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que le rêve va devenir réalité...

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! La suite la semaine prochaine !

D'ici là, portez vous bien !

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	13. Meurtre à Storybrooke

Hey hey !

Tout d'abord, une pensée pour nos lecteurs Belges. On est avec vous de tout coeur !

On vous remercie pour vos reviews et on vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Meurtre à Storybrooke

 _Regina cligna des yeux, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait dans ce qui semblait être la salle d'attente d'un hôpital. Elle se redressa en voyant Hermione pénétrer dans la pièce, passant les doubles portes avec fracas. Une infirmière la salua en la reconnaissant, haussant néanmoins un sourcil, visiblement surprise de la voir._

 _La maire suivit la brunette dans un couloir et sa voisine alla s'agenouiller à côté d'une femme aux cheveux noirs, en tenue de chirurgien, assise à même le sol, dos contre un mur. La femme était blême, les yeux rougis, et semblait absente._

 _\- Pansy... chuchota doucement Hermione_

 _\- Tu as transplané ? demanda la femme._

 _\- Oui_

 _\- Et Minerva ?_

 _\- Elle veille sur les filles. Raconte-moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment va-t-elle ?_

 _\- Elle... c'est vraiment... et en plus elle a dû terriblement souffrir._

 _La dite Pansy (Pansy Parkinson ? se demanda Regina) éclata en sanglots._

 _Hermione serra les dents et, passant un bras dans le dos de la chirurgienne, l'aida à se relever pour l'installer sur une chaise._

 _\- Quel bloc ? demanda la brunette._

 _Pansy montra une salle du menton, incapable d'articuler un mot._

 _\- Ne bouge pas, je reviens, fit la légiste en serrant l'épaule de son amie en signe de soutien._

 _Hermione poussa rapidement les portes d'une première salle, attrapant blouse et gants avant de pénétrer dans la salle aseptisée. Regina se dépêcha de rattraper sa voisine, curieuse de voir ce qu'il y avait de si terrible pour mettre Pansy Parkinson dans un état pareil. La reine découvrit plusieurs médecins et infirmières qui s'agitaient autour d'une jeune femme au corps ravagé. La souveraine retint une grimace dégoûtée. Elle avait pratiqué la torture pendant de longues années, mais jamais elle n'avait fait un tel travail de boucher. La pauvre fille n'avait plus longtemps à vivre._

 _\- Docteur Granger ! Vous êtes en avance cette fois-ci, elle n'est pas encore froide, lança caustiquement un médecin à Hermione. Mais promis, dès que j'ai fini de me faire la main, je vous l'envoie. Ca ne devrait pas tarder._

 _La brunette ne répondit pas, prenant le masque que lui tendait une infirmière avant de s'approcher. Elle regarda attentivement le corps torturé avant que son regard vacille. Lentement, elle caressa les cheveux de la patiente et Regina tiqua. Elle sentait la tension et la peur qui envahissait sa voisine, ces sentiments faisant écho en elle._

 _\- C'est ma fille, Docteur Mongomery. Alors j'apprécierais assez que vous limitiez vos expériences à la pratique de la médecine, répondit froidement Hermione._

 _Le chirurgien resta sans bouger, regardant par-dessus ses lunettes les autres membres du personnel tout aussi figés dans leurs gestes. Regina déglutit difficilement et plissa les yeux. La jeune femme suppliciée était Rose ? Comment la jeune sorcière aux pouvoirs démentiels avait-elle pu finir dans un état pareil ? Et qui était assez puissant pour lui faire ça ? La Source ?_

 _\- Merde ! On ne savait pas. Je vous promets qu'on fait tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour la sauver, mais je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez de faux espoirs, elle est vraiment salement amochée, répondit le chirurgien._

 _\- Alors faites plus que ce qui est en votre pouvoir, docteur._

 _Puis Hermione recula lentement avant de changer de pièce, Regina la suivant comme son ombre. La brunette regarda un instant par la vitre l'équipe s'affairer autour de sa fille. Débarrassée de ses gants, elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de les étendre devant elle, paume dirigée vers Rose de l'autre coté du carreau. L'onde de magie atteignit la jeune femme, et Regina frissonna de plaisir à la sensation du sortilège se diffusant dans l'espace. Le pouvoir de sa voisine était chaud sans être brûlant et se répercutait dans tout son être._

 _Satisfaite de son sort, Hermione se retourna pour sursauter de surprise. Pansy était devant elle, les poings serrés le long de son corps._

 _\- Rends-moi mes pouvoirs, articula froidement la chirurgienne._

 _\- Pansy, calme-toi. Elle va s'en sortir, je te le promets, fit doucement la brunette._

 _Parkinson s'approcha vivement de la légiste et l'attrapa par le col._

 _\- RENDS MOI MA MAGIE ! hurla-t-elle._

 _\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça._

 _"Il ne sert donc à rien de demander à ma chère voisine de me rendre mes pouvoirs..." songea Regina s'installant dans un coin de la pièce, assistant avec intérêt à l'échange entre les deux amies._

 _Le poing de la chirurgienne s'écrasa sur la joue d'Hermione qui grimaça de douleur._

 _\- Tu ne veux pas ! Mais je vais te convaincre ! Pourquoi tu nous as privé de notre magie ? s'emporta Pansy en la frappant à nouveau. Tu as vaincu la Source c'est tout ce qu'il te fallait faire ! Mais non tu es exactement comme elle, un dictateur en puissance ! Posséder le pouvoir et régner sans partage voilà ce que tu cherches ! Et tu es même prête à sacrifier ta fille pour ça._

 _Hermione esquivait les coups, les parait de ses avant-bras, mais ne frappait pas la chirurgienne. Elle réussit à lui attraper les poignets et la serra dans ses bras._

 _\- Tu es en colère et je le comprends, mais je serai toujours là pour vous aider._

 _La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et Regina vit une policière en civil entrer, sa main posée sur la crosse de son arme, sa plaque bien en vue._

 _\- Un problème, mesdames ? demanda la flic._

 _Pansy vit rouge et se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Hermione._

 _\- Toi ! siffla-t-elle en remontant ses manches. Dégage d'ici !_

 _\- C'est ma collègue et petite amie qui est en salle d'opération, Docteur, répliqua la policière._

 _"Alors là, je ne comprends plus rien..." songea la maire en se décollant du mur d'un coup de rein._

 _Pansy allait se jeter sur la femme quand Hermione la tira en arrière pour se mettre entre les deux femmes._

 _\- Je vois que mon petit sermon n'a pas eu grand effet, Helen, soupira la brunette._

 _\- Docteur Granger, un plaisir de vous revoir si tôt, répondit la flic._

 _\- Pousse-toi Hermione, je vais te donner une cliente pour demain... fit froidement Parkinson._

 _Deux agents de la sécurité arrivèrent et saluèrent les deux médecins._

 _\- On peut vous aider, docs ? demandèrent-ils._

 _\- Oui, escortez donc cette traînée sur le trottoir et laissez-la la gueule dans l'asphalte ! rugit Pansy._

 _Hermione se retourna pour faire face à son amie qui fit un pas sur le côté pour foudroyer du regard la jeune policière._

 _\- Calme-toi, dit doucement Hermione en tendant la main pour attraper une boite de mouchoirs. L'insulter n'arrangera pas la situa..._

 _La brunette ne finit pas sa phrase. Un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce et Regina sursauta. La policière avait pris son arme et tiré un coup. La balle avait traversé le corps d'Hermione pour finir sa trajectoire dans une vitrine de produits pharmaceutiques qui explosa. La légiste porta la main à sa blouse et fronça les sourcils en remarquant un liquide rouge sur ses doigts._

 _Elle leva les yeux pour planter son regard dans celui effaré de Parkinson, n'entendant pas les cris de la policière qui avait été plaquée au sol par les agents de sécurité._

 _\- Je me... me sens... un peu patraque... fit Hermione avant de s'écrouler, inconsciente, dans les bras de Pansy._

Regina se réveilla et se redressa dans son lit, tremblante. Les premières lueurs du jour perçaient la pénombre de sa chambre et la maire passa une main sur son front couvert de sueur. Elle se leva et se rendit dans sa salle de bain. Elle avait besoin d'une douche afin d'avoir les idées claires et de chasser les dernières bribes du cauchemar qu'elle venait de vivre. Les livres qu'elle avait lus semblaient encore plus éloignés de la réalité de la brunette que le livre d'Henry par rapport à sa propre existence.

"Elle ne m'a pas menti, elle a déjà eu une blessure par balle. Mais quelle est cette histoire de Source et de privation de pouvoirs ? Et quel est son lien avec Pansy ?"

Elle secoua la tête et passa sous le jet d'eau chaude. Au réveil de la médecin, la reine tenterait d'en savoir plus. Et pour cela, elle allait devoir amadouer sa voisine. La brunette voulait une cour subtile ? Elle l'obtiendrait, et elle ne pourrait y échapper.

* * *

Le jour filtrait à peine à travers les persiennes du salon. La maison endormie semblait respirer au rythme d'Hermione assoupie sur le canapé. Le bruissement d'une étoffe était la seule chose qui perturbait la quiétude du petit matin. L'Anglaise grommela dans son sommeil et tira sa couverture par-dessus sa tête, disparaissant à la vue de tous. Des bruits indistincts troublaient le silence, assourdis par des gestes retenus. Puis le calme revint. Une main s'approcha de la couverture, la déplaçant doucement, découvrant la moue ensommeillée de la médecin.

\- Docteur Granger...

\- Hmmm...

\- Je vois que vous avez bien monté la garde, surtout vers la fin, fit une voix taquine.

Hermione ouvrit un oeil paresseux avant de le refermer aussitôt. Quitte à perdre la face, autant rester couchée.

\- Trop tôt, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Même si je vous dis que j'ai fait votre petit-déjeuner et qu'il attend sur le plateau à côté de vous ?

L'Anglaise bailla longuement avant de se redresser dans une grimace. En y repensant, quelle idée saugrenue avait-elle eue de quitter l'hôpital ? Sa blessure lui faisait un mal de chien et dormir sur un divan n'avait pas arrangé son état. Elle s'étira précautionneusement mais ne put retenir un gémissement douloureux.

Elle tourna la tête et, découvrant le plateau repas, eut un vrai sourire. Regina lui avait fait un véritable petit déjeuner anglais : muffins, scones et...

\- Du jus de citrouille ? s'étonna-t-elle après avoir vu une gorgée du jus de fruits servi.

\- Je me suis dit que cela faisait sans doute longtemps que vous n'en n'aviez pas bu... et que vous auriez plaisir à renouer avec, ajouta la maire sur un ton léger avant de s'asseoir sur la table basse devant le canapé, un mug de café à la main.

\- Ca fait toujours plaisir de déguster les spécialités culinaires de son pays. Merci, Regina.

La maire eut un sourire. La première étape du plan qu'elle avait élaboré le temps de sa douche était un succès. Elle allait passer à la suivante quand la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit.

\- Je reviens de suite. Profitez de votre déjeuner, fit la reine en se levant.

Agacée, elle alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée et trouva Emma Swan sur son perron. Regina se retint de l'envoyer paître en découvrant le visage défait de la shérif.

\- Désolée de vous déranger, Madame le Maire, mais on a un problème, commença la blonde.

\- Quel type de problème ? soupira la reine.

\- Un meurtre. Sandy Harris, serveuse au Rabbit Hole. Retrouvée morte et nue sur la pelouse de la mairie. Mon adjointe du moment, Ruby Lucas, sécurise la scène de crime. Mon soucis est que le coroner, le Docteur Stanley, est trop bourré à cette heure pour faire les premières analyses et l'autopsie.

\- Vous avez choisi une serveuse à peine habillée comme shérif-adjoint ? questionna la souveraine en levant un sourcil qui menaçait de se froncer.

\- Je vous parle d'un meurtre et vous retenez le style vestimentaire de Ruby ? Vous devriez revoir vos priorités, gronda Emma avant de soupirer. Ecoutez, je sais que la Doc est là, j'ai vraiment besoin d'elle.

\- Elle est ici, mais elle devrait être à l'hôpital, dans un lit, en train de se faire soigner après une blessure par balle. Allez donc dessaouler l'outre à vin qui sert de coroner et qu'il fasse son travail, ordonna sèchement la brune.

Du bruit se fit entendre dans le salon et Emma afficha un mince sourire.

\- Je peux vous aider... fit Hermione.

Regina se retourna pour voir la brunette appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte du salon, plus blême que jamais.

\- J'ai été médecin légiste à Londres. Si vous avez des gants, un appareil photo et de quoi prendre des notes, on peut y aller, shérif.

\- Sauf que le seul habilité à faire des examens est le coroner. Mais si Madame le Maire fait une dérogation... suggéra Emma.

Regina plissa les yeux, son air ne faisant pas de mystère sur ce qu'elle était en train de penser.

\- Je viens, lâcha-t-elle finalement en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine, parce que je sais d'avance qu'il n'y en a pas une en qui je peux avoir confiance.

\- Hey ! s'exclamèrent de concert les deux autres, outrées.

\- Pas un mot, sinon je m'y oppose et cela mettra un terme à vos jérémiades.

\- C'est vous la boss, concéda la blonde en levant les mains en signe de paix, avant de lever un pouce victorieux à la médecin dans le dos de la maire.

\- J'ai des yeux derrière la tête, Miss Swan, comme toute mère de famille qui se respecte, la sermonna la reine sans se retourner.

\- Parlant d'Henry... commença Hermione.

\- J'appelle Katherine qui viendra s'occuper de lui avant de le laisser partir pour l'école, répondit la maire en attrapant son téléphone portable. Allez vous préparer, Docteur Granger, et ne traînez pas sous la douche. Je suppose que c'est un chocolat chaud pour vous Miss Swan, quoiqu'un café serait plus indiqué vu votre état semi-comateux matinal.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, les trois femmes étaient dans la patrouilleuse qui fonçait dans les rues de Storybrooke. La voiture s'arrêta à proximité de la mairie dans un crissement de pneus et Emma quitta rapidement l'habitacle pour aider Hermione à s'extirper de la voiture. Regina, sortant à son tour dans le froid vif, fronça les sourcils en voyant Ruby qui peinait à repousser les badauds.

\- Shérif Swan, allez donc aider votre... adjointe pendant que j'emmène notre légiste d'un jour sur la scène de crime, ordonna-t-elle.

Emma opina de la tête, consciente que la maire n'avait pas tort. Elle s'éloigna rapidement, lançant tout de même par-dessus son épaule un avertissement.

\- C'est pas beau à voir, vous devriez pas trop vous approcher vous-même si ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Je ne suis pas une petite nature, Shérif, gronda la maire avant d'attraper doucement Hermione par le coude. Ca va aller ?

\- Je ne suis pas une petite nature, Madame le maire, se moqua gentiment la médecin. Allons voir le corps, voulez-vous ? Plus le temps passe, plus les indices risquent de se détériorer.

\- Exactement comme vous qui palissez à vue d'oeil. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas raisonnable, gronda la maire en fendant la foule de badauds qui tentaient de voir le corps.

\- C'est ce qui fait mon charme, plaisanta l'Anglaise tandis qu'elle arrivait à hauteur d'Emma qui lui tendait une paire de gant en latex.

La brunette les enfila et, après être passée sous le cordon jaune, s'approcha du corps pour s'agenouiller. Elle le détailla avec tristesse, se souvenant parfaitement de cette jeune femme charmante et pleine de vie qui lui apportait toujours ses consommations avec un mot gentil.

\- Shérif, vous pouvez me passer l'appareil photo ? appela la médecin, ravalant la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.

\- Vous voyez des choses ? demanda Emma en s'approchant, lui tendant l'appareil avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas, se plaçant à côté de Regina qui affichait son air le plus mauvais, dissuadant certains audacieux de venir jeter un oeil au cadavre.

\- A première vue, des marques de défense, murmura la brunette en prenant plusieurs clichés, sous tous les angles. Et des traces de coups sur le visage. Notre tueur s'est acharné sur elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils à la vue d'un cheveu brun emmêlé dans les poils pubiens.

\- Shérif, vous avez des sachets en plastique ? Notre victime a les cheveux noirs, aussi je doute que celui-ci lui appartienne...

\- J'ai ça quelque part, marmonna-t-elle en se tortillant pour passer ses mains dans toutes ses poches sous le regard glacial de la maire.

\- On peut dire que vous êtes bien préparée, Shérif Swan, se moqua cette dernière.

\- Regina, pas besoin de lui faire des remarques désobligeantes, elle n'avait aucune raison de prévoir tomber sur un meurtre sordide, lança la médecin en tendant la main vers le sac hermétique que lui tendait la blonde.

\- Je paie un shérif, pas une gardienne de square, fit vertement la reine.

\- Et elle fait son travail en fonction des infractions qui se présentent, rétorqua sèchement Hermione. Dois-je vous rappeler que la criminalité de Storybrooke se résume à des chats faisant leurs griffes sur du linge qui sèche dans les jardins ? Maintenant, Madame le Maire, je vous demande d'arrêter vos sarcasmes et autres commentaires désobligeants. Il y a une jeune femme qui a été assassinée. Un peu de décence.

Hermione récupéra le cheveu et referma le sachet pour le donner à Emma.

\- Vous pouvez m'aider à retourner le corps ? poursuivit la médecin. Pas vous, Madame le Maire, tança-t-elle alors que la reine faisait un pas en avant. Vos talons vont bousiller le sol et les indices, et vous n'avez pas de gants.

Regina fit un pas de recul, se redressant de toute sa taille et veillant à afficher un visage neutre alors que la colère était en train de l'envahir doucement mais surement. Elle voulait bien faire des efforts, mais pas au prix du respect qu'elle estimait lui être dû. Elle n'avait fait que constater l'incurie de l'horripilante blonde qui trainait toujours dans ses jambes comme un cocker. Et elle n'avait eu d'autre objectif que d'aimablement aider la brunette. Mais non, au final, tout restait toujours à la même place, et la sienne était définitivement celle de la Méchante Reine.

\- Je note vos excellentes remarques Docteur Granger, fit-elle froidement, et je n'oublierais pas de chercher à comprendre depuis quand il y a autre chose que des chats amateurs de linge humide dans ma ville.

Elle croisa les bras, dans l'obligation d'attendre un chauffeur pour se véhiculer, et laissa son regard vagabonder sur la scène et les curieux présents.

\- A-t-elle été violée ? demanda Emma.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression, répondit Hermione, concentrée à son analyse préliminaire.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir dénudée alors ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Regina, sans quitter la foule du regard.

\- Humilier la victime, la livrer sans pudeur aux regards des passants... Nous avons à faire à un bon gros taré.

\- Vous avez la cause de la mort ? s'enquit la souveraine.

\- Seule l'autopsie pourra le confirmer, mais les marques violettes sur le cou sont un bon indice. Peut-être un étranglement.

La médecin poussa délicatement les cheveux de la morte et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Shérif, venez voir, chuchota-t-elle.

Emma se pencha et remarqua des traces noires sur les tempes.

\- C'est quoi ? Des traces de cigarette ? demanda la blonde.

\- Non... le rayon du cercle est trop grand. Je penche pour des brûlures électriques, murmura la brunette.

Le regard d'Emma se porta immédiatement aux poignets de la victime pour y voir des traces qu'elle pointa à la médecin.

\- Si c'est la marque de liens, ça veut dire qu'elle a été torturée avant d'être assassinée... Merde, y'a un méchant malade dans le coin, commenta-t-elle sur le même ton, loin des oreilles de la maire.

Hermione opina de la tête, continuant son évaluation de la situation.

\- Et si vous avez raison pour l'attentat d'hier, alors il va falloir trouver un lien. Ca va pas bien se passer, soupira l'ancienne garante de caution en se redressant, portant son regard vers Regina.

La brunette se redressa péniblement et recula en retirant ses gants. Elle s'arrêta à côté d'Emma et jeta un rapide regard à la reine qui la dévisageait.

\- Que notre victime soit sur la pelouse de la mairie n'est pas un hasard, chuchota l'Anglaise.

\- C'est un avertissement... ou une déclaration. Un truc tordu, murmura la shérif.

\- Vous pouvez demander aux ambulanciers d'emmener le corps à la morgue, conclut Hermione. Et euh... ça vous ennuie de nous y emmener ?

\- Regina aussi ? s'étonna la blonde.

\- Autant qu'elle y assiste. De un, elle a l'estomac pour, de deux, ça lui évitera de me poser des questions toute la journée... soupira la brunette.

\- C'est vous qui voyez, Doc, lui sourit Emma, et quand on parle du loup, ajouta-t-elle en abandonnant la Source pour aller vers l'ambulance.

\- Alors ? questionna Regina en regardant la shérif qui s'éloignait pour donner ses consignes aux deux ambulanciers. Et, s'il vous plait, passez directement à ce que vous voulez me cacher, on va gagner du temps.

\- A cette heure, je n'ai aucune certitude, répondit Hermione en allumant une cigarette.

Elle chercha du regard un endroit où s'asseoir et, ne voyant aucun banc, se résigna à aller se poser sur les marches de la mairie. Elle avait mal et elle souffrait du manque de sommeil. Dormir une seule petite heure n'était vraiment pas l'idée de l'année. Regina la rejoignit et resta debout devant elle, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, attendant des réponses.

\- Tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment c'est que le type qui a fait ça n'en est pas à son coup d'essai et je pense qu'il s'intéresse à vous.

\- A moi ? répéta la maire, abasourdie. Mais je n'ai rien en commun avec cette jeune femme. Je ne fréquente pas ce bar, vous le savez, vu le temps que vous y passez, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire. Ce que je veux dire, reprit-elle sous le regard noir de la Gryffondor qui tirait sur sa cigarette, c'est que je ne la connais pas, je n'ai pas de rapports avec elle, d'aucune sorte, professionnel ou personnel.

\- Je verrai peut être des liens à l'autopsie, répondit l'Anglaise.

Elle tira longuement sur sa cigarette, songeuse, avant de reprendre d'une voix douce.

\- Désolée d'avoir été rude avec vous. J'espère que vous voudrez bien m'excuser. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour vous moquer du shérif.

\- Je n'entendais pas à rire, et la non-préparation de Miss Swan est un manque de respect bien plus grand que le mien lui faisant remarquer ses lacunes. J'attends toujours le meilleur des personnes qui travaillent avec moi, comme je l'exige de moi-même. Et si elle est vexée... et bien je le regrette, se força-t-elle à dire, mais j'espère que la leçon portera.

Elle lui aurait bien dit qu'elle ne supporterait pas de se faire reprendre une autre fois devant un quelconque de ses employés, mais se retint en pensant à ce qu'elle avait entrepris de faire avec Hermione, à savoir la mettre dans son lit, mais de façon plus subtile, puisque tel était son désir. Elle soupira doucement en défroissant sa jupe avant de reprendre.

\- Puis-je suggérer qu'avant de procéder à l'autopsie, vous preniez finalement un petit-déjeuner ? Vous ne tiendrez pas bien longtemps ce rythme, la douleur aura raison de vous, et la glycémie aussi.

\- J'aimerais, mais je ne pense pas avoir le temps, répondit la médecin en désignant de sa cigarette l'ambulance qui s'éloignait en direction de l'hôpital. Et je regrette de ne pas avoir eu le temps de manger ce que vous m'aviez préparé. Ca avait l'air fameux. Et... euh... vous voulez assister à l'autopsie ?

\- Vous m'invitez ? De votre plein gré ? s'étonna la souveraine. A condition de passer chez Granny d'abord, je n'avais pas fini mon café, enchaina-t-elle en lui tendant la main. Et je vous offre le votre.

Hermione accepta la main tendue et se leva maladroitement.

\- Avec plaisir, sourit-elle.

* * *

Emma était assise sur une chaise, les bras croisés sur le dossier et mangeait un beignet en observant Hermione. Cette dernière, n'ayant réussi à mettre la main sur un dictaphone, utilisait la fonction sur son téléphone portable pour enregistrer ses commentaires. Elle utilisait des mots aussi précis que ses gestes et la shérif avait l'impression d'être dans un roman de Patricia Cornwell. Dans un coin de la pièce, près de la fenêtre, Regina ne quittait pas du regard la médecin. Debout contre le mur, ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau, la maire avait le visage dénué de toute expression. Emma était incapable de dire si la brune était écœurée par ce qu'elle voyait ou qu'elle s'en moquait éperdument.

Hermione finissait les examens de surface et ouvrit le corps de trois coups de scalpel en forme de Y. Emma mordit dans son beignet ce qui provoqua un roulement d'yeux de Regina.

\- Vous trouvez vraiment que c'est l'endroit et le moment idéal pour déjeuner ? demanda la maire d'une voix aussi froide que la température qui régnait dans la morgue.

\- Vous m'avez pas invité chez Granny, maugréa la blonde. Faut bien que je mange...

\- S'il vous plait, il y en a qui travaille. Si vous ne pouvez pas rester toutes les deux dans la même pièce sans vous engueuler toutes les cinq minutes, je vous fais sortir, coupa sèchement Hermione en sortant le cœur de la poitrine de la victime.

Elle le posa dans la balance et nota le poids sur un carnet.

\- Ecoutez Doc, je vois que vous faites bien votre boulot, mais si vous aviez quelques éléments à me donner histoire que je commence à enquêter, tenta la blonde.

\- Vous aurez tout dans mon rapport, répondit la médecin en déroulant les intestins.

\- Ouais, mais je ne l'aurai pas avant des heures, et je voudrais pas que les pistes refroidissent, insista Emma.

Regina soupira, agacée et se redressa avant de s'approcher du shérif de sa démarche féline.

\- Vous écoutez ce que raconte Hermione depuis une heure ou le vocable utilisé est trop évolué pour vos oreilles ? Elle a été électrisée à de nombreuses reprises avant d'être étranglée. La mort remonte à 4 heures du matin. Le tueur est un homme châtain à cheveux courts, de corpulence moyenne. Elle n'en sait pas plus pour le moment.

Emma réfléchit un instant avant de claquer des doigts, affichant un léger rictus.

\- Ca pourrait correspondre au type qui est arrivé avant la tempête. August Booth. Je vais essayer de lui mettre la main dessus et de voir ce qu'il fabriquait hier soir.

\- Prenez quelqu'un avec vous, shérif, conseilla Hermione en ouvrant l'estomac. Mais pas Ruby, elle ne ferait pas le poids si vous êtes amenées à vous faire agresser. Je crois savoir que Monsieur Nolan a beaucoup de temps libre. Le refuge pour animaux dans lequel il travaille n'occupe pas complètement ses journées.

\- Je préfère encore Miss Lucas, marmonna la reine qui lançait un regard noir à la médecin, mécontente du rapprochement qui s'annonçait.

\- C'est parti mon kiki, sourit la blonde en se levant bruyamment.

Elle allait sortir quand elle jeta un coup d'œil à la médecin qui récupérait le contenu de l'estomac de la victime.

\- Eurk... grimaça la shérif en quittant la pièce.

Regina retourna se poster dans son coin et continua à observer les moindres gestes de sa voisine. Cette dernière annonçait tout ce qu'elle faisait, notant chaque poids, chaque trouvaille.

\- Vous êtes obligée d'être aussi désagréable ? interrogea la brunette.

Regina cligna des yeux, sortant de sa contemplation, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu ce que la médecin avait dit.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? fit la maire en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Avec Emma... Vous êtes toujours à lui sauter à la gorge. Je croyais que ce traitement m'était réservé... répondit Hermione.

\- Jalouse ? s'enquit la reine, moqueuse.

\- Ca se pourrait, répondit sérieusement la médecin en ouvrant les poumons. J'aime être la personne qui vous agace le plus.

\- Je vous promets d'être toujours à mon meilleur avec vous, sourit-elle en coin. Cependant, j'avais cru comprendre que vous souhaitiez que je mette plus de douceur dans mes approches ? Je me suis trompée ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, finissant un dernier examen. Elle regarda la pendule dans la salle et souffla sa fatigue.

\- J'en ai encore pour deux bonnes heures... Sans vouloir commencer un flirt, ce qui serait extrêmement glauque et déplacé au vu des circonstances et de l'endroit, j'aime faire grimper votre tension. La petite veine qui bat sous votre tempe quand je vous agace est absolument charmante.

\- Il y a moyen de la faire battre autrement, et sans doute plus fort, fit doucement Regina, laissant sa voix flotter.

Hermione rougit subitement et la lumière pâle des néons renforçait la teinte de ses joues. Elle attrapa la scie circulaire et se baissa rapidement pour la brancher. Une violente douleur irradia sa poitrine et, toujours penchée, elle prit le temps d'inspirer profondément avant de se redresser.

\- Je vais attaquer la partie vraiment gore de l'autopsie. Je vous conseille de sortir, prévint la médecin.

Le regard de Regina alla de la médecin à la scie qu'elle tenait entre les mains en passant par la boite crânienne du cadavre. Elle finit par acquiescer d'un geste de la tête et se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie.

\- Appelez-moi quand vous aurez fini, lança-t-elle sur le pas de la porte.

Hermione leva son pouce ganté avant de mettre en marche son outil. Regina ferma la porte derrière elle tandis que la scie attaquait l'os du crâne de l'ancienne employée du Rabbit Hole.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine!

Gros bisous,

Sygui et Link9


	14. Visite nocturne

Hey hey !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! On est vraiment contente que le chapitre précédent ait été apprécié !

On espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Visite nocturne

La journée avait été longue. Emma se gara dans la rue Mifflin et coupa le moteur de sa coccinelle jaune. Elle sortit d'un sac en papier un café et un wrap et, après avoir décroché sa ceinture de sécurité, elle s'installa confortablement, le regard vissé sur le numéro 108 de la rue.

L'éclairage public semblait souffreteux cette nuit-là et la shérif pria pour que personne ne tente de s'introduire chez Regina Mills.

\- Va falloir lui dire demain de changer les ampoules. Avec ces conneries de basse consommation, on voit que dalle... grogna-t-elle avant de mordre dans son dîner.

On tapa discrètement à la vitre passager et la blonde sursauta avant d'attraper son pistolet et de le pointer sur le front de la personne qui ouvrait la portière. Hermione Granger se figea, leva lentement les mains et afficha un sourire affable.

\- J'allais vous proposer un peu de compagnie pour votre nuit de planque mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça vous botte pas, commença la médecin.

Emma se détendit et reposa son arme de service.

\- Non, c'est bon, j'ai été surprise, voilà tout. Installez-vous. Et fermez vite la portière, ça caille...

La médecin se glissa rapidement dans l'habitacle et masqua mal une grimace dans la rotation de son buste en s'asseyant.

\- Faut reconnaitre que Regina a pas tort lorsqu'elle pense que vous devriez être à l'hosto, fit remarquer la shérif entre deux bouchées voraces.

\- Disons que je fréquente trop cet établissement à mon goût, répondit la brunette en resserrant les pans de sa veste en cuir sur elle.

\- Hmm, acquiesça Emma la bouche pleine. Avec l'emmerdeuse en chef, ça se tasse ?

\- On va dire, soupira Hermione en sortant un paquet de chewing-gum d'une de ses poches. Donc, ce cher August ?

\- Il a rien fait, si ce n'est raconter ses voyages à Ruby... Maintenant, une de mes meilleurs potes a envie de prendre la tangente. Mais bon, il paraît que personne ne peut quitter Storybrooke, alors je ne suis pas trop inquiète à ce niveau-là, sourit Emma. Et votre autopsie ? En clair, parce que j'ai pas tout compris à votre rapport...

\- La pauvre fille a subi un vrai calvaire... murmura Hermione. Donc, ce soir, je planque avec vous. On ne sera jamais trop de paires d'yeux pour surveiller cette immense baraque.

\- Faut que je vous dise, j'ai fouillé dans les bases de la police d'état, et y'a trois filles qui ont été tuées de la même manière ces deux dernières années.

Hermione serra les dents en pensant à ce que ces personnes avaient dû endurer. Ses rapports se cachaient derrière des mots techniques, ses synthèses pour les néophytes étaient très édulcorées, mais elle, elle était tout à fait capable de se figurer les scènes suggérées par les corps abandonnés sur le froid de l'acier des tables d'autopsie.

\- Un rapport avec Mills ? demanda-t-elle succinctement.

\- Même profil physique, grimaça la shérif.

\- Ca craint, soupira la brunette.

Le silence s'installa dans la voiture, perturbé uniquement par les petites gorgées qu'Emma tétait à son gobelet de carton.

\- Ca m'énerve, lâcha soudainement la médecin, c'est comme s'il y a un truc qui m'échappe. Une impression de déjà-vu mais je mets pas le doigt dessus.

\- Sans doute un de vos cas à Londres, Doc, proposa Emma.

\- Ouais, fit la Source, pas vraiment convaincue. Je suppose que ça me reviendra si c'est important.

\- Ou si vous vous reposez. Vous avez une tête...

\- Possible. Mais je compte pas me la couler douce alors qu'on a un tueur en série qui se promène en ville...

Quelqu'un tapa à la vitre conducteur et les deux femmes sursautèrent en criant alors qu'une lampe était braquée sur elles. Emma allait prendre son arme quand Hermione l'en empêcha, ayant reconnu Regina. Cette dernière était en robe de chambre et arborait un air désagréable. La shérif ouvrit sa fenêtre et afficha un large sourire.

\- Bonsoir Madame le Maire. Que faites-vous dehors à cette heure-ci ?

\- Je vous retourne la question, siffla la reine en dévisageant furieusement Hermione. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'heure pour un rendez-vous.

\- C'est pas un rencard, on planque ! rétorqua la blonde. On va essayer de choper le taré qui en a après vous.

Hermione vit l'effort que faisait la brune pour ne pas attraper la shérif par le col pour l'extirper manu militari de la voiture.

\- Vous êtes deux... commença la maire avant de respirer profondément en regardant la brunette. Si je peux me rendre compte de votre présence ET vous surprendre en frappant à votre carreau, imaginez un instant ce que peut faire votre tueur, sous votre nez ! Rentrez chez vous ! Toutes les deux !

\- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes jalouse, commença Emma, amusée, tandis qu'Hermione passait une main sur son visage.

C'était la chose à ne jamais dire en pareille circonstance. La colère enfla en Regina qui peinait visiblement à conserver un visage neutre.

\- Jalouse ? siffla la reine. Jalouse de quoi ? Ne me faites pas rire, Miss Swan, je ne vois rien ni personne, dans ce taudis que vous appelez une voiture, dont je pourrais être jalouse.

\- Donc je peux passer la soirée avec la Doc, ça vous dérangera pas ?

\- La soirée, la nuit, la vie, pour autant que vous déguerpissiez de sous mes fenêtres !

\- Merci de me demander mon avis, grogna Hermione.

Regina la foudroya du regard avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer chez elle. La porte d'entrée du 108 rue Mifflin claqua et la brunette rentra la tête dans les épaules.

\- Vous pouvez arrêter d'être chien et chat, toutes les deux ? souffla la médecin.

\- C'est un des petits plaisirs de la vie, sourit Emma.

\- Ca vous amuse peut-être mais c'est moi qui en fait les frais après, gronda la brunette. Faut que je fume, ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant la porte pour sortir, c'est ça ou une cuite. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire dans mes vies antérieures pour être autant emmerdée dans celle-ci ? soupira-t-elle en allumant une cigarette.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la rue, s'étirant mollement, quand un léger bruit attira son attention. Elle tourna la tête en direction du jardin de la maire et, plissant les yeux, elle vit le temps d'un battement de cil une silhouette qui se faufilait dans l'ombre.

Sans réfléchir, elle laissa tomber sa cigarette et courut jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait aperçu l'ombre. Elle avisa une fenêtre ouverte donnant sur l'arrière cuisine de la reine et Hermione ne perdit pas un instant. Elle escalada le mur en grimaçant et se laissa tomber sur le carrelage froid de la pièce. Elle se releva et, une main massant doucement sa blessure, elle avança dans l'obscurité, tous ses sens aux aguets.

Elle entendit le parquet craquer dans l'entrée et supposa que le visiteur essayait de se repérer. Elle était décidée à jouer de l'effet de surprise et prit le parti de lui jeter un sort à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

\- Psss, fit Emma dans son dos depuis la fenêtre, ruinant sa stratégie.

Hermione lui fit signe de faire silence et lui montra le vestibule du doigt. La shérif enjamba souplement l'embrasure de la fenêtre et se réceptionna sans bruit à l'intérieur. Elle dégaina immédiatement son arme et la tenant pointée vers le haut, intima à Hermione de se tenir derrière elle.

La brunette haussa les épaules et laissa la blonde passer la première. Cette dernière lui indiqua que la voie était libre avant de pénétrer dans le salon. La médecin se rendit dans l'entrée et jeta un coup d'oeil en haut des escaliers. Elle vit l'ombre disparaître dans le couloir et n'hésita pas avant de grimper les marches. Une fois à l'étage, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de la maire, passant devant celle d'Henry, puis la salle de bain commune. Alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée de la chambre de Regina, un léger craquement se fit entendre derrière elle avant que quelque chose s'abatte sur son crâne. La brunette tomba sur le sol en hurlant sa douleur, ses mains se posant sur sa tête.

Le cri déclencha une cavalcade dans l'escalier et Emma, qui fonçait tête baissée pour venir prêter main forte à la médecin, n'eut aucune chance d'arrêter l'ombre qui la percuta violemment. La blonde chuta en arrière, dévala la moitié des escaliers et atterrit brutalement sur le sol carrelé de l'entrée. Complètement sonnée, elle vit une silhouette quitter précipitamment la maison et souffla, agacée de ne pas pouvoir la prendre en chasse.

Regina, alertée par le tapage, sortit prestement de sa chambre et alluma toutes les lumières autour d'elle. Elle avisa ainsi Hermione au sol adossée contre un mur se tenant l'arrière de la tête, Emma gémissant sur le dos dans son vestibule et Henry, endormi, pieds nus, se frottant les yeux sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre. Répondant aux priorités, elle rejoignit rapidement son fils pour le rassurer et le remettre dans son lit avant qu'il ne se réveille totalement. Une fois la porte fermée, elle constata que la médecin avait rejoint la shérif dans l'entrée, l'aidant à se redresser. La maire descendit rapidement et leur fit face, les poings sur les hanches.

\- J'ai rarement vu deux incapables de votre acabit, lâcha-t-elle fraîchement.

\- Ouais, ben si on avait pas été là, vous auriez été sérieusement dans la mouise, grogna Hermione en se massant la tête. N'empêche, on a la preuve maintenant que quelqu'un vous en veut.

\- Pourquoi on a pas eu cet enfoiré ? pesta Emma. On bénéficiait pourtant de l'effet de surprise...

\- L'effet de surprise ? répéta Regina, moqueuse. Une discipline pour laquelle vous n'avez aucun talent, Miss Swan. Vous êtes toujours désespérément là où on vous attend. Par exemple, toute la ville pense que vous êtes une imbécile. Et quand vous ouvrez la bouche, vous ne faites que confirmer que vous en êtes une.

\- Et vous, vous êtes une emmerdeuse incapable de dire merci, rétorqua Emma, qui sentait la colère poindre.

\- Et elles recommencent... souffla la médecin. Si c'est ça, j'me rentre.

La maire fronça les sourcils, dévisageant ses deux "sauveuses" mais ne les relança pas sur ce qui s'apparentait pour elle à de l'incompétence et de l'amateurisme, deux qualificatifs qui représentaient exactement ce qu'elle pensait de chacune des deux femmes sous ses yeux.

\- Vous allez à l'hôpital faire un check-up complet, immédiatement, et sans discussion, ordonna-t-elle. Vous êtes mes employées, je veux les deux rapports médicaux demain à la première heure.

\- Sans vouloir vous contrarier, je ne bosse pas pour vous, grommela Hermione.

\- Vous me contrariez énormément et vous travaillez pour moi depuis que vous avez mis les pieds sur la scène de crime en tant que coroner.

\- C'était une mission temporai...

\- Demain sans faute où votre mésaventure de cette nuit sera une partie de plaisir par rapport à ce qui vous arrivera, coupa-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de remonter vers sa chambre.

\- Pffff, souffla bruyamment la brunette.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller, en plus j'ai vraiment du mal à respirer et je vois d'ici la bosse qui vous pousse sur le crâne, Doc.

Hermione haussa les épaules et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Une fois sur le perron, elle s'alluma une cigarette et tira longuement dessus.

\- On lui sauve la vie et en remerciement, elle nous crie dessus, murmura la médecin alors que la shérif la rejoignait.

\- C'est peut-être juste qu'elle sait pas dire merci, mais elle nous le montre en s'inquiétant de notre santé...

\- On appelle une ambulance ou vous conduisez ?

\- Je pense pouvoir nous amener à l'hosto en un seul morceau.

\- J'finis ma clope et on y va... conclut Hermione.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, Hermione rentrait enfin chez elle, non sans avoir au préalable glissé dans la boite aux lettres de son odieuse voisine le papier de Whale disant que l'Anglaise et la shérif avaient été examinées. Elle se vautra dans son canapé avec un verre de whisky qu'elle sirotait en fixant son téléphone portable, ouvert sur son répertoire qui comprenait peu de noms.

En parcourant la maigre liste, elle soupira tristement. Elle n'avait personne à qui se confier. Emma, Ruby ou Regina ne devaient pas connaître sa véritable nature, sous peine d'avoir la Source d'origine à leur trousse.

Elle se pencha pour attraper un petit calepin posé sur la table basse et l'ouvrit sur ses genoux. Elle hésita quelques instants mais finit par tourner quelques pages et taper sur le clavier de son smartphone le numéro écrit de son écriture soignée. Elle écouta longuement la tonalité et, après sept sonneries, allait raccrocher quand une voix ensommeillée finit par répondre.

\- Bonsoir... C'est Hermione... Désolée de déranger à cette heure très tardive mais... j'avais besoin de discuter... Merci, c'est gentil. Tu as un peu de temps devant toi ?

* * *

Regina avait pris goût à se promener dans les souvenirs d'Hermione. Aussi, après avoir envoyé sa voisine et la shérif à l'hôpital, elle s'était couchée rapidement, excitée à l'idée de découvrir une nouvelle pièce du puzzle qu'était l'Anglaise. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément pour tenter de calmer son impatience et attendit que le sommeil s'empare d'elle.

Entendant un bruit de chuchotements échangés, elle finit par rouvrir les yeux, agacée. Et elle dut se forcer à conserver un visage impassible alors que deux femmes se tenaient devant elle. Ce n'était pas un souvenir qu'elle allait vivre, mais une visite des plus désagréables.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'autres endroits à hanter ? pesta Regina en se redressant dans son lit.

\- Nous ne sommes pas de vulgaires fantômes, rétorqua sèchement Aliénor en jetant un regard dégoûté aux meubles et à la tapisserie. Par tous les Sages et les Hauts, vous appelez ça une chambre ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler décoration, Aliénor, gronda Minerva. Et non, nous ne hantons pas votre demeure. Uniquement vos rêves.

\- Par l'intermédiaire de ceux d'Hermione, je me souviens, souffla Regina.

La Présidente des Conseils eut un rire narquois et Minerva se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Très chère, elle a enfin décidé de vous tenir à distance de son inconscient, susurra la Sage. Ma douce Hermione utilise l'occlumancie pour que vous arrêtiez vos intrusions dans ses souvenirs. Ce qui me laisse à penser qu'elle ne souhaite pas avoir avec vous une...

\- Ca va, arrêtez votre cirque, s'agaça Minerva, l'interrompant grossièrement. On connaît la chanson, vous la répétez tel un perroquet à chaque fois. On sait que vous êtes les deux moitiés d'un tout. On sait que vous avez vécu 700 ans ensemble. Il n'empêche qu'elle ne vous a pas épousé et que vous n'avez pas eu d'enfants.

\- C'est pas moi qui a dû élever le rejeton blond de Viviane... rétorqua doucereusement la rousse.

Minerva retroussa les manches de sa robe de sorcière vert émeraude et afficha un air belliqueux.

\- Ok, cette fois, je me la fais... gronda l'Ecossaise en levant les poings. Rien ne vous autorise à parler de Cassy de la sorte.

\- Pourriez-vous vous battre ailleurs que dans mes rêves ? cingla Regina.

\- Plus tard, Primate des Hautes-Terres. Nous avons une mission à vous confier, Madame le Maire. Vous allez libérer la magie dans Storybrooke. Gold a importé de votre monde une fiole d'amour véritable. Une fois la potion versée dans le puits aux souhaits, tous les sorciers présents récupéreront leurs pouvoirs. Nous allons vous dire où Hermione l'a cachée et vous allez la donner au Ténébreux.

\- Je ne suis toujours pas convaincue du bien fondé de votre plan... marmonna Minerva.

\- Le jour ou vous verrez plus loin que le bout de votre nez, vous me préviendrez, se moqua Aliénor. Il est primordial que la magie revienne à Storybrooke, je vous ai déjà expliqué maintes fois pourquoi alors par pitié, connectez vos trois neurones amoindris par l'alcool !

\- Rêve, pas rêve, je vous redresse le portrait, fulmina Minerva en faisant un pas en direction de la rousse.

\- Je me demande ce qu'Hermione a pu vous trouver. Deux hystériques, voilà ce que vous êtes, se moqua Regina en se réinstallant confortablement dans son lit, l'air de se désintéresser des deux femmes.

Aliénor claqua des doigts, impatiente, pour attirer l'attention de la maire qui regardait les ongles soigneusement manucurés de ses mains, dans une position décontractée et confortable.

\- Merci de vous concentrer, c'est important, poursuivit la rousse. Elle a caché la fiole dans une paire de chaussettes, dans le tiroir de la commode de sa chambre.

Minerva éclata de rire avant de secouer la tête.

\- Tu parles d'une cachette... pouffa l'animagus.

\- On se passera de vos commentaires. Regina, récupérez la fiole et apportez-la au plus vite au Ténébreux.

\- Et que pense le Docteur Granger de l'arrivée de la magie dans Storybrooke ? s'enquit Regina.

\- Elle va faire une crise de panique monumentale, répondit Minerva.

\- Vous saurez gérer cela, affirma Aliénor. En tout cas, moi, je saurais...

\- Je n'ai que faire de votre ego surdimensionné, répliqua la maire. Bien que l'idée de récupérer mes pouvoirs soit séduisante, je ne jouerai pas dans le dos du Docteur Granger, sauf à être convaincue du bien-fondé de votre requête.

\- Sans le retour de la magie, elle ne pourra enfermer l'âme de la Source. Ca vous convient ? gronda Aliénor.

La réponse était trop expéditive pour être honnête et Regina, sentant que la rousse cachait certaines informations, eut un regard ennuyé.

\- Il va falloir développer un peu. Je ne vois pas comment le Docteur Granger, même avec sa magie, pourrait affronter la Source, la mère de tous les sorciers, si j'ai bien suivi l'histoire.

La rousse roula des yeux tandis que Minerva affichait un de ses rares sourires. Mais la maire se demandait si l'Ecossaise la soutenait ou était simplement heureuse de voir la tension de la reine de France grimper à des niveaux jamais atteints.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle s'amourache de... commença la Sage avant que l'Écossaise se mette à tousser. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Hermione, elle saura faire face à la Source. Il faut seulement que la magie soit "dans l'air" pour que votre voisine puisse créer une nouvelle déchirure spatiale afin de voyager entre les mondes. Car ce qui lui permettra de vaincre la Source ne se trouve pas sur cette terre.

Regina regardant les deux femmes tout en réfléchissant. Les deux étaient confiantes dans les capacités de l'Anglaise à vaincre l'Origine de toutes magies, ce qui était complètement fou. A moins que la médecin bénéficie de pouvoirs magiques qui dépassaient l'entendement. Cependant, Minerva McGonagall ne semblait pas apprécier l'idée de libérer la magie en ville et elle devait creuser pour savoir ce qui la gênait.

\- Et pourquoi vous pensez que c'est une mauvaise idée ? lança la maire en direction de l'animagus.

\- Parce qu'elle va paniquer. Elle va croire que vous avez fait ça uniquement dans le but de récupérer vos pouvoirs, sans réfléchir au fait que vous offrez une arme à la Source contre elle. Elle va se sentir trahie, elle aura peur et cela mettra un fossé entre vous qu'il sera difficile à combler. Et le voyage qu'elle entreprendra vous séparera pendant de longs mois. Mais ça, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau d'Aliénor qui refuse qu'Hermione ait des sentiments pour d'autres personnes qu'elle. J'en ai fait les frais à de nombreuses reprises.

\- Je ne vous permets pas, Primate ! gronda l'ancienne Sage. Vous n'avez pas su la garder, ni être là au bon moment pour profiter de l'éternité que la bataille d'Avalon offrait ! Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même !

\- Et vous, arrêtez de croire qu'Hermione vous appartient jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Faut savoir passer à autre chose, vieille chouette aigrie ! aboya en retour l'animagus.

\- Comme d'habitude, votre dépit vous empêche de comprendre le symbolisme qui nous lie. Hermione et moi, ce n'était pas qu'une simple romance. Nos âmes sont liées et...

\- Et elle a mis 80 ans pour m'oublier alors que vous... Quelques mois plus tard, elle embrasse Madame Mills. Au temps pour votre symbolisme mystique à deux noises ! railla Minerva. Alors arrêtez de fantasmer sur le lien qui vous unit, il n'est rien par rapport à la magie du véritable amour dans ce monde. En plus, Regina et Hermione ont leur source de magie située au même endroit, vous savez ce que ça veut dire... Alors un peu de décence et de modestie, Madame la Présidente des Conseils. Vous n'êtes que la dernière ex en date. Mais rassurez-vous, on s'y fait.

Aliénor fit apparaître une boule de feu qui flottait au-dessus de sa paume.

\- Vous ne quitterez pas ce rêve vivante, feula la rousse.

Minerva agita la main et ses deux mains se couvrirent de glace.

\- Depuis le temps que je rêve de vous cogner. Allez, votre Majesté, je vous laisse porter le premier coup.

\- Je vous ai demandé d'aller vous battre ailleurs ! Vous pouvez disposer ! les tança la Méchante Reine.

Aliénor lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de claquer des doigts. La maire se retrouva seule dans son chambre, allongée dans son lit, et sut instinctivement qu'elle était réveillée.

Elle croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine et prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé que la magie pouvait exister dans ce monde. Mais sachant que Rumpel avait pris ce qu'il fallait pour y remédier...

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans sa chambre. Sa malédiction s'affaiblissait de jour en jour. Et si elle pouvait récupérer ses pouvoirs avant que les habitants de Storybrooke se pointent devant chez elle avec une fourche, elle ne devait pas hésiter. Cependant, un autre problème se posait à elle. Comment récupérer la fiole dans le tiroir à chaussettes de la brunette ? Déjà que la médecin ne lui laissait pas accès à sa chambre pour assouvir ses désirs charnels, alors pour récupérer une fiole de magie pure, c'était à oublier.

Elle imagina plusieurs machinations mais aucune d'elles n'avaient de bonnes probabilités de réussite. Aussi, elle décida d'intensifier sa cour et de faire d'une pierre deux coups : récupérer la fiole de magie et passer une nuit dans les bras de la brunette. Mais avant cela, elle devait passer du temps avec Henry. Elle sourit à la pensée du programme qu'elle avait prévu pour la journée, son fils allait adorer.

* * *

Henry marchait avec sa mère dans les rues de Storybrooke et était content de lui tenir la main, se serrant contre elle. Il avait les joues rougis par le froid mais il en ignorait la morsure. Il avait passé la matinée aux écuries et la maire avait commencé à lui apprendre à monter à cheval.

"Et ça, c'est méga cool !" pensa-t-il, se demandant pourquoi sa mère n'avait pas pensé plus tôt à lui enseigner l'équitation.

Et pour conclure cette parfaite demi-journée, ils allaient tous les deux déjeuner chez Granny. En plus, sa mère avait invité Emma, alors c'était le paradis. Ils pénétrèrent dans le restaurant et la blonde, assise au fond du restaurant, leur fit signe. Henry courut la rejoindre tandis que Regina prit le temps de balayer du regard la salle avant d'aller s'installer. Elle ôta son manteau qu'elle posa replié sur la banquette, retira ses gants qu'elle rangea dans une des poches et sortit son téléphone portable. Elle regarda rapidement l'écran et Emma put voir une légère crispation des mâchoires de la maire.

\- Un problème ? demanda doucement la shérif.

\- Je n'ai aucune nouvelle du Docteur Granger, répondit-elle. J'ai envoyé deux sms auxquels elle n'a pas répondu et je suis tombée directement sur sa boite vocale.

\- Elle doit dormir, m'man, fit Henry en agitant la main en direction de Ruby. Elle a monté la garde chez nous, et hier soir, elle a planqué avec Emma.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle est sous la couette à ronfler, plaisanta la shérif.

\- Vous voulez que j'aille m'en assurer ? proposa aimablement Ruby en apportant les menus.

\- Ca ira, Miss Lucas. Mais je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, rétorqua sèchement Regina.

\- Jalouse... se moqua Emma.

\- Un mot de plus et vous passerez votre après-midi au poste à finir les rapports que je vous avais demandé pour lundi dernier au lieu de nous accompagner au cinéma.

\- Déjà ? Que le temps passe vite, ironisa la blonde. Et on va voir quoi ?

\- Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort, deuxième partie ! répondit joyeusement Henry.

\- Mais ça fait huit mois que c'est sorti ! fit Emma, perplexe.

\- Ouais, je sais, mais ça vient seulement d'arriver à Storybrooke... murmura sombrement le garçon.

\- Un des inconvénients de vivre dans une petite ville, sourit Regina en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

\- Les petites villes, ça craint... soupira Ruby. Vous avez choisi ?

\- Comme d'hab, fit Emma avec un clin d'oeil. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me donnes encore la carte.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, faisant tinter la cloche qui la surplombait. La shérif jeta un rapide regard aux nouveaux clients avant de se figer, les yeux écarquillés. Elle se leva lentement, clignant des paupières, se pinçant pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas.

\- Lily ? lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Regina et Henry se retournèrent et la maire eut l'impression d'être frappée par la foudre. Une jeune femme brune souriait à Emma. A ses côtés, une femme blonde observait la reine avec intérêt.

\- Bonjour Regina, ça fait longtemps, fit Maléfique avec un léger rictus.

La maire se leva et s'approcha de son ancienne amie.

\- Maléfique, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite à Storybrooke ? s'enquit Regina avec un de ses sourires les plus faux.

\- Une amie m'a appelée hier soir. Elle était passablement déprimée et Lilly et moi n'avons pas hésité à quitter New-York pour venir la voir.

Le rictus de Regina se figea. Qui avait sorti Maléfique des tréfonds de la bibliothèque pour l'exfiltrer de Storybrooke ?

\- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais quelqu'un ici... en dehors de moi.

\- Enfin, ma chère, nous avons une connaissance commune, répondit la sorcière blonde avec un plaisir évident. Ta voisine. Le Docteur Granger.

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ? Des commentaires ?

Bisous et à mercredi prochain,

Link9 et Sygui


	15. Enlèvement

Hey hey !

Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ?

Sygui et moi vous remercions pour vos nombreuses reviews ! On est aux anges ! Merci, merci, merci !

Et voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Enlèvement

Le repas s'était déroulé dans un silence pesant. Emma dévisageait sans cesse Maléfique et Lily, Henry se tortillait sur la banquette, mal à l'aise, et Regina affrontait du regard son ancienne amie. Aussi, quand le garçon avait demandé à jouer au flipper avec Hansel et Gretel, la shérif et la maire avaient acquiescé de concert. Puis, la blonde était partie au comptoir du diner avec la fille de Maléfique pour prendre un café, laissant en tête à tête la maire et la mère de la jeune brunette. Regina jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Henry qui glissait un nouveau penny dans la machine avant de reporter son attention sur Maléfique qui l'observait en silence, buvant tranquillement une tasse de earl grey.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenue à Storybrooke ? demanda la maire.

\- Pas pour te tuer, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Hermione était vraiment déprimée, et j'ai décidé de lui faire une visite surprise et amicale. Ce qui devrait la changer de tes intrusions dans sa vie, répondit posément la sorcière blonde.

\- C'est elle qui t'a libérée des tréfonds de la ville... murmura la reine. Comment a-t-elle fait ?

\- Tu lui demanderas, se contenta de répondre Maléfique avec un sourire mystérieux.

\- Elle ne me dira rien, s'agaça la souveraine. Comme à son habitude.

\- Si tu essayais de lui demander poliment, pour changer ? se moqua la sorcière blonde. Ta méthode n'est sûrement pas la bonne, tu devrais y penser.

\- Très amusant...

\- Tu es toujours une mauvaise fille, Regina.

\- Tout comme toi. Mais je ne vois pas ce que cette évidence vient faire dans la conversation.

\- C'est ce qui déplaît à notre amie commune. Tu courtises Hermione dans l'unique but de percer son mystère, ce qui n'est guère flatteur, tu en conviendras. Et elle ne veut pas être le jouet de la Méchante Reine.

\- Si c'est ce qu'elle croit... lâcha la maire d'un ton détaché. Mais dois-je te remercier de lui avoir révélé ma véritable nature ?

\- Non. Elle le savait dès votre première rencontre, sourit Maléfique.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Rien n'est impossible pour Asalhir.

\- Asalhir ? Un petit surnom que tu lui as trouvé sur l'oreiller ? siffla la souveraine.

\- Ne sois pas jalouse. Ce que nous avons partagé, toi et moi, ne s'est jamais reproduit avec une autre. Et surtout pas avec Hermione. Je ne m'y risquerais pas.

La maire haussa un sourcil surpris devant la dragonne avant d'afficher un rictus mauvais et méprisant.

\- Le petit lézard a peur de quelque chose finalement ? fit-elle d'une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme, espérant piquer au vif son ancienne alliée et l'amener à en dire plus.

\- Si tu savais qui elle est, tu ferais moins la fière, ma chère...

Maléfique se leva et passa son manteau. Derrière elle, la reine vit Lilly en faire autant.

\- Je vais te révéler sa véritable nature, pour que tu mesures l'enjeu de la partie que tu joues et que tu arrêtes d'être ridicule en tentant de lui imposer tes vues. Hermione est la Source, l'Origine de toutes magies. Donc, ne vas pas la mettre en rogne, car c'est notre destin à tous que tu scellerais. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas voir notre Créatrice en colère. C'est la dernière chose que tu verrais.

Pour ce qui devait être une première fois dans sa vie, Regina ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Maléfique passa à côté d'elle et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule sans qu'elle esquisse le moindre mouvement. Et lorsqu'Emma la rejoignit, la maire était toujours sans réaction.

\- Ca va ? interrogea la shérif en posant une main sur son bras.

Les mots de la sorcière blonde tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Hermione était la Source. Une entité millénaire représentée dans les mémoires des Greengrass par une boule de magie pure qui terrorisait les sorciers et autres créatures fantastiques.

\- Regina ? appela doucement Emma.

La reine reprit ses esprits et afficha un visage neutre tout en lançant un regard ennuyé à la blonde.

\- Où est passée votre amie ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton détaché.

\- Lily ? Pas vraiment une amie. Une vieille connaissance. C'est une longue histoire. Mais c'est une vraie surprise de découvrir que vous connaissez sa mère. Bref. Elles sont parties réserver deux chambres. Pourquoi ?

\- Pouvez-vous rester avec Henry cet après-midi ? Je dois aller voir le Docteur Granger.

\- Vous êtes toujours inquiète ? Regina... Il serait temps de lui dire ce que vous ressentez, non ? Elle vous aime, ca crève les yeux... Et vous aussi, vous ne trompez personne.

La reine plissa les yeux avec l'intention de remettre l'horripilante blonde à sa place mais Emma lui opposait un sourire doux et... amical ?

\- Je ne sais pas Miss Swan, se contenta-t-elle de dire. Contentez-vous de veiller sur Henry, et épargnez moi les couplets larmoyant et sirupeux sortis tout droit d'un conte de fée.

Emma éclata de rire tandis que les talons de la maire claquaient vers la sortie.

\- Vous en faites pas Regina, c'est pas mon genre. J'suis plus du style à dire "embrassez-la et ôtez-lui ses fringues" !

Regina claqua la porte, faisant vibrer la vitre. Elle se dépêcha de gagner la rue Mifflin et grimpa les marches du perron du numéro 110.

Elle regarda longuement la sonnette, hésitante, la main levée. Qu'allait-elle dire à la brunette ? Devait-elle faire comme si elle ne connaissait pas sa véritable nature, ou au contraire devait-elle la saluer en sa qualité de Source. D'ailleurs, y avait-il un protocole particulier quand on se présentait devant la mère de tous les sorciers ?

Elle secoua la tête et sonna avec vigueur. Peu importe les salutations d'usage, elle était ici pour obtenir enfin les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait depuis près de trente ans.

* * *

Hermione ouvrit paresseusement un oeil et vit son portable qui clignotait. Elle l'attrapa mollement et fronça les sourcils en découvrant deux sms de Regina, le premier lui demandant si elle souhaitait déjeuner avec elle et Henry, le second lui reprochant d'être sûrement trop ivre pour taper une simple réponse. Elle vit ensuite que la reine avait tenté de la joindre, sans laisser de message sur son répondeur.

La Source se leva en soupirant et passa un caleçon et un débardeur avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit et la médecin souffla en se grattant la nuque.

\- Qui vient encore m'emmerder ? J'suis en convalescence, bon sang !

Elle alla néanmoins ouvrir, histoire d'envoyer paître son visiteur. Mais en découvrant la maire de Storybrooke sur son perron, le visage soucieux, toute son animosité disparut.

\- Regina, désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos textos, je viens de les trouver à l'instant, s'excusa la brunette.

La reine l'observait sans rien dire, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau noir. Elle arborait une expression indéchiffrable et Hermione se demanda si la souveraine était en rogne ou inquiète par l'absence de réponse à ses messages.

\- Tout va bien ? interrogea la médecin.

\- Comment dois-je vous appeler ? demanda abruptement la maire.

\- Pardon ? rétorqua l'Anglaise, surprise de la question.

\- J'ai croisé Maléfique, fit la brune en pénétrant d'autorité dans la maison.

\- Maléfique ? Maléfique est en ville ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle m'avait dit ne jamais vouloir revenir...

Regina détailla la brunette des pieds à la tête, attendant de voir si elle allait se transformer en boule d'énergie pure, et la médecin réajusta son débardeur et son caleçon, mal à l'aise.

\- Désolée, je sors du lit... bref, je vous offre un café ?

Regina suivit la Gryffondor dans la cuisine et prit place à table. Elle avait décidé de ne rien dire, attendant la confession de sa voisine.

La médecin prépara deux mugs de café, en posa un devant la reine et alla s'asseoir en face de cette dernière. Elle goba deux comprimés, s'alluma une cigarette puis passa la main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

\- Je suppose que Maléfique m'a outée... murmura l'Anglaise.

Regina prit le mug qui lui était destiné et but une gorgée, avant d'inspirer profondément.

\- Ce que Maléfique m'a révélé, je n'arrive toujours pas à le concevoir, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Que je suis l'Origine de toutes magies... murmura l'Anglaise. Je suis désolée.

\- Désolée de quoi ? demanda la reine.

\- D'être cette chose inhumaine.

\- C'est ce que vous êtes ? Vous vous définissez ainsi ? interrogea encore la brune.

\- C'est la définition la plus flatteuse que j'ai trouvée.

\- Bienvenue dans le monde de la Méchante Reine, fit Regina.

Hermione s'adossa contre le dossier de la chaise et observa la souveraine qui semblait tassée sur la chaise, serrant le mug entre ses mains.

\- Vous n'êtes plus cette femme, répondit doucement la Source. Etre à Storybrooke, loin de la Forêt Enchantée et de la vie que votre mère avait tracée pour vous, ça vous a changé. Etre la mère d'Henry, l'aimer et l'élever, ça vous a éloigné de cette noirceur que Cora a insufflé en vous en assassinant froidement Daniel sous vos yeux. Vous n'avez plus rien à voir avec la Méchante Reine qui a lancé la malédiction. Vous êtes Regina Mills, maire de Storybrooke, femme avec un sacré caractère, décidée, casse-pied mais étrangement attachante.

Le regard de la souveraine se troubla à l'évocation de son passé. Personne dans ce monde ne savait. Hermione était bien celle qu'elle disait, l'Origine de toute magie sur terre, et visiblement dans tous les univers parallèles qui constituaient le monde.

\- Si vous me donnez le crédit d'avoir changé, il en est certainement de même pour vous.

La brunette haussa les épaules, fataliste, et tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette.

\- Je vous ai vu, poursuivit la reine avec précaution. Lorsque Rose était grièvement blessée, et vous n'aviez rien d'inhumain. Vous souffriez pour votre fille.

\- J'ai quelques bons côtés... consentit la médecin en se levant pour aller s'installer sur le plan de travail, près d'une fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit. Parce que mes proches se sont assurés que je ne franchisse jamais la ligne.

Regina eut un rictus fugace, en pensant aux deux femmes qui s'étaient incrustées dans ses songes.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour côtoyer ces deux mégères.

\- Minerva et Aliénor, sourit la Source, nostalgique. Ensemble, elles sont infernales. C'est pour ça que les contacts entre elles se sont limités aux cas de fin du monde. Mais je suis intriguée. Pourquoi sont-elles venues déranger votre sommeil ?

La souveraine resta un instant muette, regardant sa voisine, avant de se décider.

\- Elles pensent qu'il est primordial de ramener la magie à Storybrooke pour que vous soyez en mesure d'ouvrir un portail. Sans cela, vous n'aurez pas accès à ce qui vous permettra de vaincre votre ennemi.

Hermione se gratta le menton et inspira une dernière bouffée avant d'écraser son mégot dans un cendrier déjà plus que plein.

\- Je comprends la logique, mais c'est un plan extrêmement dangereux. Pour moi, bien évidemment, mais aussi pour les habitants de cette ville.

Au moins l'Anglaise ne refusait pas la discussion, et Regina choisit de continuer sur cette voie, sans toutefois révéler qu'elle savait ce que recelait le tiroir à chaussettes de sa voisine.

\- Le plus dangereux est-il de prendre le risque de laisser gagner cette chose qui vous traque ou de prendre le risque de s'en débarrasser ? insista la reine.

La Gryffondor alluma une nouvelle cigarette, affichant une posture décontractée, ne voulant montrer la peur qu'elle ressentait à l'idée que la Source Initiale retrouve un semblant de pouvoir.

\- Pour le moment, j'ai l'avantage sur mon adversaire, reprit posément Hermione. Et je compte bien le conserver. Aliénor et Minerva sont... étaient d'excellentes stratèges. Mais elles sont mortes. Et à l'abri de la vindicte de la chose qui me traque, comme vous le dites si élégamment.

Regina retint une expression ennuyée. Si c'était ça, la Source, une femme aussi lâche que pouvait l'être Rumpelstilskin, elle ne voyait pas ce que les sorciers avaient à craindre. Et si Hermione n'était pas décidée à ramener la magie, alors la souveraine ne voyait aucun inconvénient à dérober la fiole et la confier au Ténébreux.

\- Vous avez tort, lâcha-t-elle sans pouvoir complètement masquer le mépris qu'elle ressentait. Vos deux anciennes compagnes ont élaboré une bonne stratégie... enfin, qui aurait pu être bonne. Elles n'avaient pas pris en compte votre couardise. Cette chose n'aura de cesse de vous pourchasser. Vous devez prendre les devants et trouver les moyens de l'arrêter. Sinon, vous nous condamnez tous à plus ou moins long terme.

Hermione se pencha légèrement en avant et son regard de durcit.

\- Tant que cette chose n'aura pas accès à la magie, je serai sa seule et unique proie. En lui rendant ses pouvoirs, elle pourra laisser libre court à sa folie et le monde courra à sa perte. Alors priez pour que ma lâcheté et moi-même protégions votre royal cul de la pire des créatures que l'univers ait connu.

\- Et quelle est cette chose qui vous pourchasse ? s'enquit doucereusement Regina. Qui est assez puissant pour faire trembler la mère de tous les sorciers ?

Hermione écrasa son mégot et se leva en se massant sa blessure.

\- Je jetterai un sort sur votre demeure pour que les fantômes de mon passé cessent de vous importuner.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que vous m'évitiez les visites de vos conseillères, j'ai besoin que vous preniez vos responsabilités et que vous répondiez à mes...

\- Ca suffit ! coupa la Source. J'ai décidé de la façon dont je veux gérer ce problème. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils, et je ne veux pas que vous vous mêliez de cette histoire. C'est au-delà de vos capacités et de votre entendement. Est-ce clair ?

Regina resta impassible en apparence, bien que son port se fit plus rigide. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne recevait plus d'ordres... depuis les cuisantes leçons de Cora.

\- Ce qui revient à ma question initiale. Comment dois-je vous appeler ? demanda-t-elle en se levant, délaissant sa tasse.

\- Si les sorciers ont oublié le protocole pour me saluer, c'est que je ne suis pas digne de l'être. Bon après-midi, Votre Majesté.

Regina regarda la brunette quitter sa cuisine et l'entendit remonter à l'étage avant que la porte de la chambre ne claque. Elle roula des yeux et se dépêcha de quitter le 110, rue Mifflin, pour se diriger vers le centre-ville. Elle regarda sa montre et sourit. Elle avait le temps de faire un détour par la boutique de Gold avant le début de la séance de cinéma.

\- Voyons si la Source est plus maline que la Méchante Reine et le Ténébreux réunis.

* * *

Hermione était accoudée au bar du Rabbit Hole et enquillait son cinquième shot de tequila d'une traite. Elle leva la main et le barman accourut aussitôt pour lui en resservir un. La soirée était encore jeune et sa meilleure cliente semblait bien partie pour vider une ou deux bouteilles et laisser une fois de plus un généreux pourboire.

La brunette sortit une cigarette de son paquet et, malgré l'interdiction de fumer en vigueur dans les lieux publics, le barman la lui alluma avant de lui pousser un cendrier. De toute façon, les habitués du bar étaient tous des paumés et le tabagisme passif était le cadet de leurs soucis.

Hermione avait décidé d'oublier sa morne existence et de la noyer dans la tequila. D'étouffer le ressentiment et la jalousie qu'elle éprouvait depuis la visite de Regina. Aliénor et Minerva avaient choisi de rendre visite à la Méchante Reine plutôt qu'à elle. Les deux femmes qui avaient compté le plus dans sa vie avaient communiqué des informations à une des personnes les plus dangereuses de la ville, une femme qui l'avait séduite dans le seul but de découvrir ses secrets.

Une personne prit place à côté d'elle et la médecin tourna mollement la tête avant d'hoqueter de surprise.

\- On m'a dit que je pourrais vous trouver ici, fit une voix douce.

\- Et qui est ce "on", Maléfique ? s'enquit la brunette en se resservant un verre.

\- Un enquêteur ne révèle jamais ses sources, Asalhir. Ca me fait plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Moi aussi... je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Vous sembliez avoir besoin d'une amie.

\- En passant, sache que Regina t'a dénoncée, marmonna la Source.

Maléfique fit signe au barman de remettre deux consommations.

\- Et vous m'en voulez de lui avoir révélé votre secret ?

\- Elle aurait fini par le savoir, soupira Hermione. Elle a oublié d'être idiote.

\- Effectivement. Maintenant qu'elle connait la vérité, elle va peut-être arrêter de vous harceler.

\- C'est une certitude. Notre dernier entretien a été des plus... professionnels. Pas une avance, pas un geste dans ma direction, ce qui confirme ce que je pensais. Elle m'aguichait juste pour découvrir qui j'étais réellement. Maintenant qu'elle sait, elle va reprendre ses petit avec un pauvre type qui sera incapable de lui dire non.

\- J'entends une pointe de jalousie dans votre voix. Vous auriez souhaité qu'elle continue à s'intéresser à vous ?

Hermione vida son shot et secoua la tête.

\- C'est mieux ainsi.

Maléfique sourit dans son verre.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse à la question. J'en déduis que vous aimeriez le contraire.

\- Ce que j'aimerais a peu d'importance, répliqua la médecin. Il faut que je reste lucide sur la situation et concentrée sur mon objectif.

Hermione soupira et pencha sa tête pour la poser sur l'épaule de la sorcière blonde.

\- J'en ai ma claque de toutes ces conneries... confia-t-elle dans un murmure.

La dragonne posa sa main sur la tête de la brunette.

\- Il faut vous reposer, et surtout cesser de boire autant, c'est très mauvais pour prendre des décisions éclairées par autre chose que le vague à l'âme. Prenez le temps d'y penser, être heureuse vous a déjà rendu la tâche moins lourde. Voulez-vous que je vous ramène chez vous ?

\- Non, ça ira, je te remercie. Je vais trainer ici encore un peu...

\- Comme vous le souhaitez. Mais ne tardez pas trop, il est des opportunités qu'il ne faut pas laisser filer, lui sourit Maléfique. Et n'hésitez pas à passer au Granny, Lily a hâte de vous rencontrer.

\- Venez donc demain prendre le café, vers dix heures... vous me raconterez la vie à New York.

\- Votre heure sera la notre. Asalhir, la salua finalement Maléfique en se levant.

\- J'ai des chambres d'amis, si vous voulez pas payer l'hôtel. Vous restez combien de temps ?

\- Le temps est relatif pour nous, attendons de voir comment les choses vont évoluer.

L'esprit déjà embrumé par l'alcool ne permit pas à Hermione de saisir le fonds de la réponse. Elle leva la main en signe d'acquiescement et finit le geste en demandant une nouvelle tournée dans son verre. La magicienne regarda encore un instant la brunette dont le dos se voutait, puis sortit en secouant la tête.

\- On a beau être omnisciente, on n'en est pas moins aveugle, soupira-t-elle en désespérant, un peu, de sa créatrice.

* * *

Emma raccrocha avec Regina et but une longue gorgée de bière.

\- C'est pas gagné, soupira-t-elle de façon exagérée, ce qui fit sourire Lily. Notre maire est une sacrée peste, et quand elle a décidé de quelque chose... Enfin bref, j'ai réussi à la convaincre d'aller discuter avec sa voisine. Mine de rien, ma boss me fiche la paix quand elle roucoule après sa médecin. Et je vais avoir besoin qu'elle me lâche la grappe. J'peux pas conduire une enquête pour meurtre avec une emmerdeuse sur le dos.

\- Espérons pour toi qu'elles concrétisent, répondit Lily en levant son verre de soda. Je suis contente de te revoir, Emma.

\- Ouais, faut dire que notre première rencontre ne s'est pas faite dans des conditions idéales. Mais heureusement que tu étais là.

\- La pauvre stagiaire que j'étais à l'époque a fait ce qu'elle a pu pour te rassurer. Tu regrettes d'avoir abandonné Henry ?

Emma fit tourner la mousse dans sa choppe et secoua la tête.

\- Non. C'était le mieux pour lui. Et quand je vois le gosse qu'il est devenu, je sais que j'ai eu raison. Regina a presque tous les défauts de la terre, mais c'est une super mère.

\- Toi aussi, pour ce que j'en ai vu.

\- Je fais ce que je peux. Maintenant que j'ai la tête hors de l'eau, c'est plus facile d'être disponible pour un enfant. Même si j'ai l'impression d'être plus une pote qu'une maman.

\- Ca viendra... Allez, raconte-moi ce que tu es devenue depuis ta sortie de prison, l'encouragea Lily. Comment Henry t'a-t-il retrouvée ?

\- Ca, c'est une histoire de dingue. Tu auras du mal à y croire.

\- Emma, tu n'imagines pas le nombre de trucs auxquels je peux croire...

* * *

Hermione était restée une heure de plus au Rabbit Hole. N'ayant plus de billet dans son portefeuille et l'établissement n'acceptant pas la carte de crédit, elle s'était résignée à rentrer chez elle. Après avoir zigzagué vingt longues minutes dans les rues de Storybrooke, elle finit par arriver chez elle. Alors qu'elle remontait son allée, la Gryffondor avisa quelque chose accrochée à sa porte. Fronçant les sourcils, elle grimpa les marches du perron et découvrit une enveloppe scotchée sur le panneau de bois. Cependant, elle était incapable de lire la lettre qu'elle venait de décacheter, sa lampe d'extérieure refusant de fonctionner.

\- Pourquoi ça s'allume pas ? pesta-t-elle. Putain, c'est vraiment une nuit de merde.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tendit la main pour toucher l'ampoule. Cette dernière était chaude et...

\- Dévissée ? s'étonna Hermione.

Elle sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et sa mâchoire se crispa alors que quelque chose lui piqua le cou. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qui se passait que les ténèbres la submergèrent.

* * *

Regina tapait dans son oreiller pour le mettre en place, mais elle pensait à autre chose en se couchant. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle avait laissé sa lettre invitant sa voisine à l'appeler et elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle. Elle grogna en s'allongeant et éteignit sa lampe de chevet. Les yeux fermés, c'est encore l'image de la médecin impossible à vivre qui s'imposait. Elle se força à respirer lentement, mais rien n'y faisait, l'Anglaise l'obsédait. Rageusement, elle ralluma la lumière, jeta les draps de côté et se leva pour passer dans son cabinet de toilette.

\- Est-elle une fois de plus trop ivre pour composer un numéro de téléphone ? Ou l'Origine de toutes magies se trouve-t-elle trop bien pour converser avec un vulgaire sorcière ?

Elle souffla d'agacement en ouvrant la petite porte de la pharmacie, attrapa une boite de pilules, en piqua une dans le fonds et d'un coup de tête en arrière avala le somnifère.

\- Qu'elle aille se faire voir, fit-elle en repassant dans sa chambre pour se recoucher.

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que la drogue fasse son effet, et la maire finit par lâcher prise et glissa dans un sommeil qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle le savait d'avance, elle allait peut-être faire des cauchemars, mais tout plutôt que rester obnubilée par la brunette.

* * *

Hermione remua faiblement, sa conscience remontant à la surface. Elle se sentait mal. Sa tête menaçait d'exploser, sa vision refusait de s'ajuster, son corps ne répondait à aucune commande. Elle sentait confusément qu'elle avait du mal à respirer, à déglutir aussi, si elle en croyait la sensation d'avoir quelque chose d'humide rampant sur son menton pour s'écouler sur son cou.  
Elle chercha à se redresser et sentit sous elle l'ossature d'une chaise défoncée et bancale. Incapable de maitriser ses mouvements, elle sentit l'équilibre instable se rompre et chuta au sol avec fracas.

Regina gémissait doucement dans son sommeil, les sourcils froncés. Des flashs d'ombre et de lumière s'imposaient dans son esprit. Elle discernait confusément une douleur lancinante prendre possession de son corps et n'arrivait pas à y échapper. Son esprit fit un effort pour clarifier les sensations qui couraient en elle. Elle se sentait entravée, au bord de la nausée, et finit par distinguer un corps à ses côtés. Son horrible voisine gisait sur un sol poussiéreux. Elle semblait minable avec le filet de bave qui s'échappait de la commissure de ses lèvres. Une ombre l'approcha, s'agenouilla et elle entrevit avec acuité une seringue dans la main qui se tendait vers le cou de la brunette. Elle eut la sensation brûlante de l'aiguille pénétrant les chairs avant de sentir un liquide froid courir dans ses veines.

« Aide-moi. »

La reine s'assit en sursaut dans son lit, en sueur. Elle porta la main à son cou et soupira d'aise en constatant qu'elle était dans sa chambre, saine et sauve. Elle regarda le cadran de son réveil et constata que l'heure de préparer le petit-déjeuner de son fils n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Elle soupira et décida de se lever pour prendre une bonne douche, histoire d'effacer le cauchemar qui s'était invité dans son sommeil.

* * *

Quel suspense de folie ! LOOOOL

Dernier chapitre du tome 1 la semaine prochaine !

Gros bisous et à très vite,

Sygui et Link9


	16. Le retour de la Méchante Reine

Hey hey !

Voilà le dernier chapitre du tome.

On espère qu'il vous plaira et on vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Le retour de la Méchante Reine

Hermione se sentait mal. Elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux mais sut que, si elle en avait eu la capacité, elle les aurait refermés aussitôt. Le mal de tête lancinant qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle reprenait conscience semblait plus fort cette fois-ci. Elle serra les dents, tentant de retenir le flot de bile qui cherchait à s'échapper de sa gorge.

\- Oui ma Source, fit une voix grave. Je m'en occupe de suite.

L'Anglaise entendit le bruit d'un téléphone dont on rabattait le clapet. Elle se raidit alors que l'inconnu plantait à nouveau une aiguille dans son cou. Avant de replonger dans les ténèbres, elle sentit que son kidnappeur relevait une des manches de sa chemise.

\- Je suis incapable de te lancer un doloris, Granger, mais quelques décharges de taser devraient faire l'affaire, fit la voix de l'homme.

* * *

Henry était parti prendre le bus pour se rendre à l'école et Regina, quittant sa demeure, résista à l'envie de frapper chez sa voisine pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Le malaise qu'elle avait ressenti en se levant ne s'était toujours pas dissipé et elle pressentait qu'elle allait le traîner toute la journée. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au 110 de la rue et sentit une bouffée de rage à la vue d'un foulard rouge en soie abandonné sur les marches du perron.

\- Trop occupée pour répondre à ma missive... siffla la reine, se dépêchant de passer devant la maison. Traînée !

Une fois arrivée chez Granny, elle s'assit gracieusement sur un tabouret et leva la main dans un geste impatient. Ruby s'approcha d'elle, son carnet de commande à la main, et lui adressa un sourire.

\- Même chose que d'habitude ? s'enquit la serveuse.

\- Et vous me posez encore la question ? répliqua sèchement Regina.

\- Un café et un muffin aux myrtilles, ça roule, fit la louve en inscrivant le tout sur son carnet.

Elle arracha la page et la passa en cuisine avant de prendre la cafetière pour faire un tour en salle.

Regina la regarda filer tout en glissant ses doigts sous sa manche pour se gratter l'avant-bras. Ce dernier la démangeait atrocement. En retirant sa main, elle eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir du sang sur ses ongles. Elle retroussa aussitôt sa veste et fronça les sourcils tandis que Ruby, qui avait fait le tour du comptoir, lâchait un cri étranglé. La reine avait une fine coupure en forme de S sur l'avant bras et la moitié de la lettre A.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? fit la serveuse d'une voix suraigüe.

\- Je n'en sais rien... marmonna Regina.

La maire attrapa un tas de serviettes en papier pour l'appliquer sur son avant-bras, les sourcils froncés. Elle tamponnait le sang, tandis que la louve restait tétanisée devant elle.

\- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? aboya la reine en la fusillant du regard.

\- C'est parce que ça change, réussit à articuler la serveuse en pointant la marque du menton.

Le A semblait totalement formé maintenant, et une nouvelle entaille verticale apparaissait à côté.

\- C'est... c'est de la magie, murmura Ruby, légèrement apeurée, tandis que Regina enroulait une serviette sur son avant-bras.

\- Ne soyez pas idiote Miss Lucas, la magie n'existe pas, la tança la maire. Mais croyez-moi, je vais découvrir ce que c'est.

Elle sortit rapidement du diner, les regards surpris des clients la suivant. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle prit le chemin de son domicile, cherchant la nature de la malédiction dont elle était victime. Quant à savoir qui lui avait lancé, ce n'était pas sorcier.

\- Non seulement elle couche avec une autre, et elle se permet de me jeter un sort ? siffla-t-elle, rageuse, en repensant au foulard rouge qu'elle avait vu plus tôt.

Arrivée devant le 110 rue Mifflin, elle ramassa le foulard qui lui sembla étrangement familier et sonna plusieurs fois. Quelques minutes plus tard, en ayant assez d'attendre, elle tourna sans trop y croire la poignée de la porte d'entrée et fut surprise de la trouver déverrouillée.

Regina hésita quelques instants mais se reprit bien vite. Elle ôta ses chaussures à talons et, les gardant à la main, elle grimpa à l'étage pour se diriger vers la chambre de la brunette, prête à la trouver au lit avec une autre. Elle s'apprêtait à les humilier avec ses plus beaux sarcasmes mais elle déchanta vite en découvrant la chambre vide.

\- Mais où est-elle passée ? souffla la maire tandis que son regard balayait la pièce.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur une commode et un rictus naquit sur les lèvres de la reine. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à ouvrir le tiroir du haut et en vida le contenu jusqu'à trouver une fiole cachée dans une paire de chaussette, fiole qu'elle fourra aussitôt dans une des poches de sa veste.

Elle regagna le rez-de-chaussée et, repassant ses chaussures, elle prit le foulard pour passer un petit coup sur le cuir de ses escarpins. Elle s'arrêta dans son geste, son cerveau faisant un lien dérangeant. Ce foulard, elle l'avait vu à de nombreuses reprises, dans son ancien monde.

\- Pas une femme... un homme... réfléchit-elle tout en regardant son avant-bras qui continuait de la brûler, un N finissant d'apparaître.

Sa mémoire lui revint et son regard se durcit.

\- Jefferson, je vais te tuer...

Elle sortit précipitamment de la maison et, ayant à peine remonté l'allée, elle tomba nez à nez avec Maléfique et Lilly. Les deux anciennes amies se dévisagèrent avant que la souveraine prenne la parole.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

\- Asalhir nous a invité à prendre le café, répondit Maléfique avec un sourire.

\- Elle n'est pas chez elle, répliqua Regina.

\- Et tu as profité de son absence pour faire le ménage ? se moqua la dragonne.

\- Effectivement, je suis une personne extrêmement serviable, répondit la maire avec un rictus, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

Lilly eut une moue peu convaincue et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa mère.

\- Elle cache un truc. On la suit ?

\- C'est ce que j'allais te proposer...

* * *

Regina avait garé sa voiture assez loin de la maison de Jefferson et contemplait la silhouette inquiétante de la demeure, ses doigts tapotant sur le volant. Elle regarda sa montre et, soupirant son mécontentement, prit son téléphone et rappela le dernier numéro composé.

\- Shérif Swan, fit-elle sèchement. Vous comptez venir ou je lance l'assaut seule ?

La maire leva les yeux au ciel en écoutant la réponse.

\- Vous seriez surprise des dégâts que peuvent faire des talons aiguilles. Je vous donne une minute pour apparaître, ensuite je déduis cent dollars de votre paye par minute de retard, laissa-t-elle tomber froidement avant de rabattre le clapet de son cellulaire. Et c'est sensé être la Sauveuse. Finalement, je ne risque pas grand chose, maugréa-t-elle en sortant de sa Mercedes.

Resserrant son écharpe sur son cou, elle prit le chemin de l'immense bâtisse du Chapelier Fou. La reine songea avec amertume que la maison pouvait prétendre au titre de plus belle demeure de Storybrooke. Cependant, elle eut un rictus. Le manoir était dans la forêt, donc techniquement hors de la ville.

Elle mit de côté son esprit de compétition et se concentra sur son objectif. Elle fit le tour de la demeure, tentant de repérer une fenêtre ouverte pour que Miss Swan puisse s'y glisser et sauver sa voisine. Elle finit par trouver la porte arrière et afficha une mine satisfaite en la constatant déverrouillée.

Elle rappela la shérif et se retint de ne pas lui crier dessus.

\- Ou êtes-vous ? articula sèchement la reine. Oh ? Vous venez juste de vous garer derrière ma berline ? Et vous avez respecté les limites de vitesse alors qu'une femme a été kidnappée et est en danger ? Mais quel genre de shérif êtes-vous ?

Elle écouta patiemment cinq secondes avant de couper la parole d'Emma.

\- Je me moque de vos excuses. Bougez-vous et retrouvez-moi à la porte arrière de la bâtisse. Vous pouvez faire ça sans vous perdre ? fit vertement la reine avant de raccrocher avec impatience.

Trois longues minutes s'écoulèrent et la Sauveuse finit par arriver, haletante. Elle s'arrêta à côté de Regina et, les mains sur les cuisses, prit une grande inspiration.

\- Vous êtes vraiment sûre qu'elle a des ennuis ? demanda Emma en sortant son pistolet.

Un hurlement se fit entendre, suivi d'un bruit sourd.

\- Vous avez votre réponse, souffla Regina avant que la blonde ouvre la porte arrière pour s'élancer dans la maison.

La reine attendit une minute avant de se glisser à son tour dans la demeure. Elle vit la shérif lui faire signe qu'il n'y avait rien au rez-de-chaussée et entreprendre de monter à l'étage. Du pied de l'escalier, elle suivit la progression de la blonde, la regarda pousser du pied les portes donnant sur le palier, entrer arme au poing et ressortir quelques instants après avant d'avancer dans le couloir. La perdant de vue, Regina allait entamer la montée à l'étage lorsqu'elle aperçut une ombre se détacher d'un recoin et s'engager derrière Emma à pas feutrés. Regina regarda rapidement autour d'elle, avisa un lourd vase sur une console et s'en empara avant de gravir les marches. A mi-parcours, elle entendit un coup de feu et une bagarre s'en suivre. Elle finit rapidement de monter à l'étage, grognant après l'incompétence génétique d'Emma et finit par apercevoir Jefferson, de dos, sur le point d'abattre une batte de base-ball sur la blonde. Elle combla l'espace rapidement et fracassa le vase sur le crâne du Chapelier Fou qui s'effondra.

\- Vous pouvez me remercier, shérif. Sans mon intervention... dit-elle tout en se frottant les mains pour se débarrasser de la poussière de porcelaine.

La maire s'avança, contournant l'homme à terre, et tendit la main à la blonde pour l'aider à se relever. Le regard d'Emma se durcit et Regina roula des yeux.

\- Ne faites pas votre mauvaise perdante.

\- A TERRE ! s'écria la shérif en attrapant rapidement son arme.

La Sauveuse visa comme elle put et tira. Le bruit du coup de feu vrilla les tympans de la maire et la balle passa trop prêt de sa joue. Jefferson, qui s'était relevé d'un bond, s'écroula à nouveau, une balle dans l'épaule. Il se tordait au sol, gémissant de douleur. Emma se remit debout et, après avoir donné un coup de pied pour éloigner le couteau que l'homme s'apprêtait à planter entre les côtes de la reine, elle le menotta et lui colla une droite en plein visage.

\- Dors, lâcha-t-elle alors que la tête de Jefferson percutait durement le sol.

\- Merci shérif, murmura Regina, inquiète de ne pas avoir senti l'attaque arrivée.

\- De rien. Il va être KO quelques temps. Allons chercher la Doc.

Elles la trouvèrent dans la dernière chambre de l'étage. Hermione était allongée sur le sol, entravée, l'avant-bras droit ensanglanté, les mots "sang de bourbe" gravé sur sa peau blanche. Ses yeux cernés assombrissaient son visage blême crispé de douleur. Sa chemise était déboutonnée et des traces de brûlure étaient visibles sur son abdomen. Emma eut un regard pour la maire avant de se précipiter vers l'Anglaise.

\- Calmez-vous, Docteur. Vous êtes en sécurité. Regina, vous pouvez appeler les secours ? demanda la shérif en détachant les liens de la Source.

La reine sortir son téléphone et composa le numéro des urgences. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et, sans quitter Hermione des yeux, elle expliqua la situation à l'opérateur qui avait pris la communication.

\- Ils seront ici dans moins de dix minutes, fit-elle sobrement en raccrochant.

Emma essuyait la bave qui s'écoulait des lèvres de la médecin et secoua la tête.

\- Qui est assez taré pour reproduire une scène d'un roman ? murmura la blonde, atterrée.

\- Miss Swan, vous devriez embarquer votre taré dans votre voiture de patrouille et guider les secours. Je reste avec Miss Granger, fit sobrement la reine.

\- Je devrais peut-être... commença la blonde.

\- Shérif, ne me faites pas me répéter, je n'ai aucune patience pour ça aujourd'hui, répliqua froidement la maire.

\- Pour ce que ça change de d'habitude, grommela la blonde en quittant la pièce. Allez ducon, s'exclama-t-elle dans le couloir. Tu vas faire un long séjour à l'ombre.

Regina souffla son agacement mais laissa son attention tournée vers la Gryffondor. La brunette avait les yeux hagards et tremblait de tout son corps. La reine se défit de son manteau qu'elle déposa sur le corps meurtri avant de s'agenouiller et caresser doucement le visage de la médecin.

\- C'est fini Hermione, personne ne vous veut du mal ici.

L'Anglaise s'agita, tentant de se relever, mais son corps ne répondait pas, agissant de manière désordonnée.

\- Chut, il n'y a pas de mangemorts à Storybrooke et Bellatrix est devenue poussière depuis longtemps.

Les mots prononcés semblaient trouver la conscience embrouillée de la médecin. Dans un effort, la brunette attrapa la main posée sur sa joue et s'y accrocha comme à une bouée dans la tempête. La reine la serra et le museau du tatouage apparut à l'orée de la manche qui était retombée, ensanglantée, sur le poignet de l'Anglaise.

La maire repoussa le vêtement du bout des doigts et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le lion qui essayait de la toucher de sa patte. Regina caressa doucement la tête du félin qui faisait à présent le dos rond. Hermione essaya de parler mais seul un son rauque et inintelligible sortit de sa gorge.

Elle réussit à lever sa main et désigna la chemise de la reine souillée de rouge. D'une prise peu assurée sur le vêtement, elle releva lentement la manche et découvrit l'inscription sur le bras de la souveraine qui faisait écho à sa propre blessure. Elle toucha d'un doigt tremblant les coupures qui s'effacèrent instantanément.

Regina eut un doux sourire et se pencha sur le visage de la médecin.

\- Merci, dit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de sa voisine dans un baiser.

Hermione peinait visiblement à retrouver des pensées claires. La dose massive d'anesthésiant que lui avait injectée Jefferson faisait encore effet. Mais la sensation des lèvres de Regina sur les siennes la réchauffait de l'intérieur.

Une étincelle de magie flotta dans l'air avant de crépiter, provoquant une déflagration qui secoua les murs de la maison. La reine se redressa subitement, paniquée.

\- La malédiction... souffla-t-elle. Vous y avez mis fin... Nous y avons mis fin... Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu.

Une sirène retentit à l'extérieur et la souveraine se figea. Ses sujets avaient dû retrouvé leur mémoire. Et certains allaient arriver sous peu.

\- Je suis morte... murmura-t-elle. Hermione, avez-vous assez de magie pour nous mettre à l'abri ? demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur sa voisine.

Les paupières de la Source étaient fermées et la maire dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle était évanouie.

\- Comme si c'était le moment... pesta Regina en se levant. Je lui sauve la vie et elle n'est pas fichue de me rendre la pareille !

La maire s'approcha de la fenêtre pour constater que le véhicule d'urgence était dans la cour et que les deux ambulanciers palabraient avec force gestes devant la shérif qui les regardait, visiblement abasourdie par leurs propos.

\- C'était vraiment pas le moment de me déclarer votre flamme, pesta la souveraine pour la brunette évanouie avant de faire un pas en arrière pour se soustraire à la vue des deux hommes.

Elle embrassa rapidement l'espace du regard et avisa une porte dans le fond de la pièce. Intriguée, elle s'en approcha et poussa le battant qui révéla un escalier. Elle grimpa les quelques marches, foulant des brins de paille de ses louboutins. Arrivée dans une espèce de grenier, elle trouva un système agricole qui permettait de monter les balles de foin à sécher dans la vaste salle.

\- Finalement, mon manoir reste le seul digne de ce nom, cette bâtisse n'est qu'un bouge.

Elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin pour aller chercher Hermione quand elle entendit le shérif et les ambulanciers gravir les premiers escaliers.

\- Elle saura se débrouiller, c'est la Source après tout... murmura Regina en se penchant sur la machine.

Elle se demandait comment elle allait manœuvrer l'engin lorsqu'elle aperçut Maléfique et sa fille qui faisaient le tour de la propriété en restant sous le couvert des arbres.

\- Pour une fois qu'elle tombe bien, commenta-t-elle avant d'attirer l'attention de la dragonne.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de perdre de temps à leur faire comprendre la situation et déjà Lily faisait le guet tandis que Maléfique actionnait le mécanisme manuel qui mettait en mouvement le vieux treillis roulant.

\- Espérons que c'est encore solide, souffla-t-elle en grimpant sur une passerelle incertaine.

Elle s'accrocha à des cordes tandis que la sorcière blonde la faisait descendre. Une fois les pieds sur terre, elle remercia d'un geste de la tête la mère et la fille et ne perdit pas plus de temps avant de prendre le chemin de sa voiture.

\- Et Asalhir ? demanda Maléfique dans son dos.

\- Elle s'en sortira, comme à son habitude... lança Regina sans se retourner.

Elle n'avait guère le temps de bavasser. Elle devait se mettre à l'abri avant que les braves citoyens de Storybrooke viennent la chercher pour la pendre. Et surtout, elle devait donner à Rumpelstilskin la fiole qui permettrait de libérer la magie en ville.

* * *

Emma ne comprenait plus rien. Elle regardait, hébétée, le texto que lui avait envoyé Regina, cette dernière lui demandant de récupérer Henry le plus tôt possible et de le mettre à l'abri de la folie qui allait se déchaîner en ville.

Levant la tête, elle observa avec perplexité l'agitation qui régnait dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Tous les soignants étaient pendus à leur téléphone, en proie à une fébrilité inhabituelle. Certains riaient, heureux, d'autres pleuraient. Tous étaient concentrés sur leur conversation et ignoraient ostensiblement Hermione qui gisait sur un brancard abandonné contre un mur. Le ballet des blouses blanches passait sans s'arrêter devant l'Anglaise inconsciente et la shérif finit par en avoir assez. Elle se leva et attrapa par le coude une infirmière qui venait de ranger son téléphone portable.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, votre Altesse ? s'enquit la femme.

\- Votre quoi ? lâcha Emma.

\- Vous êtes la fille de la reine Blanche-Neige et du roi James, donc princesse héritière de la couronne. Que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable ?

\- Vous pourriez vous occuper du Docteur Granger et faire votre boulot !

L'infirmière eut une mine peu avenante en regardant la brunette évanouie.

\- Il est de notoriété que c'est la catin de la Méchante Reine.

\- C'est con, parce que le Docteur Granger n'est pas au courant... je suis sûre qu'elle serait ravie de le savoir. En tout cas, trouvez donc un médecin et occupez-vous d'elle ! grogna Emma.

L'infirmière se raidit mais finit par faire une courte révérence.

\- Bien, votre Altesse...

La femme en blanc s'éloigna de quelques pas en direction de l'accueil quand des hurlements retentirent dans tout l'hôpital. Des gens se mirent à courir dans tous les sens et Emma fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? grommela-t-elle en remontant le couloir.

Elle avançait en évitant les soignants qui cherchaient à se mettre à couvert, certains se glissant sous des brancards abandonnés et la blonde ne comprenait pas la raison d'une telle panique. Passant devant une fenêtre, elle s'arrêta net et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Un nuage violet crépitant d'électricité émergeait de la forêt pour se diriger lentement la ville, semant la terreur dans les rues de Storybrooke.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? murmura la shérif, abasourdie.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un médecin qui la percuta de plein fouet. L'homme tomba à terre mais se redressa aussitôt et reprit sa course pour s'enfermer dans un petit cagibi.

Emma grogna et retourna dans le couloir en se frottant l'épaule. Mais le brancard où se trouvait Hermione il y a encore quelques secondes était vide.

\- Merde... où est-elle passée ? Excusez-moi, savez-vous où est... commença-t-elle alors qu'un aide-soignant passait à côté d'elle.

Ce dernier l'ignora superbement, continuant sa course pour se réfugier dans une chambre. La blonde regarda autour d'elle et, ne voyant la brunette nulle part, décida de revoir ses priorités. Elle sortit ses clés de voiture de sa poche et courut jusqu'au parking. Elle devait aller chercher Henry et le mettre en sécurité. Une fois cela fait, elle partirait à la recherche du Docteur Granger.

* * *

Henry enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Mary-Margaret qui le serrait dans ses bras. La reine et son petit-fils s'étaient réfugiés sous le bureau de la salle de classe, et James les enveloppait d'une étreinte rassurante.

\- La magie est libérée... murmura le roi, inquiet. C'est Regina ?

\- Probablement, répondit Blanche-Neige. Ou Rumpelstilskin.

\- Ma mère n'y est pour rien, fit le garçon, convaincu. Elle a changé, elle n'est plus la Méchante Reine. Elle n'a pas besoin de magie.

L'institutrice et son mari échangèrent un regard dubitatif qui échappa à leur petit-fils. James se dégagea de sous le bureau et se redressa pour regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Le nuage arrive sur nous... dit-il, tentant de cacher l'appréhension qu'il ressentait.

L'air se chargea d'électricité et le roi bougea pour protéger sa femme et le garçon de son corps.

\- Tout va bien se passer, assura-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement et alla taper contre le mur, faisant sursauter Henry.

\- Henry ! Tu es là ? appela une voix familière.

\- Emma ! On est sous le bureau ! répondit le garçon.

La shérif s'approcha et, s'accroupissant, découvrit sa colocataire et son amant. Ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux de l'institutrice lui révéla la vérité. Tout ce qui était écrit dans le livre d'Henry était vrai. Les habitants de cette ville étaient des personnages de contes de fées, la magie existait, Regina était la Méchante Reine et, le plus important, elle venait de retrouver, au bout de vingt huit années de solitude, sa famille.

Blanche Neige avait rêvé de cet instant dès que James avait pris le nourrisson pour la mettre dans l'armoire magique. Avant que la malédiction de Regina lui ôte ses souvenirs, elle avait eu le temps d'imaginer ses retrouvailles avec Emma. Sa fille. Et c'était encore plus intense en vrai que ce qu'elle avait rêvé.

James et elle bougèrent de concert pour attirer la blonde sous le bureau et la serrer dans leur bras, déposant de multiples baisers sur ses joues, son front, ses cheveux.

\- Je… je… commença Emma, mal à l'aise. On doit y aller, se mettre à l'abri.

Mais Blanche-Neige ne voulait pas la laisser partir, pas tout de suite. Elle voulait profiter de cette étreinte autant qu'elle pouvait. Car dès qu'elle serait sortie de sous ce bureau, de cette école, elle devrait mettre de côté son rôle de mère pour endosser ses habits de reine.

\- Le nuage de magie est sur nous, attendons qu'il se soit dissipé pour partir, répondit-elle calmement.

Emma acquiesça et Henry vint se réfugier contre elle. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux du garçon dans un geste rassurant et ce dernier sourit.

\- Tu vois, tu as réussi ! se réjouit-il, fier de sa mère biologique. Tu as brisé la malédiction !

\- Comment as-tu fait ? demanda James, couvant sa fille d'un regard bienveillant.

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Emma en étendant ses jambes. J'ai assommé Jefferson, j'ai laissé Regina et le Docteur Granger en tête à tête et à partir de là, tout est devenu fou...

Blanche-Neige haussa un sourcil et James eut un léger tic. Ils échangèrent un de ces regards dont ils avaient le secret, un de ces regards qui signifiait qu'ils pensaient exactement à la même chose et que cette chose ne leur plaisait guère.

\- Je sais ! s'exclama Henry. Elles ont eu un baiser d'amour vrai ! Elles ont brisé la malédiction mais c'est toi qui a permis cela. Car sans ton intervention...

\- Emma, tiens-toi éloignée du Docteur Granger. Nous ne savons pas qui elle est dans notre monde, fit James.

\- C'est normal, elle n'en vient pas, répondit Henry. Elle vient de celui d'Harry Potter. C'est une sorcière, une héroïne qui a aidé à tuer Voldemort !

Le front de Blanche-Neige se barra d'un pli soucieux. Si la Méchante Reine avait le soutien d'une autre sorcière, la situation pouvait dégénérer plus rapidement que prévu. Elle ne put pousser plus loin son analyse, les vitres de la salle de classe volant en éclats dans un bruit assourdissant.

\- Restez à couvert ! cria le roi, sa voix partiellement étouffée par les bruits de la tempête magique qui se déchaînait dans la pièce.

Emma serra fortement Henry contre elle et ferma les yeux. Elle devait avoir confiance et ne pas paniquer, pour son fils.

* * *

Regina était debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, les mains posées sur le cadre, et respirait à plein poumon. Un rictus mauvais étirait ses lèvres et ses yeux brillaient d'une lumière violette. Son plan avait marché. La malédiction était certes rompue, mais elle avait récupéré ses pouvoirs avant que les citoyens de la ville viennent la chercher pour l'exécuter.

\- La Méchante Reine est de retour... murmura-t-elle, ravie.

FIN DU TOME 1

* * *

Alors... que dire au bout de ces 16 chapitres qui sont une sorte d'introduction ? Nous avons planté le décors et les personnages (pas tous, évidemment !). La suite arrivera bientôt, mais pas tout de suite, car le tome 2 n'est pas fini. Nous le posterons quand il sera intégralement rédigé !

A bientôt donc,

Gros bisous,

Sygui et Link9


End file.
